Hidden Beneath the Mask
by Nature9000
Summary: After Skyler moves from New York to LA with her father, leaving behind a wake of tragedy, she creates a new identity for herself to hide her wounds. After a year of hiding from everyone around her, past life comes crashing back. She is forced to make a decision that will shape her life. Can she come to terms with her past, or completely lose her true self?
1. Far From Perfect

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N This was inspired by a random idea I had while watching the show, it's a bit different for me, and I wasn't truly sure which realm to set it in, but yeah. This is crossed over between Good Luck Charlie and How to Rock, with character Skyler/Molly, I do hope and believe you'll enjoy it. In case you don't know the show, How to Rock, I give you this (Take out the spaces): ht tp : howtorock . wikia . com wiki/Molly_Garfunkel

* * *

Chapter 1 (Far From Perfect)

_"Do you remember, Grace, when I was the ditzy one? Do you remember when I was silly? That line I fed you, 'It's a good thing you're pretty'? Someone told me that line a while back…No you wouldn't remember, because to you and to this entire school, I'm Molly Garfunkel…leader of 'The Perfs', popular Queen Bee, but is that really who I am?" _Skyler Bosca danced on the stage, swaying her arms in upward arcs at her sides. Beside her, best friend and sidekick, Grace King. The girl wasn't that bright, and easy to tease. _"Perfect Molly, not needing to depend on a guy she'll never see again. Not tainted with that depression, that broken heart, no…"_

It had been a little over a year since she moved to LA with her father, and more than two years since she moved from Denver to New York. After all this time, she still thought about _him_. PJ Duncan. In her grief, she opted to black that part of her life, to create a new person for the world to see. Maybe she could pull it off. Maybe focusing on this new person, and an apparent new popularity that came with it, she could forget him. As many times as she tried, her heart would still yearn for him. When she wasn't trying to one-up Kacey Simon and her band, Gravity 5, and when she wasn't busy performing the one-trick pony song that seemed to shape the 'Perfs' image, she would be mulling over the Duncan family.

That was partly why she made her new life, her new identity. Here in LA as Molly Garfunkel, nobody would ever remember the once ditzy, clumsy, stupid Skyler Bosca, who was hopelessly in love with someone that she would never see again. Someone riddled with pain and depression acquired by way of the past. _Finally_ her father stopped having to transfer, as he retired from the military, but what good was settling down now when she was still far away from the one person she wanted to be with?

Now LA, this was home for many people who wanted to make it big. Maybe PJ would have made his way here, but she was counting on that not happening. Would his father actually let it happen? God if he came to LA, she would have a panic attack. If he saw the person she'd become, he wouldn't even want to look at her.

_"Missing you…" _She closed her eyes and breathed in while imagining the entire audience splitting apart like the Red Sea. At the other end of the path was PJ, standing in full glory, arms outstretched and his warm eyes beckoning her to take that first step. Skyler imagined herself stepping down from that stage, slowly moving towards PJ. In her hands, her microphone became a bouquet of roses, and the dress became a brilliant pearl white dress, and a crown of flowers adorned her head.

_"Molly_." PJ's lips moved, though she didn't know why he would call her that name. That wasn't who she was and he knew it. _"Molly." _There it was again, but she didn't care, she continued in her walk. Her heart was racing, she melted under his gaze, and her eyes remained locked with his. _"Molly!"_ PJ extended his hand to her. She placed her small hand in his and turned to face him, holding onto his never fleeting gaze.

"I love you." Within an instant, she snapped from her daydream to find herself staring at a highly confused high school auditorium. Grace was standing beside her, her hand to her shoulder and her eyes full of concern. Skyler was too shocked for words, never before had the daydream come to her while she was performing that song. If it did, she controlled it. She had to. Her eyes fell to the front row where Gravity 5 sat. Kacey Simon, Zander Robbins, Stevie Baskara, Nelson Baxter, and Kevin Reed were all in mid-snicker. Molly Garfunkel of the 'perfect' Perfs _just_ slipped up, or else she'd forgotten her words.

No, it was worse than that. She'd just mixed her dream with reality, she just gave people a _glimpse_ of what might lay beneath her mask! The _horror!_ She lifted her hands up, holding back her nervous tears and chuckling nervously as she attempted to patch this up. "I love you _all!_ Yes, everyone here in LA, in this high school. Remember, if you're for Molly Garfunkel, then Molly loves you! Everyone wants to be _popular_?"

It was no use, she could feel their inquisitive gazes burning her, questioning her. She was terribly embarrassed. How would Molly get out of this? How would the popular queen bee get out of this? The tears were starting to come up, she was overreacting again, getting too emotional again. She heard Grace say something to her, but was not clear on what the girl was saying. What would her best friend think if she knew the dumb ditzy, hopeless romantic that lay beneath the mask, and not the strong self-empowered girl that was Molly Garfunkel?

What would all these people think of her? She created the image at least so she could focus on something other than herself, so people could distract her. The popularity may have gone to her head, but wouldn't she always be Skyler underneath? "Molly, are you here?" Grace asked while nervously playing with her blonde hair. Skyler blinked and turned to her, stopping herself before she asked who the hell Molly was.

"Y-Yes, I just…I…um…" Her stomach flipped inside of her, spazzing in every direction. There was an excruciating pain inside of her that she'd not felt since the last she saw PJ. Ah yes, the second reason she tried to create this new image. _The miscarriage_. _"I want to forget…everything…"_ She put her hand to her head and stumbled sideway. "I'm feeling a tad faint, Grace." Indeed she was, she wanted to run into the restroom where she would potentially lose the lunch that wanted to come up.

"All right, here, put your arm around my shoulders and walk with me." Grace quickly pulled Skyler's arm around her shoulders and smiled at the audience. "Bye now, Molly's done tending to her subjects." Skyler raised an eyebrow and cringed as her friend started walking her backstage, then out of the building where she could finally breathe the fresh air. She moved against the wall and slid down as Grace shot a dumbfounded look her way. "What was that all about, Molly? I've never seen you like that…"

Why was she burning up? Sweat was pouring down her neck, drenching her clothes. Her lungs were swelling up like a balloon and collapsing as rapidly as her heart was racing. This wasn't just from the memory of PJ, no, it was the other memory. "Well maybe I'm not perfect, Grace!" She snapped, unaware of her temperament until she saw Grace's expression twist into tears. She turned her head and groaned.

"Molly, I'm only trying to help you. You don't need to yell at me."

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault…I just…I need to be alone. Go flirt with Nelson or something." That always seemed to work before, since Grace had a crush on the boy. Those two reminded her much of her time with PJ, both were clueless and only had eyes for each other. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I really didn't. I only need some air."

"Okay, just, try not to have a panic attack." It was a _little_ late for that. Once Grace went back inside, Skyler started to take her deep breaths and recover. All she could think about was the miscarriage that started it all. Or perhaps, the problem began long before that. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees.

_"It's not fair!" Skyler screamed at the top of her lungs. Her father had just received a transfer from the military, at his own request. David Bosca wouldn't hear of it, and her mother, Amanda, wasn't getting involved. "Why do I have to leave him? I thought you accepted him finally!" _

_ "That was before he got you knocked up!" It was two months ago, a one-time thing. She'd come in contact with Spencer, who made a statement about how he never should have ditched Teddy for her. It reminded her of the affair, so she ran to PJ, who comforted her. In that moment of comfort, a moment of weakness, they slept together. They kept it to themselves, until she started developing the symptoms. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that boy has what it takes to take care of you and a baby, Skyler."_

_ "It isn't up to you, Dad!"_

_ "You're still just a minor! Now we'll help you with the child, but PJ is out of the question. He's not competent enough. You can say goodbye to him, but as for a future, I can't see that he has one. Working at Kwikki Chikki does not constitute a future in my book, and that's final!" Realizing any further argument would only be moot, she growled and stormed off to her bedroom._

_ When they finally moved to New York, PJ followed her, proving his love and loyalty. He still didn't know about her pregnancy, her father wouldn't let her tell him. Her mother tried to talk some sense into him, but the man just wouldn't be convinced unless PJ showed promise. He almost did, until Bob Duncan showed up to take his son home. _

_ After PJ left, just days later her mother contracted a terrible case of pneumonia. She passed away shortly after, and her father started to become a shell of the man he once was, so Skyler had to start taking care of him. All the stress was overwhelming. Then it happened, she was just six months in when her stomach started churning, her chest was burning, and her body started to grow weak. Perhaps it was the flu, she wasn't sure, but in the end, thick brown clumps were coming out on her underwear, filling her with fear and concern. _

_ She rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, fearing that she'd had a miscarriage. The doctor confirmed her worst fears at that point, and along with her baby, a part of her died the same day._

_ Her father requested another transfer, moving to LA. It was here she created Molly Garfunkel, perhaps completely opposite to Skyler Bosca. Molly was strong, Molly was confident, Molly was independent and wouldn't let anything bring her down. She joined 'The Perfs' while Kacey Simon was still in charge, and was soon promoted to being in charge when she left. At that point, Molly was finally _in_._

Skyler lifted her head from her knees, staring directly ahead at the street. She heard voices all around to tell her she wasn't alone. When she looked up, there was Kacey with the Gravity 5 group, and Grace, who was still highly concerned for her. "Why are you crying?" Kacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing!" Skyler quickly rose to her feet, throwing a confident smirk their way. She beat her hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. Come on Grace, let's go!" She quickly turned and walked off, not letting anyone further question her moment of weakness.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Grace inquired of her. She dropped her eyes to the floor, but did not permit herself to falter in her step.

"I'm just fine. Thank you, Grace…" She _did_ appreciate the girl's concern, of course. In the end, however, even Grace might hate her if she knew 'Molly' was only a façade, and nothing more.

* * *

Now that you've made it down here, let me know what you think. Also, read this very IMPORTANT message for those of you concerned about the HTR part. In truth, you can easily ignore the How to Rock portion as though they were just random characters. Let me explain here in a bit of a better summary of the plot:

The story was inspired based off the actor connection to it (And yes in one episode of the show her character does tell Grace "it's a good thing you're pretty"), that's one reason HTR is here. The next is the band thing that's going to be PJ's deal.

The idea of the plot is that she is going through this identity crisis thing. It's kind of like that multiple personality disorder or dissassociative disorder (Though Skyler does know who she is, she just doesn't want to accept who she is). The idea is that she's created this completely separate person, this image, to escape the loss of her mother, PJ, the miscarriage, all the trauma and is using that to avoid it all. So that piece can work with or without the crossover. To tell the truth, even people who don't know HTR can still look at the story as if it were a standalone story surrounding Skyler, because the story focuses on her and NOT the HTR group. Just consider Gravity 5 with Kacey and all just some other band that is interested in having one of their members be that third bandmate that the recording studio wants PJ and Emmet to have on their band. So a big part of it is fighting over that, After a while, some events are going to force Skyler to realize this "image" she's created is making matters worse, she's going to need to start coping with the reality of her past and move on, deciding whether she is Skyler or this person she's created...so there's a lot of that to deal with. Now I hope you can trust me, and enjoy the story, I aim to _not _disappoint you. ^_^


	2. Heading to LA

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (Headed to LA)

"What do you think we should do?" Emmett asked as PJ Duncan paced their apartment floor. He was holding a letter in his hands from a major record producer, offering their band a recording contract. The man apparently heard them perform and wanted to talk with them, but the issue was location. "We'll have to get an apartment in LA, dude…" It was their dream, the greatest opportunity they could have ever asked for, and neither were certain if they could do this.

"We wouldn't get a chance like this again, Emmett." It was frightening to think about being so far away from his family, but it wasn't like he couldn't deal with that. He'd done it before, and he could do it again if it involved his dreams and his life. They'd been sitting on this for two days now, too nervous to call the number listed. It was the number of a big time record producer, Arnold Davis. That was the man who worked with several big time names out there, he _made_ people famous. "LA, I bet there's a lot to do there…wonder what surprises we'd find."

"God knows, PJ. I think we should call him up and-" A hard knock erupted from the door, so Emmett, being closest, quickly answered the door. When PJ looked up from the paper, wondering why he stopped talking, he first noticed Emmet frozen in shock. His eyes turned to the door and his jaw started to drop. There in the door was a thin man with a friendly smile hidden beneath a thick brown goatee. His dark brown eyes gazed out with eagerness. The man's hair was parted in the middle with long stringy bangs hanging in front of his forehead. "M-Mr. Davis?"

"Yes, is this PJ Duncan's and Emmett Heglin's apartment?" He looked to his two bodyguards. "These guys thought we had to go up a floor." Emmett began to stammer, so PJ took charge, remaining as calm as he could be. Inside, he was practically frantic, he never expected to see this man in person. He extended his hand and nodded carefully.

"You're at the right place, I'm PJ. This is my best friend, and roommate, Emmett." Arnold shook his hand and started to walk in. Emmett put his hand to PJ's shoulder, still stammering. PJ half-smiled at his friend, then started walking to the couch.

"I'm glad to have found you. You see, my daughter transferred to the college here and wanted me to visit this concert a few days ago…" PJ folded his arms over and lifted his eyebrows. He and Emmett had performed a few songs for the college during the concert, they had the whole place cheering in no time. "You got on that stage, and you were magnificent!" Emmett fell into the couch seats and PJ slowly looked over to him. He wanted to crash as well, but he was nervous that if he appeared too eager and too unprofessional, the man may change his mind.

"This is a serious life-changing step, we've been rattling our minds around it for two days. I mean what happens once we're there?" Mr. Davis shook his arms before him and spread his hands apart, as though laying out a map.

"I can get you in a condo, I will pay for two semesters of whatever college you choose to participate in. I won't sugarcoat my words, I want to make something out of you, I can see potential. When I see potential, I latch on before someone else grabs at them. Tell me you will consider, I went through a lot of trouble finding you."

Emmett leaned forward, calling out to PJ. "Come on man! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" PJ tapped his chin and turned his gaze to Emmett. Of course he wanted to take the deal. He could see the sincerity in the man's eyes, and from his reputation, he could tell Mr. Davis was not feeding them bullshit. His heart gripped his chest, and everything inside of him wanted to crash on the floor out of pure shock and bliss.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Davis. A lot of my favorite singers, I know you made famous. You're one of the few that doesn't feed a lot of crock and bull. This is a serious deal, but a band needs what…three, four members?" Emmett's face dropped and Arnold slowly nodded his head. They didn't know _any_ good musicians around here. Teddy liked to sing, but she was too young to do this sort of thing.

"Yes. If you accept my offer, I will arrange to pay for your flight, but when you get to LA you need to find at least two musicians. Should you decide to be the lead singer and guitarist, you only need three members, a bass player. Should you opt to be the lead guitar, you'll need a bass and a singer, but you can figure that out when you get there…" The man folded his arms over and took a deep breath. "Listen, every week in LA, there's this school that hosts a battle of the bands contest for various musicians in the city, state, and even the country…your first job will be to attend, find potential members, and interview them to see if they fit in with your band."

"Right." They'd done this before, but only when the best musicians were crappy band kids from their school. The one guy they hired was complete shit. In his mind, he thought of his last love, Skyler. Now _she_ could sing, but those days were gone. No one could ever find her. He shook her from his mind and cleared his throat, trying to force himself back on track. Battle of the Bands were rare in Denver, but a place like LA, they were _sure_ to find many good musicians. "I'm sure we can find someone…"

"So then you'll accept?" Emmett crossed his fingers and began muttering for PJ to 'please say yes'. PJ chuckled and pushed his hands into his pockets, tucking his thumbs behind his belt. Nothing told him no, and this dream was all too much to say no to. It was too good of an offer to turn down.

"We'll need to discuss with our families, but for the most part, yeah I think we're in." Emmett jumped up, practically screaming for joy. He covered his mouth and PJ shot him a quick glare as Mr. Davis chuckled. He moved his gaze back to the man and shook his hand once more. "We'll give you a call?"

"Please do, I'll be waiting. You have my number."

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you." Once the man left, PJ turned to Emmett, and broke out in a joyous laugh. The two high-fived one another and delighted in their seemingly never-ending excitement. Now the hard part would come, telling their families what they were up to.

Early the next morning, PJ sat on the front porch of his parents' home, his guitar case was leaning up on the side of the bench. Across the street, Mrs. Dabney was trimming her hedges. She looked up at him and he waved to her, he'd miss the neighbor, even though he really didn't talk to her often.

The front door opened and Bob gazed down at him with an arched brow. It was mentioned over the phone what he was visiting for, but this would begin the real family discussion. He was nervous, since no one said anything _against_ it, but they were all a little hesitant in their tones. "Come on in, PJ." He put his hands to his knees and slowly rose up. Grabbing the case, he entered the house. Amy was in the middle seat, holding on to baby Toby. Teddy was to her left, with Charlie curled up in her lap, and Gabe was leaning forward on the back end of the couch. Bob sat down beside Amy and put his arm around her shoulders, sighing heavily. "So you want to go to LA to pursue a music career…with Arnold Davis…"

"Yeah, it's a once in a lifetime deal, Pop. I know it's a bit far from home, but this is something we've been wanting to do for a long time." He didn't have a problem with Bob, it was Amy he was worried for. She couldn't even handle when he left the _house_, and here he was going to leave the entire state of Colorado. "And Mom, I know you're worried…I will keep in touch as often as I can."

"I hope so," Amy said while wiping a tear from her eyes. "I don't think I can stand seeing my baby go."

Bob folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "Your mom and I already talked about it and we did agree that you should do whatever you feel is where you're being led…we just want you to know we'll support you, and you're always welcome to come to us for advice or anything you need."

Teddy looked over to her parents, frowning. "I just, I'm concerned, it's just you and Emmett?" She looked back to him and lifted her eyebrows. PJ met her concern and inhaled.

"When we get there, we have a few weeks to find two new members. What we're thinking is going to this battle of the bands, finding the musicians we're most interested in, and interviewing each of them to see how well they fit. Then, we want to see their talent, of course…After that, we'll start getting our record labels and all. Mr. Davis is giving us a condo, I think we'd settle for a simpler place though. He's going to help us through the next few semesters of our college."

"So you're all set?" Gabe asked. His young brother seemed a little put off by the news. "When you become famous, assuming that ever happens of course, you'll take me on the road right?" PJ laughed.

"Sure bro, why not?"

Teddy swiped Gabe and narrowed her eyes. "I've known him longer, so I should get to be the roadie." Even though they were joking, he couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He detested people fighting over him, he never quite understood the reason, but he hated it. She looked back at him and turned her eyes down. "I'll miss you bro, I don't think any of us _want_ you to go, but it that big shot you've been waiting for. You might as well try."

"Yeah…" So he had their blessing, that was all very important to him. Of course he'd remain in contact, they were his family after all. "I love you guys. I really do." He was up too high, could nothing bring him down? If he became successful, then he was definitely pulling his family along wherever he went.

PJ Duncan was officially on his way to LA, with an open road in front of him, he could only anticipate what lay in store.

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying this, what stood out to you in the chapter? Anything surprising? Any thoughts on things to come?


	3. Acting the Part

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N: Showing this in the crossover section just this once so some of the people who read the HTR fandom might get a chance to enjoy this story as well.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Acting the Part)

"You do know while I may be a bit ditzy, I'm not an idiot, right?" Grace asked as she sat beside Skyler at their usual lunch table on Monday. Skyler raised her eyebrows and stared over at Gravity 5's table. She couldn't stand the thought that they'd seen her in the state that she was in over the weekend. They were practicing up for the battle of the bands, which was happening in about two weeks. The Perfs were opening with their _usual_ song, unfortunately. "Molly?"

She blinked and quickly looked back to Grace, smiling at her friend. "Yes?" Grace started to say something, but several of the girls in the Perfs group flocked over to the table. Perfect timing, in her opinion, as she was terrified of what Grace might want to ask. "You know Grace, I was wondering…why don't you ever go talk to Nelson?" Grace raised her eyebrows and the other girls stared at Skyler in shock. "What?" Was it that absurd for them to think Grace liked Nelson? It was clear as day, and what would it matter? It wasn't like they'd be giving in to the enemy, was it? Then again 'Molly' would _never _suggest something like that. _"Oh, right…shit…"_

"Molly, do you really think I should talk to Nelson?" Was Grace studying her? Was she leading her into something? She needed to remain in full Molly-mode, never let the full Skyler shine. Ever! Grace looked to the other girls at the table and motioned with her hands. "You guys can go do something else for a bit, please?" The girls muttered and started to leave the table. Skyler caught Kacey and Gravity 5 watching, confused by the sight. "Molly, can you ever sing anything besides our typical song? I mean, I've heard it a million times…"

"Uh…" She quickly turned her eyes to the plate of food in front of her. Skyler grabbed her fork and began absently poking the grilled chicken leg. "I might know a little Celine Dion or Katy Perry, if that's what you're asking." Grace narrowed her eyes, clearly unsatisfied with her answer. She wasn't about to tell Grace, or anyone, that Molly wasn't real. Besides, she'd come to be so used to Molly, that it was almost second-nature to her.

"I like Nelson, you know that. I'm always afraid to tell him because you know how it is, no one in The Perfs, even _you_ want me associating with him." She scoffed under her breath and shifted her eyes over to the band. Reality? Grace and Nelson reminded her so much of her relationship with PJ, and she missed it. She didn't tell Grace not to talk to him because of that, she told Grace not to talk to him because _Molly_ would forbid anyone in her clique to fraternize with the 'enemy'. She herself didn't care, she wanted Grace to be happy. "I'm pretty desperate, Molly."

"Then talk to him, I don't care." She straightened herself and started to look towards the glass of water beside her plate. "Do whatever you want Grace. I don't think he'd get the hint anyway." Grace raised an eyebrow and leaned back, folding her arms over her chest and smirking at her.

"I was searching youtube yesterday for some songs I could devote to him, but I kind of wanted something original…Like something from a high school band or whatever."

"Cool." Grace narrowed her eyes. She wasn't getting _anything_ out of her. Somehow, she could see where this was going, but she wouldn't acknowledge it. There was nothing _to_ acknowledge. Grace smacked her hands on the table, startling her, _and_ the members of Gravity 5.

"Okay, so I'll talk to him." Grace pushed herself up from the table and started to walk over. Skyler wasn't worried, Grace was completely clueless to anything. As she always was. The girl walked over to Gravity 5's table and took Nelson's wrist, pulling him up. Everyone was silent as she stared into his eyes. "Nelson, we need to talk…"

"Uh…really?" Nelson began his nervous giggles and Skyler rolled her eyes. She began sipping her water, ignoring the whole thing.

"I found the words I wanted to say that match the words in my heart, so I wanted you to hear them…" Grace wasn't about to sing, she only spoke and carefully turned her eyes to Skyler. Clearing her throat, she returned to Nelson. "I've been looking for…someone who can see who I really am, and what's inside of me…" Skyler's eyes started to pop out, and she quickly went back to nonchalantly sipping her drink. Perhaps she was just shy of sixteen then, one year older than Teddy and a year younger than PJ, but no matter how much time passed, she remembered the song clear as day.

Did someone put that song on youtube? Of course, anyone could have shot a video and put it up. No, Grace still wouldn't know it was her, besides, 'Molly' had been living here for a year after spending her entire life in New York. A girl in Denver that looked like her was just that, a girl that looked like her and nothing more.

"Grace?" Nelson was flabbergasted. His eyes were wide and his lips were like that of a fish. Kacey, Stevie, Kevin and Zander were all in shock. Grace grasped Nelson's shirt with her hands and leaned forward, continuing her heartfelt monologue.

"You're not the smartest guy that I ever met, but you're really _cute_, and I'm desperate…for you." Skyler's heart ripped from her chest and tears started to well up in her eyes as the memory returned to her mind. She couldn't handle this. She heard Nelson questioning, and Grace confirmed her feelings, but Skyler couldn't pay attention.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me, Grace. Are you serious? You're not just messing with me?"

"In truth, I wouldn't do that, I really do like you Nelson." But yet, according to the Perfs mantra, Grace couldn't be with him. "A lot of the girls in our group would shun me, yes, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I can't hide who I am or what my emotions are…"

Skyler's stomach was doing flips again, and she would surely lose the lunch she fought so hard to keep down. She had to fight this, she had to put an end to this craziness. She pushed herself up and stared at Grace with a forceful expression that could only be perfected by Molly. "Grace! Back away from that riffraff." Grace turned her gaze to her with a wide eyed gaze. Skyler knew it was confusing, and she hated to do this, but she couldn't let anyone see her pain, and Grace was bringing it out. "Not in front of _me_, Grace. Not in front of me."

Not only was she fearful, she was angry, hurt. Maybe Grace didn't know, because no one could have shot the video of them on that stage perfectly enough from the audience to catch the hidden glimpses between her and PJ. That was _their_ song. Or at least, one of their songs. No one, _no one_ had the right to use _her _song to PJ. Even though it matched Grace and Nelson perfectly, she didn't want that to be what Grace chose!

"Do whatever you want Grace, but just don't do it in front of me!"

"Molly, I-"

"I mean it!" It was okay for Molly to have these fits, Molly was the girl who complained if she didn't like something. Skyler wasn't going to tell anyone how she truly felt, or why she didn't want Grace doing anything with that video, but she could at least demand Grace not play around with Nelson in front of her. _"God PJ would hate me if he saw me like this…wouldn't he?" _Did it matter? He would never see her in this shape.

Before anyone could react, she stormed off, ignoring Grace calling out to her. She put her hand to her heart as she hurried into the school auditorium. No one would go in there, no one ever did. She moved backstage and curled up against the wall beside a three step stairwell.

Where was her guiding light when she needed it? Where was her mother to wrap her arms around her and tell her it was okay? Skyler took her shirt sleeve and wiped her eyes, furiously trying to prevent her tears from escaping. It was to no avail, they were already beginning to run down her cheeks.

She had to help herself, that was all she could do. The miscarriage was what really destroyed her. Her mother was there to comfort her, how could she when she wasn't even _alive_ anymore? PJ couldn't possibly be there because her father never wanted him around. Nowadays her own father was hardly even interested in her or around. "It doesn't matter, I don't matter. I _never_ matter…" She buried her face into her knees and began to sob. "Why am I crying? Molly wouldn't cry…Molly would…she would…"

_"Get your pathetic ass off the floor." _Her thoughts played out to what Molly would say. In her mind, she imagined Molly as a completely separate person, ordering her to shape up. _"You're not some pathetic loser crybaby, get up. Sure no one gives a shit about Skyler Bosca, Skyler is a nobody. You go by my name, you go by my persona, so right now as an actress, you suck! Your acting is pathetic!"_

"Pitiful…I'm pitiful. As Molly, I _mean_ something to people. I'm important, and I'm 'perfect'." She started to stand, fighting against her knees threatening to cave. If _she_ were important, her father would have cared about her opinion when she was pregnant and crying out for PJ. If she were important, maybe Bob Duncan would have let him stay with her. If she were important, maybe her dad would be more involved in her life and not sit in a chair, fading away to nothing. Just because her mom died didn't mean she was gone, did it?

Maybe it did, maybe she needed to kill Skyler for good and just be Molly. It was impossible though, there was no way she could pull something like that off. She rubbed her eyes, trying hard to be rid of any leftover tears.

Skyler breathed in slowly and lifted her shoulders, standing straight, and clenching her fists. _Perfect posture Skyler, perfect posture. Act the part and no one suspects a thing._ She flattened her lips and slowly walked out of the auditorium to find Grace looking all over for her.

In a way, Grace also reminded her of Teddy, but only because she was a close friend like Teddy was. "Grace…" Grace stopped and looked back as she walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. How are you and Nelson?"

"Um, he did ask me out…we're going to a small coffee shop after school." Pride filled her heart, she was happy for her friend. I think Zander said he's going to write a song for us and play it."

"That's cool." Zander was an amazing songwriter, his skills would likely impress PJ if the two ever met. Not only that, but Zander was amazing on the guitar, he often played bass for Gravity 5. "I hope you two have a good date, I really do." Not something Molly would say, but she didn't care, she wanted to be truly happy for Grace. There was no way in hell she would bring the girl down now.

Grace's expression moved from skeptical, to pleasant within seconds. She squeezed Skyler once more. "Thanks Molly…"

* * *

Hmm, so anything worth mentioning in this chapter? What's surprised you?


	4. Home Cooking

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Home Cooking)

After school, Skyler was happy to be home and away from everyone else. The apartment she lived in was a small, two-bedroom apartment with completely bare walls and tiny rooms. The carpet was a drab grey. The box living room only had a couch, television, TV-stand, and a round dining table behind the couch in the middle of the room.

Her father didn't want any decorations like she did, but in the house, his word _was_ law. It wasn't like he was a bad man, he really wasn't, and she did love her dad with all her heart. She may have resented him a little bit for forcing her away from PJ, and moving away when they lost her mother, but she didn't dislike him. He didn't talk much anymore, and was often fondling his small pistol that he had for protection. He was frightened a tad of LA, so he was often concerned about robberies.

Though they had two bedrooms, he often fell asleep on the couch. She usually had to cover him up with a blanket and make sure he was okay. His bedroom was just as empty as the living room, anyway. He had his double bed propped against the side wall, with the window in the middle of the bed. His dresser was on the other side of the room, and often he just dropped his clothes on the floor when he got dressed. It was up to Skyler to pick them up and wash the laundry, as she washed the dishes, cooked, cleaned up, and did everything else in the house. Her dad _could_ take care of himself though, he was just stuck in a rut, to be honest.

Grace often asked why she never let any of her friends over, or even Grace herself, but she didn't want them to see how she lived. When she entered the house, her dad's head jerked up from the couch he was lounging on. He smiled at her and slowly sat up. "How was school, dear?" She smiled back at him and dropped her backpack next to the couch before sitting beside him.

"It was okay." He didn't know she went by Molly, nor did he know the troubles that she had. While they did talk about everything, she didn't want to burden him or guilt him over the past. Those were her cross to bear, not his.

"Make any friends? You should invite your friends to dinner some time. We've been here for over a year and you've never invited any over, you're not embarrassed of me are you?" He bowed his head and leaned forward. Skyler felt a great deal of pity. Was he really this bothered by the lack of friends she was bringing to the house? "I know our apartment isn't much to look at, it's just that all those decorations were your mom's, and…it's difficult to put them up."

"I understand." He just wasn't ready to do that, and to be honest, a little part of her wasn't ready either. Molly might say to throw them on the walls anyway, that the place stank worse than a sewer, but Skyler never felt it was appropriate to bring that persona home to her. "It's hard to forget her. You should get back on your feet soon, Dad, you can't be depressed _all_ the time…" Of course, she was one to talk, but how could she ever take her own advice? "Grace and Nelson are finally going on a date, Daddy."

He often heard about the people in her life, and wanted to meet each-and-every one of them. "Really? I'm impressed, I thought you said those two were clueless about each other? Well regardless, I'm happy for them." He lifted his eyes up to her and raised up a hand, tucking her hair back with a smile. "Your mother would be proud of you, you know that?"

"Thanks Daddy…" Her cheeks burned and she quickly looked off to the kitchen. She could smell food already cooked, which was a bit of a surprise. "Did you make supper?"

"Yes, I thought it might be a good idea to at least _try_ to get up off my ass." He chuckled softly and Skyler gazed to him with pride. It was a step in the right direction for him. Maybe if he actually got a chance to get back on his feet, she could certainly try herself. "Your friends…they don't, they don't seem like they know you all that much." Her heart jumped into a panic and she quickly looked over at him, ready to faint on the spot. Did he know about her persona? How? A lump began to form in her throat, and the urge to flee was stabbing at her. "Don't be afraid to show your friends who you are, Skyler…you're a beautiful, sweet young girl with a soft heart. They need to see that."

"So I don't talk much, I'm a little shy…" David looked to her with a gentle smirk and skeptical eyes. She started to lean back, wondering if she should make a break for it. "What makes you think my friends might not know me all that well?" He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch.

"Oh I don't know, if the fact that they've never been over to the house isn't one sign…there's a poster on the wall down at the supermarket that's promoting the coming battle of the bands. The lead singer of the Perfs group on that poster looks so much like you…" She started to pale as her father began moving to the kitchen. He did know about The Perfs group, but since he'd been afraid of leaving the house for so long, he'd never seen any of her bands. He often told him that she was just a fan of the group, that a girl named Molly Garfunkel was the leader. "But then I thought, 'no', it couldn't be you. So I don't know…"

"Yeah, maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you, Dad." He was getting older, but if there was one thing that was certain, he never had poor eyesight in his life. "My friends know me very well." Or well, they knew _Molly_. Grace was really her only 'true' friend, the other girls in the group were only there because of the popularity and fame. They were the roadies that could care less if their leader was there or not.

So maybe she was being dishonest to Grace, but she was _scared_ to change that. Everyone needed a good friend to back them up, to lift them up when they were down and to smack them in the face when they were being too full of themselves. PJ had Emmett for that, Kacey had Stevie, and Grace _might_ be that person for her. However, if Grace knew she hid who she'd been, then she might not want to be her friend anymore. She couldn't lose anyone _else_ in her life, she just couldn't!

"I don't want to lose Grace, Dad. I lost mom, that baby, PJ, I don't want to lose _Grace_." David frowned and slowly looked back at her.

"If Grace is a true friend, and genuine, she wouldn't leave you. Right?" Skyler swallowed and started to nod. Her eyes were beginning to sting, forcing her to fight the urge to tear up. She bit her lip as her father walked over and put his hands to her shoulders. "Skyler, I'm sorry about the miscarriage, and I'm truly sorry that I didn't let you keep seeing PJ. I just…I don't know what I was thinking, and I know he should have been there for you…he probably would have been." She lowered her gaze and lifted her shoulders, trying desperately not to think about him right now. "Your mother told me constantly that moving was a bad idea, and then PJ followed us to New York, I knew he genuinely cared…anyone that genuinely cares deserves to be in your life, and they will be. I'm certain Grace would still be, you wouldn't lose her."

"Maybe not…when we came down here, it was just a new start. I don't want people to see my past…I don't want people to know about everything."

"That's one thing, but don't hide the wonderful person that you are." He hugged her and pat her back. Skyler closed her eyes and stopped fighting her tears, allowing them to roll slowly down her cheeks. He was right, she knew he was, but it wasn't that _easy_. She couldn't possibly expect people to see her for who she really was. It went so far that even when she came home, she had to make sure no one was following her.

She swept her finger along her nose and turned her gaze to the kitchen. "What's for dinner? It smells really good…" Her dad did a lot of Italian cooking, as he did come from Italy. Skyler was only half Italian, her mom was from America. Her dad loved cooking years ago, he was the chef in the family, and taught her to cook when she was young. He smiled and wagged a finger in the air.

"It's good! I went to the store bought some fresh vegetables and pasta, so what we have is my special homemade lasagna." Her eyes lit up and she quickly rushed into the kitchen, expecting her favorite meal. David walked in behind her, beaming with pride. The lasagna was sitting in its tray on the stovetop, having been freshly pulled from the oven.

When he made lasagna, he made everything fresh, as fresh was always better than store-bought. The tomato sauce, the mozzarella cheese, the pasta, everything from head to toe of the dish was a plate full of smoldering beauty. He often adorned it with some Italian herbs and seasonings that made the flavor pop in her mouth. There was even a secret to the recipe that only the two of them knew, just a dash of extra spices in the sauce, that made the whole dish light up. When someone took a bite of it, it was like a punch in the mouth, then a heavenly and fluffy taste that soothed the throat. She'd only ever made it herself for one other person, and that was PJ.

"It looks so good, smells so good, I want to eat it now!" She was also tempted to put a couple slices in a Tupperware container and take it to Grace, but that might be a little much. This lasagna was always best fresh, anyway, rather than re-cooked. "Can I make the first cut, Daddy?" So it had been a long time since either of them made or ate the lasagna, her excitement was not misplaced.

"Of course you can." She quickly grabbed a knife and fork from the counter and ran over to the tray, two plates were already positioned beside it. David leaned up against the wall as she started pressing the knife cleanly through the soft morsel. She was so eager that she was certain her father was laughing at her. "Can't wait to get a taste of it, can you?"

"It's been a while, sue me."

"You should take some to your friends. Show them your Italian side." She frowned and slowly set a large square of lasagna on one of the plates. "I made a full dish, it's difficult for two people to eat it all, and I don't want it to go to waste."

"I guess…" She never wasted food. Even though she was certain Molly would just dump the food in school dumpster, her pride over the cooking was far too strong for that. "I'll have to think about it."

"Why? When you were younger, you would have jumped at the chance."

"I _know_." She placed a second piece of the irresistible food onto the next plate, picked them up, and walked out to the table. The kitchen was just a tiny box as well, so there was no space for a table in there. There was hardly any room to stand, with the stove and oven on one side, and the countertops and built in sink on the opposite wall. "I just, people don't know that I'm even Italian."

"Have you really kept that part of your life under wraps as well?" She heard him mutter, but said nothing in response. She felt guilty for not letting those close to her know about this great delicacy, so maybe her father was right. Perhaps she should show Grace the food. Hell, she knew the girl would enjoy it, Grace loved Italian food, but that wasn't the only reason she knew it was unfair to keep it from her. Grace's family was from Greece, so Grace had already shown her some Greek dishes, it was only fair to return the favor.

_"I wonder how Grace would react to it."_ Slowly she sat down at the table, ready to pick up the fork and dig in.

* * *

What do you guys think of the house? Skyler and her dad actually ahve a pretty close-knit relationhship


	5. Sharing Meals

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Sharing Meals)

The next morning, Skyler made a fresh batch of the lasagna with her father, considering they had eaten half the tray last night. So they halved today's portion and aligned them neatly into one tray, making sure they knew which side was which. For the food, she was going in to keep hold of her Molly persona, but she was driving. She didn't want to be selfish with this, it would be a disgrace to her family's home cooking!

While walking through the halls, people gawked at the dish in her hands, all of them possibly wondering why Molly was bringing food to school, and if they could have any of it. She didn't want to be rude, but she wanted Grace to have first dibs on it, everyone else would have to wait. If Gravity 5 wanted any, she'd let them have some. Surely Molly would push them back and absolutely forbid _anyone_ but The Perfs from partaking of the lasagna.

_"Sorry Molly, I'm driving this for now." _She moved into the cafeteria, biting her lip and trying to fight the nerves telling her to run before she let anyone see her. She spent so much time as Molly that it was frightening to show her _anything_ from her actual life. Not only was it frightening, it was the hardest thing for her to do.

To top it off, the minute she entered, she heard Kacey and Gravity 5 practicing on one of their songs. The _Only You Can be You_ song that could bring Skyler close to tears if she wasn't careful. When had she become so emotional? If she got too emotional, she'd have to bring Molly into overdrive, and she did _not_ want to do that while handing out her lasagna that she and her father worked so hard on.

The band stopped their singing and looked over with the Perfs girls at the lasagna in her hands. She turned her head back, moving her hair over her shoulder, and carefully walked over to the table, setting the dish down in front of a very surprised Grace. "Molly, did you make that?" Grace asked. She smiled and slowly nodded. "It smells delish!"

"I just thought since you showed me your family's cooking, I'd show you mine…" Grace's eyes lit up and she looked over to Skyler with a widening smile. "My dad is from Italy, and this is our family recipe for lasagna. When I was younger, we made everything from scratch. Dad learned this from his parents, they learned from theirs, and so on. Dad taught me to make this when I was young, it's the first dish I learned to make, and it's my favorite…I wanted to share it with you…"

"Molly, I…I don't know what to say." Skyler removed the saran wrap and started to cut into the dish. She set a square of lasagna onto the plate Grace had in front of her and smiled at her. Several others started coming over, wanting a piece, so she quickly put up her hand, extending an index finger.

"Grace gets first bite. I'll let everyone try a piece, though, so be patient…" Molly raised her eyebrows and Gravity 5 started their murmuring about how strange she was acting today. She was well aware this was the most light she'd shed on who she was, and she really hoped Grace would enjoy the food. "I know you like Italian food too, so, I hope you enjoy it…"

"I'm taking this in actually." Grace smirked at her and stretched her back before grabbing her utensils. "I swear, I've known you for what, a year now, and you've _never_ shown me this side of you." She watched with pride as her friend slid the fork down on the lasagna. Her heart pounded with each inch that vanished between the food and Grace's mouth. Would she like it? Would she hate it? She closed her eyes and listened to Grace's humming as she chewed and swallowed the bite. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Her eyes flew open and she frantically looked over to her. "How is it? Do you like it?" Grace put her hand to her mouth and stuck her fork back into the lasagna.

"This might be one of the best dishes of lasagna I've ever had. It's really good, Molly!" Her heart shot up and she resisted the urge to scream out a cheer. She watched Kacey walk over, somewhat smug.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me try a bite, Molly?" She was baiting her, trying to bring out the selfishness that was Molly Garfunkel. Skyler turned her gaze to the lasagna as the entire kitchen grew immensely quiet. She narrowed her eyes and looked back to Kacey, smirking. Her pride over her cooking won out. She moved her hand to the dish and tilted her head.

"Go ahead Kacey, I'll even let the rest of your band try it. I'm proud of the dish, so just this _once_, I'll put down my guns for you." Kacey was shocked and speechless. The others in her band rushed over and started to plate small squares while Kacey merely narrowed her glare.

"Something is different about you, Molly…and I'm going to find out what that is." Skyler lifted her shoulders and looked back to the dish. She and her dad cut it into about forty small squares, but it was still enough to fill someone.

"If you want a bite, Kacey, take one before it's all gone…" Kacey hummed and shrugged her shoulders. Skyler personally set one of the squares down on a plate and lifted it up for her. "For you Kacey, hope you enjoy it, and I promise it isn't poisoned. I would not taint my own food."

"Well…" Kacey took the dish from her. Skyler, and everyone else in the cafeteria, watched as Kacey took a bite of the lasagna. The girl's eyes lit up and shot from the lasagna to Skyler, and back. "This is really good. I'm surprised you'd let any of us try this."

"Yeah well it's just this once…" Skyler glanced down at the now empty tray, Grace was having _seconds_. Nothing made her happier than seeing people enjoying her food. She caught Grace studying her for a few seconds, but she wasn't about ready to start answering any questions that might pertain to how she was behaving. "It won't happen again, Kacey." Molly was beginning to come out once again, she even heard Grace mutter something about it being too _soon_ for Molly.

When everyone else in the cafeteria was gazing at her, she started to feel like they were able to see her wounded and scarred soul. She had to act fast. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and cleared her throat. "What are you all looking at? There's nothing to see here, go mind your own business." Grace sighed and Kacey's lip turned up into a cold smirk.

"I don't know what's going on with you Molly, but be careful…if you completely lose it, you might get kicked out of The Perfs just like I did." Skyler winced as Kacey returned to her own table. Yeah it was harsh when she kicked Kacey out of the group after she wound up getting those horrid glasses and braces, but that was just what Molly would do. Molly was a conniving bitch. It was the extreme _opposite_ of who she was inside, and that extremity was exactly what would deflect people from her! Now Kacey was trying to get at her? Was that it? She wanted to tear her off her pedestal, to crush her somehow? She couldn't let her get inside her head, not at all.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Kacey Simon?" Kacey popped her knuckles as her friends all stared at her with wide eyes.

"More than you know, Molly."

Grace put her hands to the table and quickly stood up, shocking everyone as she tried to silence the two. "Okay, okay, enough!" Skyler raised an eyebrow as Molly pointed to Kacey. "You need to chill-"

"I need to chill? After what you guys did to me? Kicking me out of the group and all? I mean yeah I like my band, we're friends here, but it still hurt to get dumped by you guys." Skyler clicked her tongue against her teeth and looked away, she was extremely guilty for that act, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to do it, the Perfs girls basically said she had to go because of her flaws. Everyone had flaws, but no one really wanted to admit it. Hell, even she didn't want to admit her own problems.

"Yes you need to chill before you do or say something so damaging that you can't take back."

"Oh, and is this worse than turning back on your friend?" Skyler bit her lip and closed her eyes. There were many things worse than that, she wanted to retort and throw out every single thing that happened to her, but it would be far too much. What did Kacey know about anything? She was _still_ self-absorbed, even when it came to her own band. "Because I'd never do that."

"Yeah? Well neither would I. No matter _what_." Grace shifted her gaze to Skyler. Skyler tensed and started to grab her empty tray. She was swallowing her own bile and trying to blink away those emotional tears that constantly destroyed her. "Come on Molly, let's go, we don't need to sit here and listen to these people."

The next thing she knew, Grace had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her towards the Home EC room. What was Grace trying to do? Her heart began racing as panic started setting in. "Uh Grace, what are we doing?" Grace looked back over her shoulder and flashed a perfectly white grin.

"I want to cook something with you!" The Home EC room was always open, people could go in there whenever they liked and start cooking, assuming the teacher was there. They would often have to use ingredients provided by the school, but were allowed to bring their own if they liked. "This is the first I've tasted your cooking, so I want to share recipes and stuff. Is that okay?"

"I…guess…" It would be a good way to bond with her, so perhaps that was the reason for their rushing off? That, or, Grace was just trying to get her away for Kacey. She was grateful for her friend sticking up for her, she didn't feel like she deserved that. No, she didn't deserve anything from anyone. "I don't see why you would."

"I want to show my _gratitude_, Molly. I want to make something for you and your family. You made me something, so I want to do it in return." Grace flashed her a teasing smirk and wagged her eyebrows. "Wow, you're the clueless one today, huh Molly? Have you experienced cluelessness before?" Skyler chuckled once and smiled at her friend. This was definitely a good way to bond, she was shocked that she never came in here with Grace, who often hung out.

The teacher at the desk looked up with a gentle smile. She had very short blonde hair, a straight nose, with thin wire framed glasses resting at the top of the bridge. "Why hello Grace, are you here to cook again?"

"Yes ma'am. I want to show Molly one of my family's recipes!"

"Okay, you can use the station in the back, let me know if you need anything dearie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Eckhart." Grace led her all the way to the back, where assuming, this was her personal station. It was an L-shaped, marble countertop with a countertop stove on one side, and a built in sink on the other. Beside the counter against the wall, was a silver refrigerator. "I kind of claimed this station, all of the ingredients I like are in here. I'm going to show you one of my family's desserts, a popular Greek recipe called _Halva_.

"Halva?" It was a bit of a funny name, but she wasn't about to question it. She was very interested in learning. "So what is Halva? How long does it take to make?" Grace opened the door and started bringing out several items. There were even some ingredients in the cabinets above the counter that she needed. Skyler was astonished by what she was seeing. There were _many_ different nuts, raisins, cinnamon sticks, orange peels and much more. "That's a lot of stuff…is it a cake? Where are the eggs?"

"Halva is a semolina pudding sweetened with syrup and mixed with a variety of nuts and raisins." Grace moved her hands along the ingredients resting on the counter. "It's a desert with Arabic origins, but the Greeks adopted it into their culture and it's served often during fasting periods since eggs and dairy are _not_ included in the recipe. It takes about ten minutes to prepare, and thirty minutes to cook."

"Cool." She knew what semolina was, because semolina had roots to Italian cooking as well. It worked as a type of wheat and flour. More appropriate it was a coarse and purified wheat that was used in making pasta, breakfast cereals, and even pudding. So Halva was a type of pudding, that could be built to take the shape of cake. "Sounds good already and I haven't even seen it yet…"

"What you need are two cups of coarse semolina, but you can substitute that with Farina, or Cream of Wheat. My family _always_ uses semolina though. Half a cup of vegetable oil, a quarter cup of olive oil…" As Grace explained the ingredients, Skyler watched her point to each one. She was very interested and eager to taste. "One quarter of chopped walnuts, one quarter of pine nuts, one quarter of raisins. Now we make our own syrup. For that, we have four and a half cups of water, two and a half of sugar, one half honey, three small pieces of the cinnamon stick, three to four cloves, two inches of the orange peel…finally ground cinnamon to dust the whole thing off."

"Wow…"

"This is a traditional recipe for Halva." Grace pulled a saucepan from the cabinets below the counter. "For the syrup we want to add in the water, sugar, honey, cinnamon sticks, cloves, and orange peel. We'll boil it for five minutes, then lower the heat to a gentle simmer. We'll remove the cinnamon, clove and orange peel before we pour it in."

"Okay…" She was very tempted to zone out, but since she wanted to learn this recipe in case her dad asked about it, she was going to pay attention. There was no end to the amount of love she had for cooking. Grace smiled at her as she looked towards a larger looking saucepan. "What's that one for?"

"This one." Grace pointed to it and cleared her throat. "We put it on medium to high heat, add the oil and heat it up until it's shimmering. We put the semolina in this one, cooking it and stirring it in order to make sure it doesn't stick. We want to cook the semolina in the oil until the grains start toasting and turning golden. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now when that happens, remember this, we'll take the pot from the heat and _then_ add the hot syrup into the semolina mixture. Once we do that, we stur in the walnuts, raisins and pine nuts, then cook it until the semolina absorbs all of the liquid. At that point, we put the lid on the pot and set it aside to cool for about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Now usually we'll have a type of pudding mold to pour it into a ramekin. Usually we have ramekins." She pointed to a small ceramic serving bowl, also known as a 'bouillon bowl'. Skyler's eyebrows rose up and her fingers started to tap the countertop impatiently, her mouth was beginning to drool. Grace grinned at her and continued on, "When we put it into the ramekins, we need to let the pudding to cool to room temperature before serving it. When it's ready, we sprinkle it with cinnamon, and some more chopped nuts. Seems simple right?"

"Right…just one question…"

"Yes, Molly?"

"When can we cook!" Grace laughed and immediately went to work with the ingredients. She stood by for assistance, but since Grace was the one that knew the recipe, she opted to let her do the work and teach her.

When it was done, she and Grace were able to try a little of it before making sure the rest was safe for her to take home to her dad. Upon first trying it, the intense flavor shocked her into silence. Grace watched with pride as Skyler studied the dessert. "How is it, Molly?"

"This is…this is…_really good!"_ Now their friendship had reached a new level of bonding and, perhaps, trust. Was that what Grace was going for? It was almost too much for her. "My Dad is so going to love this."

"I hope so! You'll have to tell me what he thinks."

"I will!" She spooned another bite and brought it to her mouth, letting the warm and smooth texture cling to her tongue moments before swallowing. She wanted to exam every last bite, to roll it around in her mouth and delight in every sweet morsel. "God I am going to have such a sweet tooth after this."

Grace smirked confidently and leaned forward, resting her chin on her tangled fingers. "You're welcome."

* * *

Seems like Grace has made a bit of a breakthrough. So food is where it is at. Well what do you guys think of the chapter? Also, yes, that is indeed the recipe for the food Grace cooked, I found it on allrecipes dot com


	6. Gravity 5

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Gravity 5)

"She's up to something, I just know it," Kacey muttered while pacing the floor of Gravity 5's meeting room. "I don't know what it is, but she's up to something." The others seemed relatively nonchalant. Stevie was on the right end of the couch, leaning against her elbow on the armrest. Zander was on the opposite end of the couch, strumming on his guitar as he usually did. Kevin was sitting at his drums shaking his head while Nelson was standing beside him, staring at Kacey as though she had double heads.

"Are you really that worked up?" Stevie asked. The girl moved her brown bangs from her face and sighed at Kacey. "I mean really what's with this war between you two. I understand the resentment but it's kind of getting old." Kacey stopped and raised an eyebrow, she was stunned that Stevie was actually thinking Molly would simply back down if she backed down. There was no way. She knew Molly from her time in The Perfs, and that girl could be vicious if given the chance.

"She's been trying to wreck me ever since I joined this band and beat her group in the talent show. Well I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Keep it up and one of you is going to wind up seriously hurt, Kacey," Zander said, speaking up for the first time. He was usually the silent observer, interjecting his opinion when he felt it was needed. Today, he was so intensely focused on his guitar that he never bothered with the conversation. Kacey took a pause and gawked at him. "Lately Molly seems like she's going through some trouble, I mean you saw her freeze up on that stage the other day, and then she wound up curled in a ball and crying." That _was_ a strange moment, because even Kacey had never see Molly cry like that before. "Then today with that lasagna?"

Nelson raised his hand, calling out to the others. "Don't forget she actually _let_ Grace talk to me. Or well, she was the one who suggested Grace come talk to me." They were starting to acknowledge something was very seriously wrong with Molly. Her emotions were out of whack, she was being a little moodier than usual, and acting strange.

Kacey tapped her chin and begun pacing once more. "She's either pregnant-" The others scoffed at the idea, even she had to think of how ridiculous it was. Molly just wasn't the type of woman to go out and have sex, not when she knew it could kill her standing with The Perfs. "Or she's trying to psyche me out!" Stevie's head fell back on the couch and Zander turned his eyes back down to the guitar strings She spread her hands out to the side. "What?"

"Something just tells me that isn't it," Stevie replied. The girl stood up and walked over to Kacey, rubbing off her left shoulder. "I _know_ you're just as upset with her for kicking you out of your group as she was upset for you rejecting them when they tried to get you back, but like Zander said, something weird _is_ going on with her. I highly doubt she's trying to psyche you out."

"The battle of the bands is coming up very soon, Stevie. We're a shoe-in to win, The Perfs know that. So of course Molly would try psyching us out. Whatever she's got planned we need to stop her." Moreover, if something really _was_ up with Molly, she wanted to expose it and get _her_ removed from The Perfs. Life would be a lot easier for everyone if she was kicked off that group. "Plus, what can go wrong if she's kicked out of the group? She deserves a little bit of that grief." Stevie folded her arms over and raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Honestly? Even though none of us like her that much, there's no reason to try and make someone else a social outcast or try to ruin their life. Are you really still that self absorbed." The guys all agreed with the statement, so Kacey shot each of them a glare as her good friend shook her head, snickering. "Oh regardless, we should just focus on our practicing and not whether or not you want Molly to suffer for kicking you off the team."

"Doesn't that just turn you into her?" Kevin asked. "I mean, hey, there's a little bit of Molly in every one of us." What was he going on about now? She ground her teeth together and slowly looked over to him, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words. "A little bit of cruelty, that's all I'm saying, but everyone's human. Molly's human, I'm sure she's just going through some emotional grief right now."

"I don't know…" She leaned to the side and turned her glare to the door. She felt that there was something about Molly that she didn't know, and she didn't _like _it. "They say you're supposed to know your enemies, but I feel like there's something about her that I'm missing. I should know her enough to be able to find some sort of reason behind her antics, but I can't seem to do that."

"Just forget about it," Zander quipped. "I've been staying out of all this for good reason, but let's be honest here…whatever there is with you and Molly, someone needs to bury the hatchet already." That wouldn't be so easy to do, but maybe he had a bit of a point, she was going a little overboard with her Molly accusations. There were other issues going on at the same time, so she didn't need to put _all_ her energy into Molly.

Hell, Zander himself had been having a difficult week, but no one thought to ask him about it. Stevie was cramming for a math exam, Nelson _finally_ landed a date with the girl he'd been crushing on, and Kevin was doing just his usual daily dramas. Kacey spent all time going on and on about Molly that she'd neglected her friends.

She put her hand up to her forehead and exhaled. "I'm sorry guys, I've been looking so much into what's going on with Molly that I need to actually take you all into consideration too…Zander, I know you've been having a rough week, you want to talk about it?"

"Not entirely." He kept his focus on the guitar and lifted his shoulders up. Whatever song he was working on, as usual, was taking more focus than anything else in the room. She _was_ concerned for him, since he really hadn't said much at all during the last couple days, and had been very tense. "I just want to get this song done that I've been working on. Oh, and I feel it goes without saying, do not touch my songbook. Again." She and Stevie exchanged nervous chuckles as he stroked the chords with his thumb.

"Yeah, haven't forgotten about that." She extended her arm to Nelson, grinning. "I just wanted to congratulate Nelson." Nelson raised an eyebrow as she put an arm around his shoulder and pat his arm with her closed hand. "Finally got a date with Grace, how did that go?" The others looked over, all eager to hear about Nelson's date yesterday. His cheeks went red. He tore himself from Kacey's grasp and frantically rubbed his hair.

"Well I think it went well." He smoothed his hair back and tried to muster a smile that wasn't wracked with nerves. "We have a second date set up for this weekend." Kevin cheered for his friend, though disheartened. He was always complaining about himself never having a girlfriend, and here his best friend manages to get a date while he didn't. This was one of those things the two of them simply couldn't do together, which Kacey knew created a vast amount of trouble for him personally.

"I'm happy for you Nelson, glad you finally got to go out with her…" Granted she still thought it was suspicious, and hoped Molly and Grace weren't attempting to play him like a fool. "I hope you two will be very happy, you deserve it." It was taking all of her strength not to openly accuse Molly of plotting something. She felt Stevie beside her, smirking at her, clearly expecting her to say something about Molly. Stevie was _her_ best friend of the group, and knew her almost too well.

"You have _no_ qualms whatsoever about that?" She asked. Kacey opened her mouth and turned with a grin.

"Nope! How's your studying going for the math test, Stevie? I know you'll pass." Stevie frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I hope so. This band's been taking up a lot of my time, so I've kind of slacked in math. I need to pick it up before flunk out." Zander looked up from his guitar, pausing in his strumming.

"What happens if you flunk?"

"Then I have to hope my scores are good enough to not have to retake the class. It's not looking like that's going to happen." Stevie moved around the couch and took her seat. Kacey watched Zander's expression turn to that of genuine concern. She often wondered how he thought of Stevie, if there was anything there, but she was slowly learning that being a meddler was a bad idea.

"If you need any help, I can help you. I'm good with math."

"Thanks Zander, I think I will take your help if you're willing." He nodded and went directly back to his guitar. Stevie frowned and put her arm up on the back of the couch, looking at his guitar. "You've been really into that thing, more than usual. I know you said you didn't want to talk about what's been going on, but if there's something bothering you that we can help you out with…"

"Nah…" His head fell back onto the couch and his breath left him with a heavy sigh. "I've been trying to get ahead of the game, my cousin called me up yesterday with some big news."

"Oh?"

"Your cousin?" Kacey raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. "Which one?" He had several cousins, some of them he got along with, others he didn't. Then, there were some he extremely hated, hopefully it was one of the good ones.

"The douche. One of mom's sisters lives up in Denver, and she has a son that's our age. He said that there's this band coming down here that is going to be working with Andrew Davis. They're going to be looking for two members, bass guitar and lead singer." Kacey's eyes widened and her lips turned up into a wide grin. She would love to make it big time! Working with Mr. Davis was practically a dream in itself.

"So what's so bad about that?"

"That's not what's been causing me grief…he's coming _here_. He wants to visit, and probably try to get on the band. Bear in mind this isn't one of the cousins I actually talk to or like…he's an ass, cheated on his girlfriend, and then hooked back up with her. I don't trust him. Anyway, I've been working on a song, being a senior, I kind of hope to get in with them. I really want to work in music…" Zander _was_ the older member of the group. "So I've been focusing on that aspect, hoping it'll distract me from my cousin coming down…"

"Has it been working for you?"

"Yes!" He narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. "Up until now…"

* * *

Hmm, so Kacey's a bit paranoid, and Zander's cousin is coming down. For those of you who are able to tell who this cousin is now, tell me your thoughts. Yeah, he's about to cause a bit of trouble.


	7. Trust is Difficult to Find

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Trust is Difficult to Find)

At the mall, Skyler was waiting at the food court for Grace to get finished with her manicure. She didn't really want to get involved in that, and was actually fairly hungry, so she just wanted to deal with eating first. Plus, she was still trying to avoid doing anything that might lead into discussions revolving around her own background and past. It was far too delicate for her to get too comfortable.

She was currently eating a pizza. The toppings were pepperoni and Italian sausage. She didn't like bell peppers on her pizza, and wasn't a fan of the supreme pizzas. It was something PJ loved about her, she was a much simpler girl. She didn't like over complicated things, but that was only due to her own faults in not quite understanding stuff. Her 'cluelessness' was beginning to go away as she pretended to be Molly, and she was finding out a lot more of what she wanted to be in life, but sometimes she was uncertain. She liked the thought of one day being a doctor, but that sounded complicated as well.

To Skyler's surprise, as she was sitting there completely involved in her pizza, Zander and Nelson came and sat at her table. She narrowed her eyes and glared at them, not happy with their unexpected visit. "Nelson, when did it become okay for you to sit at the same table as me? I don't remember sanctioning this just because you're dating Grace." Nelson chuckled nervously and Zander rolled his eyes. She honestly wouldn't care so much, but right now, she only wanted to be left alone. "So what do you want…"

"I have a question," Nelson began, "It's about Grace." She raised an eyebrow and set her pizza slice down on the plate. He leaned forward and bowed his head. "Okay it's sort of about her, and sort of not, it's more anxiety and how she'd react. The first date was amazing, but I was so nervous that I nearly vomited." Skyler's eyes widened and a shudder ran though her body. She was immediately reminded of her first official date with PJ, in which they wound up driving on some windy road, thus making her vomit all over their picnic basket. Her stomach flipped over and she slowly pushed her plate forward. "Are you going to eat the pizza?"

"Not anymore…"

"Cool!" Nelson grabbed the plate. Zander slowly brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Anyway I was just wondering, how bad would it be if I got sick? What do I do, would she be mad at me if I had to rush off to the restroom?" Skyler pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"No she wouldn't care. My advice is that you try to focus on anything _but_ the anxiety. Oh, and uh, try to avoid curvy roads…Anything _else_ you have? If there's anything to ruin the rest of my appetite, I'm about to turn into your worst nightmare." Nelson picked up one of the pizza slices and Skyler quickly swiped it back, deciding to try and eat it anyway. "That's still mine."

"Aw man." Skyler flashed a smirk and returned to devouring her pizza. Nelson bowed his head, then put his hand to Zander's shoulder. "Anyway, Zander wanted to talk to you about something. Kind of coming to you for suggestions…" She slowly chewed her bite of pizza and moved her eyes to Zander, not really certain what to make of it all. "We're sorry if we're bothering you." She hummed and lifted her shoulders, ready for whatever Zander wanted to talk about.

"Anyway, my cousin's coming to town," Zander muttered. "Not one of the ones I actually like. _I_ think he's a douche, to be honest." That sounded a little harsh, but who was she to judge? She was too focused on chewing her pizza to make a Molly-related quip. "There's also this band that's coming down, I think they're going to review the battle of the bands and try to find two members, so I've been focusing a lot on my music lately…" That was cool, she'd be interested in seeing who the band was that was coming down. She wasn't too concerned with trying out for it, but she'd definitely like to see them. "So I've been working on a song that embodies how I feel about the guy coming down here. I figure an original song would get this band to consider me among other bass players, but I wanted to come to you and ask if you have some suggestions on the lyrics."

"He doesn't usually do that, I don't know why he wants to ask your advice, Molly." She didn't know either, but if she had any suggestions on what he could sing about, then she'd be glad to help. Granted, _Molly_ wouldn't care, but she didn't want to act like Molly right now.

"All right Zander, tell me about the cousin then…" Zander blinked a couple times, then sank back into his chair. He raised his eyebrows and looked over to Nelson, both seemed surprised. "Come on, let's just get it over with."

"Well, he's kind of a womanizer, I know that. He's cheated on his girlfriend a few years back, and I think he told me he hooked up with her again. Probably couldn't get another girl after that. I find it hard to trust the guy, and I wish I could tell the people he's with to just watch out, I mean he's done stuff like that before, so I wouldn't be surprised if he would do it again…" She was astounded by his story, his cousin sounded a bit familiar, reminding her a little of Spencer.

"Sounds like you have your song right there. Everything right there that you just told me can make a good set of lyrics." Zander wasn't the type of guy to need help with songwriting, she knew that, he was the damn songwriter for his own band. So was there an ulterior motive behind his coming to her? "I don't see why you need my advice, you're just as good without it." Maybe he was hoping she'd inquire about his cousin, but she didn't really care. Besides, how would he know anything about ex-boyfriends of hers? "I hope it goes well, and hope this band considers you. You're a good guitarist."

Zander and Nelson were stunned once more. He choked up and cleared his throat. "Did you just wish me luck _and_ compliment me?"

"Geez, I'm not _completely_ heartless."

Some time later, Skyler was walking with Grace through the mall, sighing nonchalantly as they passed many outlet stores. Grace was studying her carefully, as she didn't have any bags at all. She had enough clothes, she didn't need any more shoes, and there was no point in buying wall decorations when her father didn't really want to decorate the walls. Grace, on the other hand, had about four bags stuffed with different items. "I see you're not much of a shopper."

"I'm not an avid fan of malls, no." She liked _anything_ else, but hated malls. She absolutely detested running into all the different people walking about. Malls were more crowded than a horde of ants on a picnic basket. "Zander and Nelson showed up while you were getting your manicure, by the way."

"Really? What did they want?"

"To bother me." Grace laughed and Skyler turned her lip up into a smirk. "Honestly though, Nelson wanted to know how you'd react if he started getting really anxious on a date." Grace raised an eyebrow and looked to her with an inquisitive gaze. "Then Zander was talking about this song he was working on, and this cousin of his that he can't stand. Reminds me of an old boyfriend of mine, though. Like years ago."

"Oh? What happened?" The eagerness in Grace's voice was easily detected, but Skyler was still just a little uncertain that she wanted to explain. After all, she didn't need the emotions. Grace seemed to catch her uncertainty, because she stopped walking, took her hand and gave her a very comforting look that lulled her into an almost false sense of security. "You know I'm your best friend, right? You can tell me _anything_. Whenever you feel like it, I'm there for you."

"I know…"She bowed her head and closed her eyes as the painful memories started to come up. They knocked her off her feet, sucking the life from her. She felt Molly lead her to one of the metal benches and sit with her, holding her arm around her shoulders. She didn't really want to be babied.

_"You really do have a lot of cousins, Spencer…" Spencer and Skyler were seated at the mall food court, his arm was around her and his lip was tucked up into a sweet smirk. "I can't believe your family is so huge!" She was holding his phone in her hand, gazing down at the beautiful blonde, Teddy Duncan. "I think it's great you're sharing this with me."_

_ "I like to be honest and open. I want you to trust me, you know." She smiled and quickly nodded her head. Sometimes trust was too easily given. Her first boyfriend, Brock, was captain of the wrestling team, and he was very highly aggressive and controlling. So she left him, he couldn't hurt her anymore. He tried to threaten Spencer, but Spencer wasn't scared. It really made her respect him. _

_ Her heart pulsed and she carefully set her head on his shoulder, breathing out slowly. "I think this is the first time I really felt like I could trust a guy…"_

Skyler breathed in heavily, bringing herself back to reality. She felt Grace sweeping her eyes with a tissue and quickly shook her head. Once Grace pulled away, she figured that she may as well fill her in on that one part of her life. "A few years ago I was dating this guy, Spencer Walsh…he was nice, on the football team, and not as aggressive as my first boyfriend, Brock. Well…I saw this girl's picture on his phone, so I questioned it, right?" Grace's face grew serious and she slowly nodded, understanding the situation.

"Anyone would be right to question that."

"I was naïve. He told me she was his cousin, and it turned out…she was his_ girlfriend_." Grace cupped her hand over her mouth. Skyler held her hands in between her knees and bowed her head, chills ran along her spine as tears began running down her face. "He was a true womanizer, and you know what I found out?"

"What?"

"Well this girl and I, we became friends, _good_ friends. We found out, he was dating me for a good two or three months _before_ he started dating _her_." Grace put her hand over Skyler's, squeezing it gently. Her eyes moved to her friend's hand and her muscles began to relax.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater, that's what my Momma always says." It was funny that Grace would say that, since when she _was_ dating Spencer, his last girlfriend tried to warn her. She said Spencer was dating her for about a year before he found some hot Hawaiian girl while on vacation, and they had an affair. When she found out, she dumped him immediately.

"Yeah, apparently this girl and I weren't the first. I wonder if we wouldn't be the last either…" It actually felt good opening up to her, she didn't know why that was. _"I always thought it would be painful to talk about that…" _She had a warm feeling growing inside of her, confusing and perplexing her. Grace hugged her tight and brought her voice down to a whisper.

"I want you to know you _can_ tell me anything, don't ever be scared to talk to me. I know it can be hard to trust, but you can trust me. I won't judge you, I won't turn away from you, I'm _here_." Her chest ached as she fought the urge to spill her guts. She couldn't do it, she just _couldn't!_

"What are you talking about? I'm…I'm fine, see?" She mustered a pathetic fake smile and tried to laugh it off like Molly would do. A very unimpressed Grace rose to her feet, sighing heavily and began walking. Skyler quickly got up and hurried after her. _"I'm sorry Grace, I just…"_ She closed her hands, she was disgusted with herself. Why was it so hard to open up to Grace, of all people? _"I'm scared, Grace."_ She _did_ trust Grace, she was just too scared to tell her anything about her life that might make her turn away and leave her. That was too hard for her to swallow.

* * *

She's finally opening just a little, not a lot though. What do you guys think?


	8. The Womanizer

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (The Womanizer)

A couple days later, Spencer Walsh had arrived. He was hanging with Gravity 5 in their usual room. He was shocked by how awkward they were acting towards him. Zander was even perturbed by his presence. He was seated on the right end of their couch while his cousin was on the left end, practically hanging _off_ the couch and strumming his guitar.

Kevin was absently beating on the drums while Nelson watched him carefully. Kacey was busy writing in a journal, and the group seemed to be waiting for their fifth member to show up. He was disturbed by the silence and was certain he should have gotten a better welcome. What was the problem here? He didn't come here to be ignored, he came to chat with his cousin and cousin's friends. Then again, he also came to try and get PJ to put him on the band as the guitarist, but he had to admit, Zander was a little better than he was. Music ran in the family.

When he arrived, the group questioned the things Zander told them about him. Sadly, it was all true, he just couldn't resist the call of a beautiful lady. He always thought there was a difference between the one that would remain _the one_, and the side dishes. He cared for Teddy, but how could he limit himself to just one person when he didn't see her that often? Such as right now, he was in need of physical touch. Was that so wrong? He would remain loyal to Teddy, he just needed some side action.

Though history seemed to defeat him before, and Skyler was the 'old' main dish, in his regards. In a sense, he regretted his words to her before and wished he could have hooked up with her before, but there was no sense in it. "Hey Zander. You know, since I know the band leader's sister, I can put a good word in for you." Zander raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a deadly glare that he could feel burning into him. "Wow…"

"I'd rather rely on pure skill rather than the word of someone like you. Sorry." Zander strummed his guitar and turned his head away. "Can't believe I'm related to you."

"Harsh." The door opened and Stevie walked in, dressed in her work uniform. Spencer's eyebrows rose and he lifted his hand up. "Hey beautiful, I'm Spencer." Zander twitched and clenched his fist up while Stevie glared at him. He knew there was a girl Zander liked, but was this it? He chuckled nervously as his cousin slowly turned his murderous glare onto him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Stevie cleared her throat and pointed a finger at him. "No one hits on me, first of all. Second of all, just because you're a guest here and Zander's cousin does _not _mean we're entitled to give you shit. You're going to treat us, especially us women with respect, _got_ that?"

"Yeah, sorry about that…" He looked over to Kacey, who was now on her laptop. She began playing some video of their school's group. Spencer wasn't interested until he heard a _very_ familiar voice singing some sort of popularity song. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you listening to?" He hurried over and looked at the screen, his heart shot up like a rocket when he saw _Skyler_ dancing on the cafeteria tables. "Holy…shit…"

"It's just Molly," Kacey replied, "She's the leader of _The Perfs_." He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Who the hell was Molly? He decided not to question it, but he _knew_ who he saw. "A group _I _used to lead until _she_ kicked me out." Where could he find her? He had to know!

Zander peered over, sweat ran down his neck as he quietly stood up and put his guitar on the couch. "If you excuse me," he began slowly, "I have to do something real fast…" Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked over in time to see Zander running out the door.

"I wonder where he's off to in a rush…"

In the Perfs bathroom, Skyler was busy talking with a group of girls who were 'concerned' about her. Although, the only one that had a genuine concern for her was Grace, these girls were all talk and nothing more. "You've been really out of touch lately, Molly," one redheaded girl said. She was reprimanding her for the slipups she'd been having. "We still respect you as our leader, but what's going on?"

"I can't really tell you guys." She was closer to telling Grace than she was these fashion-obsessed zombies. Granted she didn't want to _offend_ them, she just didn't like them. "Don't take it the wrong way, but there's nothing about me that any of you really _need_ to know." If the girls really pressed hard, she would be forced to go full Molly mode on them, and she didn't want to have to do that.

Another girl with blonde pigtails shook her head and waved her arms frantically in the air. "What if you're not perfect anymore?!" What if she wasn't perfect? She _wasn't_ perfect, no one was. These girls were simply delusional, and for _her_ to call them as such, then they _had_ to be bad off. Where the hell was Grace, anyway? She needed to be there to try and get these girls to shut up. "Molly, you need to stay on top of the game, don't lose it! We'd be lost without you."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and let her voice fall flat, there was no use in masking her annoyance with them. "I'm surprised you're not totally lost and clueless now, as it is." She was already on top of her game, wasn't she? Well, _Molly_ was. "Look I know you guys are trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with me, _as if_ there were anything wrong with me, which there's not, so…_back off!"_ Her shout startled the girls into silence and each of them glanced back and forth nervously amongst themselves. "It's none of your business if I'm 'perfect' or emotionally screwed over, got that? If it becomes your problem, I'll be glad to let you know, but all you girls are, are people who I can quite easily put to shame if I wanted." Molly-mode was now on, and she was not thrilled. "So you can mind your own damn business, and leave me to mine."

"But _Molly_, you tell Grace everything…" Were they_ seriously_ playing the envy card here? There was a distinct difference between these girls, and her best friend, whom she hadn't _completely_ opened up to anyway.

"She's my best friend, someone who I know _truly_ has my back if I needed her." Tapping her foot, she glared at the five girls in front of her. She couldn't trust them to be there if she were breaking down and curled up in a ball, she couldn't trust them if she needed to be picked up somewhere late at night, but she could rely on Grace to do that. "If it were an emergency, how many of you would actually come get me in the middle of the night if I were stranded somewhere?" The girls began murmuring, so she quickly interrupted them. "I should add, how many of you would seriously do it, and wouldn't just say you would because I can throw you out of the group?" With that, the girls were silent, none of them could answer truthfully. "Grace, however, would be there for me if I was stranded in the middle of nowhere at three in the morning, and I called her…she would be there, _that's_ how I value my friends' worth, got it? If I don't mean anything to you, then why would you mean something to me?"

"Because you're like…popular, so you mean a lot to us." She groaned and started walking towards the door. "Molly, what's wrong? What did we say?" Were these girls serious? They wouldn't be her friends if she _wasn't_ popular? Grace might.

"I just need to think, but I'm fine." This was one reason she wasn't bringing up her past, because she honestly didn't think they would care. If they didn't care, then who would? When she stepped outside, she was nearly tackled by Zander, who was in a big hurry. He stopped running and looked back at her. "Hey! Watch out next time!"

"Sorry. Molly, I need to talk to you." Zander walked up to her and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Remember I said my cousin was coming?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's here, he saw a video of you singing, and I think he's going to want to find you." She frowned instantly, panic struck her heart and she slowly rubbed her fingers along her forehead. "I don't know…but in case you're wondering, Spencer Walsh is his name…" Her eyes popped out and her heart stopped there. _Spencer_? Spencer was _here?_ Now she wanted to scream, he _couldn't _be here, and he _couldn't_ know about her. "Sorry to bother you with it, I just thought you might like to know what's coming…"

"Okay whatever, just leave me alone." Zander agreed and hurried off. Skyler's knees started to grow weak, nausea was settling in to her stomach, and her mind was beginning to grow blank. When she stepped forward, she practically fainted on the spot, only to be caught by Grace.

"Molly? Molly what's going on now?"

"Oh Grace, where were you?" Molly helped her to stand, then started guiding her towards the cafeteria. "I've had the worst day."

"I'm sorry…I was in the Home EC room. Are you okay?"

"He's here…Spencer is here…" Grace raised an eyebrow as Skyler attempted to become aware of her body. Her legs were numb, her arms were weak, and it felt like every organ in her body was fixing to shut down. Spencer was the_ worst_ person to show up in her life again! "Zander's cousin…is Spencer Walsh…"

"Okay. Breathe, just breathe…first, deep breath." She nodded abruptly and started to take slow, deep breaths, making sure she didn't start hyperventilating. "Exhale…" She did as instructed and let Grace use a tissue to wipe the tears from her face. "Okay, I have your back. Trust me, you're fine." Grace started to feel her forehead and cheeks. "A little warm."

"I feel really faint. I do not want to run into him." She wanted to avoid her past at all cost, _anything_ that had to do with her past. If Spencer was indeed looking for her, then she needed to find a way to stay out of his sight. "I don't know what he's doing here…" She wanted to ask how Zander knew to let her know about him, but her current fears overrode the question of Zander's knowledge. Was it possible he knew who she was? If Spencer was his cousin, then there may have been a _chance_, but she didn't want to acknowledge that. "Tell me what to do, Grace…"

"Just remain calm. Chances are he can't do anything to you anyway, so just relax. I'm here…you want to go to the Home EC room? Cook something?" It sounded like a great idea, she wanted to do something that would get her mind off all this. That Halva was extremely good, and her father loved it. "What else was going on?"

"The girls were giving me grief about everything that's been going on. It's not any of their damn business." Grace hummed and looked to the door with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, it's not. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, come on, let's get moving. I have a good recipe for comfort food that I think you'll enjoy." Her heart lifted and her lips curled into a smile. She'd do _anything_ to get her mind off this, and cooking was exactly the best remedy for it.

"Sounds good already."

"Thought so."

* * *

Oh hard chapter right there. This is only a first sign of trouble. What surprised you? What are your thoughts? Do let me know.


	9. Stalked

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Stalked)

Skyler often walked home alone after school, she could drive, but lived too close to the school to do that. She wasn't too comfortable with walking today, however, as she felt like she were being followed. Grace had offered to take her home, but she had to turn down the offer. She knew Kacey and the others had late afternoon practice in their usual meeting spot, so if she were being followed, it wasn't by any of her band.

She was grateful to at least be living close by, so if she _were_ being followed, not only was she almost home, but she had a gun-toting protective father waiting for anyone. Her dad wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her. She looked over her shoulder and groaned. There was absolutely nothing behind her but trees, the sidewalk, the empty street, and a bunch of houses. She often cut through a residential neighborhood that had minimal activity. _"I really need to rethink my route home…"_ Or at least, she needed to start driving, even though there wasn't enough reason to drive.

Her heart raced, creating a beat with every footfall. The heavy feeling inside told her that whoever or whatever was following her _wasn't_ someone that would be friendly. She could call out, but she didn't want to do that. Her eyes grew as the thought started to occur that _Spencer_ might be the one following her. She hoped that wasn't the case, nor did she truly think it was, but she needed to figure a way to avoid him.

As the air grew denser, her muscles tightened. The wind blew the branches of the trees. She was aware of every sound from the rustling of the leaves, to the birds chirping away their happiness, to the squirrels on the nearby tree chattering. These were really the _reasons_ she walked, because she enjoyed the peace and serenity.

Her heart clenched and her chest tightened with fear, someone was shuffling their feet nearby. She looked to her right and saw someone duck behind a tree, snapping a twig in the process. That was enough for her.

She bolted for the nearest house and started pounding her palm on the door. "Open! Someone open the door, please! Help! I think I'm being followed!" She looked over her shoulder to see the back of a tall, slender teenager around her age running off. He had the build of a football player and soft brown hair. Her heart crashed down and a whimper flew from her lips, it was _Spencer_.

The door opened without her realizing it, and a familiar voice pulled her back to the front. When she looked back, she was shocked to see Stevie. "Molly? What are you doing?" Her breathing was hard and labored, her hest trembled and the adrenaline was spiking through her body like a fire in a forest. "Are you okay?" Stevie, Grace, Kacey, or the Perf girls, she didn't care _who_ it was, she was happy to see them right now. "Where's Grace at? Who's following you?"

"She drove home, I walk…" She was afraid to continue walking home at this point. "I think…Zander's cousin." Stevie raised an eyebrow and looked back into her house. She smacked her lips and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing home? I thought you guys were working after school?"

"We were, but Grandma needed me to help her with something. I'll walk with you if you want." She was too shaken up to refuse. Clearly this fear was yet another thing that wouldn't let her force Molly out, but she was shocked that Stevie would even help her out. Kacey would likely close the door on her.

"I don't want to walk alone. So thanks…" The apartment complex she lived at was just a couple minutes away, on the other side of the residential neighborhood. "I would call Grace, but she lives to far out, and I live just a couple minutes away."

"Where at?" Stevie pushed her hands into her pockets and started down to the street with Skyler. Skyler closed her eyes and pointed out the apartment complex for her. Stevie's eyebrows lifted with surprise, her shoulders rose and her lips curled into a smile. "Nice, I would have thought you lived in a big house, not an apartment complex."

"There's a lot about me that you guys don't know…Though, I think Zander knows a little more about me than I would like…" She bit her lip and looked back to where Spencer had run off. "He came to warn me about his cousin." Stevie put her hand on Skyler's shoulder, speaking with a soft, reassuring voice.

"Just try to relax, Molly. Zander's cousin is a freak, the asshole hit on me when he got here!" Skyler rolled her eyes and chuckled, knowing well how scary Stevie could be to any guy that hit on her. "Zander even nearly pummeled the guy then."

"Zander did?"

"Yeah, Zander and I have been talking about maybe going on a date sometime. We're not sure, but I really like him, I'll be honest about that." Skyler's heart lifted up as Stevie tucked her hair back and looked up towards the sky. "It's a beautiful day out, and I'm talking to you, has hell frozen over?" Stevie smirked, causing Skyler to laugh. She was beginning to calm down from the prior tension. "I'll tell Zander his cousin's following you around, maybe he can put a stop to that."

"I'd rather you didn't. I mean, I don't really want people thinking I'm…well, any less than…I don't know." Her mind was a jumbled mess, she couldn't place whether she wanted the help or not. She didn't want people knowing she had any connection with Spencer, but she didn't want Spencer following her. "How does he even know me? Like, how does he know I'm _here_, how'd he find out?"

"Kacey was reviewing some music your group put on the school website, Spencer went over and saw it." Her hand flew to her mouth and she stopped moving, stunned. Stevie turned slightly and looked at her with arched eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

More than the girl knew was wrong. Anyone that looked at that school could review the website and see her, and that meant anyone from _Denver_ could see her! "I'll need to check that video out, maybe take it down…" Stevie huffed lightly and turned around, continuing their walk.

"That's up to you, I guess."

"Yeah…" She looked over her shoulder once more, making sure Spencer wasn't back there anywhere. When she was satisfied with seeing nothing behind her, she looked back to the girl in front of her. "So why are you doing this? Why help me? You hate me."

"I wouldn't say 'hate', I don't like how you act so haughty around the school, sure. Even Zander seems to think it's too much of an act, really." Suspiciously, she raised an eyebrow, was she being called out? She thought Molly was doing a good job. "He says he doesn't think you're who you say you are, or something. He's only shared that with me, but there's his thought…you've been going through a lot of emotions lately, I think, so when you showed up at the door back there, I could see you were really terrified of something. I'm not so cold that I'd close the door on you."

"Well, thank you." She bowed her head and pushed her hands into her pockets, tracing her belt with her thumbs. "I know why Spencer was following me."

Stevie looked back at her. "Why?" She already opened this up to Grace, but was scared to tell Stevie anything. It had to be said, though, and she felt like Stevie could keep it to herself.

"Just, please keep this between me and you, okay?" Stevie affirmed this. Skyler took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. "Spencer and I dated a few years ago." Stevie's jaw dropped and Skyler slowly opened her eyes, peering carefully at her. It didn't _hurt_ confessing this. Amazingly, she felt _better_ for letting it out. Unfortunately, the only movement was their hair against the wind, and the whistling sound that came from it was the only noise to meet the silence. "S-Stevie?"

"You, and Spencer dated?"

"Yes. He…he played me like a fool. Cheated on me, and then later he told me he never should have dated me." She sniffled and bit her tongue, holding back before those damn tears she hated started to spring out. "The girl and I became friends after that, and we even made this song about him." Stevie chuckled and folded her arms over. "Two-Timing Pig…"

"Sounds pretty accurate according to Zander's stories about him. What did you do with the video?"

"We _were_ going to put it up online, but decided not to."

"Ah. You know, I never heard you sing anything other than that Perfs song. I don't think _anyone_ has heard you sing more than that." Of course not, because the Perfs didn't have enough of a creative mind to sing _anything_ else. "What songs do you like?"

"Well I really like music by Adele, Celine Dion, and there's this song I like called _Jar of Hearts_, sung by Christina Perri, you've heard of her?"

"I've heard that song." Funny that she would think of it now, given the situation she was in, but it was appropriate. Stevie grinned at her, which caused Skyler to start shrinking back some. "I got an idea, let's sing it."

"I don't know…"

"Sure, why not? It'll help your anxiety. Music _always_ helps anxiety." She knew that. In fact, whenever she was feeling down about something, PJ would always make a song and serenade her with it. She loved that man, and actually wanted to see him so badly. "Jar of Hearts, it fits Spencer, don't you think? He's back here, looking around for you apparently, and how you're feeling…sing it."

"Would you start?" Stevie nodded and started off the first few words. She broke her own wall down and let herself begin singing along. She closed her eyes, letting the tears finally leave her eyes. She could feel Stevie watching her, studying her. Here she was, baring all to this girl, but not quite as she'd done with Grace.

As they walked on, they would sing other songs, such as _Rolling in the Deep_ and _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele. They were very soothing for her, and truly brought her down. She never used music as therapy before, but she never had a lot of time.

"You really are a good singer," Stevie acknowledged. Skyler blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "This is…this is a different you, I'm shocked. I mean, I would have thought you'd be a total bitch."

"Yeah well, sometimes I don't feel like being one."

Stevie laughed and shook her head. "Okay, okay." They made it to the apartment complex, stopping in the parking lot. Her apartment was right around the corner, so she could make it home just fine now. "All of this, we can keep between me and you, all right?"

"Thank you, Stevie." Spencer wasn't as big of an issue that would require her to break free and truly bare all. No, she never told anyone about the ones who truly mattered, about the past tragedies in her life, or the one she deeply loved. These were all locked away in her personal safety box, and nobody was going to crack it open. She flipped her hair back and exhaled. "When school starts back up tomorrow, you and I-"

"Enemies again?" Stevie smirked and leaned to the right, wagging her eyebrows. Skyler chuckled and nodded. The girls parted ways, and she ran off to her apartment, heading inside to find her dad waiting for her on the couch. He looked up to her with a broad smile and waved.

"Welcome home, Skyler." She bounced over to the couch and sat beside him, hugging her dad and releasing her tears for him. "Is something wrong?"

"No daddy, I'm just glad to be home…" She didn't think Spencer would follow her again, so there wasn't any reason to worry her father about him. She was oddly at peace with herself, the songs had truly released a lot of stress, just as cooking with Grace did. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. By the way, I made dinner again!" She closed her eyes and smiled brightly, he'd been cooking supper every day lately. It was a very pleasant surprise, and worth it too, because now they were eating _fresh_ again. She _hated_ pre-made, canned, or processed foods, but that was sadly all they were eating since her mom died. Only because they didn't want to get some actual food. "Hope you're hungry, because I made a risotto."

"Yes!" She never did get tired of Italian eating, so she couldn't help but to cheer.

* * *

She's opened up a little to Stevie, that's progress. A little, but still progress. Guess who's showing up next chapter!


	10. Crashing Down

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Crashing Down)

The battle of the bands was finally here, PJ and Emmett were making their way towards the school where the whole thing was going down. Mr. Davis wasn't with them, due to recognition. No one wanted to intimidate the bands by his presence there, so it would be up to PJ and Emmett to 'discover' the potentials. They were running a little late though, due to the traffic. "LA is a damn big place," Emmett muttered from the passenger seat of their car. PJ chuckled and stared at the license plate on the bumper of the car in front of him.

"Yeah, but you know today's that band thing, so traffic's just going to be slow getting there." They should have left much earlier than this. They did not want to miss the performances, they had to catch all of them, and Emmett was supposed to be recording every one of them. "I told you to wake your butt up an hour ago man." Emmett lodwered his hand from the window and moved his head up.

"So my bed is comfortable, sue me!" PJ laughed and shifted his gaze to the clock. It was 1:43, the whole show began at 2:00. He was a bit worried they would have to find a shortcut through all this traffic, but that was only if they could get out of the traffic. "Mr. Davis really came through with everything he said, I can respect a guy like that." They were indeed in a large condo with two bedrooms, a large living room, and even a game room! PJ had utmost faith that he would help them make it big, so he and Emmett would have to make their selections _very carefully._

"Agreed." He grabbed his cup of water from the cup holder and sipped on the straw. He corrected himself mentally, traffic in LA was just bad, period. They hadn't been out often since they arrived, most of the time spent there was either working with Mr. Davis, or unpacking their rooms. He'd spoken with his family a few times over the video chat, and Teddy surprised him by saying Spencer had run off somewhere after she told him what he was up to. "By the way Emmett, if we run into Spencer down here…"

"The hack probably wants us to get him to join our band. He's really _not_ as good as he thinks he is."

"I know…" As they began reaching an exit, PJ's eyes flicked off to the left at a billboard advertising the Battle of the Bands. Apparently, there was some sort of big time prize being offered here, and the 'hope of being discovered'. Although, he saw something that made his heart stop, a girl that looked very familiar to him, but he needed to get closer to see her more clearly.

"PJ, take this damn exit!" He tore his gaze from the billboard and to the exit, sighting heavily. There were no cars going down it, so likely it would be better than this stop-and-go traffic. He flipped on his blinker and swerved into the exit lane, speeding up just a bit. He put the billboard in the back of his mind, clicking his tongue as he tried to figure out who the familiar girl was. "Something wrong, bro?"

"No, I just wish I got a closer look at that billboard we were coming up on. The one advertising this thing…"

"Ah, I'm sure it's not something to worry about."

"Maybe…" His lips fell into a frown and he pulled over onto the lane of the new freeway. "We need to hurry the hell up, we're going to be late for the first performance."

Skyler paced backstage with Grace and the Perfs watching her, she was extremely nervous and really didn't know if she wanted to go up on the stage. They were the opening act, and she honestly didn't want to sing their typical song _again_. She couldn't believe these girls thought their song was so perfect that it got better every time it was sung. It didn't. It only grew _worse_ each time they sung it!

Spencer had not been a huge problem lately, Gravity 5 kept him relatively busy. She still hadn't opened herself up to anyone, and why should she? The Perfs only assumed she was no moodier than usual, but Grace seemed to keep prying at something. Their best activity was their cooking together, the bonding never stopped. "You're more nervous than usual," One girl said. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Stating the obvious, Kelly." She had a sinking sensation in her stomach that something was going to go wrong, more so than ever before. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I almost don't want to go onstage."

"But Molly, you _have_ to. If you don't, you're going to make us all look bad!" Grace rolled her eyes and pushed Kelly back some while walking over to Skyler. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"One, shut the hell up Kelly. Two…You're going to do fine, Molly. Just go out there, sing your heart out like always, and step off. This is no different than any other battle of the bands that we've opened up for. No different, okay?" She lifted her head up as the announcer began speaking from the other side of the curtain. He was cracking jokes and buttering up the crowd, getting them ready for the bands. "No different, except maybe for the fact that there are about fifty other bands out three, thirty more than usual."

"Yeah, this _is_ the biggest battle yet. That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about?"

"I…can't say…" She really couldn't say what was troubling her, because even she didn't know. This feeling inside, it was heavier than she was used to. Maybe it was Spencer being out there, but perhaps not. Maybe it was the thought that Gravity 5 would win, but she really didn't care about them. "No different."

Kelly called out again, much to Grace's aggravation. "We don't want Gravity 5 to win again, Molly! We need to put them out!" Skyler winced and shifted her eyes to the side as Grace let out a low growl and snapped at Kelly, much like an alligator snapping at their prey.

"Did I _not_ just tell you to shut your mouth, Kelly? Keep it shut, or I will personally kick you from the group _myself!_

"B-But you need a vote from all the girls to do that…"

"No, that's only if we're trying to kick the leader out. When it's just someone like you…" Grace narrowed her eyes and formed a scowl. "I can do it without a group vote." Kelly silenced herself and started backing up as the other girls surrounding her snickered. "Now keep your comments to yourself, or _leave_, because I'm _really_ not in the mood to deal with you right now!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Grace had been getting more and more frustrated as time went on, this was clear to Skyler. She knew what Grace wanted, the truth, but she was still afraid. Even Grace hadn't been able to crack open that safety box that held her emotions away. However, her heart had jumped up to her throat, and for some reason, PJ had been running through her mind during the past few days. It was stronger even now, and she wanted to release it somehow. When she thought of a way, remembering the music therapy she and Stevie had, it brought to mind a song by Celine Dion that she enjoyed listening to, _It's All Coming Back to me Now_.

"I…Grace, I want to do something different…" Grace raised an eyebrow as Skyler looked up to the curtains. "I want to go out first, and then the Perfs can do their opening song." Grace raised an eyebrow and looked back to the girls, all of whom, were _not_ risking anything by speaking up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…there's just something I feel like doing." It wasn't going to be anything revealing, just a song. When the curtains started to shift, Grace led the girls away, leaving Skyler standing there with her heart pounding like crazy. The announcer looked at her, but she was practically frozen as the lights stung her eyes. She cleared her throat and walked towards him.

Outside, PJ and Emmett entered the building, trying anxiously to find the place they needed to be. They heard the announcer on the PA system, so fortunately they would be able to hear the first performers. "God we're late, and I think we entered the _back_, Emmett…"

"What? Did you want to run all the way around the school?" PJ sighed and started rubbing his forehead.

_"Opening for the Battle of the Bands, we have Molly Garfunkel, leader of The Perfs, um…without her group?"_ PJ put his hands to his hips and laughed, it was never a good idea for a singer to go on without their band.

_"Sorry, they'll be on after this, I just wanted to sing something for you…" _PJ's jaw dropped and heart skidded to a halt. That voice, he knew it in an instant, but no. That was impossible. Too impossible, as she was in New York the last he'd heard. Regardless, it was good to hear the singer, perhaps they could gauge her and consider her for the band. _"The song I'm going to sing for you is not my own, it's sung by one of my favorite performers, Celine Dion. So here goes, 'It's all Coming Back to me Now'."_

The music began playing as Emmett and PJ glanced around the school, desperately seeking the auditorium. As they rushed through the halls, listening to the song, they could only think of how beautiful the voice of the singer was. "Molly Garfunkel, let's try to remember that name Emmett. We can put her in with the group of singers that we find."

"Got it."

On stage, Skyler had brought a hush over the auditorium with her singing. Even Gravity 5, seated in the front row, were stunned by her singing. No one expected her to actually break from her typical Perfs song. She didn't look to them very often throughout her song, as Spencer was down there with them. There was a huge scowl on Kacey's face, which disturbed Skyler just a bit.

At the end of the song, Grace and the Perfs started walking out onto the stage. She turned to them, wiping her eyes and smiling confidently. She felt a lot better after releasing her emotions through that song, and what more, nobody would ever suspect why she was singing it. Except perhaps, Spencer, but only because he knew who she was, and who that song was for. "Are you done?" Grace asked calmly. Skyler nodded and looked over to the announcer.

"As much as I'd like to sing her other one, _My Heart Will Go On_, and others, it's time to move ahead. So let's get this show underway." Deciding to go into Molly mode before anyone grew suspicious, she shot a glare at Kacey and put on a smug grin. "Top that, Kacey Simon." Kacey growled, shifting angrily in her seat. Her friends looked at her, and Skyler cheered inside as Molly began coming out.

_"It's about damn time, Skyler, no one wants to hear your god awful singing. Now get out of the way and let me rock this show!" _

Grace stepped beside her as the Perfs girls formed an arc behind them. They began their popularity song, and immediately the audience released a collective sigh. She moved her hands in an upwards arc and Grace did a spin pose.

Then suddenly, it ended. Everything crashed down inside of her, and her heart began flipping out. Her body, frozen, and her eyes glued to the door of the auditorium. _Emmett Heglin _was walking in the auditorium. _"Oh my god. Oh shit, oh god, oh Jesus, oh god…" _This only meant one thing. _He_ was here too, because Emmett hadn't even seen her yet_, _he was motioning for someone to hurry into the place.

The only sound to be heard was the beating of her fragile heart and Grace calling out her name, she'd frozen on stage yet again. Kacey was smirking triumphantly while the Perfs girls were groaning. A whimper left her lips as she staggered backwards, Grace moved behind her, catching her in her arms. She saw Kacey look back to the door just as PJ stepped in.

Her stomach flopped about and she immediately pushed herself from Grace, running backstage before he saw her. She couldn't let him see her, that wasn't allowed. He'd _hate_ her if he knew who she was pretending to be! She wasn't sure she could handle that rejection, that pain. She held back a scream while running out the back door of the stage. She heard Grace calling out to her after ordering the girls to continue singing as if nothing was going on.

When she finally stopped running, she slid down in the corner of some science classroom. She pulled her knees to her chest and began weeping. How could _he_ really be here? So soon after Spencer, even. Why did her past come chasing her? Were PJ and Emmett the band that Zander had told her about? Were they the ones trying to find two band mates and make it big?

She had a huge urge to vomit, she was disgusted with herself, that she had to lie about everything only to have her past come right back. Now, without trying, just by mere appearance, PJ shoved a crowbar into that safety box of hers and tore it open. No different than any other Battle of the Bands, huh?

Skyler was startled when two gentle arms wrapped around her. When she looked up, Grace had found her. She wiped her eyes and quickly looked away. "Don't be here Grace, please, I can't take it anymore…"

"I'm not leaving your side until you tell me what's going on." She whimpered and buried her head into Grace's chest. It was no use, hiding it all away anymore. She knew Grace would hate her, would leave her. "Please, just talk to me."

"No, you won't like me…"

"There is nothing you can say that will change my opinion of you."

"Want to bet? There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She tried not to snap at her. She was hurt, scared, angry, and none of it was Grace's fault. "If you knew the things that I've been feeling, if you knew who that guy out there was, and everything I've never told you…you wouldn't want anything to do with me…"

Grace's expression grew firm, but her eyes remained gentle and caring. She spoke with a soft voice, and made sure the classroom door was shut. With a heavy breath, Grace turned her gaze back to Skyler.

"Try me."

* * *

It would appear she finally has seen PJ, and yikes, what a meltdown it was. Do tell me your thoughts


	11. Runner

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Runners)

"I don't want to keep you from the Battle of the Bands," Skyler complained as Grace helped her over to one of the science tables. She wanted Grace to head back, but as for her, she wasn't about to head back there where PJ could likely see her. She'd stay here until she could recover, but she was _not_ going back. "I'll stay right here."

"I'm not leaving you here," Grace replied. The girl was extremely serious in her tone, stating quite clearly that she was remaining fiercely devoted to her friend. "We can sit in here all day, or until you talk to me. I'm your best friend, I care about you, and I want to know the truth. I know it's hard, and I've been waiting for you to come out and tell me whenever you were ready, but in order for me to know how to help you, I _have_ to know what's going on. You were looking at the people that came into the auditorium before this big breakdown…I recognize them from that video I found."

She'd forgotten about that, the video Grace had seen of her song with PJ. She put off for so long that Grace had seen it, denying that the girl could have noticed anything, but all this time Grace was acting like she knew more than she was letting on. It was hard for her to break her silence, Grace had to understand, coming out of her shell was like a turtle trying to come out. The minute any noise erupted around them, they shot back in. "So then, do you know my real name? What do you know?"

"Well judging by that video, either Teddy Duncan or Skyler Bosca. Considering the guy in that band that was shooting looks back and forth with you was PJ Duncan, I'm going to have to go with Skyler." Grace had it all figured out, and whoever uploaded the video must have listed their names. "You also told me a little about Spencer, so…please just remember that I'm _here_ for you. You don't need to tell me anything if you're not comfortable, but please be honest with me."

"I'll try, just…have a little patience…" Grace smiled at her and brought her hand to Skyler's. She was trying to relax, trying to remain calm, but she couldn't share the terror in her heart. She felt alone, even though Grace was right beside her.

"Take as much time as you need." This was the time to try and at least start over with Grace, if at all possible. "I'll be patient as long as you remember that I'm your friend, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to baby you. Unless of course, there's no other way around that." She smirked and Skyler laughed off the joke. "So, I guess you've lived in Denver at some point of time, and you dated that guy, PJ? Nelson says that's the leader of the band that's supposed to be visiting during the Battle of the Bands."

"Yeah, that's what Zander said, that the band's trying to find two new members or something…" She breathed in heavily and closed her eyes. She was imagining PJ with his arms wrapped around her in an embrace, so warm and full of love. She couldn't be without him, and now that he was here, she wanted to be with him. She choked on a sob and quickly shook her head. "PJ would hate this image I've made…"

Grace mock gasped and put her hand to her lips. "Image? You mean Molly Garfunkel isn't _real?_" Skyler's lip tugged up at her friend's sarcasm, she could tell quite easily that Grace was attempting to make her laugh. This was good, because it let her tell her story without too much pain. "Do tell me more. Take your time of course, but tell me more. I mean, _why_ would you go around acting like a bitch, pardon my expression?"

"Because Molly is completely opposite of me, and I…I'm so damaged, I don't want people to see _me._" Grace sighed and continued to listen, not daring to interrupt. "I loved PJ with all my heart. His sister and I got along great, she was the other girl that Spencer was dating…" Grace's eyes widened for a brief second and her eyebrows lifted up. Skyler understood, it was not often for friendships to form between two women that a guy was dating at the same time. "He was _the_ one for me. I knew him, I loved him, and we…" She bowed her head, fighting the urge to break out crying. She had to keep calm, she needed to _try_ and tell Grace the truth, how Molly came to be. Tears welled up in her eyes as her chest assaulted her ribs. "We made love once, it was just…one thing led to another…"

"You were in love, M-Skyler…" She didn't care of Grace called her by her true name, not when it was in private, but certainly not in public. She just wasn't ready for anyone else to know, there really wasn't anyone else she trusted enough. "You were in love, so don't feel bad for doing that." She wiped her eyes and her expression grew tense.

"I wound up pregnant, Grace." Grace moved her hand to her mouth, then over Skyler's hand. Skyler brought her eyebrows together and let a whimper leave her lips. "You wouldn't judge me, knowing that?"

"No, but…where is your baby?" Skyler curled forward at that, sobbing gently. She didn't need to say, considering her words came from her tears. She felt her friend rub her back, massaging her gently. "What happened? Did PJ…" Skyler sucked in a large amount of air, squeaking on her breath. After a minute, she started wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve, trying desperately to dry them.

"No, he loved me back. If he knew I was pregnant, he would have been there and supported me, I know he would have. Daddy wasn't happy when I got pregnant, and we moved to New York…" She remained silent, carefully selecting her next words, and considering each one. Her lungs were on fire and her body felt like it was beginning to explode. "He came back for me when I moved there, he wanted to be with me, but he never knew I was pregnant because Daddy wanted me to hide it…"

"Oh god…"

"Dad's not a mean person at all, Grace! He's really not, and he even acknowledges that he made a mistake back then." It was too late to take it back, however, and Skyler honestly wished she could. "Mr. Duncan came and took PJ home, and after that I never saw him again…"

"I'm so sorry…" Skyler put her hand to her arm and turned her eyes to the side. She was facing Grace, so Grace leaned forward to hold onto her as she wept. "I'm here for you. Just take it one step at a time, you don't need to tell me everything."

"No, I do. You don't understand, if I don't tell you now, I'm just going to go back…you…you deserve to know." She sniffed and started to cough. A second in, she cleared her throat and shut her eyes. "I lost my mom a little over a year ago. When she passed, Dad uprooted one last time and moved all the way here…I guess it was just the furthest he could get from New York." Just like she was, her dad had been running from the past as well.

"So instead of facing it all, you and your dad just ran?"

"Yeah…I lost my baby, Grace. I miscarried. So when I came here, I wanted a fresh start, an extreme _opposite_. That's when I met you, Kacey, and The Perfs…that's when I created Molly. I'm _sorry_, Grace." She broke down and cried yet again, embarrassed with herself for doing so, as well as for lying. Grace hugged her close, gently patting her back. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm weak, I'm not strong."

"No you're not weak. You suffered a lot, more than someone should have to suffer. You're not weak for it. In fact, you're better for it."

"How?"

"Because you learn who you can trust. Going through that pain that you've gone through, you've experienced things that can teach you a lot about life. Skyler, Molly, whatever you want me to call you…you're my best friend. There isn't anything more that needs to be said than that, I don't judge you, and I won't leave your side." Skyler slowly opened her eyes and gazed up to Grace, looking as though she were searching to see if her friend would indeed leave her. "What will you do?"

"I…I'm not ready for anyone to know. I mean, my past is just, there's too many wounds. I'm too afraid. I _can't_, I _won't_ bring it up."

"So Molly is just…a shield? Whenever you start feeling all these things coming up, you just bring out this image you created? I have to say, I'm enjoying Skyler more than I'm enjoying Molly." Grace smirked at her and Skyler was _sure_ the girl just grew an extra head. How could _anyone_ like her more?

"How? All these wounds I have, I'm just an emotional wreck. I'm not even sure who I am anymore…I mean, I know _who_ I am, I just…"

"You're scared to bring her out." She sat upright and moved her hand to her chest, still uncertain and unsure of everything around her. "You won't go back out there because of PJ? You can't avoid him forever." Was that a challenge? She could definitely hide from him if it kept her from breaking down in front of the world. Plus, if he knew how she was pretending to be, if he knew Molly, he was sure to hate her. "You won't talk to him?"

"No, he'd hate me."

"I don't know, if you said you two were so deeply in love with each other, I don't think he'd hate you. He might not be fond of _Molly_, but he still loves _Skyler_, I'm willing to bet." She slowed her breathing and met Grace's eyes. She didn't want to argue. "I understand you need time, but you can't hide forever. It's not bad to show who you really are. You'd be surprised how many people might like _you_."

"I'm too damaged for anyone to like, Grace."

"Oh?" Grace groomed Skyler's hair, smiling gently at her. "Well _I_ like you better as Skyler. Maybe it's just me, but the sweeter, nicer, less demanding and friendlier girl who enjoys cooking like I do, and has no qualms with sharing interests…is much better than, well, demanding Queen-Bee Molly. Sooner or later, you're going to have to make that choice. Who are you and who do you want to be? Because I guarantee, the longer you go like this, the more problems are going to arise in the future…"

"I know…" Grace was right, she was more than right, she was hitting the nail on the head. "I just don't know if I can do that right now, it's too _hard_. It hurts too much…" Grace hugged her and held her. It was there the two remained, listening to the Battle of the Bands over the PA system. A tear fell along her cheek as her thoughts and emotions begun to spin out of whack. There was no true rest for her troubled heart. "You'll probably hate my house…"

"Why, Skyler?"

"It's so drab and boring…empty, just like me."

"Then I'll be happy to help you decorate and fill both."

* * *

So she finally opened up to Grace, but she's got a long way to go before she heals, and before she's ready to see PJ.


	12. Bringing Grace Home

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Bringing Grace Home)

They snuck out of the school, escaping The Perfs, PJ, and possibly even Gravity 5, and all so Skyler could show Grace her apartment. As she stood in front of her green door, staring up at the apartment number, she tried to swallow her growing pit of anxiety. She really wasn't sure she wanted Grace to see this, but she'd already opened herself up to her, there was no sense in backing down now. She would have to apologize to her dad for the unexpected guest, though.

She looked over her shoulder at Grace, smiling gently at her friend's reassuring gaze. Whenever she was around her, it wasn't quite the same as when she was with PJ, but still similar in the sense that she felt _good_. She didn't have to fear, she could _trust_ her. Certainly her father would be happy that she was finally bringing a friend home with her. "Okay Grace, when I open this door, Dad's _probably_ not going to be expecting a visitor, so…"

"We can do this another time, Skyler."

"No, I want to do this now." If she didn't do this now, she'd be too scared later. If she got it over with now, she wouldn't have any problems bringing Grace to her home in the future. She put her hand to the doorknob and looked back at her friend. "By the way, call me Skyler, but when we're in public…can you still call me Molly? Because I'm _seriously_ not wanting anyone else to know who I am right now." Hell, she'd spent so much time as Molly, it was hard to say _who_ she was exactly, the lines might blur over time. Though, Grace had told her on the way over, you can never truly escape your roots, or who you are. So when push came to shove, Skyler could put Molly away whenever she chose to do so.

"Molly is still a crutch, I see. I understand though, she's your crutches while you mend a broken leg, so to speak." Skyler raised an eyebrow and held her gentle smile. She never looked at it in such a light before, but it was a good analogy. "You have to remember though, what do you do to those crutches when your leg finally heals?"

"You put it away…"

"Yes, and you trust your leg to walk on its own. Just remember, it has other supports. It has the bones, it has the other leg, it has the muscles all working to help it." Yes, Skyler knew the human body pretty well. After all, she was very interested in a career in the medical field, and often helped her dad out with various medical issues he had to face. "Your friends, Skyler…We're your skeleton, we're your muscle, we're the other leg, all helping to support you and keep you standing. It's time to be rid of Molly, but that's going to take time…I know it will, but you can do that…"

"Maybe." She pushed open the door and caught her dad walking around the house, which was actually a change of pace for the last year. He was wearing a sweater vest, blue jeans, and had his hair combed back. His eyes were lit up with pride, and his lips were turned up into a grin. She honestly didn't know what it was that was inspiring him to get up and move about, but she was thankful for it. "Hi Daddy." She could smell the Italian cooking on the stove already, as if her father already knew she were coming home early.

"Hey sweetie." David walked over to her and hugged her. He was wearing cologne, a very fancy smelling one that soothed her nostrils. She raised an eyebrow and looked over to Grace. Her dad turned his gaze to her friend and grinned. "Finally, you've brought a friend over!" Grace shook his hands and exchanged a typical Italian greeting. She looked around the home, humming to herself. "I hope you're not turned away by the lack of décor, Skyler surely let you know about it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not bothered." Grace rubbed her chin, letting her expression move into deep thought. It was like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. She held up her hands and slid them outwards in the air. "Like a blank slate that you can fill with precious old memories and new memories." Skyler chuckled as her dad raised his eyebrow.

"She's really into design." Grace lowered her hand and beamed for joy. "Anyway Dad, this is my best friend Grace."

"Ah! I've heard much about you, Grace. Many good things." Grace smirked at Skyler, probably taking in the pride of the moment. "Also, Skyler, I'm glad you're home _and_ you brought a friend." He put his hands to her arms and gazed into her eyes. "I think it's about time I let you know…I'm trying to get back into the whole dating thing…I don't think it's going well, but I wanted to get your opinion."

Skyler froze, stunned, but happy for her dad's words. He deserved to be happy, regardless, and not moping over the loss of her mother. He _was_ spending many lonely days sitting around a gloomy apartment, so it was best that he have someone who can keep him company. "I think it's a good idea." His eyebrows rose, almost as though he expected her to be upset over it. This was something she could handle maturely. "I know you're not going to replace Mom or tarnish her memory, so I don't have an issue with _that_. I think it's a good idea because you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have someone keep you company…"

"Yes. I…I can't have you taking care of me twenty-four-seven." His eyes dropped for a bit, and slowly rose back up to her unwavering gaze. "You're my daughter, not my maid or nurse. You need to have your own life, be yourself and be happy. _Not_ cooped up taking care of an old has-been for a father."

"You're not a has-been, Daddy, and I don't mind taking care of you."

"I know, but you _shouldn't_. You should be out there having fun with your friends." If only he knew she didn't have that many real 'friends'. She told Grace about her conversation with Stevie, and of course, Grace was immensely proud of her, but there wasn't anyone else that came close to being a friend. "I think we both need to really reevaluate ourselves, to tell the truth."

"I don't know. Maybe." She caught Grace's stare and laughed to herself, she could guess Grace was mentally scolding her. If only it were easy, but the truth of the matter, it was impossible. "I'm just glad you're able to find someone willing to give you a chance. Where did you meet her?"

"I was buying some ingredients from the store and we ran into each other, literally." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He was practically glowing! "She's Italian as well, cooks only fresh foods, and she knows that our house is a bit…" He tapped his chin and glanced at the walls, frowning despairingly. "Lacking. She's invited me over to her place a couple times, and this is the first time she's going to come over here. Her name is Sonia."

"I'm happy for you, Daddy." She might not be too thrilled that Sonia would be coming to a very naked apartment, but she was at least glad that _one_ of them was slowly, but surely, working their way out of the rut they were in. She walked over to the couch and took a seat on the middle cushion. Grace sat to her right, and David moved to her left. He looked to her with genuine concern and put his hand to her wrist, speaking softly.

"So, I know you're home early. Are you okay?" The Battle of the Bands was being televised this time, so it was more than likely her dad saw her atrocious performance. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. Not only did he know she slipped up, he would know she was pretending to be somebody she was not. "I already know about this 'Molly'. I'm not happy that you've been showing people someone you're not, but…that's not the important part right now. Are you okay?"

"No Dad, I'm not." She breathed out heavily as her heart began descending. "I have been pretending to be 'Molly', and I only just now told Grace that truth…" He frowned and gave her a gentle squeeze for comfort. "These last couple of weeks have been harder than ever, Daddy. You know Gravity 5?"

"Yes."

"Well Zander's cousin is _Spencer!_" His eyes widened and his lips fell flat. "Spencer's here in LA. He was stalking me the other day…"

"Skyler, you should have told me." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "You know I will protect you."

"I know, I just…I didn't want to worry you."

"There is nothing more important to me than you." She started to tear up and felt Grace rubbing her back. She wasn't even done yet, but she wanted to confess to her dad what was really troubling her. "Everything from before, everything's coming back. They're like ghosts, but they're not…"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides Spencer. It's PJ and Emmett…" David's jaw dropped and Skyler quickly leaned back. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm just as Grace handed her a tissue from the end table. "That band? The one that is supposed to oversee the whole thing tonight? I think it's PJ's band. He and Emmett came walking in." She scoffed and blew her nose on the tissue. How casual it was too, to think all they had to do was waltz right back into her life whether or not they knew it, and to affect her in such a way as they did. "_PJ's_ back, Daddy. He's _here_, and I _think_ he might be working with Mr. Davis."

"Well you must talk to him! You have to, you should, you-"

"I can't." She dropped her hands to her leg and bowed her head. "I…honestly can't talk to him. So much has happened, he doesn't even_ know_ I was pregnant."

"That was _my_ fault, I can explain that to him. Believe me, PJ loved you, I don't think that man would ever _not_ love you."

"That isn't it, Daddy. He doesn't know about 'Molly'. It's been over two years, he'll hate me! He'll hate Molly!"

"He won't hate _you_, Skyler. I'll be honest, I was scared of losing you. I was afraid of losing my baby, and when you were pregnant, I was selfish…" She bowed her head and tensed her muscles. When she glanced back up, her father's eyes were full of sorrow and sincerity, she simply couldn't respond. "I moved our family away because of that, and your mother…as resilient and smart as she was…" He chuckle and bowed his own head. She was astonished to see him breaking, his eyes were steadily becoming wetter, which was a sight she never saw, no matter how troubled he was. "She saw right through me, but by then it was too late. PJ was gone, and I don't think he wanted to leave. Your mother always said, and I agreed, there was nothing greater than what you two had…you overcame everything together. I wish that I had done things differently, but there's no going back…there is only going ahead. There's a reason PJ was brought to LA, there's a reason you're here, and there's a reason…that PJ showed up…where your band was."

"It's fate," Grace chimed. Skyler rolled her eyes and smiled at them. Just the thought of a beautiful ending for her seemed too far out of reach. How possible was it? How true could it be? "Give it time Skyler. You have to be patient, you have to trust yourself…I know it's hard, but you _have got_ to let go of 'Molly'."

"I can't, I won't." She closed her hands on her pants and growled. Why _should_ she let go of Molly? "Molly's my shield, I can hide behind her. There's no way I can just let go of her."

"Molly isn't _real_, Skyler. _You're_ real. Why would you be so afraid to show everyone who you are? _I_ accept you."

"I…" She was done talking. Her voice caught in her throat and her body was beginning to heat up. She put her hand to her head and slowly rose up. "I don't want to think about this right now. I'm sorry." She started for her room and heard Grace call out to her. Shortly after, she heard her father telling Grace to just let her have some alone time. That was what she needed, time to forget all of this. How could _anyone_ expect her to just kill off Molly? She didn't have enough confidence or esteem to do it. _"I'd rather hide than face the problems…god I'm pathetic…"_

She entered her small bedroom and flung herself onto her bed, curling her knees to her chest and burying her head into them. PJ still weighed heavily on her mind and in her heart. The back of her neck burned where she imagined his warm lips touching. She could feel his arms around her, and wished so desperately that they were real, but how could this ever be?

"It's just a fairytale…nothing more…"

She was trapped within herself, and Molly was her prison guard. She just wasn't ready to accept that she could ever be strong enough to stand on her own. PJ wouldn't want to be with someone like that, would he? He wouldn't want to be with someone so weak, so insecure, and so _terrified_ of the world around her. Then again, he wouldn't want someone like Molly either.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts


	13. Confused Emotions

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Confused Feelings)

Skyler heard a gentle knock at her door and lifted her head, she'd been stuck in her room for nearly an hour now, and all the while Grace and her dad had been asking if she was coming out soon or if she was okay. She hadn't been letting them come in at all, and was still feeling sorry about herself. "What?" She muttered.

To her surprise, the door slid open, and a tall woman with soft brown hair and a kind oval shaped face stepped into the room. The woman smiled at her while holding her hands at her waistline. Skyler had forgotten her dad was having someone over! Guilt stabbed at her and she quickly fell back onto the bed. "You must be Sonia, sorry I'm held up in here." Sonia smiled at her and lifted her hand up, then sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"David is right, you are a very lovely girl." Skyler's heart lifted up just a bit. The woman had a thick Italian accent, and a very friendly air about her. She sat upright and hugged her blankets to her chest. She was hoping Sonia didn't think she was hiding out in the room because of her. "Your friend's still out there, she's been watching some television. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." Skyler swept her thumb across her upper lip. She studied Sonia carefully, she looked to be in her mid forties. The same age her dad was. Her presence in the room was comforting, and it made her think about how it would feel to have her around more often. "Our apartment's small, I know…Daddy hasn't waned to decorate for a long time."

"Yes, even that can be hard to do after a tragedy." Sonia turned to her and lifted her eyebrows. "Grace told me you were having some boy troubles?" Skyler chuckled and slowly shook her head. If only that were the _only_ thing she had wrong with her.

"It's a lot more than that…I'm just emotionally messed up now." She could only dream of not being an emotional wreck. "I'd love to be happy, and yes, they say there's a prince out there for everyone, but…pretty sure mine's lost completely."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm too scared to try and change. I'm too scared to talk to him because I think he'll hate me. I've spent too long apart from him, and he may not like who I am…" Or was it, who she pretended to be? "The line between reality and fantasy gets blurred all the time, but it really feels like all I have left are my dreams." She was shocked that she was able to open up to this woman, how the hell was she so comfortable with her?

Sonia lifted her gaze to the ceiling, humming thoughtfully. "Dreams are what hold us together, but they're there to provide an escape from reality for a brief time. We can't live in our dreams for too long, or else we lose reality." This was true, she definitely understood the meaning of it. Sonia leaned back, placing her palms behind her and looking over to Skyler. "When I was a young girl, I used to dream I was the real life Cinderella, and I wanted to meet Prince Charming so badly. My first boyfriend actually made a play out of putting a slipper on my foot, and then he tells me, 'oh I'm sorry, you're not Cinderella'." Sonia smiled warmly and Skyler laughed.

"I _wish_ I could be a fairy tale princess, but I think I'd rather be one of the stronger ones…Instead, I get to be the delusional one that likes to pretend I'm someone else. Not only that, but that image has almost become such a reality that I feel like she's talking to me at times!"

"What does she say?"

Skyler squeezed her blankets and dropped her chin to her hands. "That I'm a bad person…that I'm stupid, nobody would ever like me, but these are all things I tell myself. I just act like she's the one telling me these things." Slowly she was killing herself, she could see it, and maybe if she continued the way she was, she'd lose herself completely. "I feel stupid, I'm opening up like this and you probably think I'm crazy. Not something I should be doing, you're starting to date my dad after all…" Sonia laughed heartily and shook her head.

"You're not crazy, you're just hurting. Don't put yourself down like that. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Maybe tell me about the plush toy you have on your bed?" Skyler smiled and pointed to the large stuffed Dalmatian dog on the other side of the bed.

"Well I got _that_ from PJ. I call him Fluffy, and yes, I still keep it on the bed…" She winced for a brief moment and glanced hopefully at Sonia. "You see? I _am_ nuts!" She chuckled as Sonia held her smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Skyler. I used to have a stuffed unicorn when I was a little girl, slept with it when I went into college, and it's actually in a case on one of my shelves back home. Holding onto anything sentimental is perfectly fine." Stunned, Skyler reached for Fluffy and pulled him close. She nuzzled her face into the back of the dog and squeezed it.

"Fluffy reminds me of PJ, and of a time when I was happier." She wanted to be happy again, she wanted the memories to become reality again. "I've been someone else for so long that I'm not sure if I'm capable of being myself again. It's not so easy at all, I'm too scared that everyone's going to tear me apart once they realize I'm not who I seem…"

"It takes time, but it's a good way to know who is a loyal friend and who isn't." Sonia looked to the door and Skyler followed her gaze, smiling when she saw Grace in the doorway. "Your dad's almost finished with supper, if you girls want to join us, you're free to."

"Thank you Sonia." She watched as the woman walked away and Grace walked in. Instinctively, Skyler shoved the stuffed toy beneath the blanket, flashing an innocent grin as her friend smirked. "Hey Grace."

"Skyler, I saw that." Skyler blushed as Grace sat beside her and pulled the stuffed animal from beneath the covers. Grace sat it in her lap and examined it with a smile. "It's cute. You said you got it from PJ?"

"Yeah." It was a truly beautiful memory, and one of the few that didn't make her cry so much. She put her hand to the top of the animal, petting it as the fond memory soothed her broken soul.

_"I'm telling you, I am going to win you that dog," PJ said as he reached into his pockets. He pulled out the white inside clothes and groaned. Skyler giggled once and hurried beside him. _

_ "You already spent fifteen bucks trying to get it." He was not good at any of the circus games, but she didn't care. It wasn't important for him to win her a gift, it was enough that she was with him. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and walked with him towards one of the roller coasters. "Don't try to satiate your ego by spending all your money on me." _

_ "I want to…"_

_ "You don't _have_ to." She reached up and kissed his lower jaw. "Besides, the circus games just aren't your forte." She heard him muttering and smiled at him. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, making him glance down at her. "You're cute." His cheeks started to turn red and he gently kissed the top of her head. This was their fifth official date, and of course, they'd known each other for a few months, and even Teddy was finally comfortable with them._

_ As they continued their walk, she heard some music coming from a nearby barn. PJ looked over with arched brows and grinned, there was no keeping him away, and she wasn't about to try. They hurried inside and saw a row of Dalmatian toys hanging from the ceiling. There was a stage with a guitar, and a man with a microphone hosting. "What's all this?" PJ asked._

_ "Another special little game, but different!" The host cheered. "This entices your memory, how well do you know your songs?"_

_ "I'm a musician, I know the lyrics to almost anything."_

_ "You want to try? Win a prize for your lovely lady?" Skyler's cheeks grew redder as PJ smirked. He could never step down from a challenge, and if he was devoted to getting her one of those stuffed animals, then by god he was going to do it. He stepped up onto the stage and grabbed the guitar, then hurried the strap around his shoulders. "Eager are you?"_

_ "Put one on me." The man looked at a card in his hand, grinning widely._

_ "Jim Croce is the singer." Skyler tapped her chin, carefully thinking about whether or not he knew the singer. The man was famous back in the 70s, and he died in a plane crash. "You have to get _all_ the lyrics correct, and in proper order." _There_ was the trick, she knew there was a catch somewhere. PJ shrugged it off, still confident. "The song is: I'll Have to say I Love You, in a song." PJ's eyes widened for a second, and he slowly looked to Skyler. His expression softened, his eyes gleamed, and his foot gently tapped the floor._

_ "Play it then." _

_ "All right! We have a challenger." The people in the barn clapped as the man started up the radio. Skyler took a seat at one of the wooden spool tables and watched him with excitement. She didn't know if he'd know the song, she hardly knew it herself, but she was rooting for him._

_ PJ slowly lifted his hand, pointing out to her, "My inspiration." If she blushed any further, her face was going to melt off. He needed to stop. He closed his eyes and strummed the guitar, singing very softly. "Well, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you…but what I got to say can't wait." He opened his eyes and slowly walked towards her, keeping his eyes locked with hers, holding her in place, melting her heart as he often did. "I know you'd understand. Everytime I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong…So I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song." She leaned towards him, putting her chin in her hands and sighing as he serenaded her._

_ "Yeah, I know it's kind of strange, but everytime I'm near you, I've just run out of things to say…I know you'd understand." She drifted her eyes towards his lips, feeling the urge to kiss him. When she leaned forward, he smirked and pulled back. "Everytime I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you' in a song." He closed his eyes and started back to the stage, with all eyes on him, he did not falter once. "Every time the time was right, all the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say 'I love you', in a song…"_

_ When the song ended, everyone applauded, and the host was wiping his eyes with his finger. PJ just stood there, proud. His loving gaze fell upon her, beckoning her. She slowly stood up and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Skyler…" Her heart was starting to swell up, and she was ecstatic. The tears welled up in her eyes at his revelation, this was the first time he ever said that. "Always." _

_ "I love you too, PJ." The next thing she knew, the host was handing them a stuffed Dalmatian. She held it close to her chest and looked up into his gaze. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rose onto her toes and met his lips with hers. She would never forget this day._

Grace wiped her eyes and flashed a smile at Skyler once she finished her story of how the Dalmatian came to be. "That is beautiful," Grace replied. "I would love a guy like that, you know? You're sitting here telling me that he wouldn't still love you?"

"Well, I mean…" She chuckled to herself and put her hand over her heart. There was no argument there, no debate. How could she _possibly_ be expected to debate that? "He wouldn't love Molly." Grace's expression fell flat, and her voice lowered to a monotonous tone.

"I'm going to be honest. _No one_ loves Molly. Show them _you_, and everyone will love _you_. You saw how they acted when you sang that Celine Dion song, they loved you! A lot more than they liked that popularity song."

"I guess so…" She cuddled her Dalmatian once more and lifted her shoulders. "I just don't know what to do, Grace…I really don't…"

* * *

What did you like? What are your thoughts?


	14. Conceited One

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (Conceited One)

Kacey gently tapped her fingers on the armrest of the clubhouse couch while the other members of Gravity 5 moved about. It was early morning, and she was still thinking about Molly's slipup the night prior. After all the performances last night, PJ Duncan and Emmett Heglin stepped onto that stage and announced that some people would be receiving letters from them to try out for their band, they were looking for singers and guitar players. Molly's frantic spell she had was caused when she saw PJ walk in that door. PJ Duncan must be a part of her past, or perhaps she knew about PJ's band and was trying to get focus on The Perfs. After all, an episode like that was bound to get them noticed, assuming PJ saw it.

Just why _wouldn't_ Molly want to get noticed? She just had to sing that Celine Dion song, upstaging almost everyone else, on the very day PJ and The Vibe was arriving to seek out singers. Well she wasn't going to let Molly get on that band! No way in hell. Molly Garfunkel would get no happy ending while Kacey Simon was still around.

Kacey looked back towards the others in the room. Stevie and Zander were standing at a wall, sipping on some water. Kevin and Nelson were playing some card game, and Spencer was using the clubhouse computer. She didn't know what his deal was, and she didn't care. He seemed really into Molly, and he had been flirting around with some girls around the school. He tried hitting on Stevie one time after the initial day of his arrival, and she set him straight, cussing him out. She had a feeling he wasn't going to last much longer, because while he was thrilled to see PJ around, he was terrified at the same time of PJ. He wouldn't say why, other than he knew the guy from back home.

"When do you think we'll be getting letters from him?" Stevie asked, leaning her shoulder up against the wall. Kacey glanced over and raised an eyebrow. Zander sipped his drink for a few seconds before answering. Kacey remembered what PJ said when he and Emmett climbed up on the stage, it would take a while, but some people that really stood out might be contacted first.

_The applause died down as the final band performers moved off the stage. The announcer announced PJ and the Vibe, and everyone quieted as PJ and Emmett made their way to the microphone. The two men seemed very confident, their shoulders broadened, back straight, and heads held high. PJ gripped the microphone and smiled at the crowds, his eyes dazzled, captivating Kacey with the rest._

_ "Hello Los Angeles!" PJ called out. "I'm PJ Duncan, yes it's short for _Peter_." Emmett began chuckling, and PJ shot a quick, silencing glare at him. "This is my partner, and drummer for our band, Emmett Heglin." Emmett introduced himself and rubbed his hands together._

_ "I'm the 'Vibe' part of PJ and the Vibe. What this means is, I'm the interesting part!" The audience laughed while PJ rolled his eyes. "Of course PJ is the leader, so you don't want to irritate him." _

_ "Moving on. We're the band working with Mr. Arnold Davis." Kacey's eyes widened as a rush of gasps ran across the crowd. Her heart began pounding, causing her to nearly jump up and cry out for him to call her onto the stage. "We need two members of the band. We're looking for a Lead Singer, and Bass Guitarist." Singer? She could do a singer. She looked over to Zander, he was cheering with the rest of the crowd, one arm raised in the air, and the other around Stevie's shoulders._

_ "Right, so we're reviewing everyone in here," Emmett added. "Everyone from that first singer to that last band." First singer? Molly? They were considering _Molly_? Oh hell no, this couldn't happen! "But anyway, what is going to happen is we'll review all the bands we saw up here, every guitarist and every singer…and whomever we find will receive a letter requesting them to audition for us. We'll take the best singers and the best guitarists, then have them perform again, and we'll make our selection." _

_ "Exactly. So if you'd like to be part of the band, keep your eyes peeled. I guess we'll start sending letters out tomorrow. Or however long it takes to go through the video. As well as the audio, we missed that first performer…" PJ looked over to Emmet, then back. Kacey felt her stomach drop and folded her hands over in her lap. Zander looked up and Spencer appeared to cringe. The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "What was her name? Molly Garfunkel? Does anyone know where we can locate her, if she's not still around?" The audience started to murmur, and Kacey sank into her seat. She cringed when she heard Kevin exclaim that they knew her. PJ started to say something, but Emmett whispered to him after checking his watch. He groaned and cleared his throat. "All right, what's your name? We'll try to find you later on…"_

_ "Kevin, part of Gravity 5! Our clubhouse is in the school, it won't be hard to find."_

_ "Thank you, and…" PJ turned his gaze to Spencer, who was attempting to look away and cover himself up. "Spencer? My sister said you were down here…"_

Kacey slowly stood up and started for the door, she felt as though she wanted to find The Perfs. She had to know if Molly were being looked at by PJ and The Vibe. If she was, she'd have to shred that letter, or at least, hide it. As she put her hand to the door, Stevie asked her where she was going.

She froze and glanced over her shoulders, chuckling sheepishly. "Oh nowhere important, I just have something I want to check up on." Stevie narrowed her eyes and walked over to her, folding her arms across her chest. She knew the expression on Kacey's face well, Kacey realized this, and also knew her nervous habit had come out just then.

"So laughing like that…you're up to something. I'm coming with you." Damn! There was no use in arguing, she never really won those battles with her, especially if she were suspicious of her. The way she'd been defending Molly as of late, it seemed like she was becoming _friends_ with the girl! The thought was absurd, but yet, Kacey could never quite shake it off.

"Suit yourself." She pushed open the door and began walking down the hall. Stevie was close behind. Kacey could feel her inquisitive stare burning into, gouging her. "Why do you always think I'm up to something?"

"Because you usually are. Also, you're selfish." Kacey rolled her eyes and turned her gaze off towards the right. What had she done to be saddled with a blunt best friend? Molly didn't have a blunt best friend! No, Grace was just a dimwitted blonde stereotype with no hope of a bright idea. "The fact of the matter is, lately you've done nothing but plot and scheme against Molly. You think there's a connection between her and PJ Duncan, or at least, you think she's trying to beat you into getting the spot on his band. It's all you've talked about. That, and, getting her kicked out of The Perfs."

"So? She did it to me…and before you say it, no I'm not going to cut the girl a break because she's been having emotional breakdowns. That's just a sign of either really good acting, or weakness. If it's weakness, it means she's not as 'perfect' as everyone would like to think she is, and if that's the case…The Perfs would surely kick her out!"

"Stop being obsessed about that. We don't even know that much about her." Damn her for being the voice of reason, that wasn't needed right now. Stevie let out an exasperated sigh and spoke with a sarcastic flair. "I see some of your old antics while on that group have remained the same."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a huff and balled her hands at her thighs.

"Look, I'm only saying…there are some things that I think Molly keeps underneath, and I think they're coming up all over the place. That's why she's acting the way she is…I think she's going through a hell of a time, and she doesn't need you trying to crush her, especially if her spirit is already crushed." Kacey raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Kacey, this isn't me sympathizing with an enemy, this is me trying to tell you that I think Molly is a human being. I think she's not even Molly Garfunkel…to be honest."

"That's ridiculous, Stevie. Why the hell would she pretend to be someone she's not? Don't make me laugh." Molly may be a fake bitch, but that was the reason Stevie's suggestion didn't work. She wasn't creative enough to create someone as shallow as _Molly_, the girl was too shallow to even paint her own damn nails! When she did paint her nails, she only painted them burgundy, and nothing else. "Molly is a stuck up, snooty spoiled brat that doesn't have a creative bone in her body."

Stevie's voice fell flat. "How creative does someone have to be in order to create an image like that? You know Kacey, a little humility wouldn't hurt you."

"You expect me to feel sorry for Molly because Zander's cousin has all of a sudden formed an obsession with her? You think I don't see him ogling her on the computer? Wouldn't be the first guy that had some sort of creepy crush on her. Hell, I had to deal with that when_ I _was leading that group!" Stevie started to say something, but stopped, as though she were holding something back. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. Kacey didn't want to hear it.

She walked directly into The Perfs's bathroom, not caring if she offended any of them. The girls looked at her, gasping and flocking over to her in an attempt to push her back out. She couldn't see Molly or Grace, so maybe now was her best opportunity to reach them. "Enough of this," Kacey declared. "I'm here to talk about Molly."

"We don't want to talk to you," Kelly snarled. "Leave us alone, Kacey Simon, you're not one of us!" She had to admit, she would feel bad for Molly when she was kicked from the group. How quickly the leader was forgotten and hated, treated like nothing. These girls weren't her friends, and they surely weren't Molly's. She scoffed and crossed her arms over.

"God you guys piss me off." Frankly, she'd be doing Molly a _favor_ by trying to get her kicked off! "I was wondering if Molly, or The Perfs, got anything from that band that's looking for members…" Kelly shrugged and leaned back, folding her arms over and smirking.

"No. We got nothing." Kacey narrowed her eyes and flung her eyes towards the other girls. Each of them were slowly looking towards the sink. She followed their gazes and found a white envelope addressed to _Molly Garfunkel_. It had the embroidery and stamp of Arnold Davis.

"So…still lying like a snooty bitch, huh?"

"What?" Kelly followed her gaze and shrieked as Kacey started for the sink. Kacey soon found herself being tackled to the ground by the girl. She groaned as her face slammed against the tiles. Kelly looked up and cried out. "Don't let Kacey get that letter, girls!"

"Get _off_ me!" She started to push her off, but wasn't strong enough. Her gaze turned to Stevie, who was refusing to help at this point. "Oh come on!"

"Grab the envelope, girls!" There was a clamor as The Perfs started rushing over. Surging with adrenaline, Kacey managed to slip from Kelly and charge towards the sink, pushing some of the girls back. Kelly grabbed her leg and started to pull her down, so she quickly kicked her leg away, then grabbed the envelope and held it high.

"Nice try!" Kelly screamed out and tackled her again, pushing her against one of the bathroom stalls. She reached for the envelope, but Kacey was not relenting. "My god you're persistent."

"I am not letting you keep that!"

"Come on…" Kacey flipped her around and slammed her against the stall. She _truly_ hated being overpowered. "Do you even know why you're defending her?" She glared into the girl's eyes and roared powerfully. "You think Molly gives a shit about any one of you? You don't even like _her!_ I'm sure you conspire against her all the time, and why wouldn't you? Either way, you think she's perfect? What's going on with her lately? She's having mental breakdowns, going nuts, and is all of a sudden sharing treats and recipes with others? That's unlike The Perfs mantra, isn't it?"

"Shut up Kacey, we know you're just seeking revenge." Kelly pushed on her shoulders, trying to flip her off. "Molly kicked you out, so you're just _angry_, nothing more!" Successfully the girl flipped her into the stall. She let out a yell as her ankle hit the stall floor and the envelope flew from her hands. Kelly screamed as the other girls all watched with rising gasps. Kacey's eyes widened as the envelope made its way into the toilet.

Her heart died there, suddenly flooded with guilt. She put her hand to her chest and backed up out of the stall as Kelly knelt beside the toilet and buried her frantic face into her hands. "No, I…" This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Why did she all of a sudden feel guilty? If she could at least keep Molly away from PJ and Emmett, that would mean she had more of a chance of getting on that band herself, didn't it?

"I can't _believe_ you, Kacey..." Kelly lifted her head angrily and exclaimed in a rage. "I'm _glad_ you were kicked out! You're worse than Molly. She's a better person."

"What? That's not true!" She immediately grew defensive and slammed her foot on the ground, ignoring the guilt she was feeling. She knew there was no reason to be guilty, this was exactly what she wanted, right? "I'm better than she is! Molly's just conceited!"

"No she isn't, that's _you!_ You're delusional!"

"I am not!" She felt Stevie grab her shoulders, then pull her back.

"Come on Kacey, let's go." She struggled as her friend pulled her from the restroom. All she could think of now was how that letter was likely ruined. She didn't know how Molly would feel about it, but she had her suspicions. Though, in the back of her mind, she felt there was something terribly wrong. It was just impossible to put a finger on what that was.

* * *

Enter the devil, and only one person is probably going to know what that means :P. Anyhow, what did you think of this chapter? Anything catch your attention? What observations do you have


	15. Band Leader's Rage

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (A Band Leader's Rage)

PJ walked into the clubhouse for Gravity 5, after so long trying to locate them. "Is this the place?" Emmett followed in and grinned at the now startled group. In PJ's hand were two envelopes. They'd found two people within the band that were potentials, and after their member's outburst, they wanted to come here in person. "Gravity 5, we took a look at your performance and decided to show up in person…you had a good performance." He'd figured their names out while studying up on Gravity 5.

Zander was the young, thin guitarist standing over at the wall with a friendly looking girl that had sharp brown eyes. Stevie, who played lead guitar for their band. They wanted to consider her. However, they were only looking at the bassists of the band for potentials, unfortunately. "Thank you," Zander replied while walking over. "Who are the envelopes for?" PJ glanced down at the two envelopes and smiled.

"Kacey Simon, and Zander." Zander graciously took his envelope and Kacey immediately jumped up from the couch where Nelson and Kevin were also seated. She ran over, a bit over-eager. From reviews of the band, they found Kacey was a _little_ self-absorbed, so they weren't really sure if she'd fit in with them. "You know, we also have to see how we get along with potential band mates, you don't mind if we hang here for a little bit?" They had to get to know this band a little more.

Zander nodded and extended his hand to the rest of the room. "Make yourself at home, there's no problem with you hanging here."

"Thank you." He was indeed grateful, but also surprised to see Spencer sitting at a laptop computer. The man didn't seem to want to be seen, as he had his back turned and head bowed. He raised an eyebrow and hummed silently, thinking to himself whether he really wanted to talk to Spencer or not. What would be the point? Then again, if Spencer were here, he probably had some idea of what the band was like.

PJ was thrilled to be able to take a break, as they'd been reviewing the video and the bands over and over, all night long. They had to make calls to determine names of the members when they saw some that were good enough. In total, after about sixty bands, they'd found close to one hundred potentials. They were going to want someone to wow them, to blow them away, but also someone they could get along with.

Molly was one of those that blew them away, but they wanted to actually _see _her perform. PJ couldn't get it out of his head that she sounded familiar to him. No, it wasn't just familiarity, he _knew_ her voice. He knew her voice better than anyone in this world, no, he knew her better than she probably knew herself. The only question was, why would Skyler be going on as Molly Garfunkel? He needed to find her, he _had_ to find her! God, she couldn't have changed so much that she was involved in that _Perfs_ band, obsessed with popularity? That wasn't her, she was never the type to give a damn about being popular! It wasn't right, it was impossible, couldn't be Skyler.

"So Spencer, tell me, what are you doing here?" PJ asked while making his way over towards the man. Spencer flinched and looked up at him, chuckling nervously. "Teddy didn't know what you were doing here, but she said it might have something to do with the band…I want you to know, you haven't received one of those letters, and we are not considering you. We _might_, but-"

"He's been unable to leave this place," Zander interrupted. PJ raised an eyebrow as Spencer shot his cousin a look. "I'm his cousin, but we don't get along. First thing he did was hit on Stevie, he's been flirting around with girls all over the school, and…" Zander smirked at Spencer, who was now even paler than usual. "He's been stalking Molly Garfunkel."

PJ's curious gaze soon turned to anger as rage began pouring from his heart. It was bad enough to hear Spencer doing this while he was dating Teddy, but what was worse was he'd _already_ done this to Teddy in the first place! Spencer shot a glare at Zander and growled, "You'd sell out your own cousin?" The words stabbed PJ, jerking him back and rattling him. He would hope Spencer to attempt to defend himself. What was worse than hearing this, was he was _so sure_ that Molly was actually _Skyler_. If that was the case, then his hate for Spencer had just stepped up another rung. "Wait a min-"

He moved a firm hand to Spencer's shoulder while everyone watched with intensity, all eyes questioning the next move. PJ growled lowly as Spencer looked up at him like a lost puppy. "Let's have a chat, Spencer." His eyes flicked to the screen, Spencer was looking at a photo of The Perfs. His heart stopped and his breath escaped his lips. "E-Emmett," he choked, "Come here…" Emmett walked over and stared at the screen, pushing his hands into his pockets and gawking at the screen.

There she was, full view, _Skyler!_ Now it made sense, what Spencer had done, but that was _not_ something he should have been caught up in. Emmett slowly looked to PJ, then to Spencer, his hands twitching. "Is that…" PJ's lips grew thin, his eyes were flaring up with deep anger. Emmett would have to hold him back, if he could, from actually snapping Spencer's neck in two. "Spencer, you're dating Teddy. Why would you go and hurt her? _Again!_ Wait-" Emmett's eyes flicked to PJ's hand, which Spencer was grasping at painfully. He looked up to PJ and swallowed hard. "Come on bro, be calm about this." Without hesitation, PJ gripped Spencer's shirt and pulled him up, causing the punk to yelp out in terror.

If it was only Teddy, well no, he'd still flip out as he was. Yet, to the degree that he was becoming, he wouldn't reach that degree if he hadn't just seen _Skyler_. He dragged the screaming man out of the room and slammed him against the wall. Spencer cried out as PJ slammed his hands on either side of his head and glared ferociously into his eyes. "Is it _true_, Spencer? Have you been cheating on my sister while you were here?"

"Well…not exactly." PJ closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, attempting to remain calm. "I haven't dated anyone." Zander's head poked out of the door and Spencer quickly glared at him. PJ turned his head over his shoulder and lifted his eyebrows up while Spencer cussed out his own cousin. "How could you do that to me, Zander?" Zander folded his arms over and lifted his shoulder.

"I never liked you all that much, and then you hit on the girl I was starting to go out with. Stevie can handle herself, but I can't say I was thrilled about it. You've been flirting with the girls around the school, I think it's about time you got what's coming to you, _cousin_." Zander moved back in and slammed the door shut. PJ turned his head back to Spencer's terrified gaze and tightened his jaw.

Emmett stood behind him, but said nothing at all. It would be futile to stop him at this point. "Spence…ask Emmett, as my mother, and even Teddy…I _pride_ honesty. I loathe the dishonest people. You hurt my sister once, and you hurt Skyler, so don't think you're getting away with it."

"W-What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh the _things_ I could do to you right now." Fire raged in his eyes and soul, it would not simmer. Every word out of Spencer's mouth, every flick of his tongue, was like oil on a fire. "I would _like_ to keep hold of my professional image, but really, you'd have the _gall_ to cheat on my sister and stalk my last girlfriend all the while _knowing_ that I was coming?" He chuckled softly, his fires flicked around him and scorched the two men. "You are a coward, and nothing more."

"Come on PJ, you know we're buds, right? Bros?"

"Bros? Really?" He laughed again and shook his head. "Oh no. No, we're not _'bros'_, and I am most certainly _not_ going to be giving you the time of day." Spencer began paling. PJ tucked the corner of his lip up into a smirk and craned his neck to the right. "If you get any whiter, Spencer , I'm afraid you'll turn into paste. Now Spencer. Spencer, Spencer, Spence…" He dusted off the man's shoulders, contemplating just what exactly he was going to do to him. Throwing him in the dumpster was too good for him, as even the dumpster didn't deserve his kind of trash.

"What?" Spencer squeaked and shivered in place while Emmett started with uncertainty at his friend. "What are you thinking? You're kind of freaking me out…"

"Oh yes my friend. Now I know your dad's a lawyer, but I don't think we'll have a problem with that. After all, how's he going to react when you tell him what you've been up to?" Spencer started whimpering as PJ's hand began closing on the back cuff of his shirt. The man swallowed as PJ's free hand pat down his back. "No, you're going to personally call Teddy up, and you're going to be honest with her. You're going to tell her the truth."

"But-"

"But what? You'll lose her? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me? Oh no Spencer, you'll most definitely lose her, I'm sure of that." He chuckled vainly and slowly gripped the back of Spencer's shirt, pulling it down and growling dangerously. Spencer swallowed hard and started to struggle.

"You seem uh…you're looking a bit wild there, PJ."

"Wild? You want wild? I can _show_ you _wild_. Let's go on a wild run, shall we?" Emmett put his hand to his forehead and groaned as PJ yanked Spencer from the wall. Thinking fast, he flew down the hall, pulling his sister's terrified boyfriend along with him. "Let's pretend this school is my sister's home for the moment, and I'm going to be throwing you out like the trash that you are. But wait-"

"What?!"

"That's an _insult_ to _trash!"_ Spencer cried out and screamed as the two flew through the school. They ran down the steps and past a table where Grace was watching with wide eyes. Spencer started wailing the second they got close to the front doors.

Emmett ran past PJ and opened the doors for him. When they reached the door, PJ lifted Spencer up and tossed him through the air. Spencer screamed out as he flew forward, flailing his arms before hitting the pavement. "Don't let me catch you around here again, Spencer! Got that? You better tell Teddy what you've been up to, do _not_ make me be the one to tell her that her boyfriend was stepping out on her. Again."

Spencer curled up into a ball and whimpered, holding himself and weeping in pain. PJ scoffed at him and slammed the doors shut. Emmett was dumbfounded and scratching his head. "I wish I could say that was a bit harsh, but I think I would have done the same thing."

"I could have done worse to the coward." PJ inhaled and clenched his fists shut. They needed to get back to the Gravity 5 clubhouse. His eyes drifted over to a poster of The Perfs, and his heart's already hard pounding increased its intensity. His face softened and his muscles relaxed. _"Skyler…I know it's her…"_ What was she _doing_ in LA? Had her father made another transfer? "Emmett…"

"Yeah man?" Emmett looked over as PJ slowly walked towards the photo. PJ lifted his hand, flattening his palm on the portrait beside Skyler. She took his breath away as always, and this was only a portrait. He felt his friend's hand reach his shoulder, but did not take his eyes from Skyler. "Hard to believe she's in LA, can't believe Spencer might have found her before we did…"

"We have to find her. _I_ need to find her."

"Still thinking about her?"

"Obviously." He never stopped. He loved her, and meant it when he told her that he would always love her. He felt a fluttering within his stomach, and a sense of peace surrounding him. "God I…I can't believe she's here. I know dad said, if it's meant to be, they'll come back around…"

"If we do find her, we still have to focus on the band."

"I know that."

"Come on bro, let's head back to that one band. We'll have to get back to the apartment soon and finish sending out the rest of the notifications."

"Right." He pulled away from the poster and began walking. If Spencer knew what was good for him, he'd leave Skyler alone and go _home_. If he didn't, PJ was afraid of what he might do to the man. "Emmett, you'd better call Ivy up." Ivy, Teddy's best friend, whom Emmett had begun to date before this trip to LA. "Tell her what's going on with Spencer, I want to wait until Spencer calls Teddy himself…but if he doesn't…we'll need to tell her. Whatever the case, Ivy needs to be there for her."

"Will do."

* * *

So close PJ, so very close. What are your thoughts guys? What did you think of the interaction between PJ and the others in the chapter? Any thoughts on what's going through his mind right about now?


	16. Where is She?

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 16 (Where is She?)

While hanging with Gravity 5, PJ didn't have a whole lot to say. He was seated on the middle of the couch, hunched forward and tapping his fingertips together before his face. His elbows rested on his knees and his eyes were closed as he focused hard on his breathing. He was not going to tell the people here about Skyler, simply because it wasn't their business to know. He didn't know why she was parading as Molly, but they knew her as that, so there was no reason to correct them.

Emmett was giving Kevin some tips on the drums, Nelson talked on the phone with a girl he was dating, and Kacey was busy chatting it up with Stevie. Zander was sitting beside PJ, working on something in his journal. He'd been so intensely focused on whatever he was writing that PJ almost didn't want to disturb him. He wanted to hear some guitar music from him, but at the same time, he didn't want to be unfair to other potential musicians out there by hearing one potential before the actual audition interviews.

When Kacey started randomly singing into the microphone, claiming to be practicing for one of their songs, PJ forced himself to shut her out of his mind. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to stop singing, but it wasn't hard to figure she was only trying to get him to recognize her singing once more. To his amusement, Stevie scolded her, letting her know she already got the audition request letter.

Zander looked up from his journal and over to PJ with a frown. "Dude, I'm sorry about my cousin." PJ opened one eye and looked over to him, grunting with effort. "I knew he had some prior connection to…well, maybe not 'Molly'. I've been trying to keep him away from her." PJ leaned back and rubbed his palms against his knees. They were a bit sweaty, which he hated, but couldn't help. Whenever he was agitated, his body would start heating up, and he would soon become drenched with sweat. That was the reason he was trying to calm down.

"You tried to keep him away from her? Why? Did he do something to her?" He was concerned that Spencer might have hurt her, and he really wanted to avoid letting anything else happen to her.

"Well, no…" Zander looked to his friends, then back over with a slight shrug. "He was stalking her the other day, though, following her home from school." PJ's eyes widened a bit. He looked away and grunted once more. "She was passing Stevie's grandmother. Stevie told me not to tell anyone else, but yeah…she and Molly walked together for a bit. After that, we've pretty much kept Spencer locked up in here. I mean, he has a motel, but, we didn't want him going after Molly again."

"I see." He leaned forward and brought his hands back up, gently tapping his fingertips together once more. Now he'd just thrown Spencer out, this wasn't good. Spencer wasn't his main importance right now, he needed to locate Skyler. Of course, he absolutely refused to refer to her as _Molly_, and wasn't about to. "I hope she gets that audition request letter, I need to see her…"

Kacey looked over from the microphone, hearing what he said. He saw her wince and raised an eyebrow, asking if she had something to say. "No, but are you talking about Molly?" He shut his eyes and let his shoulders fall.

"I guess." Kacey started walking over and Stevie reached out to her, mouthing for her to stop. "You know her?" Zander's face fell and Stevie brought her fingers to her forehead as Kacey sat next to PJ. He was just a little confused about what the problem was with the question.

"Know her? Yeah we all know her." Emmett looked up from the drums with arched eyebrows. PJ lowered his hands between his knees and waited with earnest. "Molly is a bitch, simple as that." His face fell flat and a groan started to rise into his throat. He pushed it back down and motioned for her to continue. Why the hell would anyone say something like that about Skyler? No, Skyler was the sweetest girl around, the woman he loved and would do anything for. She was sensitive and emotional, yes, but these were the things that gave her such a massive heart and all the qualities that he loved about her. "She's rude, insensitive, cares only about herself, and doesn't give anyone the time of day. She's become obsessed with popularity, as is her group, and she steps on everyone she comes in contact with. All she cares about is being on top." His eye twitched and he slowly shook his head, there was no fucking way that Kacey was talking about the same person. No, nothing could be more incorrectly said of Skyler.

Zander cleared his throat and continued writing in his journal. "You were part of The Perfs too, Kacey." Kacey rolled her eyes and PJ's eyebrow arched once more. How well could he take this girl on her word if she'd been a part of a popularity-obsessed group? If Skyler was a part of that group, maybe she had a reason, but he did not believe Kacey's arguments. "You're just mad she kicked you out."

"She didn't have any right to do that, Zander, and you know it."

"You don't know what's going on in her mind, Kacey. Come on. You hardly even know the girl."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I'm not going to claim that I know her, but you know as much about her as the rest of us."

PJ glanced nervously between the two as they argued. He looked back to Emmett, hoping for his friend to help him out somehow. Unfortunately, he was just as clueless as to what was going on. "Besides Kacey! You know how she became the leader of the group?" Kacey silenced and PJ quickly looked back at the two. Zander was now standing with Kacey and glaring into her eyes. "She was second-in-command. You want to know how she got _there_? By following _you_. She's basically a watered down version of _you_."

"Oh please!"

"Haven't given it much thought, have you? While you were a part of that group, she mimicked everything you did. Followed you around constantly. She knew you better than you knew yourself…Molly _became_ Kacey…that's what everyone says, at least. You never left the group, Kacey."

"What are you going on about? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Maybe, but everything you are, Molly is. Like a blank slate, she used you to create her image." Kacey stammered and threw her hands in the air in defeat. Stevie had her hand over her mouth, covering what appeared to be a smile. Zander huffed and returned to his journal, satisfied with having silenced the girl.

PJ only leaned back, putting his arms over the couch. He was stunned by what he just saw, and was still clinging to the disbelief that Skyler was anything like the popular girls in high schools. His breathing had become heavy, and his mind cluttered with confusion. Who had Skyler become? She was still _Skyler_. Was Kacey attempting to taint her to him?

He cleared his throat and slowly rose up. The others looked at him and he waved them off. "I need to walk for a bit, need some air. Emmett, hang with them for a while…" His friend shrugged as he left the place. He pushed his hands in his pocket and moved down the long corridor, trying to clear out his jumbled thoughts, and doing so unsuccessfully.

He wasn't going to accept that Skyler was any different than he knew her as. No, word of mouth wouldn't be enough for that. No matter what, even if she _had_ changed, he would still love her. There was no changing _that_, but he would hope she'd be honest with who she was. Was she this Molly figure, or was she Skyler? Who was she now? She would have to let him know when they saw each other again.

He stopped in the cafeteria and frowned when he glanced down at a table with several girls surrounding it. He recognized them as part of that group that had begun dancing on the stage, but Skyler wasn't there. He leaned against the wall and narrowed his eyes on them, hoping to hear what was going on. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but when it came to Skyler, he didn't give a shit. Sure, he had a job to focus on, and yes it took priority as he needed to make money, but love was also a priority in his life.

"Where is she, Kelly?" One freckled faced girl asked to another. The pigtailed redhead shrugged her shoulders and leaned her arm on the table.

"Molly's sick, she's come down with something, I don't know what. It makes sense though, with how she's been acting lately. She said she was throwing up and going through an emotional time."

"Oh my god, you don't think she's pregnant do you!" The girls gasped their replies and PJ's eyes widened as fear spread begun spreading through him. Skyler? Pregnant? Kelly waved it off and shook her head.

"No, I already asked, and Grace nearly bit my head off! Molly hasn't dated anyone since she's _been_ here, and she certainly hasn't had sex. There's no way in hell she would be pregnant."

PJ sighed and looked off to the side, letting the relief settle in. Thank god he wouldn't have to worry about that, but what if she was? He had to wonder what would have happened if she became pregnant when they were together. It wasn't hard to figure out, he would have devoted his life to her, as if he hadn't already done so. _"Amazing."_ He chuckled to himself and slowly closed his eyes.

"So what's wrong with her, Kelly?"

"No clue, but Molly says she's going to be out for a while. I guess that means Grace is in charge until she's feeling better." PJ raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the ceiling. How had no one noticed him standing there? He'd been there for five minutes. Another concern, had Skyler figured out he was here? Was she avoiding him? Why would she do that? "We'll need to check up on her periodically."

He'd heard enough, hopefully she would get his letter. He'd addressed it to her personally, asking if she was indeed Skyler, and how much he wanted to see her if she was. She needed to know he still thought of her, he still loved her and wanted to be with her. Even if she didn't get on the band, or want to be on the band, he wanted to give her the chance to be with him. Yeah, he'd love to have her on the band, but it wasn't necessary.

He pushed forward until he left the school and hopped into a red Nissan convertible that had been given to them by Mr. Davis. He closed the top and started driving, if Emmett needed anything, he could call him. All PJ wanted to do right now was drive, and nothing more.

Where was Skyler now? What was she up to? He had to know. He had to see her, no matter what Kacey Simon or Gravity 5 told him. "I won't believe a thing until I see it for myself," he muttered. "Whoever you are, wherever you are, I will find you. No matter how long it takes…" It wasn't going to be easy balancing his concerns for her and his priority to his job, he'd find a way though. Then there was the concern with worrying about whether or not Spencer would be telling Teddy the truth. If he didn't, then PJ would have to be the one to tell her, and he didn't like the thought of that burden.

He thought this would be easy, but it seemed not to be the case. He and Emmett truly bit off more than they could chew. _"I just need to focus on these auditions. That's all…" _This was going to require just a little more work than he thought.

* * *

Hmm, what are your observations this chapter? Again, pay attention to the Perfs girls when they appear, you'll want to remember them (Kelly will appear in a future story. For those of you paying attention to HUNT). Now this chapter, do tell, seems PJ's struggling. Do you think PJ would give up his music for Skyler?


	17. Old Friends, New Friends

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Old Friends, New Friends)

"Skyler. You can't stay cooped up in your bedroom for the rest of your life," Grace complained. Skyler was cuddled beneath her covers, clutching Fluffy to her chest, and gazing out at her friend. The blanket was pulled halfway over her face, revealing only her nose. "You have to come out at _some_ point." Grace tapped her foot on the ground, then began walking towards her. Instinctively, Skyler gripped the bottom of the blanket so Grace wouldn't pull it off her if she tried to.

"I can stay under all I like!" She was going to wait until _both_ Spencer and PJ had _left_. "I'm not going to school, I _know_ PJ's been hanging around there. I'm not going until this whole band thing blows off." She and Grace were informed by Kelly about what went down with Kacey, so there was no way in hell she was going. "I don't care if PJ wants to consider 'Molly' a part of the band or not, I am _not _getting involved in that."

"I don't know if that's what he wants." Skyler watched her friend try to sneak her hand on the covers, then pull them off. She tensed her grip and held the covers in place, then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Grace. Grace raised an eyebrow, humming to herself as she walked around the bed. Skyler kept a good focus on her, narrowing her glare. "Seems like he would be the one two recognize you in an instant. I mean he loved you, so your voice would have to be recognizable. If that's the case, I think he just wants to see you again."

"No!" She flicked her eyes to the side, ignoring her friend for the moment. When she looked back, Grace was bending over and sticking her hands beneath the mattress. "Gra-ace…what are you doing?" Her voice was meek as her timid eyes watched a smirk curl onto her friend's face. She yelped as Grace began pulling the mattress up. "Not fair, Grace! Not fair!" Within seconds, she was rolling off the bed, screaming as she collided with the floor. She rubbed her head and groaned. She looked up as Grace rounded the bed and stared down at her, hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Okay you don't _have_ to go to school, but you're not staying in the bed."

"I'd rather just avoid him, that's all. Him, Kacey, Gravity 5, The Perfs…the whole lot of them." In all honesty, what was the problem with running? Where was the harm in avoidance? There was at least one person she wanted to talk to, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Since PJ and Emmett were here, and since Spencer was doing what he was, she actually wanted to talk to _Teddy._ "Hey Grace, I'm thinking…"

"What?" She pulled herself up and sat down on the corner of her mattress. What would be the benefit of talking to Teddy? She didn't want to reveal where she was, where she might tell PJ how to find her, but she wanted to know how she was doing after all this time. She still had the Duncan's phone number saved in her cell, never able to part with it, but she was always unable to look at or use the number.

"I kind of wanted to call Teddy up…just…with everything going on, I kind of miss her." She looked up to Grace with a subtle smile and lifted her shoulders. "She was my best friend before you."

"Oh." Grace sat beside her and smiled warmly at her. "Do you remember her number? You're okay with calling her?"

"I…I think it would be hard to do." She was actually relieved that Grace would be there for her, so at least it was easier than she was thinking. "You'd be there for me? I do still have her number…"

"Sure. Why did you keep her number?"

"Couldn't bear to part with it." She hoped that Grace wouldn't be put off by Teddy, or vice versa. After all, she never quite imagined having two of her best friends, past and current, coming into contact. Though, possibly only vocally. She reached over to the end table where her cell was. When she started scrolling down the list, her heart had begun to make itself known by leaping erratically about her chest. She shot her eyes to Grace, swallowed her fear down, and returned to the phone. Entering the Ts, she froze on Teddy's name _"What am I doing?"_

After a few seconds of blankly gazing at the phone, Grace reached over and hit the _call_ button. Skyler's eyes widened and she started to throw her phone across the room, but held back. Her thumb struck the speakerphone, and with each dull ring, Skyler began panicking a little harder. Finally, after about four rings, she heard the nostalgic sound of Teddy's voice calling out to her. "Hello?" Did Teddy keep her name and number? Would she even remember her? How would Teddy even react to hearing from her? "Sorry, I was in the restroom."

Grace whispered to her, letting her know if she didn't say something, that she would talk for her. Skyler closed her eyes and cleared her throat, fighting back the stinging of her tears. "T-Teddy, it's me, Skyler." She bit her lip and heard Teddy's astonished gasp.

"Oh my god, Skyler! It's been so long, how are you? What have you been up to? PJ called me and said you were in LA, is that true?" Her jaw dropped. She looked to Grace for help, but the girl motioned for her to lead. Thinking on it, it wasn't such a surprise if PJ saw her on one of the posters at school and talked to his sister about it. "He says apparently you're with some 'popular' group? _Why_?" She had no idea anymore.

"It's a long story. I didn't change _that_ much…I've just had a lot of things happen to me." She wasn't sure she should tell Teddy, because she knew Teddy would relay everything to PJ. Those two had always been the closest siblings she'd known, so there was no way she wanted to give away vital information. "I guess I know PJ's down here, I was surprised, but I haven't talked to him yet…"

"Why not?"

"I…don't think he'd like me anymore." Teddy laughed sarcastically and Skyler's eyebrow arched up. What was so funny about PJ not liking her? "I don't understand."

"He's done nothing _but_ think about you, Sky. Why would you think he wouldn't like you?"

"I don't know. There's just a lot that's been going on. It's difficult, and I've been avoiding him, so…maybe you can keep this conversation between us?" Teddy hummed. Skyler heard her nails tapping on a hard surface, probably the kitchen counter. Teddy was often helping her mom with food, and it was possibly close to suppertime for them. "I'm just afraid, Teddy. It's too much. You remember Spencer? He's here too, and he's been stalking me!"

There was a very long pause, followed by the sound of something crashing into the floor. She drew in her breath and Grace raised an eyebrow. Teddy cleared her throat and spoke softly. "What? _Spencer_ has been stalking you?" Her eyes welled up with tears and she let a whimper drift from her lips. She'd become terrified of him, and she wasn't sure why. "Sky? Are you all right? What did he do?"

"I think Gravity 5 has been keeping him at bay, he's Zander's cousin! Stevie helped me last week…he was following me home, so Stevie walked with me. My friend, Grace, was too far away…Spencer's nuts, Teddy. He hit on Stevie when he got here, she said she'd practically given him a black eye. I'm really scared…he's part of the reason I've been avoiding school."

Teddy choked on something and spoke, appearing to be trying to keep her composure. What was going on with her? Was she having problems with the nostalgia too? "Isn't this your senior year?" Skyler swept her eye with her finger and breathed in slowly. It was surprisingly soothing to hear Teddy's voice, her body was starting to relax and her heart was actually slowly it's erratic beating.

"Yeah."

"You don't want to miss classes then, Skyler. I can understand you're nervous about seeing PJ again, or afraid of…Spencer…but, don't let that affect your school."

"It's not. Grace is making sure I get my homework and everything…she's my best friend now. She's here with me now." She reached over and took Grace's hand, smiling cheerfully. Grace smiled back at her and peered down at the phone as Teddy's voice lifted hopefully.

"Really? Can I talk to her? Grace?"

"Hey Teddy," Grace replied, "I've heard a lot about you. Good things, of course!" Teddy chuckled once and Skyler's cheeks grew a reddish tint.

"I'm glad. You take care of Skyler, all right? I don't know what's going on, but if she needs a friend, that's you."

"Oh believe me, I know. I'm trying to keep her on her feet. Would you keep in touch with her?" Skyler rolled her eyes and absently glanced over to the stuffed dog on the bed. How was she supposed to react to her two best friends talking about her while she was right there? Teddy confirmed Grace's question. The two girls talked for another minute or two before letting Skyler take over again.

"Hey Teddy, do you still have that music video we did about Spencer?"

"Oh yeah, I actually just pulled that up on my computer…why?"

"I wanted to show Grace. It's the only thing I can remember us doing together." She was sure they did other songs and videos together, but for some reason, her mind was drawing a blank on them.

"It's not the best we've done, but okay." Skyler was detecting a bit of hesitation in Teddy's voice, it was there whenever she talked about Spencer. After a couple seconds of thought, her heart froze and her eyes widened. Was Spencer actually dating _Teddy_ again? In which case, she basically just told Teddy her boyfriend was cheating on her, again.

"Oh my god, Teddy…are you dating him again? I didn't know!" She was frantic now. Was Teddy angry with her? Did she just ruin her chances of being able to talk to her again? She felt Grace squeeze her hand in an attempt to keep her from falling into a panic attack. "I swear, I wouldn't have just started going crazy like that if I'd known, I would have handled that differently, I swear-"

"Skyler relax. I understand. It's _not_ your fault, all right? I should have seen it coming, don't blame yourself, it's Spencer's fault for doing it." She felt like she was about to throw up, her tears were like fire to her cheeks, and her chest felt as though someone just decked her with a ton of bricks. She sobbed once, trying to keep from panicking and listening to Teddy's voice calming her. "Skyler, you're fine. I'm not upset with you, but I will have to talk to Spencer…I'm going to call it off with him. If he does anything else, let me know. You're fine, and I'm really happy to hear from you again, Sky. I _am_."

"T-Thanks Teddy. I'm sorry, I just…" This was frustrating, more so than anything else she'd gone through. _Why_ was she so emotional! She fell back on the bed, groaning loudly as Grace swiped the phone from her. "Why am I so messed up now?"

Grace pat her knee and sighed. "You're just going through a difficult time." Grace looked to the phone. Skyler put her hand over her eyes while her body trembled and ached. "Teddy, this is Grace. I'm sorry, Skyler…has been an emotional wreck lately." She chuckled lightly and Skyler groaned her frustration.

"Mind if I ask why?" Grace looked over to Skyler, who simply shrugged. She honestly didn't care, Grace could tell Teddy everything if she wanted to. Grace flattened her lips and sighed.

"It's just everything she had bottled up coming out. Can you be sure to keep all this between us?" Teddy confirmed that, which was fantastic in Skyler's mind. She knew she could trust her not to spill _everything_ to PJ. "PJ's right, she is a part of the popular group, The Perfs, but that Molly is just an image. She's gone through a lot, and hell, even I didn't know who she really was until recently…"

"Really? What…why?"

"Wanted a new life. I think when she got here, she just took on the personality of the last leader of our group. Either way, I'm _trying_ to get her out of her shell some. She refuses to see PJ, because she thinks he'll hate her because of Molly. Then there's a lot that happened, I guess, during the time she left Denver, to now."

Skyler slowly sat up, her body still burning and tearing. She breathed in and slowly exhaled. "Teddy?" Teddy answered her and she clenched her eyes shut. "Please don't tell PJ this, I really don't want him to worry about me, but when I left Denver…I…was pregnant…" She choked on her words and heard Teddy's shocked breathing.

"Oh my god, why did you never tell him?"

"Because at the time, Dad didn't think PJ would take responsibility…"

"He _would_ have! Of course he would have, and if he didn't, Mom and Dad would have made him!"

She winced, bringing her hand up to her eyes once more. She didn't want to think about this, to be entirely honest. Grace rubbed her back and Teddy paused, waiting for her to talk, but first apologizing for her sudden outburst. "I know. You're right, but it's too late anyway. I…I miscarried after mom passed away."

"Oh god…Skyler, I'm so sorry, I…Grace, would you hug her for me?" Skyler's lips curved up as Grace gave her a tight hug. "I wish I could be there for you right now, but Grace sounds like a great friend."

"She is."

"I'm glad you have someone to count on over there. Maybe you're right to take a break, get yourself into a good mental shape and just try to relax. Take a few breathing exercises, do things that can calm you down, and try to put the past out of your mind if possible. Also, just be yourself. You don't need to hide behind someone that you're not."

"It's too hard to do that, Teddy. It really is…For a year, everyone's known me as Molly. How can I just tell them that I'm not who I say I am?"

"Some people won't like it, I'm sure, but others will admire that you were actually honest about it. Give it some time, you don't have to worry about it right away, but…it's easier to be true to who you are, than to be someone you're not."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks…_Promise_ you won't tell PJ all this? _Please?_ I don't want him to worry about me."

Teddy chuckled once, striking Skyler with a sense of nervousness. She didn't need to have such anxiety when it came to him, but she couldn't help it. "I won't tell him. You're my friend, Sky. Everything we talk about is between me, and you, and well…Grace too in this case." Grace snickered and Skyler beamed. "Just, PJ _is_ looking for you, and he's _already_ worried about you. You need to see him eventually, because you know him as well as I do, he's not going to just give up on you."

"Even still, it's not like we could be together…"

"Don't be so sure of that. He's nineteen now, Mr. Davis is paying for him to go to college and live in LA, and if he _does_ make it big, he can go wherever he wants in life. However, if it came down to being with you, he'd do everything in his power to be with you. I guess you'll have to see that yourself, though…"

"Maybe…" It didn't make her feel any better, to be honest. She was already anxious enough with him here, and now she knew he was going to college here as well? Even if he didn't make it, he might still be attending college. She did like that he wasn't giving up on her, but she didn't think she deserved him. Not after she became 'Molly', at least. "It's really good to talk to you again, Teddy…can we keep in touch still?"

"Of course, I'd love to talk to you again."

"Thank you."

* * *

So what are your thoughts on this chapter?


	18. An Impossible Step

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (An Impossible Step)

"What are we doing now?" Grace was pulling Skyler down the street. She was following without hesitation because she trusted her, but she _was_ a little wary. Her best friend was on a 'mission', up to _something_ and she hated not knowing what was happening. "Grace, please tell me where we're going, I don't exactly like not knowing these things." Grace stopped her relentless pursuit and faced her.

"I had an idea to give you a little more courage and get you a bit out of your shell." She raised an eyebrow and took one step back. Now came the anxiety, the fear. "You have to be strong, and I can't be the only person you trust…I want to show you that you can trust others." Her eyes started to widen. It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to turn and run. There was no way she was talking to _anyone_ other than Grace. "I know you're afraid of opening yourself up, but I want to show you that you don't _have_ to be afraid. So just _try_, but you don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Grace." Her body began shaking and her eyes quickly glazed over. "Just tell me who you're thinking of. Or what…"

"Right. Well, you know how we've been gathering some stuff to decorate your bedroom with? Some ideas for the rest of the apartment as well?" She slowly nodded and swallowed down a heavy feeling in her throat. "Well I can't do it alone, and well, you already opened yourself up to at least one other person…" Her eyes widened as emptiness began descending upon her. She knew now who Grace was talking about.

"N-No way, No way!" She started to turn and run, but Grace took her hand. "No, Grace, I can't! I can't do it!" I don't know _how_ to do it! Don't make me, please. _Please_."

"I won't _make_ you, but at least try talking to her. You don't have to tell Stevie anything, just be friendly." Be friendly, she could do that. She sniffled and relaxed her body. "You're going to be okay, Skyler. Trust me, I wouldn't steer you wrong." She smiled vaguely and carefully nodded to her.

"Okay…"

When they arrived at Stevie's home, her parents informed them that she was in her bedroom. With each step, Skyler's anxiety seemed only to grow. With Grace there, she was able to at least be somewhat calm, but it was difficult. She had the same trouble Teddy had, only PJ had ever been able to keep her completely relaxed. She never understood why, but she always had high levels of anxiety, she did think it was due to her being somewhat clueless in the past. It made her very antisocial, but what made it very hard to trust others was definitely a combination of both Brock and Spencer. It had been hard for PJ to win her trust, but once he did, he had it forever.

They stopped before Stevie's closed door and Grace looked into Skyler's eyes, searching for something. "Skyler, why are you so nervous anyway? I mean, the apprehension when it comes to making friends. I've been thinking about it for a while, and the only thing I can think of is…is there something else in your past that's a problem?"

"Kind of." She lifted her eyes to the door and slowly breathed in. "Making friends has never been easy for me. Why do you think the image I created was 'Molly'? It wasn't just because…I wanted to create someone so opposite of me…it was because she was _popular_."

"Popularity doesn't equal friends, Skyler. Kacey learned that, I think. How many of those girls in our group do you think are actually our friends?" Skyler bowed her head and lifted her shoulders. None of them were, and she wasn't surprised. It was more torturous for her than anything. "The only way you're going to make friends is by trusting them and being someone they can trust. You can't buy friends, you can make friends by being who you are. You're not _Molly_, you're _Skyler_."

"I don't know how to be Skyler without being Molly…" Grace chuckled as Skyler slowly breathed in. Her anxiety began shrinking and she recalled the things PJ once told her. That she had to try, she couldn't fear people turning her down. Those that reject her were never worth it in the first place. "When I was young, I was a bit 'stupid'…" Grace hummed. Her eyelids slid up and a breath escaped her lips. "I was different from the others, so no one wanted to be around me. Friends I had made, over time, turned their backs on me and threw me away like I was nothing to them. One of these friends introduced me to my first boyfriend, Brock, and he was very controlling and manipulative."

"I see." Skyler held back her tears and slowly closed her hands. She knew there was nothing to fear, Grace was there for her. "Did he physically hurt you?"

"Yeah…but that was a long time ago. I told my friend I was ending it with him, and my friend cussed me out afterwards." Grace put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. It was a bitter memory for Skyler, but time made it easier for her to cope. "Then I started to date Spencer, Brock tried to attack him, but he stood up for me. Then he cheated on me…PJ was the only person who could ever get me out of this antisocial hole I dug myself into."

"So that's what it is, you're afraid of being rejected by your friends?"

"Somewhat…It terrifies me to make a new friend, and in the back of my head I think, they'll betray me or hurt me in the end." Grace started to say something, but was startled by the bedroom door opening up. Skyler's eyes widened and she quickly looked, seeing Stevie staring at her with astonishment. Had she heard everything? The girl's face softened and she stepped out.

"I wouldn't do that to a good friend," Stevie replied. "I thought I heard talking, started to open the door, heard you guys." She looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly. "Zander's in here too, by the way. We were going over some music." Skyler's hands flew to her mouth and nausea was quickly settling into her stomach.

"Oh god, how much do you know?"

"Well…" Stevie leaned against the doorframe and poked her thumb over her shoulder. "If it's any consolation, Zander already knows who you are…You know Spencer's his cousin."

"Y-Yeah…"

"You want to come in and talk? I promise we won't bite." Skyler smiled at her and looked into the room to see Zander eating something that resembled a mix between an onion ring and a cinnamon twist. Already her interest was piqued. Stevie followed her gaze and bounced once, of course it would be food to get Skyler a little out of her shell. These twisted rings rested on a plate, there were several of them, and they smelled very sweet. "Mom made those, they're French Crullers."

"You're French?"

"Yep." God she loved culture. "Mom's French, Dad's German. You wouldn't _believe_ how our suppers turn out to be. Then, knowing I have four brothers who are also half French and half German, you can see how _that_ turns out."

"It isn't pretty," Zander added from the bedside. Skyler laughed and Stevie rolled her eyes. "Come on in, try some." Stevie stepped around them and started pushing the two into the room. Skyler was astonished by the cozy feel of the room, and shocked by the amount of _pink_. The walls were painted a very light red, the carpet was peach colored, and Stevie's bed had pink bedding. Her bed was propped against the left side wall, with a light pink end table that held the plate of Crullers. On the right side wall was a flat screen television that faced the bed. On the back wall was a five foot long window that had short purple rose adorned curtains along the top. In the corner of the room, pressed against the back wall, was a white oak dresser. Zander took another bite of his Cruller and smirked at the group. "So, overwhelmed by the color of her room?"

Stevie growled and put her hands to her hips. "Oh shut up, Zander. It's Mom's decoration, anyway."

"Sure it is…" Zander reached beneath the blankets and pulled out a small white bear. "And this is your mother's as well?" Skyler covered a smile with her hand and looked over as Stevie shot to the bed, grabbing the bear away from him. Zander laughed and pulled Stevie down onto the bed, she yelped and flipped over him, pinning him down beneath her.

"Are you trying to get me angry?"

"Maybe." He leaned up and kissed the left corner of Stevie's lips. She flinched, dazed, and fell to the side with a sigh. "Works like charm." Zander sat up and grabbed another Cruller. "Go ahead try one of these."

Skyler and Grace took one each and bit into them. Skyler was blown away by the sweetness and flavor. It felt and tasted almost like a donut with powdered sugar, and the orange zest tantalized her mouth. It was a heavenly snack! Stevie sat up on the bed and smirked confidently.

"Like them?"

"I love this!" Skyler cheered as she took another bite.

"Dad often makes his 'Apfel Strudel' pastries, but those are for dessert after supper. It's pretty feeling. Mom and Dad take turns cooking meals. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Mom cooks. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Dad cooks."

"What about Sunday?"

"We go to church, and then eat out. Really Sundays vary, Mom and Dad don't cook, we do whatever we want for supper. This Sunday, I'm going to try some of Zander's dad's food." Skyler lifted her eyebrows and looked over to Zander with a growing curiosity. Her anxiety had gone down tremendously, but she was still just a tad nervous. She'd never come out of her shell this much, and certainly not to two members of Gravity 5.

"What kind of food do your parents make, Zander?"

"My Dad's Russian, so we have a lot of Russian food. He makes the _best _Solianka, Grandma's recipe." Zander bit into the Cruller once more, promptly swallowing it. "Solianka is Russian beef soup, it's a traditional Russian soup with sour cream and lemon slice garnishing. Mom and Dad usually have it with vodka, since it's usually served with that, but I don't get any of the vodka, obviously. I've _tried_ it though."

"That sounds _so_ good." Spencer wasn't Russian, she knew that, so he must be one of Zander's maternal cousins. "How many cousins do you have?" Zander frowned, seemingly knowing where she was going with that. He sighed and scooted back on the bed, pressing his back against the wall.

"Well Dad has about five siblings, three sisters and two brothers. He's the third born. Mom's got about three siblings, one sister and two brothers. All my Uncles and Aunts have _at least_ three children, except for Mom's sister, she only has one son…so I have like twenty-two cousins based on that alone. In reality, a few of them have about four or five kids. The last head count I did, the number of cousins I have shoots up to thirty." Skyler's jaw dropped and Grace coughed on her Cruller. "And if you're wondering what I think you are, that son is Spencer. Aunt Linda married some stuck up British guy that doesn't believe in having a large family…I usually only see my dad's family. Mom's family is Swedish, and her brothers moved back to Sweden with their families, so I haven't seen them in years. Never got along with Spencer, he's always been an ass, but kept me pretty well informed about his life, unfortunately."

"Oh, so…when Stevie said you knew who I was…"

"I know you were a girl that lived in Denver named Skyler, Spencer bragged about dating you when he did…" Skyler felt a sharp pang in her chest and moved her hand over her heart. She wanted to ask what Spencer would say about her, but was a little afraid to do so. Zander sighed heavily and lifted his shoulders. "I knew who you were because he would send me photos, and I won't repeat the stuff he said…"

"Yeah, thanks for that." She put her hand to her stomach and groaned. Zander started to apologize, but she stopped him, not wanting to get into all of that. "Thanks for being honest, and well…I guess thanks for not telling anyone." Stevie looked from him, then to Skyler.

"So why do you act like someone you're not? What's the deal?" She sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling her thumbs between her knees. Grace moved over to the plate of Crullers and grabbed another one. "If you don't mind me asking…I know you were talking to Grace about the friend issue…"

"Yeah, I just wanted a fresh start. I saw how good Kacey had it, so I started to create a persona like hers, and I put a name on it: Molly. I was accepted, nobody could see the stuff I've been through, and I could focus on someone that didn't have a world of problems. Molly's literally perfect, and I'm not…no one would like me."

"I think you're cool, Skyler. If I can call you that." Skyler lifted her head up and inhaled sharply.

"Just not in public, okay? I…I'm not ready for people to see past her. Molly's my shield, she keeps me from being hurt…" Her anxiety was beginning to rear its ugly head again, so she needed to fight that feeling before she began panicking again. "I don't want to talk about this." Stevie smiled at her and put a hand over hers. She looked down at the gesture and felt the pain inside of her going down. "We wanted to ask your help in decorating my apartment…as empty as it is…"

"I understand. I'd be more than happy to help, and I won't judge you at all. You may not think so, but seeing this, seeing _you_ is a million times better than seeing _Molly_." She looked up to Stevie with her pain-filled eyes, her eyebrows meshed together and a crease shot along her brow. Zander leaned forward and smiled at her, nodding with agreement. "Everyone has scars, Skyler. Everyone's gone through loads of shit getting piled onto them, and _nobody_ is perfect. That's why 'Molly' is just an image, because while she's something you can pretend to be and wish to be, she's not _you_. Those scars you have? The pain you've gone through? Those are the things that make you who you are, not the popularity or the friends. I know it's hard to show who you are, to unveil yourself, because it can feel like you're showing off all those wounds, but what you're showing is how _strong_ you've become. You're better and stronger than 'Molly', you just have to see it."

"I wish I could. I really do…"

* * *

What do you think? Tell me your thoughts and observations


	19. Room Designing

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (Room Designing)

Skyler led Grace and Stevie into her apartment and waited as Stevie eyed the bare walls. She was truly waiting for her to crack a joke in regards to the place. Zander had to get back home, so he wasn't going to join them. "Well, it's nice for what it is," Stevie replied. Skyler couldn't help but to laugh. "So where's your dad at?"

"He has a job interview today, actually." She answered with pride, ecstatic that her father had enough confidence to go out and find a job. He'd been a pilot in the military, and worked on airlines outside of it, so he was hoping to get hired as a pilot somewhere. "It's great, because now I don't have to worry about Dad's health failing because he doesn't get out of the house." Stevie raised an eyebrow at her, catching her a bit off guard. "When mom passed away, Dad just shut down and became depressive. I've been taking care of him all this time. He finally met a woman, she actually works as a counselor!"

"So I'm guessing she knows how to help people out of crisis situations." Indeed she did, Sofia was a great woman, and hopefully her father could truly be happy again. "So your dad's getting out of _his_ rut, huh?" She caught the slight tease and brushed it off.

"Not dignifying that with a comment." Grace laughed and Stevie poked her side, causing her to shriek and laugh. "I'm ticklish!" She brushed her side and quickly led the girls into her bedroom. "Now I know it's not much-"

"I'm not going to mince words here," Stevie interrupted, "Your room doesn't look all that good at all." Yes, she knew that, the room was boring. The most decoration she had was a picture of PJ on her end table beside the bed, and a pearl white lamp, then a red lava lamp on top of her oak dresser. Beside her dresser was her computer desk, a small wooden desk with a small laptop sitting in front of a cooling fan. "You have nothing on your walls whatsoever, where are all your pictures?"

"Not around here, obviously." She opened her closet door and pulled out a box of portraits from the back corner. Stevie and Grace walked over and lifted their eyebrows. "I have a ton of stuff tucked away in this closet. From pictures, to portraits, and curtains. Strangely enough, I'm not a _pink_ type of girl." She smirked at Stevie, who merely rolled her eyes.

"I don't usually let people see my bedroom, so bear that in mind." Stevie folded her arms and exhaled softly. "Bedrooms should actually represent who you are inside. I may be a tomboy, and I am, but I am still a girl. I like flowers, I used to play with Barbie dolls when I was a kid, and yes, my favorite colors are pink, purple, and black. What I tell people, 'deal with it', I's who I am…"

"Who you are…yeah…" Even Grace's bedroom was an accurate representation of who she was. Grace had a hot pink bedspread with lace tips, rose colored walls, sangria carpeting, and a giant daisy rug in the center of the room. The bed was pressed against the window in the middle of her back wall. The window had long violet curtains, often tied back. Her walls were adorned with posters of pop stars like Lady Gaga and Brittany Spears. "So I guess I should…decorate my room with Skyler, not Molly?"

Grace pat her shoulder and smirked playfully. "Well do you want to feel like it's personalized, or do you want to live in a bedroom that just isn't coming from your heart?" She didn't need to go into the meaning of that one, Skyler understood it just perfectly. Decorate as Skyler, not Molly! She tapped her chin and tucked her bottom lip beneath her teeth. Even the window was completely naked.

"Well then, I have a good idea of what I'd like my room to look like." Where were all the things she enjoyed? Where was the creativity? She loved browns, and her carpet was already a dirt brown, which was perfect for her. That was probably the only thing that seemed to represent her. "We might need to go to the store, though…for a couple things." She loved the outdoors, she loved nature, she loved the stars, and horses too. So as she thought of these, ideas were flourishing within her. Would it be too much to paint the walls? No, they were already a nice sky blue, two-thirds from the ceiling. The bottom portion of the walls were sandy brown, and this inspired her. "We need some glow in the dark stuff, for one…." Grace and Stevie raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other. Skyler grinned at them and took them by the wrists. "Trust me, it'll be _Skyler_." She pulled them from the room, eager to get to the store.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm remembering all the times I spent with PJ just cuddling up at some random field, or walked beneath the stars. Growing up, my granddaddy had this farm with these horses he kept…I used to ride them all over the place. So, I kind of want to combine that…"

It was a process that involved several trips back and forth from the store, but in a matter of hours, the work was done. Almost everything was different, minus the walls and carpeting of course. The ceiling and upper walls had been adorned with neon, glow in the dark stars to represent sleeping beneath the stars at night. Her bedroom door was actually on the eastern wall, with the window on the western wall. The window was a tall rectangle, with now lacey desert curtains and deep brown stripes. The head of her bed was resting against the wall just to the right of the window, and the small TV stand had been moved to the wall beside the door, facing the foot of her bed. Her desk was now against the window and just beside the bed, with the lava lamp on the edge, as a lamp on an end table would be. On the other side of her bed was the end table and framed picture of PJ, resting against a now sandy colored lamp.

Her dresser, with five drawers, was facing the bed from the south wall. On the top of the dresser were three ceramic horses. The horse in the center was a tall black Clydesdale standing up on its hind legs, and his mane swirling about his neck. To the right of this was a brown Arabian standing on all fours, it was facing the Clydesdale, but had its head turned out towards the bed. On the other side of the Clydesdale was an American Paint Horse laying down and watching the bed. Above the dresser, on the wall, was a large framed picture of her mother that she'd set there to watch over the room.

Her bed now had pure, simple brown sheets and a lumpy brown comforter with vertical brown, zigzag stripes all the way across. On this full sized bed were two brown pillows where she slept on the right, and a blue chair pillow in which her stuffed Dalmatian was sitting. Above the bed was a wide painting they purchased at the store of four horses running in a brilliant meadow during a beautiful sunset.

The northern wall was the one with the brown sliding closet door. On either side of the doors were two tall horse figures, standing like guards. The closet doors slid into the walls, and on each door was a poster of a beautiful sunlit lake and sky, with inspirational quotes at the bottom. Also just above the closet was another large framed photo, this one of her father.

Above the television were posters of Celine Dion, her favorite singer. This was now more her room than anything. As she stood there in between Grace and Stevie, her arms around their shoulders, she felt a warm glow rising up inside of her. The room was _beautiful_, and she couldn't wait to show it off to her father. "I think Daddy's going to love this! I do."

"I never knew you were into horses," Grace said with a smile. "It fits you though. Your room is simple, warm, sweet, and I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to hang out here. It does say a lot about you, about _Skyler_." Skyler started to blush and quickly jumped onto her bed, pulling herself up to the pillows and sprawling out on the bed. "Friendly, cozy, warm, and fun to be around."

"You really think so?"

"Yep! I guarantee 'Molly's' bedroom would be _much_ different." Skyler laughed heartily as the two girls sat on the edge of her bed. Stevie's smile warmed her heart, and she quickly pulled her Dalmatian to her chest.

"I think this is the first I've seen you smile or laugh at all," Stevie commented. "I like it." Also on the door was a widespread poster-map of Italy, with a circle around Venice, where her dad was born. Of course, above the door, was a photo of her family's famous lasagna dish. "So congratulations Skyler, you now have a more personalized room that doesn't look like a cheap-ass motel room." Skyler chuckled and rested her head back onto her pillow, sighing deeply.

"Thank you so much, guys. You really made my day great." What was she forgetting? She turned her head to the picture of her dad and quickly sat up. "Oh! I have to show Daddy the room!" He got home a little while ago and was happy to see Skyler with two people. She told him they were doing something in the room and would show him later, so she didn't want to keep him waiting.

She bounded from the room, leaving her friends waiting. Her dad was on the couch, reading some book. He looked up at her with a curved smile. "Hey sweetheart, how's it going?"

"Great, Daddy. Do you know when you'll be able to tell if you got the job?"

"They said I can start on Monday." Skyler cheered and quickly hugged her dad.

"Yes! I knew you could do it!" He laughed and hugged her back, thanking her. "Okay, I have something I want to show you." She started pulling him from the couch, grinning as she led him to her bedroom. When they entered, her father gasped and glanced about the room, delighting in the décor. "What do you think, Daddy?"

"It's beautiful. I think you and your friends did a great job."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, we need to work on _your_ room!" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, chuckling nervously.

"Uh oh." Oh this would be fun, redecorating the entire apartment! It would take a while, but eventually they'd be able to do it. She was excited to see just how well they could make their home look and _feel_ like home. "Well, it is a start."

* * *

Well, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, what are your observations? **  
**


	20. Panic and Anger

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Panic and Anger)

Skyler walked with Grace, Zander, and Stevie to where _Gravity 5_ usually hung out. She wasn't too comfortable with this, but Zander and Stevie had to collect something first. They were all going to hang out some meadow that Zander was going on about, dealing with how peaceful it was. It had been a couple of days now, and was Monday morning, so they had to sneak her into the place. The four of them were the only ones _not_ doing anything in school today Zander and Skyler, were in their senior year, and seniors had the day off. Stevie and Grace were skipping just for the sake of being there while Skyler hung with them. There was literally nothing important happening in their classes today. Each teacher was showing off a movie, and nothing more.

"We won't be here long," Zander stated. "I just need to grab a few things, and then we'll be on our way." Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson were all in their own classes for a while, so it wouldn't hurt if they took five minutes. "You're going to enjoy this field, it's not a park or anything, and it's relatively secluded. It's got this really big lake as well." She couldn't wait to see it, and was trusting in the level of peacefulness that Zander so described it while on the way up here.

"Getting your songbook, right?" Stevie asked. Skyler moved to the couch and sat down. She looked up with curiosity as Zander started to look about the room. He as part of the group of people auditioning for PJ at five o'clock. She wasn't sure what he wanted with his songbook, unless he wanted to also try and show PJ that he was a songwriter. Knowing PJ, he would appreciate Zander's creativity. "As for me, I thought I left one of my books here…"

"Try searching the desk." Stevie rushed over to the desk while Zander searched beneath the couch. The longer they searched, the more nervous Skyler became. She wanted to leave this area in case Kacey or the others came in. Zander quickly rose up, blinking several times as a look of realization dawned on him. "I left it in my class? Crap! I'll be right back guys. I got a special lock on it now, so no one can open it…"

Skyler leaned forward and sighed as Zander ran out the door. Stevie couldn't seem to find her novel, until she remembered the last she had it, she wound up talking to the lunch lady. The book was likely in the lost and found, she asked the girls to wait and hurried off for it. "Hope they get back soon," Skyler muttered. Grace pat her forearm and quickly nodded her head.

"I'm sure they'll hurry back." She rubbed her knees and groaned as Grace walked around the couch and to Kevin's drum set. When her phone rang, it startled Skyler. Her period of silence broke, and she quickly looked over her shoulder while Grace answered. "What is it, Kelly?" Grace leaned against the drums and gently tapped her fingers on the drum. "What?" Her hand stiffened and her eyebrows rose. "No she's not on campus, the girls are wrong. Yes I've been…" Grace looked to Skyler, then the door. "No, you know what? Stay where you are, Kelly. Don't come to the-No Nelson isn't here. Stay right there, I'm coming, God…"

"Grace?" Grace hung up and shot a frustrated look to Skyler. The room had suddenly grown darker, and terror was beginning to take hold of her heart. "You have to go?"

"One of the girls thinks they saw you on campus, so now I have to go clear this mess up before Kelly starts heading down here. I'm sorry…" Grace hugged her and smiled warmly. "Will you be all right for like five minutes?"

"I guess so. No need to worry about me." She hugged her friend back and waited as Grace hurried out the door. She couldn't leave the room, due to her avoidance of the place in general. They had to meet back up here, so she didn't want to try and sneak out. _"Funny. Kelly calls her now?"_ She lifted her shoulders and slowly rose to her feet. She didn't care so much about who Kelly called, but she did wonder why she was calling Grace so frequently. Where they planning to kick her out? 'Molly' would throw them all out for that, but 'Skyler' honestly didn't care all that much about The Perfs at this point of time. It was the strangest thing.

Since the transformation of her bedroom, it seemed easier for her to _feel_ like herself when she was in there. She could be herself online, she could do the things she wanted to do and not feel like people were judging her. When she left that place though, it was like leaving sacred ground. She was once again, terrified of the world around her. Skyler tried to focus on anything _other_ than the anxieties that she'd been having, but unless she was keeping herself busy, her mind would wander back to them.

It was infuriating.

_"Guess we can't all be at peace, right?"_ She slowly stood up and walked towards the desk. It had been a while since she brought out her full _Molly_, but she hadn't had the opportunity. With Grace, Stevie, and Zander all knowing how she was inside, and minimal confrontation with Kacey, she didn't have much reason to bring out Molly._ "Maybe…maybe I can talk to PJ…"_

She slapped herself mentally and leaned forward on the desk, groaning at the thought. PJ wasn't going to want to talk to her, who was she kidding? If she got close to him, he'd see who Molly was, and then reject her. After all, Brock and Spencer did. _"But he's not _like_ them. He's different…" _She put her fingers to her forehead and moaned as her mind started to become a battlefield. _"Quit dreaming, dream girl. PJ wouldn't like you. He hates you. How long do you think it'll be until Grace and the others turn you down?"_ They wouldn't do that to her, they would never do something so mean.

Skyler lifted her head up and sighed heavily. Her heart pounded with fear, and her stomach tightened up inside of her. A nauseating scent entered into the room, causing her eyebrow to rise up. She sniffed the sour smell, it smelt of grease and sweat. Instantly she spun around and froze upon seeing Spencer in the doorway.

His eyes were wild, enraged, and his body shaking. "Skyler. I was hoping to find my cousin here, but I found you instead?" She swallowed hard and looked back at the desk. What could she use? She didn't want to break the laptop, it wasn't hers. "You know what they say about the body being a natural defense system?" Yes, she knew that. The eyelids and lashes protected the eyeballs from many things, the nose was a defense mechanism as well.

"I-I learned about that from some of my schoolwork. Mrs. Duncan taught me a few things too…" He stepped forward, twitching his hands shut and growling at her. What was he going to do? Her heart was jumping about erratically, filling her with terror. "S-Spencer, what's going on?"

"The body is also a natural weapon, Skyler." He smirked dangerously at her and narrowed his eyes. "We have at least one thing that's a natural weapon." What was he talking about? What weapon? She needed to run, and fast. "Now. I'm fucking _pissed off!_ Oh the things I'm going to do to you…" He slammed his fist into his palm, cracking his knuckles. His eyes were still wide and deranged, almost bloodshot. "You see, Teddy called me up."

_"Oh no."_

"She said she was breaking up with me. Ivy and Mrs. Duncan were there as well, said I was in a world of trouble when I got back to Denver. I finally got it out of her where she heard it from, and guess what?" She swallowed hard and slid her palms back on the desk as he stepped directly in front of her, leaning dangerously close to her. "Teddy said she figured it out from _you_. So…I'm pissed, pissed enough to fucking tear you apart! But first. A little fun." He put his hand to her throat. She gasped out and put her hands to his arm, whimpering as she struggled. He tilted his head and glared into her eyes. "It's been a long time. Your eyes are still so beautiful to look at."

"L-Let me go Spencer!" She looked down at him and quickly shot her knee up into his abdomen. He doubled over with a shout and she quickly bolted away. She didn't get far before he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, then releasing her into the wall. She screamed out as her back and shoulder struck the wall. "No!" When she opened her eyes, she saw Spencer's fist coming towards her. She let out a scream and ducked to the side.

_"What's going on!"_ This was too much for her. Her heart would not slow down! Her body was filling with adrenaline, and everything in her was telling her to run. She dashed past Spencer as he pulled his fist back from the wall. "Someone help!"

"No one's hearing you, Bitch." She felt something strike her in the lower back, sending her flying into Kevin's drums. The cymbal smacked her in the face, stinging her. Tears welled up in her eyes, her body quivered as Spencer's shadow fell upon her. She heard the drums crash to the side, then Spencer was beginning to kneel beside her. Her eyes shot open when his fingers caressed her cheeks. "Don't worry Skyler, you're still pretty. The cymbal might leave a light bruise, but it won't change you. Although, you may have changed too much…"

Molly couldn't protect her, her own shield probably wouldn't be able to get him off. She had to try. She narrowed her eyes and quickly struck Spencer in the face before rolling to the side and standing up. She put a hand to her hip and pointed at him. "I can ruin you!" Spencer looked up at her and laughed.

"A little late for that, Bitch. Don't try to pull Molly out of your ass, she's just a snotty made up bitch. You were so much better." Her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her waist. She put her hands to his shoulders and screamed as he slammed her back into the wall. Her head jerked back, striking the wall. She groaned and whimpered under Spencer's cold, unfeeling gaze. "Wonder how you taste…"

"What? No…" She started pushing him and striking his chest. "Get away from me. Leave me alone!" Her mind cried for mercy as her terror and grief continued stabbing at her. Her body felt numb from the dull pains all across her body. Spencer chuckled and tossed her into the back of the couch. She screamed and rolled onto her hands and knees. This was _worse_ than Brock! She was scared for her life. There was nowhere for her to run, she couldn't get away from him.

She wept as her body started to fall, her strength had been taken from her. Molly's thoughts rang in her mind, she could picture that identity simply smirking at her. _"See this is what you get. I told you. You're weak. You're nothing_."

A sudden jerking motion sent her on her back. She looked up and whimpered as Spencer fell on top of her, hovering just inches from her body. Her arms and legs were paralyzed and her heart was beginning to split. She could barely breathe, much less scream for help. "All right Skyler. You ready to see how the body can be a weapon? Because I'm going to destroy you, like you destroyed _me!"_

"No, please." Her hoarse plea was unmet as she felt his slimy hands against her thighs. She couldn't fight anymore. "Don't do this."

"The Duncan's told my father what I've been up to. Do you _know_ how bad that made me look, Skyler? _Do you!_" She gasped for air and began sobbing as she clenched her hands up. He hadn't done anything yet, but she was preparing herself. How does one prepare for this attack? It was impossible. "My father practically disowned me! I guess it won't matter now."

His fingers curled beneath the tip of her jeans and she screamed out. "Stop!" His hand shot up and cupped over her mouth, filling her with a very disgusting and greasy taste. She whimpered and shook her head, pleading for him to stop. Her heart was tearing into her chest, smashing her lungs against her ribs. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she felt him trying to undo the button of her jeans.

Then, it all ended. He was off her. When did it happen, she didn't know. Her body had gone into shock. All she could hear was Spencer screaming in pain as Zander yelled at him. Her eyes started adjusting to Grace and Stevie above her, trying to help her up. "We need to get her to the hospital," Grace exclaimed. "She's bleeding!" The girls held her and she began whimpering while clutching tightly to Grace's shirt. Grace ran her hand through Skyler's hair, speaking softly. "You're okay now…"

Skyler looked up to see Zander pinning Spencer to the wall. The look on his face was full of rage, more rage than anyone had ever seen in Zander. Stevie and Grace had already taken their pick and slamming their fists into him, they were trying their best to comfort her, but her heart was _not_ slowing down any. "My heart…it won't stop…"

"Get her to the hospital or something," Zander growled. The girls nodded and Zander quickly looked back to his cousin, growling as the girls fled the area. "You fucking _bastard!_ I am sorry I'm related to you." Spencer looked back at him and curled his lip into a smirk, only managing to further enrage the man.

"You wouldn't strike your cousin, would you?"

"You're _not_ my cousin." Zander roared and slammed his knee into Spencer's gut multiple times. He became blind with rage, striking Spencer in the face and the chest. Spencer screamed out in pain and started to collapse on the floor. Zander continued kicking and stomping on him, shouting out in anger. "I fucking hate you! Get the hell out of my life, out of my family, and stay away from the people in my life! You're just a lowly scumbag, an asshole and nothing more!"

"The fuck!" Zander stepped back, glaring at him as Spencer rubbed his bloody face. Spencer stared in shock at the blood on his hand. "You fucked up my face!" Blood was pouring from Spencer's nose and mouth, he was bruised from head to toe. "You little punk!" Spencer shot up and swung at Zander.

"Whoa, oh no you don't!" Zander swerved to the right, clenched his fist, and slammed it into Spencer's lower jaw. Spencer let out a loud shout as he shot back against the wall. Zander latched onto his throat, then delivered several swift kicks and punches into him. "You have no _right_ to do what you did to her! No right at all!"

How much time had passed? How much adrenaline spiked anger had he unleashed upon his cousin? He was the calmest of the group, never this hot-tempered. With no one to hold him back, he feared killing his own cousin. No. This was no longer his cousin.

"Zander!" Someone cried out. He ignored Kacey and continued to beat on Spencer, who had finally stopped fighting back. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" Nelson and Kevin rushed over and pulled him off, then held him. He struggled in their hold, grinding and flashing his teeth as he glared at Spencer. Spencer slid onto the ground, moaning.

"Calm down!" Kevin exclaimed. "Relax!"

"I won't relax until that bastard pays for what he's done! I want him out of my life!"

"Okay. I didn't want to have to this…" Within an instant, Zander felt his stomach lurching after being dealt a swift jab from a clenched fist. Bile and vomit shot from his mouth and he collapsed to his knees, overcome with sudden guilt as he stared at his cousin's bloody body. Spencer scoffed at him and started to laugh.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did, huh Zander?" Spencer asked. Zander put his hand to his stomach, groaning in pain as Nelson and Kevin knelt beside him. Spencer slowly rose to his feet, limping forward. "She was mine. I was going to make her_ suffer_. God, of all the places to run into my cousin."

Kacey stepped forward, swinging her index finger in front of Spencer. Zander's eyes widened as his friend confronted the beast, the monster, the _demon._ "You need to leave," Kacey ordered. She pointed to the door, standing strong. Spencer glared at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Telling me what to do, Bitch? I'm a man with nothing left to lose." Kacey's eyes widened and Zander resisted the urge to tackle Spencer to the ground. Her face twisted with anger as her lips parted, then shut.

"Oh I _know_ you didn't just say that to me." She snapped her fingers in the air and pointed to the door. "Get out, and don't make me jump your ass." She snapped her fingers again, bowed her head and glared ferociously at him. "Don't think I won't. Now leave. You're not welcome here anymore."

Zander raised an eyebrow, impressed with Kacey for the moment. Spencer was astonished, but he wasn't the type to be capable of standing against a strong-willed woman. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Get out of my way." Spencer pushed her to the side and began muttering as he limped from the room. Kacey huffed and knelt down before Zander, looking into his guilty eyes.

"Zander? What _happened_ here? The place is a mess, you're a mess, your cousin's a mess…he was talking about some girl, is Stevie okay?"

"Stevie's fine." Zander stood up and brought his hand to his forehead. He needed to think, _and _he needed to calm down. His audition was in a few hours, and this was just the lunch break. He saw Kevin looking to his broken drums. This was the least of his worries. "Sorry 'bout the drums, Kevin."

"It's fine bro." Kevin looked back to him and frowned. "Do you need help with anything? Maybe talk to someone?"

"No. I just need to think for a while…sorry you guys had to see that…" He pushed his hands into his pockets and slowly left the place. He didn't know what to do._ "I should never have left Skyler here. Christ…"_ He stepped beside a tree and punched it, reeling his fist back with pain. He didn't want to break like that again, to fly into such a rage.

He knew there was no justification for it. No matter how much Spencer deserved it, no matter how Spencer treated women, Zander was still in the wrong for having flown off the handle. Somehow he needed to move past this.

He'd just have to focus on his audition, his music. He'd check up on Skyler when he got a chance, make sure Stevie and Grace were all right as well. He looked to his hands, glaring with disgust. _"Beat my own scumbag cousin…" _He closed his hands and lowered them. This was indeed the first time he'd ever felt such anger. Maybe if he wrote a song about this, he could release some of his anger. "What have I done?"

* * *

Spencer the dickwad, well I'm pretty sure he deserved to get beat down. Gotta love Kacey's moment there. Well what did you think?


	21. Zander's Audition

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N: The song in here that Zander is about to sing is a completely original work that I wrote. On that note, it's probably not as good as a professional songwriter can do XD

* * *

Chapter 21 (Zander's Audition)

PJ sat on the red couch in his apartment living room. His heels were up on the coffee table, his left arm was over the back of the couch, and his right arm was clutching a bottle of root beer. Emmett was walking about the place, getting ready for the auditions going on. Mr. Davis was there as well, he'd arrived bright and early as someone had an appointment already.

They'd turned down several people already, while leaving others to be put in the group of people that would have to try out for the final stage. The next person to audition would be Zander, at five. PJ really didn't want to wait for another four hours, since he wasn't feeling too good right about now. He had a pit in his stomach that just appeared sometime around noon, giving him the sensation that something was gravely wrong. He wasn't talking to Emmett or Mr. Davis about it, just holding it all in and trying to deal with his job.

"Okay so Zander is the guitarist, right?" Mr. Davis asked. Emmett walked up behind the couch, confirming the man's question. They looked to PJ, possibly wondering if he had anything to add. Instead, he sipped his soda and looked over, arching his eyebrows. "You seem troubled, PJ. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm only thinking about the auditions." For the most part, he was. The other part of his mind was on Skyler. He still hadn't seen her, and was growing weary of hearing Kacey tell him all these bad things about her. Or well, about 'Molly'. He tapped his fingers anxiously on the couch and narrowed his eyes at the wall in front of him. There was a wide gap of space between them and the blank television. They created this space for the singers and the guitarists. "Zander Robbins. He's a skilled guitarist, but I wonder how far he'll go."

Emmett leaned over the couch, resting his arms on the edge, "What do you mean?" Zander was almost too 'clean' to be a true rock star. He had to be fearless, innocence was a valued trait sure, but Zander was almost far too innocent for him. PJ rubbed his chin and slanted his eyes a bit. They often gave their guitarists songs to sing. It would be nice to hear original music, but no one ever took that brave step.

Where they afraid to bring suggestions up for them? Were they terrified of being snapped at? He sighed and lifted his shoulders. "I don't want to hear 'nice'. I'm not in the mood to hear 'nice'. I want to hear _great_, I want to hear 'in your face', and I want to know if Zander can bring it." He took a sip of his soda and looked over to the other two. "I say when he arrives, perhaps we give him a song to sing from an artist like…_Sick Puppies_, or _Godsmack_. Hell, Nickelback is my favorite, as is Skillet." Those two bands were his inspiration, and on part, a he also enjoyed Three Days Grace. "However, I want to see how far out of his boundaries we can get him to go."

"That's always good, pushing them to be better."

"It's not about being better, it's about stepping out of your 'safe zone'. Every band has to do it at some point of time, enabling them to become something more, while still sticking to their guns." He wanted something aggressive, and was actually in the mood for aggressive. After having had to deal with Spencer, and then talking to Teddy, only to realize she spoke to Skyler _before_ him and then it was Skyler who accidentally unveiled what Spencer had been doing. He wanted to smash the man's face into a bloody pulp! That was the aggression he wanted to see, he wanted to see someone so _angry_, so _rage-filled_ that they could sing their heart out about their feelings and just not care what anyone thought. "I want someone brave, someone that I feel will be able to talk to us about suggestions and not just _follow_. I don't want an 'assistant', I want a teammate. They need to be adaptable, simple as that."

"Makes sense…"

They heard a quick knock at their door, followed by a voice asking if the address was correct. PJ looked up, wondering why he thought it was Zander's voice. "Come in, you found us! Door's open." The door opened and Zander walked in with his guitar case on his back and a journal in his hand. PJ raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the clock above the television. "You're extremely early." Zander apologized and walked in front of the trio. Mr. Davis leaned back on his end of the couch, while Emmett raised himself, tapping his palms gently on the middle top cushions.

"I know I'm early, I would just like to know if I can get my audition out of the way." PJ raised an eyebrow and studied Zander. He appeared incredibly tense, agitated, and looked ready to explode at any minute. Maybe it was best if he _did_ do his audition now.

"Well sure, I don't see why not. Mr. Davis, Emmett, you guys all right with it?"

"Fine by me," Mr. Davis replied. Emmett nodded his head and PJ moved his finger to his cheek, tapping it gently. He was ready to hear what Zander had, and he wanted to be blown away.

"All right Zander, we've been giving everyone a song to play. I hope you can play it." Zander opened his case and slowly pulled out a tan guitar with a flame back edge. He looked up to PJ and smiled at him.

"I'll play anything you want, but can I make a suggestion?" PJ's eyebrows rose and he slowly brought his hand down to his knee. He was surprised to see someone _finally_ ask a question before naming the song. A part of him worried that he wouldn't get to see Zander on the strong side, but maybe he held some promise. "I uh, I'm a songwriter and I have this song that I wrote…" He was a songwriter? He heard Emmett clap at that, and smirked while eyeing the book at Zander's side.

"What's it about?"

"Well, I just need to get this out of my system. It's a little bit explicit-" He waved that off, while stating simply that it is fine.

"An artist doesn't worry about whether or not the words of a song are explicit. They sing from their heart, with their feeling. Now you're a guitarist, so you need to play that way as well. If you want to sing, that's perfectly fine, but I would love to hear your original work. Blow me away, wow us." Zander chuckled and his eyes brimmed with confidence.

"All right then. I actually added a verse to this on the way over here…this song is inspired by my cousin." PJ leaned forward, humming earnestly. He was more than interested to hear this song now, especially if the said cousin was Spencer. He knew how much Zander detested the guy. "So it comes from the heart. Song is called: Get Out of My Life."

"That's pretty tense." Zander swept his thumb across the strings of his guitar and raised an eyebrow.

"All the 'I fucking hate you' titles were taken. Pardon my French."

PJ laughed, impressed with Zander's emotion in the moment. He had to wonder what it was he was so peeved about today, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to know. "Oh no, I don't mind at all." PJ sipped his drink and smiled as Zander began playing the music of his song.

The guitar intro started off remarkably similar to a good rock anthem. Rough, rugged, but yet smooth. PJ had to give credit where it was due, he was immediately pulled in. Zander closed his eyes, his expression grew heavy as he hummed once then began singing, starting off slow, but increasing the rage in his voice with each line. "You come walking in, your usual flair. Going on about your next big _lay_." Zander rolled his eyes and growled. "Bragging about stuff, _no one_ wants to hear, and I just can't seem to _get you out of my hair!_" PJ grinned as the lyrics began pulling him in, and already he was tapping his foot along while thinking of Spencer. "So, I just want to say that…"

Zander licked his lips, clenched his eyes shut and increased the guitar's intensity, playing with a strong ferociousness that PJ had yet to hear from any other guitarists. This was the chorus, from what he could tell. "I don't give a shit! I don't want to hear it! No! I said, I do not want to hear it, I don't give a fuck!" Zander opened his eyes and brought the guitar down a notch. "You make my ears _bleed_ when you talk. If blood is thicker than water, why does my stomach curl, when _in_ you _walk_. Just stay the hell away from me! Hey, do you even _bleed_?" 

To PJ, this was very believable. He looked over to Emmett, who was watching with pure excitement in his eyes. Emmett leaned down and whispered, "I feel like I want to add drums to this song."

"It is pretty good," Mr. Davis said.

Zander raised an eyebrow and scoffed, turning up his nose with a low growl. "Your accomplishments, measured, by the women you _stalk_. You're a monster, a demon, I _refuse_ to acknowledge you." Zander's face twisted into a greater rage as he cried out, bellowing from deep within. "Get the fuck out of my life!" He led into the chorus once more, singing deeply and with almost a sinister tone. "I don't give a shit. I don't want to hear it…No. I said, I do not want to hear it, I don't give a fuck!" The intensity raised once more and with it, PJ's heart skyrocketed. He loved the way Zander was playing, he enjoyed the song, and he could actually feel the outpouring of emotion. Zander's rage was being released into the room, tantalizing him. "I. Would love to see _you_ brought to your knees. I want to see you _writhe_ in your own _muck!_ When will you learn your lesson? All you are is _talk_." Zander paused, picking softly at the strings as he curved his lip into a smirk and chuckled wryly. "Well…" He then crashed furiously against the strings, clenching his eyes and shouting at the top of his lungs. "I am sick of hearing you brag! I don't give a shit! Don't want to hear it! I do not want to hear it, I don't give a _fuck_!"

He breathed in deeply and started to soften, singing with a low, almost quiet voice. Immediately pulling PJ in, not many guitarists were capable of smoothly transitioning from heavy to soft parts very successfully, and Zander was doing it as if he were a professional. Zander's face became mournful, but the hate and sorrow never left his eyes. "Seeing her beneath you, lying down in my house no less…My hatred for you, goes without saying. Have a little respect, and _don't_ pull your shit around me, or my people!" Was this the verse he added? PJ felt a great deal of sorrow within him, as if he were Zander, witnessing a grave act being committed by his own cousin. Whatever Spencer had done to inspire this, PJ hoped one day he would get what was coming to him. Zander started to slowly increase the intensity on his last verse. "I know you don't want to hear, all you want is to talk, talk, _talk_, but…I already said it, I don't give a shit. So…" He slammed his foot on the ground and slid his pick hard across the strings in one final sweep. "Get the _hell out of my life!"_

Zander bowed his head, his chest heaved in and out, and sweat was running down the sides of his face. PJ and the others applauded him, very impressed with the song. "That was excellent!" PJ cheered. There was no question that Zander wrote it, and they _needed_ a songwriter. Granted Emmett and PJ wrote their own songs, but Zander's knowledge could also help the band, should they choose him. "That's what I like to hear, music that comes from the heart. Not a half-assed attempt at singing karaoke."

"Yeah, I agree." Zander answered with short pants between each word. PJ was definitely blown away. The guy had gotten so into the song that he used up all of his energy! Now _that_ was what he wanted to see, someone putting their all into a song. "I always try to write what I feel, what I know. You don't know how long I've been wanting to sing those words…and it just clicked the minute my cousin came to town. All my life, I've been hearing that bastard brag and brag, and finally it just-"

"Snapped?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you've been bottling a lot up. I think you did a fantastic job, and if Emmett and Mr. Davis agree, we'll put you in with the final group of the best guitarists we've found." Though that final group needed to be at least one third of all the guitarists, and it wasn't many. He was rooting for Zander now, but he still wanted to hear more. "I'd like to hear you do another song. This time, I want to see how you fare with an already made song." Zander nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'll play anything."

"All right." What would set the mood? He tapped his chin and looked over to Emmett and Mr. Davis, they were waiting on him. "How about Nickelback's song, 'Never Again'." Zander's lips curled into a wide smirk, which PJ loved to see.

"I can do it."

"That's what I like to hear."

After Zander was finished and left, PJ and the other two simply sat in silence. They were both amazed by the performance, but also wondering what to do next. After all, Zander was supposed to show up at_ five._ "I thought he gave an excellent performance," Mr. Davis marveled. "Much better than what we've heard up to this point. My thoughts, though…" He pointed to the door and cleared his throat. "You can only get _better_ with someone like that on the team."

"I agree," Emmett replied. PJ rubbed his chin and lifted his shoulders. He still wanted to see the rest, despite rooting a little bit for Zander. "Sure we can't play favorites, but for all we know, that may have just been our best performer."

"We'll see." PJ continued to scratch at his chin. "That's what the final auditions are for." Zander did mention having taken guitar lessons for most of his life. PJ sipped his root beer and leaned back, sighing heavily as he gazed back at the blank television. "Why do I feel like I need to go to the hospital? Just a random thought…"

"Not feeling well, bro?"

"No." He put his hand to his stomach and shrugged once more. He was still feeling nauseous as earlier, and his heart rate had yet to go down when it spiked around noon. Even now, it was probably just the excitement and nerves of the auditions. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure."

* * *

So what are your thoughts on the song? How did you like it? Remember that I made it XD. Also, what other observations of the chapter do you have?


	22. Hospital

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Hospital)

Skyler's heart finally slowed down after some time, but she was still in the hospital until her father could come down. Grace and Stevie had remained with her the entire time, and of course, Stevie hadn't been telling Kacey what was going on. Kacey was concerned that the 'she' Spencer mentioned was _Stevie_, so there was quite a bit of denying that. Zander apparently went to get his audition done early, but he would be coming around to check on her later. She hoped he was okay, and really hoped Spencer would leave her alone now.

Much to Skyler's shock, she heard a clamor of girls coming from the hallway. Grace frowned at her and pointed to the door. "The Perfs saw us carrying you out of the school." Her heart sank into a pit of despair and fear as Kelly, and six other girls started rushing into the room. "I really couldn't do anything to stop them." Skyler wasn't prepared for this. She just wanted silence, and now she might have to done Molly again.

She bit her lip as the girls started asking what happened. Kelly demanded to know who did this to her, but she refused to say. She had a bright purple bruise on her forehead, a large cut on her right forearm, bruising on her back and her chest, and a tender spot on her left thigh. There was a small cut just a few inches from the side of her right eye, where the cymbal hit her. The girls were in a wild frenzy over her, and it was making her a little uncomfortable.

"What happened, Molly?" Kelly asked at her bedside. Skyler winced when she put her hands to her forearm. She scraped her fingers right along the gash! Kelly quickly withdrew her hand. "Who did this to you, we're not going to let them get away with it, _are_ we, girls?" She pressed her lips together and turned her gaze to Grace, pleading for help as the remaining Perfs surrounded her bed. She honestly didn't want to talk about this, and it was hard enough that she didn't want to act like Molly. Molly didn't help her, couldn't help her, and she was in far too much pain to pretend she wasn't.

"H-How…can you act like you even care what happened to me?" Kelly's face fell as Skyler turned her gaze to the girl. She wanted an answer, and she may as well ask now while she had the opportunity. Molly was down for the count, and these girls were now seeing _her_. "You pretend I'm one of you until something goes wrong, you'd likely kick me out of the group in an instant if the person that did this to me messed me up so badly…" Her voice choked between her words. She couldn't get the memory of Spencer crashing down on her out of her mind. "Grace is my friend, I can see that now…but you guys? You would judge me, I know you would, but my real friends never did."

"We _are_ your friends, Molly."

"Maybe you're her-" She stopped herself and tensed, her eyes grew wide with fear as the Perfs exchanged confused and concerned glances. She cleared her throat and sought for a quick recovery. "All this is messing with my head. I was attacked, okay? Someone tried to…" She caught her breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head. Kelly and the girls grew very tense at her words, understanding where she was leading.

She knew the Perfs had their darker side to them, those girls often did many things that Skyler and Grace never actively partook in. She couldn't bear telling them  
Spencer did it, because she didn't want anything _bad_ to happen to him. She may hate him, she may never want to see him again, but she didn't need anyone doing something horribly wrong that they would get in trouble.

"It doesn't matter, I'm okay." Tears welled up in her eyes and she slowly moved her hand to her abdomen. She didn't feel okay, she felt like curling up in a corner and dying. Aside from the darker memory, she wanted _PJ._ She wanted him there to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be fine. She wanted to feel his love again. "I'll be fine girls, I just…I have a lot of thinking to do…" Spencer did this to her, he killed Molly. Or at least, came close. He made her realize that Molly could to _nothing_. She was just as weak, just as pathetic. Her soul was crying, this was the only way. "I…I'm thinking of leaving the Perfs…"

A collective gasp ran out in the room, both Grace and Stevie shot her looks of surprise as the girls began to freak out. Kelly reached out, silencing them, then turned back to her. "But _why_, Molly?" Skyler lifted her hands to her face, tenderly touching her bruises. She started to sob, but quickly sucked in a deep breaths.

"I'm not perfect…I hate change, but I know…I'm just not perfect." She could feel Molly screeching inside. Spencer ruined her, destroyed her. "He…damaged me."

Kelly reached over as the girls started complaining about Skyler's viewpoint. Skyler closed her eyes and tried to relax as Kelly shushed them. The girl groomed her hair back and squeezed her hand. "Molly I know you think we don't care about you, but we _do_. We'd do anything to show that to you. We don't care if you're 'perfect' or not. You're still our friend." She scoffed and turned her mournful gaze to the side. "I don't know who did this to you, but I _promise_ you're not damaged. This isn't your fault, no matter what, it's that monster's fault for hurting you."

Her body started to tremble, and she was certain to break down, but she did not want these people seeing her. She was happy to hear those words, even still. "I-I really just want…to be left alone…right now…Please." Kelly started to hug her, but she only cringed at the touch. Her body was still incredibly tender and ached everywhere, but not only that, she did _not_ want to be touched. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but…please reconsider, don't leave the Perfs because of what this demon did…" It wasn't just because of Spencer, this was something she'd been wondering since she first opened up to Grace. Now that she opened up to Stevie and Zander, she just didn't feel like she 'belonged' with the Perfs. She heard Grace rise and clear her throat, instructing the girls out. Kelly nodded and led the others from the room. Skyler lowered her voice to a whisper and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Grace, I really…didn't want them swarming me…"

"I know." Grace walked up to her and gingerly stroked Skyler's hair. "I just want to let you know. If you're serious about what you said-"

"I am." Once again, Molly screamed inside her. She could imagine Molly standing with flames all around her, glaring at her like the devil pissed off at the world. "I-I'm scared, Grace. I don't think I could do it, but…I just…"

"I'll support you no matter what, and if you _do_ leave them, then I will too." She gasped and quickly looked up to Grace. She didn't want Grace leaving the group just because of her! That didn't seem fair. Grace smiled at her and lifted her shoulders. "I'm having a better time with you and Stevie than I ever had with 'Molly' and the Perfs. Admitting to Kelly what you did, saying you weren't perfect, that was a big step for you I know…you _are_ strong whether you know it or not, and I know you can rise above all this. You have the strength to, and you have the strength to put Molly away for good."

"I really don't know how to do that, Grace. I really don't…" It would take something _big_ for Molly to just go away. Something bigger than Spencer tearing her apart. No one, not even Grace or Stevie, could make Molly go away. "I know she's just a pretend persona, a mask I created, but…she feels so _real_ to me, and the person that I am…I hate her, but I'm scared to let her go."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Oh no," Stevie muttered. Grace and Skyler looked over to see Stevie grimacing at her phone. "One of those Perfs girls just posted on twitter that 'Molly' is in the hospital!" Grace let out a frustrated shout and rushed over, grabbing Stevie's phone and glaring at the post. Skyler went numb with shock. Now the whole _world_ would know she'd been attacked! Her chest ached and her stomach lurched.

"Oh my god." She put her hand to her mouth and began to weep, trying to hold down the sudden wave of nausea hitting her. "Oh god no."

"This is why I want to leave them," Grace roared. "Tiffany's the one that posted!" She rushed out of the hospital room and screamed down the hallway. "Tiffany! Take that post down _immediately! _It isn't anyone's business what happened to her! It's not anyone's business where she's at either!" Skyler heard Tiffany apologize and hurry to the phone, but the damage had already been done. Whoever was following Tiffany or the Perfs would have seen that post, and she couldn't handle that. "From now on, don't post anything more about her status, _got that?"_ They agreed and apologized once more.

Trying to swallow this and ignore it, Skyler looked over to Stevie. She was well aware Molly would love the attention, she'd wallow in it even! Even after healing, Molly would probably want to stay longer just so she could receive all the gifts in the world. "St-Stevie, you follow the Perfs?" Stevie smirked at her and pushed her phone into her pocket. Grace shut the door and looked back, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I've always followed them. After all, I had to do that to know what your group was up to so I could 'crash' the parties, if you will." Skyler laughed once and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I guess it's a good thing you followed the group, then. I'm sorry I was always so hard on you."

"It's fine. If I'd known Molly was just a clone of Kacey, I probably would have tried to butt in a long time ago." She laughed again, slowly forgetting the pain that she was in. The door slid open and Zander started to walk in, his hands in his pockets and a mix of confliction on his face. Stevie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, how'd the audition go?"

"It went well, actually," he replied. Skyler was happy to hear this. Stevie cheered for him and fist-bumped him. "I should be happy, and I am, but…I can't get over it. Skyler, I'm sorry about my cousin, I really am." He lifted his head to her and tugged his lips back. "I want you to know he's does not represent my family in any way. I lost it back there, Kevin and Nelson had to hold me back…"

"It's fine, Zander. I'm not upset with you…I'm really glad your audition went well. PJ liked you?" She knew he would! Zander grinned and quickly nodded his head.

"I actually got to play one of my original songs for him, and then he asked me to play something from Nickelback. I love Nickelback! He said I blew him away." Zander pat his chest and posed with pride, causing Skyler to laugh, this couldn't get any better for him. "Now I'm just hoping to make it past the final auditions. I really hope I get on the band."

"I think you will. PJ values someone with your qualities, honest and true. He also likes those who can do more than just one thing, so the fact that you can play guitar and write music is a _really_ good thing. I think you got this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I really do."

Once more the door flew open and Skyler met her father's anxious gaze. Sofia was right behind him. "Skyler!" He cried out. He ran for her and held his arms around her. She was elated by his presence, but also felt terrible that he had to see her in this shape. His eyes were misty and his body felt clammy. He was shaking violently, but starting to calm down. "I'm here…"

"Daddy." He kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her close. "S-Spencer…" David's eyes widened and he leaned back, gazing into her eyes. She whimpered softly and put her head to his chest.

"What? _Spencer_ did this to you?"

"He tried to…he hit me and then tried…" She couldn't even bring herself to say the word. She didn't even want to believe that it almost happened to her. All this time, keeping Molly as her shield, hiding from her past, and Spencer _still_ did what he did. "I'm scared, Dad…"

"It's okay baby. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"I just want to go home, that's all."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll get you home." She couldn't bear staying in this hospital room anymore. The doctor asked her if she wanted to press charges against Spencer, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be done with all of this. It would be fine if she never saw Spencer again, and she would make sure of that.

No way in hell she was leaving that bedroom of hers for a while. Screw school, she was too terrified to go back there as long as Spencer was around. Also, with PJ walking around, she wasn't sure it would be a good idea to run into him either. She couldn't deal with that rejection because of Molly, not after what Spencer had done to her. There was no way she could cope with that.

* * *

Well tell me your thoughts, folks. By the way, pay attention to Kelly and the perfs as well. Kelly is going to be involved in a semi-sequel to this story (and a semi-sequel to another as well). Tell me your observations of this chapter ^_^


	23. Deadly Fire Within the Soul

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Deadly Fire within the Soul)

A day later, Spencer was walking around like a wounded animal licking his wounds. He was cleaned up, but still a bit bruised from Zander kicking his ass. He'd caught the tweet in regards to 'Molly's' location at the hospital, but when he managed to get over there, she was gone. Fortunately, no one seemed to know he was the one that put her there, otherwise he would be in quite a bit of trouble.

The Perfs girls at that school were among the girls he flirted with and often hung out with during off times. They just ate up his presence, although Kelly didn't always appear to want him around for some reason. _"Maybe I should go over there and comfort them during their leader's hard time." _ He gazed up at the doors of the high school, smirking confidently. As long as he stayed out of the sight of Gravity 5, he should be fine. Then there was the issue of Skyler's friend, Grace. He was pretty sure Skyler herself had turned into a terrorized wench now hiding away somewhere, so he wasn't worried about running into her.

Before he could step foot in the school, his phone started to ring. He groaned and looked off to the right, where a small snake was passing him by and slipping into the grass. He smirked and answered the call, surprised to hear Teddy's voice at the other line. Maybe she'd called to take him back? "Hey babe, how's it going?" He smoothed his hair back. He was hoping _maybe_ she could forgive him, but much to his disdain, the next that came was her soul crushing accusations.

"I got a call last night from Skyler." She paused, as if expecting him to tell her what he'd done. Tiny beads of sweat formed at the top of his head, but he remained as calm as possible in his tone. "Don't sit here and try to sugarcoat it, you bastard. I told you if you did anything to her, I was going to get pissed. What did you do? You went and put her in the hospital! Nearly raped her too…you're a monster, Spencer, and you'd better be _glad_ you're in LA right now!"

"Why? What would you do anyway?" A streak of anger flashed through him and he was beginning to grow immensely frustrated with the situation. His voice rose as he tried to defend himself. "Who are you going to believe anyway, that-"

"Ooh don't you start. You know, usually I'm the one holding _Ivy_ back, but my whole family and _Ivy_ had to hold _me_ back from hopping on a plane just to kick your ass!" Teddy growled, full of spite. "If you touch her again Spencer, I can't promise you that they're going to hold me back next time. I believe somewhere in there, she mentioned that she _could_ ruin your life? Well, _we_ can ruin your life. She and I made a video the _first_ time you screwed up with us, a song about _you_, and we didn't post it online. With one click of my finger, I can and will post it online if I have to…"

"Wha-" He was stunned by the revelation, but when had Teddy become such a conniving bitch? He understood she was friends with Skyler, so perhaps this was more on him than anything. The more she spoke with such confidence, the less confident he became. Just as with Kacey, and even Kelly by appearances, he couldn't face a strong woman. They were not easy to control or manipulate. "You wouldn't dare."

"No Spencer. I would. Happily so. So I'm going to say this one more time…" Her voice grew darker and slower, throwing chills throughout his body. "Stay _away_ from Skyler if you value your privacy and freedom." Before he could respond, she ended the call. His stomach lurched and he brushed off the conversation. He started walking towards the door, thinking that perhaps the Perfs girls could make him feel a little better about himself.

His phone went off once more, so he looked at it with an arched brow, it was his father calling him. He answered the call, but couldn't get a word out before the man started yelling. His mother was weeping in the background. "I got a call from the Duncan family this morning. You attacked a girl, Spencer? Sexual assault, do you _know_ what that means?"

"It wasn't sexual assault, Dad."

"No, the girl's friends had to pull you off. I hear you put her in the hospital. I'm disappointed in you, your mother and I raised you better than this. Or at least, we thought we had." Who was his father kidding? The man was never home except when he needed to discipline him growing up, and the mom was just as bad. He rolled his eyes and debated whether or not to hang up on him. "We have a couple other things we've discussed, Spencer. As of this moment, don't even bother coming home!" His heart clenched and he froze with his hand on the door of the building. His father's words stabbed him, playing over and over again.

"W-What was that, Dad?"

"Don't call me your dad. I'm goddamn lawyer, Spencer! I will not have my reputation tarnished by being the father of an abuser and rapist! Don't even bother coming back to Denver, I'd rather not have to be the one having to deal with the mob of people that probably want you dead. I've also spoken with your cousin over the phone this morning, he confirmed everything to me. My advice to you, leave LA, stay the hell away from us, and settle down in some remote state."

"B-But…come _on!"_

"If you come back here, Spencer, I will find a way to throw your ass in jail. You are no longer my son, and I refuse to be associated as your father. Even your mother is done with you. Good _day_. That advice is the last advice you will be hearing from me, if I see you again, I will be prosecuting you."

His father hung up, but he held the phone to his ear for a full minute longer. His body had become numb and cold. How was he to handle this situation? He flipped out and went in a rage just because Teddy broke things off with him before, and now his own father was disowning him? What the fuck?

"Fuck that old prick…" He slammed his phone into his pocket and clenched his fists.

In the Perfs bathroom, Kelly sat at the mirror while the other six girls moved about the area. They should be in their morning classes, but none of them were feeling much like school today. She glared into the mirror, slowly applying makeup to her cheeks and fiery red lipstick to her lips. She never liked the gothic look, so she never dressed as one, but in all honesty she _was_ just as dark. If not darker. True Goths didn't dress the part, the ones that did only wanted attention. The same was said with the 'Emo' label.

It was a horrid label, one that didn't truly exist, because those that went parading around like that were only attention seekers. Someone that was that depressed, that suicidal, and that much of a social outcast, they didn't advertise it. Why would they? It would simply mean people would focus on them and try to 'help' them, which was the _last_ thing they wanted to. They weren't 'emo' they were considered another label: Depressed. Suicidal.

Kelly looked back at two of the girls standing nearby, Chloe and Dakota. They were chatting on about getting a makeover at the spa later. It was hard thinking that these two girls were _her_ right and left hand. Just as Molly and Grace had been Kacey's. Their friendship went a long way, beyond even junior high. They were her first friends, and the only ones that kept her sane when considering her parents and uncle.

Now it was looking like she'd have to become the new leader of the perfs, but she didn't want to. They wanted to do anything and everything to please Molly, as they knew they hadn't been doing so lately. If they pleased her, maybe she would stay. Grace as well, as even she was thinking of leaving the group.

She heard someone at the door and raised an eyebrow as it began opening. Much to her disdain, Spencer walked in, and the girls began swarming him like crazy. This was pretty much commonplace since Gravity 5 kicked him out the other week, the girls loved having a guy in here, even though it was a _girl's_ restroom. She ignored him and narrowed her eyes in the mirror. "Of course, you show up." Spencer smirked at her and walked up behind her, putting his hands to her shoulders. She growled and shifted her glare to his hands. Why did this bastard touch her? Every goddamn time!

"I just thought I'd come say hi to some of my favorite ladies. You took me in when I was down." His breath slammed against her neck, causing her skin to boil in irritation. She clenched her fingers around her lipstick container and slowly swept it across her lips. Whenever he was near, she would feel a deepening pit of anger, rage, and had no idea where this came from.

Oddly enough, he was never around when Grace or Molly were. "If you don't get your hands off me, I may be tempted to cut them off myself." It was a serious threat, this man did _not_ know the things she could be capable of. If he were smart, he would back off immediately. "Seriously."

"Take her word on that," Dakota remarked with a slight giggle. "She's pissed off today. We're all kind of upset." Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked at the others, lowering his hands. "Someone put Molly in the hospital yesterday, and Kelly's been trying to figure out who would want to hurt her."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I have my reasons," Kelly marveled. Whoever did it to Molly was dangerous, and if the man were around these girls, then they would all be in danger. At the same time, if _she_ saw the man, _he_ would be in danger. If, and when, she found out who could possibly hurt Molly, the asshole _would_ suffer. "I'm in no mood to deal with you today Spencer, and since I can't make _you_ get out of our place…I'll take my own leave. I do have a lot to think about." Kelly hopped off the stool and started for the door, looking back at the girls. She took responsibility of them, since both Grace and Molly were thinking of leaving, and she would protect them. If there was a dangerous man out there after Molly, then all of the Perfs could be in danger.

She would protect them with her life if she had to, but for a snake to meet a deadly black widow intent on killing, the snake would not live very long. She would sink her fangs into this man that hurt Molly, just as she'd sink her fangs into any man that hurt her girls.

"Have fun with Spencer. Geez…almost as disgusting as my uncle was." She pushed open the door, dragging her ominous cloud with her. She almost slipped on her new red Prada slippers, but caught herself and walked off without so much of a glance. She had much to think about now.

* * *

Spencer's been disowned by his own father, cursed out by his ex-girlfriend, _and_ he's playing around/pissing off the perfs. What are your thoughts on all of this?


	24. Just Like Family

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Just Like Family)

This was a brave moment for Skyler as she fired up her Skype. She'd given her Skype name out to the Duncan family and Ivy, and already she had all except PJ and Emmett on her contact list. When she looked to her contacts, everyone from Teddy to Mr. and Mrs. Wentz were online. This was a lot more than she was used to, and she wanted to talk to all of them, but was a little anxious to do so.

Not each of them had their own laptops, but it came close. She was informed by Teddy that both Mr. and Mrs. Wentz used their home desktop computer and one account _'Weatherfam' _for the both of them on Skype. Mr. and Mrs. Duncan were the same way, and had a creative way of combining their username between the two of them _'Exterminurse'_. Teddy had her own laptop, Gabe had his own, and Ivy had he own but was usually with Teddy.

Calmly, she touched her finger to the bruise around her eye, wincing as it pulsed pain through her head. She didn't understand how Spencer could do such a thing to her. She knew the Duncan family and Ivy were aware of what he did, they were all together last night when she told them. They promised her they wouldn't tell PJ, but they wanted to see her on Skype. If anything, just to see her face again, not to see what he had done. _"Do you really want them to see your ugly mug?" _Molly's snippy assaults came to her mind, but were these thoughts truly 'Molly', or was she just abusing herself with them? _"You, you're a traitor to everyone. You deserved what happened. How could you want to leave The Perfs? How could you want to tear yourself away? We're perfect, or at least, I'm perfect. You made me perfect!"_ Immediately Skype began ringing with a video conference call from Teddy. She closed her eyes and sucked in a heavy breath of air. _"Listen here. If you get rid of me, you're nothing. You're nothing without me! I'm not your bitch, you're my bitch. You created me for a reason! Understand me? For a reason!"_

"Shut up, Molly…" She pushed the thoughts from her mind and accepted the call. Her video started up, and Teddy's family appeared on the screen with Ivy. They all smiled at her, as if they were seeing a rarity. She mustered a smile, as difficult as it was, and cleared her throat. "Hey guys."

Seeing their faces was almost as breathtaking for her as it was for them, and immediately the memories came flooding into her mind. She closed her eyes and absorbed them, all the memories of this family were precious to her, to _Skyler._ It was almost as if _Molly_ were screaming, thrashing about like the dragon she was. These memories were the salt to the witch that Molly was, but they wouldn't kill her. No, even now, Skyler was still dependent on her. Maybe less than she used to be, but even now, she wanted to don her broken mask and shield to cover her own insecurities up.

Teddy was on the middle couch cushion, with Ivy to her right, and Amy to her left. Charlie was on the floor, playing with what sounded like a happy infant. Bob and Gabe were standing behind Teddy, leaning forward over the couch. Skyler couldn't help but wonder if they had _another _baby. Teddy leaned forward at the camera, her lips formed an oval and the middle of her eyebrows curved down. "My god, did he do that to you?"

"Yes…" Teddy leaned back and put her hand over her mouth, growling slightly. "I haven't seen him again, but I think he's been hanging around the school, so I'm not leaving until he leaves."

"You shouldn't have to do that," Amy stated in her motherly tone, "Go to school. It's your senior year, it's important." She chuckled in vain and bowed her head. How was she supposed to just go to school when not only Spencer was hanging around, but PJ might be visiting! If she ran into PJ, god only knew how bad things could get. "Also, don't be afraid of PJ. You know he wouldn't hurt you. You're family to all of us, he loves you Skyler. You know that."

"I don't know…It's just this 'Molly' persona I created. I can't stand the thought of him rejecting me, not after what Spencer did." Would he really reject her, though? No one else seemed to be like-minded the way she was, everybody thought he would be with her until the end of time. Even people who didn't know him thought he would never turn her down! "I've been being someone I'm not, and I know it's going to come down to either me or Molly, and I'm _scared_ to let Molly go. I _can't_ let her go!"

Teddy started to speak, but Ivy waved her hand in front of the computer, silencing her and leaning into the camera herself. "Girl, be true to yourself," she advised. "I know you've gone through all this trauma, and trying to be someone you're not in order to _not_ deal with the trauma? Girl, it's a _good thing_ you're pretty!" She started to laugh and reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure if she would agree with Ivy.

"I don't know if I'd say I'm pretty."

"You're beautiful," Teddy replied. Her warm smile soothed Skyler's heart, even more so as the others agreed. Why did they think she was beautiful? She didn't feel beautiful. "You see Skyler, beauty isn't just the surface, it's also the inside. You are who you are _because_ of the things you've gone through. You're sweet and friendly because you know what it's like to have people be cold and unfeeling. You're caring, because you've experienced those who were hateful. You know how to reach out to those who have gone through the things that you have, _because_ you've been through them too. Now I don't know about this image you've created-"

"Molly."

"Molly, yes, she sounds like a stuck up bitch." Skyler laughed and Teddy quickly pointed off screen. "Charlie, don't you ever repeat that word." She put her hand to her chest as Teddy returned to the screen. "She sounds like a princess that's gotten everything she wants in life and doesn't even know what pain is. Someone who doesn't know what pain is can't feel a true empathy for what others go through, _because_ they don't have the slightest idea what it's like. Do you understand? This 'Molly' doesn't know what it's like to be rejected by her friends, she doesn't know what it's like to live anything _but_ a lavish lifestyle, and surely she doesn't know what it's like to _not_ be popular. But you, Skyler? You _know_ what it's like. You don't need Molly to be strong, you don't need her to be beautiful, and you can be just as popular among people by being _yourself_."

"I only wish I knew how. I mean…it's not easy. I know Ivy would probably tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself, or to get off the, uh…" She scrunched her face and wagged her finger in the air, trying to think about what Ivy used to call it. "What was it?"

Ivy cleared her throat as the others looked over at her. "The pity train, girl…the pity train."

"No…wait, yeah, that was it." Teddy laughed and Skyler quickly looked at the screen with arched eyebrows and a crooked smile.

"Now _there's_ the Skyler we all know and love! Anyway, you haven't met Toby yet! Gabe, go get Toby." Skyler was curious now and smiled patiently as Gabe rounded the couch and returned seconds later. She cooed when Teddy took the baby boy in her hands and sat him in her lap. "This is Toby. Mom's fifth, and hopefully, _last_ child." Teddy shot her mother a look and Amy chuckled nervously.

Bob folded his arms over and chuckled as well, "Yeah after this one Amy's pushing me to get a vasectomy. There is no way that's going to happen, so…" Teddy slowly glared at Bob, and he quickly silenced. "Yeah…we're ending it with five."

"Aw, well he's so adorable!" Skyler wished she could be there in person. She folded her arms over in her lap and leaned forward. "I wish I could hold him." He reminded her of the baby she would have had, and immediately a deep sorrow began to rise. She pushed it down and let her smile grow. "I want a baby." The Duncans laughed heartily and Amy shook her head.

"You're too young for a child, but I think you would make a great mother." Her cheeks went red as Amy quickly nodded her approval. "Yeah, you would have made a great mother. I was really sorry to hear about your own child…" Skyler bowed her head and felt a tear coming to her eyes.

"I was so happy." By the looks on her faces, she could tell they all wanted to hug her. It was comforting to know a family like that, to be a part of a family like that. "I was going to be the best mother I could be for the baby, and I was even prepared to learn from you, Mrs. Duncan…but then…" She wiped her eye with her thumb and breathed in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. I know it's hard, but it always gets a little better in time. You just have to be willing to let yourself heal. When you start to let yourself heal, that's when you really do begin healing."

"Thank you…" She straightened her back and started to push her emotions back down. Her Skype began flashing with another call, a strange one at that. Kacey, of all people was trying to get in touch with her. She really didn't want to leave the Duncan family hanging, but she didn't want to be rude either. "Um, can you guys hold on? I'll be back in like five minutes…I don't want to be rude and leave you guys hanging, but someone's trying to get ahold of me…"

"That's fine, we can wait."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just answer that call."

Skyler nodded and quickly put them on hold, switching over to Kacey. She wasn't anticipating the fact that she was about to show her wounded face to someone that should be her enemy. When Kacey appeared, her hands flew to her mouth and the girl's eyes bugged out of her sockets. "Oh my god, Molly! Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I know, I know, but I at least wanted to see if you were okay. I got the tweet from Tiffany yesterday, before she deleted it. I'm not so heartless that I don't care if you get hurt…" That was good to know, and she kind of already figured Kacey _wasn't_ a cold, heartless bitch. No, Molly may have been rehashed from Kacey's personality, but she was far worse than Kacey was.

"So. You took time away from trying to destroy me or take me off the Perfs, whichever, just to come see if I was alive? Nice."

"Molly…"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude Kacey, I really don't, and I _do_ appreciate your concern…" She _did_, it actually meant a lot to her that Kacey was even bothering with her. Maybe there was some faith that Kacey could be genuine, but still, Kacey only knew _Molly_ and no one else. "I'm kind of on hold with one of my old boyfriend's family, and I don't really want to keep them wait-" She froze in that instant, having just revealed something of her past, something she didn't really want slipping out. "Sorry Kacey, I really need to go. But…Have you auditioned for PJ, yet?"

"Why?" Kacey's eyebrow rose and she started to become suspicious. "I auditioned for him this morning…" Skyler smiled hopefully, still wondering if PJ liked Kacey's singing.

"Did he like you? I know he's probably being really picky about the lead singers, and you're really good. You are." Kacey hummed and quickly ended the call. Skyler frowned, returned to the Duncans, and brightened at them.

"Hey, sorry guys, I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long."

"You're fine," Teddy replied. "Anyway, it really is great seeing you again. Maybe it's not in person, sure, but video chat is just as fantastic. I really hope we can see each other in person again someday!"

"Yeah maybe, I'd like that." She actually would love to see all of them again, to hug them and laugh with them. Unfortunately, in order to do that, she'd have to get rid of her anxieties and actually _talk_ to PJ. "Maybe if I actually can find the courage to actually leave this _room_…"

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, tell me what you thought of everything ^_^


	25. Kacey's Plan

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Kacey's Plan)

"She's _up_ to something!" Kacey exclaimed once again, pacing the Gravity 5 clubhouse. Paranoia was definitely her biggest problem. She didn't think so, but heard it many times from everyone else. Stevie and Zander remained silent, sitting on the couch together and nonchalantly fiddling with whatever they had. Zander with his guitar, and Stevie was just shifting through the address book on her phone. Nelson was texting back and forth on _his_ phone with _Grace_. Kevin, of course, was the only one actually listening to her rants.

"Why do you think that this time?" Kevin asked, without actually _supporting_ her thoughts on the issue. "Molly hasn't tried to upstage you, she hasn't tried to torment you or us, and she's been less of a coldhearted snob than usual." Kacey rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, struggling for support here. "Honestly Kacey, she's doing _nothing_ lately. You've been acting more off the wall than she has."

"No, she knows my plan. She has to!" Then again, she hadn't actually _told_ anyone what her plans were. She would be carrying them out soon, however. "She must know I want her off the Perfs." This, on part, was both good and bad. The Perfs were still a creepy organization, as several of the girls she noticed had dark tendencies when _she_ was on. Paranoia was just one of the few things they had wrong with them. If Molly was truly acting differently, or less than the 'perfect' girl she claimed to be and was more the 'innocent' girl that seemed to be showing, then yes. Molly needed to be _out_ of that group. It wouldn't be good for her health in the long run to be a part of it.

The bigger plot, however, was to get PJ to become so annoyed with Molly that he wouldn't _dream_ of letting her on the band! This had to be carried out _soon_, as soon as possible. Mr. Davis liked her audition, Emmett thought she could work a little on her pitch, and PJ was left with the deciding vote to put her in the final group of singers. He initially chose to do so, but was a little uncertain if she could really bring it. She heard Stevie sigh and quickly looked at the girl. "What? It's for her own good that she not be a part of that group…"

Stevie leaned forward, tapping her foot gently on the ground. "That may be so, but come on Kacey. It's really not up to you to decide that." The hell it wasn't, but whether or not she wanted to kick Molly off the Perfs, she wanted to focus on the bigger part. She could _use _the Perfs girls for now. "So what else are you planning."

"Well I want to bring PJ over, maybe have him hear me sing again to see if there's any tips he has for bettering my final audition."

"Seems fair enough…but what are you going to do with S-Molly?"

"Find a way to ruin Molly…" It was clear Stevie wanted the _how_, but it was the how that she wasn't going to tell. After all, she was more than aware that both Stevie and Zander were forming a friendship with the girl. When it dawned on her that Molly was the one that Spencer must have attacked, which really did _piss_ her off, she became aware where Zander's fury had come from. "There is something tremendously wrong here, and I'm not sure what, but I'm _going_ to find out. I wonder what the connection is between Molly and PJ. Old friends maybe? There might be a biased decision on his part."

"I don't think Molly's all that interested," Zander muttered. "Think about it, she's displayed absolutely _no_ interest whatsoever in PJ's _band_." It was hard to believe that statement, since Molly appeared to _know_ PJ. She scowled momentarily and crossed her arms over.

"Molly _knows_ PJ somehow. How is she going to know him if she's not interested in the band? How is she going to know how he might analyze people auditioning? That to me doesn't say someone who doesn't care, that says something to me about someone who _does_ care." Stevie snickered momentarily while Zander slowly shook his head. "You want to tell me that she doesn't care-"

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves. Have you _considered_ the woman probably isn't too worried about the _band_, as she might be in regards to the members on the band?" Stevie moved her hand to Zander's wrist and he gently shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, it's just…you're being highly conceited right now Kacey, and you don't even know the reality. Molly _may not_ be who you think she is!"

"Sorry, geez…" Everyone was kind of startled by Zander's outburst, but no one was going to argue the point. After all, he _had _a truly valid point. Ever since PJ showed up, if not before, Molly had been acting funny. Regardless of anything else, Kacey still just wanted to talk to her and find out a little of what was going on. Also, she did want to get her away from the scary part of the girls on the Perfs, there was just something deep in her gut that said something was off about the rest of the girls in that group.

Stevie whispered something to Zander, and the two started walking out of the room. Hopefully to calm down a bit, without seeming so tense. Kacey walked over to Nelson and sat beside him on the edge of Kevin's drum seat. "Hey Nelson, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you convince Grace to get Molly to come here?" Nelson raised an eyebrow and Kevin quickly bowed her head. She tugged at her lip and waved her hands in the air. "It's nothing _too_ bad, I really just want to talk to her."

"I can try, but Grace says Molly really doesn't want to come here."

"She can't just avoid school for the rest of her life. Tell her it pertains to the Perfs." She could also influence Molly and Grace to leave the Perfs on their own, that would be less problematic than doing it the other way around. "I _honestly _want to talk about that group." Nelson looked uncertain, but he told Grace anyway. It was about five minutes later that Grace replied with confirmation that they would _come_, provided Zander and Stevie were there.

Phase one was complete, but there was still more work to come. It would take the girls about fifteen minutes to get there. Maybe she could get to talk to Molly before everything. She looked to the door, Zander and Stevie were still outside discussing whatever it was they were discussing. She really didn't want them to overhear anything, so this was a benefit.

Next, she would bring PJ over to hear her sing a second time, and hopefully gather some tips from him. If he ran into Molly, oh well, it probably wouldn't actually matter much. Besides, he was always talking about wanting to see her, so maybe this was for the best. "What's next?" Nelson asked with arched eyebrows. Kevin was still shaking his head, his hand was over his eyes and he was in mid groan.

"I want some tips from PJ." She flipped her phone out and dialed up the number for PJ and the Vibe. She put the phone to her ear and glanced at the door, breathing in sharply as the phone rang. Eventually PJ did answer. "Hey PJ, it's Kacey Simon. I was hoping you could come down to the clubhouse and give me some tips on how I can improve." She took to heart the advice he did give her, and she worked a little on it.

"Um, I guess that's a possibility."

"Yeah, I toned down on my high notes a little, and was hoping maybe you could hear me again." PJ hummed to himself and Kacey was sure she heard him flipping through some paper. "Can you?"

"I can be there in thirty minutes, if that's no trouble." Was it a problem? She glanced at the clock on the wall and winced, she might want to space that time apart just a little. After all, she wanted a little more time to get Molly to see what the Perfs were really like, convince her to leave them, and then talk about the whole thing. The whole deal with PJ could wait, she just wanted to confirm with Molly whether or not she actually gave a damn about the band. "That's the only time I have available today. If not, I can't do a whole lot until the final auditions, everything's busy."

She groaned and closed her hand. "Y-Yeah that'll be fine, I guess." Everything was about to become really fast, really soon. "Thirty minutes."

"All right, I'll let Emmett know and we'll head on down. Spencer Walsh won't be there, will he? I'm kind of annoyed with him right now." Did he know what happened to Molly? He didn't sound like he did, he just simply sounded grossly irritated with Spencer.

"No, he's been banned from this place. He kind of hurt someone _here_ while we were gone."

"What? What did he do?"

"He brought a girl in here…and beat her."

PJ growled and kicked a surface, possibly a table leg. "Son of a…there goes my foot for the day, Jesus. Whatever, not my priority, I'll be down in thirty." He hung up and Kacey bit her lip. She was a little more nervous now. If there _was_ a prior connection between him, and Molly, then it might not end well if he knew Molly was the one Spencer hurt.

"Okay, that's done…one more thing to do." Kevin lifted his head as Kacey began walking towards the clubhouse landline phone. She was going to issue some very strict orders for The Perfs, knowing it would take them some time to get everything done. The two men watched her and she smiled their way. "This is the only way to get her to leave The Perfs at this point in time."

"Oh god, seriously Kacey?" Kevin asked. "You're still on that?"

"It's not like they're _good_ people to be with." Honestly, if Molly and Grace hadn't seen it _yet_, she would be surprised. Although, she herself had been on the group for a long time before she even picked up on some of the darker beliefs the girls had. "I'd be safer in a group of flesh-eating zombies than them…at least one of the girls, I think, practices witchcraft or something." That was Dakota, she remembered seeing the girl memorizing some sort of spell from a strange looking spell book.

She picked up the telephone and dialed Kelly's number after taking a moment to practice her best 'Molly' voice. "Hello?" Kelly asked, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Who is this?"

"This is Molly!" Kacey blinked a couple times, noting that quite clearly the vocal inflection she was delivering actually sounded very close to her own. This wasn't intentional, this was exactly how Molly sounded. Like her. _"Shit, Zander was right. Ugh…what else aren't they telling me?" _

"Molly! I didn't recognize your number on the caller id. What's wrong?"

"Cell phone's dead so I was calling from a crappy landline. I _know_, right?" She smacked her lips and looked at her fingernails, curling her fingers inwards, then flipping her hand over to stretch out her fingers. "So here's the deal. In about fifteen to twenty minutes, I'm going to be going over to Gravity 5's clubhouse with Grace, she wants to go make out with Nelson." Nelson narrowed his eyes and Kelly sighed.

"Disturbing, but whatever, I won't judge Grace for it. God I can't stand men these days Molly…after what that man did to you? Then there's this dumbass prick that comes over here and has all the girls wrapped around his finger! I wouldn't be surprised if they're trying to sleep with him."

"Who is that?"

"Nobody, I'm fixing to ban him from our place anyhow. Can't stand him, and if he touches me again, I swear to god I'm going to cut his man toy off." Kacey started to shudder as she imagined a fierce cat yowling at its prey. "Sorry, onto more important things though! What can we do for you Molly? Anything?"

"Oh yes, I need you to grab a few things. It's going to sound strange, but whatever you can do to distract me from that god awful Kacey Simon while she's talking will help me out so much. I need someone to start giving me a manicure while I'm there, I need a Chanel 5 perfume, someone needs to do my hair and makeup…are you writing all this down?"

"Um, yes." Kelly giggled and grabbed a notepad. "You know how we are! We're always eager to do anything you ask, Molly!"

"Good, I know I can count on you!" She breathed in and paused for a few brisk seconds. Nelson and Kevin began protesting, but she went ahead and shut them out. She had a really bad feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, but as usual, she ignored her gut instinct. "Now, just a few more things…"

* * *

Your thoughts my friends?


	26. Explosion of Bad Timing

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Explosion of Poor Timing)

Stevie had a fit when Kacey told her that 'Molly' would be coming over. Zander remained silent, but he didn't seem so thrilled. There was no helping it though, and Molly was already there now. To Kacey, she looked extremely nervous and tense. Her eyes were moving about the room as she sat on the couch in between Grace and Stevie. Zander was standing behind them on the couch, his arms around Stevie's neck and her hand patting his arm. Kevin and Nelson hadn't moved any.

Kacey understood how difficult it was for Molly to be here, considering what Spencer had done to her. Assuming it was indeed Spencer. She moved a wooden chair in front of the couch, with its back facing the three. She sat down and leaned forward against the back rest, wrapping her arms around it and smiling. "Hey Molly. I know it's hard for you to come here, I just wanted to really talk to you." Molly shifted her gaze back to her. She could see uncertainty within her gaze, and for the first time, Kacey thought she was looking at a mask with painful eyes hidden behind it.

Her stomach began to churn as Molly lifted her shoulders. "Well. You called me here." The girl's voice was strained as she spoke, like she was forcing herself now. This was almost far too uncomfortable for both of them, but there were things that were of utmost importance. "I honestly don't know what you were thinking, thinking I really want to talk to you right now…" Okay, so that was a little harsh, but honestly? She was trying to _help_.

"Listen, it's about The Perfs. I know there are a few things about them you don't know." Molly raised an eyebrow. Kacey expected a smug grin to appear on the girl's face, followed by a sharp retort, neither of which came. Surprisingly. "I really don't think you should be involved in them. I mean, you're going through a tough time now, I think...and those girls are really…" She felt chills running along her spine as she nervously glanced to the door, half expecting them to walk in at any minute. "There's just something off about them."

"Look, I know you've been trying to get me kicked off, at least I think so…"

"I'm trying to tell both you and Grace, neither of you know what those girls are like." Kacey rose from the chair and started pacing back and forth, scratching the back of her hair anxiously. "Dakota practices witchcraft, I know this because before you came here I saw her as well as Chloe learning from a spell book. Tiffany lives alone. Once I went to her house, door was locked, so I looked in the window and she was making a porn film!" Grace and Molly looked at each other, their eyes steadily growing large. "I know I don't have proof of the first, but I'm pretty sure you can find Tiffany online…"

"I have noticed odd things about her twitter," Grace muttered. Kacey stopped and turned, pointing to her.

"Exactly! Who the hell are all the guys that are following her?!"

"I…don't know. Stevie?" Stevie shrugged and tugged her lips back into a frown. Stevie only followed to see what the perfs were up to, she never paid attention to the tweets unless it was necessary. "Why do you think _you two_ were my closest girls? You two were not only the _newest_, but also _innocent_." Molly raised an eyebrow as Kacey groaned in frustration. She really wanted them to believe her, because it was all true. She felt it in her heart! "Rebecca, one of the oldest members, wanted me to do crack once. She pulled me to her house and put this stuff in front of me, asking if I wanted to snort it…I ran, my momma raised me _better!_" Kacey pat her chest and extended her arms. "I'm a rare breed, part Irish and African, but I don't drink."

"Someone drinks?" Molly asked.

"Suzy, underage drinker. She has been known to make fake IDs to get into these clubs….Megan, she's a bit odd…if you ever go to her house, you find she's got a lot of stuffed animals and toys." That wasn't odd, so Grace and Molly appeared gravely confused. Kacey cleared her throat and put her hands to her hips. "None of them are what they look like. She's got Barbie dolls with heads popped off their bodies and no clothes, she's got stuffed animals like…like stuffed bears with their arms missing, head replaced with another animal or toy of choice…" Stevie shuddered and Molly's eyes began widening. "She does a lot of experiments on her toys. Then there's Kelly…now she just oozes creepy. I've been to her place several times, she has _no parents_, _no siblings_, and yet _no one_ raises a _single, fucking question._ Her home is always dark, and candles are the _only_ light there is, and she herself acts too damn 'nice' to be truly nice." Kacey put her hands together and exhaled softly. "So that's why, I really just want to warn you…for your own good…_leave the Perfs_. They're far from 'perfect', even less perfect than you two."

"So why did you stay on all this time?" Grace asked. Kacey's heart was racing as she hurried her gaze to the door. She cleared her throat and exhaled softly.

"Because I was trying to protect _you two_ from succumbing to all of them. I managed to keep myself safe and in control, that's why I was the leader, I didn't fall to their peer pressure. And _then_, Molly had to go and kick me off." Molly chuckled nervously and bowed her head. It seemed she was finally getting through to her. She saw Grace move her hand over to Molly's hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't want you two to be in any danger. I mean sure I don't like you guys all that much because of what you did, but honestly…"

She really was beginning to regret actually calling the Perfs over, when this alone might be enough to make the two leave the group. Silence filled the air as Molly stared at her. Even Grace was silent, her expression seemed to be filled with a great deal of fear. Kacey wasn't too sure she wanted to go through with all of this, but it was far too late, the sound of the Perfs erupted from the halls outside.

Skyler's eyes widened and her heart thumped in her chest, had the Perfs spotted her coming into the school? They must have! They must have followed her. The way Kacey so earnestly described them was so genuine that she was truly afraid of them. She turned her head to the door and felt a whimper struggling in her throat as Kelly and the girls entered the room.

"So we saw you," Kelly started with a smile. All of them had bags at their wrists. "We're here to keep you occupied while talking to Kacey ." _No_, they must have known what Kacey was going to tell her! She shrank back somewhat as the girls immediately ran for her. She shook her head and scooted back.

Zander yelped as Kelly moved behind the couch and pushed him to the side. The girl grabbed Skyler's hair and pulled it back. She cringed as she felt a brush running through her hair. The brown haired, freckled Dakota, and Chloe knelt in front of her and started to polish her nails. Her heart shot up to her throat and panic filled her eyes as she looked from Kacey to Grace. Tiffany pulled a bottle Chanel 5 from one of the shopping bags and smiled. "Don't worry, you and Kacey can keep talking, we're just here to pamper you and treat you nice while you listen to her. This is the Chanel 5, I think you'll like it."

"Uh, maybe…" No, she actually hated Chanel 5. She hated perfume in general, during her pregnancy the smell of perfumes had just been so nauseating that she developed a great taste for them. When she looked at Tiffany, before she used to be able to see a happy blonde girl with a long blonde ponytail and blush on her cheeks, but now she could imagine see her _clothed _and dripping with STDs. "Maybe you could, you know, keep the perfume-" She yelped as her legs lifted in the air, Suzy and Rebecca were removing her shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Painting your toenails of course," Rebecca said, sniffing like crazy. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was a mess. Skyler whimpered and curled her foot back, _still_ she didn't want to be touched. Even Molly, in her mind, seemed like she would be terrified of this group now. She looked over to Megan, the girl had a red buzz cut hairdo, and was holding up two different gold chain necklaces. Skyler hated them both.

"Which one is better?" Megan asked. She saw Kacey turn away in shame of these girls, and even Grace didn't seem to be able to speak up against them. All they were doing was pampering her, an innocent but unnecessary thing, but now she couldn't get it out of her mind how criminal they all seemed to her. She was feeling particularly nauseous, and truly frightened. "The blue gem, or the ruby fire?" Skyler moved her head forward, then felt Kelly gently lift her head up by her chin.

"Please Molly, hold your head still so I can brush your hair for you." Her eyes widened remarkably and she suddenly grew terrified that Kelly might be trying to strike her throat. She put her hand to her neck and stared at Kacey. Both Kacey and Grace looked like they were about ready to call off the girls. "Why are you so tense? Do you need a shoulder massage as well?"

"No! No I really don't!" She quickly stood up, unable to take it anymore. The girls all looked at her with concerned looks as she waved her hands through the air. "This is too much right now! I know you're all trying to keep me in and all, and as much as I enjoy the pampering, I've really already made up my mind." She heard someone clear her throat and froze. Her muscles tensed and a final whimper traveled up her throat and out her lips. The scent of a manly autumn cologne drifted to her nostrils, a scent all too familiar to her. She slowly turned around and saw PJ and Emmett at the door, both appearing shocked by all the attention she was receiving. "N-No, PJ, this isn't…this isn't what it looks like!"

Grace's hands flew over her mouth and Skyler's heart began to strip into many threads. Her eyes began to water as she felt Molly laughing inside._ "It can't be. H-He's seen me-oh god no." _Now that he saw her truly being pampered and spoiled, how would he react? PJ's lips were parted slightly and his eyes drifted slowly over to Kacey.

"I came to give you some tips for the final audition, I didn't know you had the Perfs over." Skyler started to step forward as PJ slowly looked to her and the girls. "So everything Kacey said…is true? Have you really changed this much?" He seemed to be muttering, but she could still hear bits and pieces. Her chest was on fire. The girls stood behind her as PJ rubbed his hand through his hair. "Popularity…I never thought I'd see you again, Sky, and I…never thought I'd see _you_ getting pampered like some high school queen bee. That…that isn't you." He looked very confused and very concerned, his thoughts conflicting him.

"PJ, I-" Tears stung her cheeks as she took another step. Kacey and the others appeared absolutely astonished and genuinely concerned. She heard Kelly mention something about a split end and quickly reached up to brush it off. An alarm went off inside and Skyler quickly turned to her. "Please stop it!" Her hand flew to her mouth and she returned to PJ, whimpering as he started to turn away.

"I…I need some time to think."

_"No, don't leave. Please. Take me in your arms, love me, hold me, kiss me. Please, I need you!"_ God he hated her now, didn't he? He hated her! Just like she was afraid he would! Damn these girls, damn them all to hell for this!

"Come on Emmett…Miss Simon I'll…see you at the final auditions. Good luck." Skyler watched with growing fear as PJ and Emmett walked out that door. She reached her hand out, her entire body was shaking so much that she was certain an earthquake was going off right now. Why wasn't anyone else shaking? Her entire world, crushed.

Kacey watched with growing anxiety as Skyler stared aimlessly at the door, not even bothering to move. _"What the fuck have I done? Skyler? Not Molly? Who the hell is…oh god…"_ She put her hand to her stomach as the pieces began to fall in place. Bile began to fire up her throat as Skyler let out an ear piercing scream. The girl slowly fell to her knees and curled up into a ball, weeping bitterly. Grace shot up and ran to her side and Stevie simply shot a disappointed look towards Kacey.

"Way to go, Kacey." Kacey looked over to her, her own heart darkening in the muck. "You _finally_ ruined 'Molly's' life. I hope you're fucking proud." Stevie knelt beside Grace and started rubbing Skyler's back. Kacey felt a sting of tears in her eyes, forcing them shut. She didn't feel proud, not one bit. This wasn't how she envisioned things happening! She was going to be sick. Even the Perfs looked confused as hell. What would happen now?

Go figure, time wasn't on her side now, or ever. She'd hoped the Perfs would have annoyed her _before_ PJ showed up. She didn't know what kind of connection the two of them had? How was she supposed to know if they'd been friends, or lovers? There were questions that needed to be answered, but first, she had to help console Skyler.

* * *

Well, Kacey did it, and trouble is afoot. What do you guys think of the chapter?


	27. Panic Attack

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Panic Attack)

Skyler was spastic almost, she felt dizzy and faint at the same time, and her heart was beating worse than it had been when she was attacked by Spencer. Why was she so upset? She was aware of this happening, she didn't need to be so surprised that the love of her life just walked _out_ of her life, _again_. This time, it was her own damned fault, not anyone else's.

She hugged her knees while Grace and Stevie tried to sit her up. After a bit, they lifted her and moved her to the couch. Instantly they sat on either side of her as they had been before, and she moved her head to Grace's shoulder, weeping bitterly. She was ready to scream, shout, and curse everyone in the room. She wanted them out, she wanted to be alone, but at the same time, she didn't want to be alone. "I-It finally happened," she muttered. "PJ hates me…he hates me…" Grace hugged her and Stevie massaged her back. The Perfs started to say something, but stopped.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Grace said with a gentle tone. It attempted to soothe her, but fell short. "I think he was just confused. Remember, he doesn't know who 'Molly' is, so I think he was only overwhelmed." Skyler brought her hands to her face and sobbed. Was there nothing she could do? Could she not get him back? She may as well just crawl back into her hole!

"I knew I shouldn't have left my bedroom, Grace! I knew it! I _knew _it! You said I should hold myself up in there, you said I should try to talk to PJ, that he still loved me." She sputtered and began to hyperventilate. Grace and Stevie took her hands and tried to soothe her. She clenched her eyes shut and violently shook her head, screaming as her brain pounded against her skull. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_Why_ is this happening!" She moved her head back against the couch as her chest heaved in and out. Her body was burning, but numb with pain. "I want-I want…" She felt like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum, but this was ten times worse, and possibly more justifiable. "I _hate_ Molly. I want my PJ…" How could she calm herself down? How could anyone calm her at this point? She felt like she was going to die! Worse yet, she _wanted_ to die. She wanted to throw herself from a cliff, she wanted to vanish away forever. "I never should have opened…"

Kacey slowly walked up to her and knelt down, getting to her level. She looked at her, gazing into the girl's heartfelt, guilty expression. "I am…so sorry. I know that doesn't mean much to you right now, and I don't know how to help you, but…if you'll let me…" Skyler wasn't too thrilled to have Kacey around right now, but she was the least of her worries. Even the Perfs were the least of her worries. "I don't know what's happening, but…I do care, I _do_. What's wrong, Molly? Or…"

"Skyler!" She groaned and moved her head back, no longer caring. "My name is _Skyler_. I'm not Molly, I've never _been_ Molly, I created Molly a year and a half ago because I wanted to escape that!" She pointed to the door, biting back on her sobs. "My _past!_ Okay? I wanted to avoid my _past_. PJ, Spencer, everything. I hated myself, I had no friends at all, nobody who I thought would care, and no one that would care if they knew all the _hell_ I'd been through!" Her nose was running now, and she was using her shirt sleeve to wipe away her tears and drippings. "I'm ugly, I'm disgusting, and I just thought…if I could become this…this person…people wouldn't see everything. They wouldn't see _me! _They wouldn't see a broken, damaged girl who'd been beaten, cheated on, taken from a loving boyfriend while pregnant, with a pregnancy I _miscarried_, mind you! As if losing my mother wasn't bad enough! I had to lose everyone I ever cared about! I wanted a fresh life, I didn't want to be _Skyler_ anymore!"

The room had suddenly grown eerily silent. The Perfs were stiff, their eyes wide and shocked. They'd been that way since she mentioned Spencer. Kacey's mouth was wide open, Kevin and Nelson were frozen in place at the drums. She was breathing heavily, full of anger and fear after releasing all that bottled up tension. Now the only question was, how would they all react? She let all that out, surely they'd run from her too. She would.

"I can understand…if you all just leave me alone and never talk to me again. I can understand…I wouldn't want to know a crazy, emotional and messed up girl. I'm not perfect, I never have been. I'm hideous. I'm weak. Molly was my mask, all right? Now you see everything…everything I worked so hard to hide." She bowed her head and clenched her eyes shut. Her body shook and a soft whisper left her lips, "Someone say something. Please. I…can't take this silence."

Kacey slowly put her hand over Skyler's. She lifted her gaze to Kacey, fearful, but surprised to see her genuinely smiling at her. "Skyler…is a good name. You _are_ perfect. Maybe you don't realize it, but…you're not hideous or weak. You're strong for saying all of that, and…I'm sorry I, or anyone else, never saw that side of you. All the things you've been through are what make you truly beautiful."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" It was the same thing Teddy often said to her, but how could she truly understand it. Right now, Molly was gone, just out of her mind. "I'm scarred up, you can't see them, but they're there." She wasn't quite calming down, but where she was now as opposed to five minutes ago, was a remarkable difference. "And then you…you didn't like me…"

"That's just it. You weren't trying to make friends by being yourself, you tried to make friends by being someone you weren't. As much as I hate to admit it, by trying to mimic _me_…stepping on everyone else." Kacey breathed in and slowly closed her eyes. "Maybe we can start over here. I _want_ to be your friend. I want to get to know you, and I do mean _you_, not Molly." She started to smile, feeling just a bit uplifted by Kacey. "The more real you are, the better you are. You know how to care because you've felt pain, but I don't think 'Molly' ever has."

"She hasn't…"

"Right. Will you talk to me? Let me know a little more about you, and start over from scratch?" Kacey smiled wholeheartedly and tilted her head. "My name's Kacey Simon, Mom's Irish, and Dad's from Kenya…what about you?" Skyler started to smile and the others in the room were baffled and impressed by Kacey. She got the feeling that she actually _cared_, and that was what she needed right now.

"I'm Skyler Bosca. My Dad is from Italy, my mom passed away a couple years ago, and it's just been me and my dad ever since. He recently got a job as an airplane pilot, which I'm happy for, he finally got off his feet."

"Your dad's a pilot?"

"Yes, he was a pilot in the military."

"That's _awesome_. I know you said something about Spencer in there." Kacey gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Skyler carefully closed her eyes. She started to shake a bit, but swallowed down the rising anxiety. "What happened? Do you mind if I ask?"

"My first boyfriend was Brock, he was the controlling and manipulative one, the abusive one. Spencer…was my second boyfriend. He cheated on me with another girl." She pressed her lips together and breathed in slowly. She carefully looked up to the Perfs, all of whom were astonished by this news. They seemed to be agitated, and ready to leave. "Girls, I just…I want you to know…I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am."

"It's fine," Kelly replied, "We're glad to know who you really are. I think you should show it more often." Kelly hugged her, then rose up. "So, when you said you were leaving the group?"

"I…I am, I'm sorry. I just…I can't be there anymore, it wouldn't be right. It's who Molly is, and Molly's just my shield…just someone I hide behind…"

"Well we accept you either way. If you ever want to come back…" Kelly wiped her own eyes and looked to Grace for an answer. "Are you leaving too?" Grace slowly nodded her head and Kelly turned back to the other girls. "O-Okay, we need to go have a meeting." Skyler watched them leave and bowed her head. She started to sob and felt Grace rubbing her back, comforting her.

"It's for the best, Skyler. I know it's hard." Hard? No, it felt like someone just tore her soul in two. She was okay with it on one side, but on the other, she was scared that the girls might resent her. Grace looked back to Kacey. "That man…She wasn't trying to get on the band at all, Kacey. She was really, more or less, avoiding him. PJ Duncan is her last boyfriend."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. He loves her, she loves him…that baby she miscarried was his. He never knew, I think." Skyler confirmed this and hugged herself, still trying to sift through all of her emotions. "When Spencer came here, he was stalking her, and that's when she and Stevie became friends…sort of. But more importantly, PJ, we've been trying to get her to talk to him after all this time."

"I've been afraid he'd hate me if he saw 'Molly'." Was that not exactly what just occurred? Her stomach lurched forward, and she fought to push it down. "God, I never thought…that he might actually, truly hate me." Kacey frowned and quickly shook her head.

"I don't think he does. I swear, he was always trying to find you. He may still love you, but you just need to give him some time. Don't you still want to be with him?" With all her heart, she wanted to be with him. She was aware of the impossibility of that situation, however.

"I can't undo what he just saw, Kacey. I want to, I really do, but…I don't know." She held back once more, struggling just to understand what emotions she was going through right now. Fear? Uncertainty? She was truly scared right now, and nothing was bringing her down. Still she wanted to roll over and die. "He walked off without so much as a word, really!"

"I think he was just confused," Stevie marveled. "I would be too if the person I loved was pretending to be someone they weren't. He did say he needed to think."

"Yeah…but still…" Hell, she herself needed to think. "I just really want this day to end, and I really want to get out of this room." No the whole ordeal just wasn't bad enough without the unsettling fact that she kept remembering Spencer pushing her all over this place. A part of her was terrified he'd show up unexpectedly. "So I'm going to go home…get some rest-" Which translated to possibly crying herself to sleep. "-Then I think I'll just see what happens tomorrow…" Nothing would happen tomorrow. Likely PJ wouldn't even talk to her after seeing what he saw, and chances were, she would grow to be an old cat lady. All she wanted was him, no one else, and now her chances with him were gone forever. It seemed they all had a lot to think about now. Even as she was free from the Perfs, a huge chunk of time just opened up that she really didn't want available.

* * *

Well what are your thoughts?


	28. The Romantic's Withdrawal

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N: This one's for you, Night/mai :P XD. All right everyone, enjoy the chap!

* * *

Chapter 28 (The Romantic's Withdrawal)

Teddy Duncan curled up on her couch in a long purple robe, a bowl of ice cream in her lap, and one of her favorite romance novels in her hands. Her computer was on the coffee table in front of her in case someone tried to contact her over Skype, and her phone was right beside it. She opened her book to where the bookmark was in Chapter ten where it was just getting good! The handsome hunk of a man that was the protagonist's love interest had finally arrived, and of course, the protagonist had run off due to her uncertainty of his love.

"Oh Esmerelda, you should _know_ he loves you!" She spooned her ice cream and brought it to her mouth, sighing contently. This was how she came down from having broken up with Spencer _again_. She managed to handle it much better than the first time, but probably because she knew Skyler needed her, and she wasn't surprised, that Spencer was a bit of a prick. "Don't hide yourself from him, Esmerelda. I know your ex hates Paul, but don't take it out on him. He _loves _you. You're meant to be."

God, nothing could distract her from this book. She was so wrapped up in it, and was thankful that Ivy recommended it to her. She wasn't sure what sparked her sudden interest in romance novels, but yet, they really did bring her down from the drama going on in life. As she spooned another glob of ice cream into her mouth, she let her eyes glaze over the starting words, and whispered them to herself as what the character was saying. "But no, my heart couldn't _bear_ it if he rejected me!" She held her arm out, palm flat and fingers up as she sighed dramatically. "Oh woe is me, tell me he hasn't seen me. He can't see me like this." She laughed happily and returned to her book. Oh no, _nothing_ was going to ruin her night.

"Okay Paul, you hunka burnin' love, you may not be finding Esmerelda just yet…but she's out there, and by god you will find her." She squealed for joy and began reading. Without taking her eyes off the book, she could hear her mother walking by, probably staring and shaking her head. She lifted her hand up and grinned. "Love you, Mom."

"You too honey," Amy said with a subtle snicker. "Try to go to bed in the next couple of hours, it's getting late and I'm done with the dishes."

"All right." She had just a couple hours before needing to head downstairs and sleep, and after a long day, this was the perfect way to slow down. There wasn't much to say about this book, aside from the fact that it reminded her a little of the situation Skyler was going through.

She flipped the page in her novel and shifted herself into the couch. Currently Esmerelda was being consoled by her best friend. "Listen to Gina, she knows what she's talking about." Apparently Gina was telling her to be honest, and that no matter what, she was going to support her. "Ugh, let's hope Paul will be able to get his stubborn, prideful ass out of his he-" The phone started ringing and Teddy's head fell back onto the armrest with a loud groan. The book was just starting to get good!

Teddy grabbed the phone and answered as she stared at the page on the book. "Hey Sis, are you free?" No. No she was not free, go away PJ!

"Yes I'm free, what do you need?" She sighed heavily and slowly sat up, being careful not to lose her ice cream. Of course she always had time for PJ, but she was suffering major withdrawal from her book. Ever since Skyler contacted her for the first time, she'd been struggling with trying to get time to not only break down over Spencer, but to comfort Skyler, her brother, juggle school, friends, and try to find time to read her book! She should at least be close to the twentieth, or even thirtieth chapter now. Instead of 'what do you need?', she really felt like saying 'what now?'. "Is everything okay?" No, of course everything wasn't okay! Every time he called, he updated her not only on how life was in LA, how the auditions were going, but also on his hunt for Skyler. It pained her that she wasn't able to tell him where she was, but she wanted to keep true to her promise that she wouldn't spill all of Skyler's secrets to PJ.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this, Teddy. Everything is not all right over here." Teddy glanced at her book and absently thumbed through the pages while listening to her brother. She glazed over a paragraph with Paul just greatly aggravated. Oh no, Paul. Trouble in paradise? She smirked coyly and turned her eyes towards the right as her brother went on. "I mean everything was going great, sure, but now it's just…I don't know Teddy, I'm a bit lost here. Not sure why I'm coming to my little sister for advice…"

"Oh I don't know, I think I give good advice. Trouble in paradise, PJ?"

"Yeah you could say that." Teddy hummed and leaned forward a bit. "I was going to give some tips to this person fixing to audition. This was a couple nights ago, right…so I was going over there, and you know what happened? I saw _Skyler!_" Teddy's eyes widened and she quickly shot up, stunned that something so big would have happened. She became disheartened when she remembered her bowl of ice cream, which was now shattering on the ground. She glared down at the mess and cursed mentally. "What was that, Teddy?"

"Oh nothing…nothing at all…please go on. You saw Skyler. What was she doing?"

"Getting pampered by those Perfs. That girl was right, she became a popularity seeker…I think she's changed, and I'm a bit scared." Her heart clenched in her chest. This was perhaps the worst thing that could have ever happened, Skyler must be devastated! "She saw me, but I was too shocked, I…I just walked out. I know she was calling for me, but I couldn't respond, I…"

She flattened her gaze and spoke with a monotonous irritation. "You did what?" Was her brother _that_ stupid? She rolled her eyes and growled. "You were being at guy, weren't you? She needed to deal with this matter somehow, but what was she supposed to say? She didn't want to spill all of Skyler's secrets, but at the same time, her brother needed to understand that this _wasn't_ who Skyler was! "So you called me, because?"

"I know you talk to her online, you've told me that." Fair enough, he that was a valid question. She started to walk into the kitchen, then bent down to get a broom and dustpan, followed by a soap and sponge. She really didn't want to clean up the ice cream, she wished she didn't spill it, so she could at least _finish _it. "I was hoping maybe you could tell me…if what I saw…I don't know what I saw, I don't know _who_ I saw."

"PJ, do you love her?"

"Absolutely!" There was no hesitation in his voice, he didn't waver in his speech. He was confident, bold, and extremely sure about his feelings and what he wanted. She put her hand to her chest and sighed, oh Paul it is so wonderful how sure you are of your feelings for Esmerelda! She cleared her throat when PJ asked if she were still there. "Sis?"

"I'm here Pau-PJ…and if you love her, then it shouldn't matter who she's become. She hasn't really changed, PJ, but she's scared. I can tell you that much."

"She's scared? Of what?"

"She's scared you won't love her. Molly is just an image that she created, a shield she uses to hide from a lot of things…she's afraid that if you saw 'Molly', you would hate her." She heard him gasp, seemingly realizing that he'd just made a huge mistake. "Right now, she needs you. She needs to know that you _do_ love her, and you're going to be there for her. She's going through a rough time, and I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell you anything, so…you'd have to talk to her…"

"I walked away, I…I didn't…"

"Just show up, don't let her go." She let her eyes drift to the side and pulled her lip back into a frown as she gazed at the shattered bowl. "Also she told me this in confidence, so…if I were you, stew on this a bit, but let _her_ tell you. Be patient, be understanding, and _love _her most of all. She was pregnant, PJ."

He was silent for a second, processing what she just told him. "She was…what?! Why didn't she tell me? What the hell? Why didn't I know!"

"That's exactly how you _don't_ want to react like when she tells you." He paused and waited for her to go on. She understood he was confused right now, but he _needed_ to understand the shit Skyler was going through. "As I said, love her, understand her, and be there for her."

"Of course! Always! Um…should I start looking for rings?" Teddy's eyes dazzled and flicked over to her novel that she set on the couch. Oh Paul, that you should consider Esmerelda's heart, and her future! That you should take her into your arms and make her yours forevermore! Such a romantic! "Teddy? Sis?" She snapped back to reality, sighing when she realized her predicament.

"No PJ. The other thing you need to keep in mind…the reason she didn't tell you was not her own fault. Her family was a little concerned about your job with Kwikki Chikki."

"I would have done everything I _could_ to take care of that baby."

"I know that, you know that, Skyler knows that, but Mr. Bosca didn't realize it until it was too late. Anyway…" She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. This was the hard part, and she really didn't know how he was going to handle this news. "She miscarried, PJ. She lost the baby." He went silent once more, and this pause was his longest. She could hear him moving around, but didn't know what he was doing.

She heard a sniffling sound, and felt her heart sink as her brother wept. Just by the sniffling, she knew he was crying, he was always a silent crier. "S-Skyler was pregnant? I would have been a father…"

"It's a lot to take in, I know. You need to be gentle with her, PJ. She's at a very fragile point in her life. Spencer being in LA is not much easier for her, either. Treat her right, PJ. Like I said…love her."

"With all my heart, Sis. I…I need to go…thank you for the talk."

"Good luck Paul-PJ!" PJ chuckled and Teddy sighed.

"I'll let you get back to your book, sis."

"Okay. Good luck…" She hung up and lifted her head up, groaning loudly. Yes he knew about her novel, she went on and on about it constantly.

After she cleaned up the mess and settled back into the couch, she pickd up her novel and started flipping through the pages. She didn't need any further distractions. Teddy reached over and knocked on the wooden table while still glued to the book. "I'm back Esmerelda and Paul, let's get it on."

Just as the story was getting good, she was torn away by an annoying buzzing sound. She twitched and glanced over at the computer, growling at Skype. She was receiving a video request. With a heavy sigh she sat up and turned to face the computer, leaning forward.

"All right, here we go again. Teddy-bear's got to do damage control! Can't enjoy her book! When the hell did I become Ivy?" She clicked 'accept' on Skyler's request and smiled at her, waving slightly. Her novel was folded on the couch. "Hey Esmerel-Skyler!" Her eyebrows shot up and Skyler appeared confused. "Ignore that."

"Withdrawal?"

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"Don't even worry about it." She folded her arms over her knees and leaned forward, smiling gently. She was really concerned with how Skyler was doing after the conversation with PJ, she knew it had to be terrible for her. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good."

"What happened?" Skyler's eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were streaked, and her hair was a frizzy mess. She looked almost exactly like she did after the whole Spencer break up, if not worse. "I mean, I know the basics. PJ-related, I'm sure?" Skyler sobbed once and brought a tissue to her eyes. "Skyler?"

"PJ saw me, he saw me as Molly, and then he left! He hates me, Teddy!" Teddy dipped her head and lifted her shoulders. How often did she have to reinforce this before Skyler and PJ would get it through their heads? Oh Esmerelda, always so very confused and frightened, timid and meek. Paul loves you, Esmerelda, he loves you. He always will! "What do I _do_?"

"I thought you were going to hide from him."

"I am now, I mean…I was already, but now it's just…I don't _know_."

"Talk to him, Skyler. It's the only thing you can do. Tell him what happened, and be honest." She rubbed her neck and smiled at the nervous, wide-eyed girl. "He _loves_ you Skyler. It's not that he hates you, he's confused. He's scared and nervous. He saw Molly when he was looking for you. He wants _you_, Skyler. It's up to you to decide…Molly or Skyler? He wants to be with you, and there's no question that he loves you, always and forever. However, you two are never going to accomplish anything if you don't _talk_."

"But Teddy, I'm _scared!"_ Skyler bowed her head and quickly shook it. "I'm afraid he rejected me. I'm afraid he will reject me if he didn't already. I left the Perfs group, Teddy. Sure I still have Molly in the back of my head, but…I don't want to lose PJ. I mean…oh god I'm so confused."

"Both of you are, but bear in mind that you cannot hide forever. Do you love him?"

Skyler gasped and looked up, gazing at her with a full, misty gaze. "With all my heart." Teddy smiled back at her, wishing she could be there to hold her hand. "I want to be with him again, I'm just…so _nervous_." Oh sweet, sweet, innocent Esmerelda. Of course you would be so scared, but don't be. Paul would never truly turn you down. Skyler raised an eyebrow as Teddy started to daze. "T-Teddy? Are you awake?"

"Wha-yes!" She cleared her throat and grinned widely. After a few seconds, she relaxed. "Listen, PJ will always love you. Simple as that. You love him, it's that simple. Two people love each other deeply,_ still_ after the passage of time. What you have is _true_, you just have to open yourself to it. Be who you are, Skyler, be true, and talk to him. I think you may surprise yourself. Don't be afraid, Paul will never leave you." Skyler flattened her gaze and sighed.

"You said 'Paul'…" Teddy held her smile, widening her eyes and tilting her head to the right. She ignored the slip up, brushing it off as though it were nothing.

"You know I meant PJ." Skyler laughed once and closed her eyes.

"Thanks for the confidence booster, I guess."

"You're welcome. Anytime, Skyler, you know I'll always be here to talk."

"Yeah…I'll let you get back to your book." Skyler closed her eyes and exhaled, smirking subtly. "By the way, spoiler alert…Paul storms off in a cloud of doubt and confusion, and Esmerelda has a nervous breakdown…but, I guess…that isn't the end."

"What?" Teddy twitched and quickly swiped the book up and started thumbing through the pages until she came to a scene where Paul was walking away and Esmerelda was screaming for him. "Damn it, Skyler!"

"Goodnight, Teddy."

"Night…" Teddy muttered as the call ended. Her eyebrow twitched when she noticed the time, a couple of hours had already passed, so she now had to sleep! She groaned in annoyance and looked over as Charlotte stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at her. She truly wanted things to work out for PJ and Skyler, but she also wanted to see what would happen in her novel. She'd have to wait to see what happened, on _both_. Teddy propped her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, staring in silence at her little sister. "Ah…when you grow up and have relationship problems and romance…good luck, Charlie."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Think teddy could have given any better advice, or was it good? Poor Teddy never could finish her book XD


	29. PJ's Cloud of Confusion

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (PJ's Cloud of Confusion)

PJ awoke bright and early the next morning, and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun coming through the window. The stubble on his face was a clear indicator that he'd not shaved in the past couple days. Though that was the only hygienic thing he'd neglected. "Too damn early," he muttered. Last night he'd been sitting on what his sister told him about Skyler, and what her advice was. Not only was he unsure _when_ he fell asleep, he'd been waking up every hour on the hour.

They were still going through the last of the initial auditions, since one hundred people was a lot to go through, but they didn't have many left. Probably by the end of the week, they would finish. Then the finals would go on, and they'd make their selection. Yet, Zander was still one of the best guitarists that they'd heard. He wasn't going to be unfair to the others though, he would hear them all. Even though Emmett did say that PJ ought to have a right to say whether or not he wants to make a pick early on. Quite frankly the singers had more to them than the guitarists did. At least Zander was a jack of the trades, he could likely even provide backup vocals if needed.

_"Skyler."_ He rubbed his hands through his hair and groaned. He slowly sat up from the bed and looked towards the window, adjusting his eyes to the light. Whatever book Teddy had been reading, he needed to find. Apparently it was so good that it was enabling Teddy to give such advice that she did. Or perhaps, there were some similarities to his situation, but he didn't wish to think he'd be subjected to a romance novel. Hell, if a novelist took one look at him, they'd be running away.

He heard a sharp knock on the door, startling him and looking back over his shoulder as Emmett's voice drifted in. "PJ man, come on, you have got to get up! We got work to do." He rubbed his face and moaned. Hearing this, Emmett opened the door and looked in with a deep frown. "What's going on bro?" He looked up as Emmett sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "You do look tired, I guess you didn't get any sleep last night? What's on your mind?"

"I couldn't sleep, was tossing and turning the whole night." He opened his mouth into a loud yawn. The heel of his hand lifted up and scraped along his forehead. He curled his fingers in on his hair and felt his body shake a couple times. He wasn't a crier, but he was coming close to letting out those frustrated tears. He locked his jaw tight and shut his eyes. "Man…I was talking to my sister last night."

"Is Teddy all right?"

"She's probably really annoyed with me, actually." He chuckled and smoothed his hand through his hair once more. Emmett raised an eyebrow as PJ started to rise to his feet. His heart was pumping as fast as it could, and his brain felt like it was spinning just to keep him up. Why he still felt like shit, he didn't know. He'd been making stupid decisions all his life, but never before were they something that couldn't be fixed. Never before were they something that could potentially destroy the very fabric of his being. "I shouldn't have just walked out on Skyler like that. I don't know how to come back from this."

"You find her, and you talk to her." He moved to the window and glanced back, still an uncertain spell settled over him. How was he supposed to do that, when he hadn't been able to do that after all this time? "So maybe she's turned into this popular 'Molly' chick, so maybe she's someone she's not, all that matters is that _you_ love _her_. Am I right?"

"You know me better than anyone else, Emmett. Well, not quite as well as my sister does, but you get the idea. You know how I feel about Skyler." Emmett slowly moved to him and set a hand upon his shoulder, gazing outside with him. PJ had tried to get Skyler out of his mind several times over the years, but it never worked. There was one time he threw himself completely into his work just to get out of the muck he'd been in when she left, but it was doing so much damage to his life around him, that Emmett, Ivy, and Teddy had to find a way to pull him out of that heavy focus. Then there were the girls he dated, none of them worked out, but he didn't care. They weren't Skyler. "Apparently, Teddy says Skyler's been torturing herself or something. This 'Molly' is just a figure, an image that she created. I'm the one that foolishly ran out without talking to her…"

"Yeah you tend to react without thinking. It's really a big problem for you, bro." PJ rolled his eyes and leaned forward, gripping the windowsill firmly as he watched the cars speeding down the road. This was at least the third day since he ran into her, and he'd held himself up in his room for most of the time. "You can't just lock yourself up, you have to get out and work. We have auditions to focus on right now…"

"We could make it big, Emmett. We could be famous or we could be a one hit wonder, but what difference would it make?" While he wanted to perform music, to be a rock star sure, he didn't want to live the _life_ of the typical rock star. "The dream is for me, the life isn't. Girls, sex, drugs, partying…no, that's not what I want out of this. That, to me, is a very lonely life."

"I wouldn't want you to get saddled down with that." Emmett folded his arms over and leaned his shoulder up against the wall beside the window, gazing sideways at the panes. His lips thinned and his shoulders bounced in place. "I've always pictured you as the type to settle down and get married, have a family. Produce kids like your dad does." PJ raised an eyebrow and glanced to his friend, resisting the urge to smack the smirk from his face. He didn't want a _large_ family, if that could be avoided. "But I understand what you're getting at, I think. I mean the entire time you were here, the minute you heard her voice…it stopped being about the dream, it became about her."

"Mind you, I want this just as badly as you do." He wasn't giving up on his dream, not for a million years. He might be tempted to give it up for Skyler, but if she were truly the person she was when they were together, then he knew she wouldn't let him do such a thing. "You're right though, all I've wanted is to find her. I can't picture _not _being with her."

"You know, it takes a lot of love and patience to be with a rock star who is always on tour and whatnot. She could handle it, probably, but right now she's also going to require a lot of your time." PJ slowly nodded and pulled his lips back into a thin line. He had to admire Emmett's wisdom at times. Skyler _had_ been through a lot of shit, and most likely if Spencer's been messing with her, that's only going to make matters worse on her. "If I recall, Skyler was always tough, but had a fragile heart too. She'd be easy to break apart if you're not careful."

"I know, I know." Her heart was the most precious and fragile thing about her, this was even the case when they were together. Many nights he would hold her, she'd be upset over Brock's old manipulation or Spencer's affair. She made it through each time, but with a little help. He was the one that kept her there, the one that calmed her and held down the fort when she was so upset that she just simply couldn't move.

Was it stressful? Sure. Did he care? Not really, he loved her and still loved her to this day. Nothing could take that away, not even 'Molly' could tear that away from him. "You know what? We're in LA, we've been working so hard on all these auditions, it would hurt if you wanted to take a break. Just don't do it in this room."

"Easy for you to say, Emmett. You're not the one that might have just thrown the love of your life into a mental breakdown." Emmett laughed and turned his head to the door.

"What? Ivy has breakdowns all the time, but they're just in the form of rage." PJ laughed and pat his friend's shoulder. He wasn't sure whether he felt sorry for Emmett, or if he should be happy that he and Ivy actually had been dating for a couple months now. "Relationships take work, PJ. You can't just dive into them thinking everything is going to be hunky-dory, it won't."

"I know that."

"Well this is you and Skyler after about two, almost three years of not seeing each other." PJ dipped his eyes towards the windowsill, thinking hard on the point that Emmett was trying to make. "You two are going to have to talk, start over almost, and work on your relationship. Apparently she's been through hell and back, so you need to be there for her most of all, she's number one in your life and nothing else. You know I talk to Ivy every single day, right? We put aside five to ten minutes before getting to bed to call one another up, ask how the other person's day went, and then go to bed. Relationships always take work."

"I don't know where she is though, she doesn't usually hang out with Gravity 5, I don't think…" So where would he find her? _How_ would he find her? "I can't disrupt the school, so I can't just go waltzing into one of her classrooms…although I _could_." Emmett laughed and shook his head. The ideas didn't stop there, PJ was ready to climb up to the tallest building and shout off with a bullhorn that he wanted to see her.

His phone started to go off and PJ slowly walked over to answer, not sure who would be calling him so early in the morning. Much to his disdain, he was vexed to hear Kacey's voice on the other line. "Mr. Duncan, it's Kacey! We need to talk, it's about Skyler. Look, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have tricked you guys like that, I just…I didn't _know_ until it was too late, and…don't take it out on her. She's not Molly Garfunkel, as much as she wants to use her as some sort of cover, she's _not_. She's the same girl you've known, but she's hurting…"

"Do you know how early it is?"

"Yes, but-"

"Listen, it's not that you were wrong to try to get us together in the same room, it's how you did it. Setting everything up…" He had a pretty good feeling Kacey was behind the whole thing, and that just wasn't right. "You didn't know, that's true…"

"Look, I'm truly sorry, I really am. It's just that…Skyler loves you, and she's afraid that now that you've seen her at her worst, you're going to hate her."

_"Never…"_

"She's broken, she hasn't even left her apartment in days! I swear she's been locked up there for the past couple of weeks. Grace and Stevie had been taking her homework to her all this time."

"She shouldn't be nixing school like that, she knows better…" It was his fault, wasn't it? He was the reason she was giving up on school! Skyler never wanted to do that, she wanted to be a doctor in the future, so how would she do that if she gave up on school? _"I need to talk to her. I have to see her."_ He started to ask where he could find Skyler at, but stopped once he heard a teacher in the background complain about Kacey making a phone call in the middle of class. "You're kidding me…"

The call ended seconds later, and PJ slowly looked to Emmett. "I think I need to go for a drive, and just think for a while." Emmett pat his shoulder and walked by him, sighing heavily.

"Do what you have to do, PJ. Just remember what we talked about, and come get some breakfast when you wake up."

"Yeah…I was thinking of going out for breakfast, actually. Just driving around, then maybe stopping off at an IHOP or something…"

"That's cool. I just hope you start feeling better soon."

"So do I…" Once his friend departed from the room, PJ sank down on the edge of his bed and hunched over, groaning as he rubbed his hands against his face. No one ever said this was going to be easy, but damn, everything going on was just harder than he would have liked. "I guess nothing in life really goes as planned…"

* * *

No PJ, it doesn't. So what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions, I'd love to hear

/meme/mv1avf


	30. Wasting Away

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Wasting Away)

Skyler sat against her headboard with her blankets over her legs, and Fluffy in her arms. Her eyes had bags beneath them, and her cheeks were raw and puffy. Several people made attempts at getting her to leave her room, let alone her apartment in general, but she didn't want to. She was perfectly content with dying alone in her bed. After all, the _last_ thing she wanted was to be a cat lady, and that was exactly where she was headed!

Right now, Grace and Stevie were at school. Her father was at work, but he hadn't left without making sure she was okay. He'd been immensely concerned about her, and constantly stated quite simply that PJ couldn't possibly hate her. Then she'd been entertaining thoughts from 'Molly', who was raging against her in her mind, in regards to her having quit the Perfs. Kelly and the girls had announced her and Grace's separation from the Perfs, and that Kelly was to step up and take charge of the group.

Grace informed her that Kelly and the girls were _not_ doing that good of a job in regards to the popularity song, but she didn't care. Skyler moved her eyes to the laptop playing out a playlist full of Celine Dion, this had pretty much been on nonstop, minus when she had to go to sleep. Beside her were her textbooks and papers from school, she'd done all her homework and even video chatted with her teachers on Skype just to show them that she was doing it. They were all concerned about her mental and emotional health. She was just slowly fading away, making no attempt at the outside world. All her dreams, she could care less for now.

Her heart cried out for PJ, cried out for her to be able to be strong, though she was not. Her tears wouldn't come out any longer, she'd wasted them all away. She'd become sedentary, and somehow, it was working just fine for her. Her heart was beating rather slowly now, her body was exhausted from the constant emotional pain she'd been going through. She was giving up, completely, whether anyone else knew it or not. Teddy's advice had been great, but even she couldn't motivate Skyler into getting out.

The only way in hell that would happen was for someone to come in and drag her from her apartment, which _no one_ seemed capable of doing.

Her bedroom door slid open and Skyler quickly looked up to see Sonia walking in, her eyes full of concern. She was surprised to see the woman, after all, didn't Sonia have clients she should be counseling? Shouldn't she be in the office today? "Why aren't you working, Sonia?"

"Your father asked me to come check on you, he's been really concerned. We all have, actually." Sonia took the papers beside Skyler, shuffled them into a neat stack and sat them, and the textbook, onto the desk. Skyler smiled at the woman and closed her eyes when Sonia felt her forehead, then moved her fingers through her hair. "I don't have any appointments with my clients today, so I took some break time to come down here…I know you're going through a hard time right now, Skyler. You can't just waste away, sweetie."

"I don't see why not." She formed a crooked smile and folded her forearms over her waist. She sniffled and slowly leaned her head back as Sonia sat on the bed beside her. Skyler took this opportunity to scoot an inch closer and put her head to the woman's shoulder, she'd really become almost like a mom to her. "It hurts, it really hurts. After what Spencer did, seeing PJ walk away like that…I know he was just confused, but it _hurts_. Now I'm not sure I'll ever see him again." Sonia crossed her arm over beneath Skyler's chin and pat her cheek while resting her chin on top of her head.

"Skyler dear, I know what a broken heart feels like, but you can't simply give up. People out there, they're counting on you whether you know it or not, and you do have such a bright future ahead of you. When you're hurting, everyone else is hurting too." Skyler whined and shook her head. She didn't understand why anyone would hurt over her. Why would anyone _want_ to waste their time on her? "You have people who love and care about you. Your father, your friends, and even myself, none of us want you to be unhappy. We feel your pain, and everyone's trying to reach out to you. Your dad tells me how strong you've been, looking after him over the years, and he knows you are strong."

"I don't _feel_ so strong."

"Like it or not, you are. You've gone through suffering, you've had your heart broken many times, but you've risen on top." Skyler rubbed her nose and clenched her eyes shut. "If you weren't strong, like you say, you would never be where you are right now. I know it's such a difficult time, but you'll make it through this."

"How do you know?"

"Because you have before, and you'll do it again." Sonia looked over to the computer as a new song in the Celine Dion playlist began. She smiled with confidence and hugged Skyler close. "As your singer so often says, the heart will go on."

"That's a beautiful song, actually…probably my favorite of hers."

"It is. Have you seen the _Titanic_?" Skyler quickly nodded her head and breathed out slowly. She loved that movie, watched it every single year. "Perfect song for that movie, wouldn't you agree? Lost loves, living in each other for years to come, no matter how separate."

"Yeah…" She could imagine PJ in that role. She knew that the truth remained clear, she would love him forever, but at the same time, her heart could go on. Only if she allowed it to. "He'll always be in my heart, but I guess…I guess I can't waste away because of it?"

"No, you can't. What do you say we get you out of the bed and cleaned up?" Skyler curled her lip upwards and shrugged. Sonia grinned at her and moved an arm around her shoulders. "We can make some gelato and watch a movie before I have to get back to work, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you're still not getting me out of the house." Sonia laughed and gave her a one armed squeeze.

"One step at a time, Skyler. I bet I'll get you out of the house eventually." She winked at her and quickly got up, dragging the covers off her. Skyler yelped and sighed, so she'd been defeated. Just this once, she'd get out of the bedroom. Ice cream and movies really sounded good to her. Sonia won this round, but the war that raged in her heart wasn't over yet. "Still fighting off that 'Molly', by the way?"

"Yep." Her voice was flat and dull. "It's annoying. I mean, I want to keep using her as my shield, but at the same time…I don't know…she scares me as much as the Perfs do now." She was glad to be done with those girls, especially after having heard everything Kacey had to say in regards to them. "I think Spencer may be hanging around them too, I'm not sure, but if so…then he's hanging around the school, and if he's at the school…"

"You have to brave that frontier eventually, but as long as you're getting your homework done and turned in, I think you'll be okay for now."

"Yeah…"

After almost an hour of spending time together on the couch, eating homemade Gelato and watching _Homeward Bound_, it was time for Sonia to head back to work. Skyler was sad to see her go, but felt a peacefulness in her heart that wasn't going away anytime soon. She had to admit, the woman had a good way of dealing with certain issues. Maybe having a step mom counselor wouldn't be too bad.

She stood in the doorway, waving Sonia off. Her lips were curved into a wide smile and she actually felt extremely clean now. Cleaner than she had been, of course. "Bye Sonia! I'll see you later! Thanks for coming over!" Sonia waved from her car and started driving off.

Skyler peered at the open pavement in front of her, the grass and the sky, then the road outside of the parking lots. Dare she to step outside now, into this world? It wouldn't hurt, she really did want to see PJ again and try to talk to him. Kacey said she was going to attempt to get through to him, so hopefully that would work.

"Still got me out of my room, but I'm sticking to my guns…Nobody's getting me out of this apartment…nobody has yet, and nobody will."

She was feeling a little uneasy, as if someone were watching her, so she definitely wanted to get back in and lock the door. A sudden thought came to her mind, where _was_ Spencer? She hadn't seen him in a while, which was good, but it made her extremely nervous in regards to the danger he posed on her life and health.

The wind ruffled her hair and brushed against her face, giving her a feeling of that fresh and crisp air. She smiled at the sky, breathed in, and turned to go for the door. Before she could get in, her worst nightmare came to pass in the form of a potato sack being thrown over her head. She screamed and felt someone grab her wrist and begin pulling her.

"Stay quiet if you know what's good for you," Spencer's voice rang out. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. How had he found her? He must have followed her at some point of time. She whimpered as she was forcefully dragged with him. "Walk normally, bitch, we're going to finish this today. Got that? Hiding away in your apartment isn't going to do shit for you."

"What is your problem, Spencer! Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"Everything that's going on right now…it's all your fault! You know that? It's all your fucking fault! My father's disowned me, my ex girlfriend's banned me, and even those goddamn girls at school have started keeping me away from them!"

"I have nothing to do with that!" He felt a hand smack against her, burning her cheek. Her heart started racing and for the first time in days, fresh tears began welling up in her eyes. "Please…just leave me alone…"

Spencer jerked her along, forcing her to eventually run at his side and look normal. Or as normal as a girl in a potato sack could look. For every stare he got, he simply stated he was surprising her. Skyler had finally shut up after a while, but it was hellish.

He was gripping her wrist so tightly that he was worried he might crush her bone if he wasn't careful. She'd always been like a delicate flower. He was trying to take her to his motel, which was right in the middle of the school, and her apartments. He was walking everywhere, really.

For instance, there was an IHOP just down the road, a twenty-minute walk for him. The school was only a ten minute walk, and the apartments were right nearby. He stopped at a crosswalk, waiting impatiently to cross, he was in no mood to waste time.

"Just one more street to cross, and we're home free Skyler. What do you think about that?" She whimpered and began complaining about her breathing, so he tore the potato sack off her head, glaring angrily at her. "Just stay quiet, you got that? I don't need any extra attention." There was a dark tinted red car coming around the corner several feet down, and Spencer was steadily annoyed by both the fact that the driver had their radio blasting at top speed _and_ they were belting out Nickelback. Skyler seemed to tense up, her eyes widening as she recognized the song. He pulled her forward, insisting she walk and shut up.

PJ had the top of his convertible up, the dark tinted windows rolled all the way, and Nickelback blasting on the radio. The one window that wasn't up was the driver's side. His arm was hanging out and hand patting the side of the door. He was much calmer now than he'd been some time ago, and the streets were surprisingly empty at this hour. Of course, this part of town was the quiet one.

He was singing aloud to Nickelback's song, _Far Away_, and he was dreaming of Skyler. He wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings, just focusing on the road ahead, getting to IHOP, and listening to this song.

The light turned red, so he came to a stop and continued to sing along to the song while two pedestrians started crossing the road. He paid them no mind.

"_You know that I wanted, I needed to hear you say, that I love you! I loved you all along. I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing, cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go!"_

Just when the pedestrian passed him, he did take note to the man flipping him the bird and yelling at him. "Turn off the fucking music, asshole!" PJ raised an eyebrow and stopped his singing, and the radio. He narrowed his eyes when and felt his heart stop when he saw the person walking across the street was _Spencer_. _"Who do you have with you, Spence…" _Just then, he heard Skyler's screaming out to him, perhaps copying the lyrics to the song he'd been listening to.

His eyes widened and his jaw fell to the floor. What was Spencer doing with Skyler! Rage shot through him and he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. "I don't _think_ so!" He started forward and jerked the wheel sharply towards the left, arching around the intersection and shooting towards Spencer. Spencer looked over with wide eyes, screamed out as he released Skyler's wrist and pressed his back to the building.

PJ slammed on the brakes, stopping the car just inches from Spencer's chest. He poked his head out of the side window and narrowed his eyes. "If you're trying to drag someone off, don't flip off a driver and grab the attention of someone you don't want attention from, Spencer!" Spencer gawked at him, stammering as Skyler stared, ready to faint.

PJ really wanted to get off the sidewalk, and back onto the street. He was fortunate there hadn't been any cars around when he pulled his stunt, but he was sure cars would be coming. He inched the car forward, gently pinning Spencer to the building and smirking as Spencer screamed out, banging his fists on the hood of the car.

"Come on asshole!" Spencer screamed, "Get off me!" PJ shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Skyler, smiling at her. The tears in her eyes broke his heart, but at least he knew she could be safe now. He motioned for her as she stepped forward, looking as timid as a mouse.

"Come on Sky, let's get you out of here before I get a ticket..." She wasted no time in running around the car, towards the passenger door. He chuckled inwardly and bowed his head. "My god, I'm already starting to turn into a rock star." He heard Spencer howling angrily, screaming at both him, and Skyler. It was a shame, there was nothing Spencer could do, being pinned to a building and all.

* * *

Well Spencer got her out of the house, but lo and behold, showed just how stupid he is by flipping off PJ. How do ya like that? Well, tell me your thoughts ^_^


	31. Stepping off the Pity Train

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Stepping Off the Pity Train)

Skyler was both terrified and relieved as she entered PJ's car. She wasn't in the mood to scold him for having pulled a stunt like that or pinning Spencer against a building, but she didn't approve of the risky maneuver he just pulled. She slammed the door shut and lifted her eyes to Spencer, cussing at the hood of the car, and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her heart was still racing, but slowly coming down, as she felt completely safe now with PJ right there. Spencer couldn't do a damn thing to her now.

Her lungs inflated in her chest as she tried to breathe. PJ reached over and put the air vents on her, letting the cool air brush her face and neck. She smiled and gazed at him, he looked so determined in what he was doing, so sure of what he was doing. It wasn't the song she recognized when he was driving up, it was his singing. She just knew Spencer flipping him off would end badly for him.

She could hardly speak, but his name was on the tip of her tongue, waiting for her to open her mouth. When she did, her hoarse throaty voice cried out his name. He looked to her with a gentle, reassuring smile, as if to say 'I'm here'. He opened the cubby container between the car seats and lifted a small box of tissues out to her. "These came with the car, for some reason," PJ said while quietly handing them over to her. She put her hand on the other end and looked into his eyes, then froze, melting into his gaze. His handsome smile lifted up and his warm voice soothed her crying soul. "I've spent a long time searching for you, Skyler…I'm sorry that I walked off like that the other day, I…I want you to know, I still love you." Her heart shot to her throat, and a gasp left her lips. She looked over to where Spencer was, and PJ followed her gaze. "Yeah, I should probably back up now. I was going over to IHOP…want to join me?"

She stammered, struggling to say 'yes' to him. God yes! More than anything in her entire life, she wanted to go to IHOP with him. She was scared, but ecstatic at the same time. He said it, he said he loved her! Tears welled up in her eyes and her chest heaved out. "I-I really want to. So yes…please…" He moved his hands to the steering wheel and then slowly leaned out of the side window.

"Hey Spencer!" Spencer's head shot up, his eyes wild with rage. PJ lifted his hand and curled his fingers in, waving at him. "Buh-bye now." Skyler rolled her eyes and smiled at PJ, he was still the same old man she fell in love with so long ago. PJ first shifted the gear to reverse, then pressed the gas. Spencer yelped as the car nudged forward a bit, "Sorry 'bout that, Spence." Skyler watched him look back out the rear windshield, and drew in a slow breath as he backed up. When she looked in front of them, she saw Spencer lunge forward reflexively, and faceplant the ground, holding his arms at his waist and groaning in pain. As they began to drive off, Skyler started to inhale and exhale, practicing a breathing exercise that Sonia had taught her.

She focused on her breathing, gauging how deep it sounded and how it felt leaving her lungs. As she practiced the slow breathing, which was indeed calming her down and helping to prevent her from going into a full blown panic, she could see PJ watching from the corner of his eyes. "It's something Sonia taught me, to help me calm down…" He smiled at her and slowly nodded his head. "She's a counselor, and my dad's dating her."

"It is a good technique." He lifted his gaze to the street and hummed a curious tune, as if he just realized that her dad was _dating_ someone. "There's a lot to catch up on, a lot to make up for, and a lot of explaining that needs to be done…makes IHOP seem all the better." She was more than ready to spill her guts to him, to tell him everything, it was this man that could make her do that without feeling any fear whatsoever. She never knew how, other than the look in his eyes whenever she talked to him. He never said anything, just looked at her and listened, letting her talk and vent everything. When she was done, that was when he said his opinion on the matter. That was the one of the reasons she loved him so much. "Are you all right, Skyler?" She wanted to question him, find out why he wasn't being snarky about the whole 'Molly' thing, but that would simply be unlike him.

"I'm fine now…kind of panicky. Spencer…he…" She felt her breath catch in her throat as PJ stopped at another streetlight. He reached over and put his hand over hers, cupping fully around her palm. His soft, handsome eyes looked over to her, meshing into her gaze. She started to sway towards him, unable to tear her gaze from him. After so long, she wanted nothing more to gaze at him forever. "Spencer attacked me…he hurt me the other day, tried to…tried…" She clenched her eyes shut and felt him squeeze her hand.

"It's okay Sky, he won't hurt you again. Now that I found you…I won't let anything happen to you." She saw anger towards Spencer, flashing in his eyes, but then a softness and love that she needed so much. "I want to be there for you. I do."

"I've been so scared. I-I don't even know why you don't leave me. You saw 'Molly', you should hate me."

"I've never judged you. I understand that there may have been a few things that happened over the years we've been apart, and I'm going to give you as much time that you need. Know that I'm here for you, okay? You know I'll listen to your side of the story. I don't extend judgements unless _I know_ what's going on." She smiled at him and moved her head to his shoulder, delighting in the familiar comfort that was her former pillow. She was glad he wasn't swinging the car back around to go run Spencer over after mentioning how he hurt her, but he just wasn't that type. Though she was sure he wanted to. "Just try to relax and calm down until we get there. If you'd like, I can drive around a little bit to let you relax a little more?"

"That would be nice." She needed time to gather her thoughts, to gather her composure. So the break would be very well needed and deserved. The light turned green, and PJ decided to take a right turn, rather than going straight for the IHOP. "By the way…you probably _shouldn't _have your music up so loud when driving. It distracts other drivers and people…" He laughed and moved his second hand over to the wheel.

She used to always be such a horrible backseat driver, it was hell for him. He never complained, though, and that was something she admired about him. "I know." Maybe he wouldn't care how screwed up she was. "God it's been too long. I've missed you, Sky. Then when my sister and family tell me they've been talking to you, and won't tell me anything else…pure torture."

Her lips curved up, and she moved her hand to his forearm, brushing down towards his elbow. "Sorry."

When they arrived at IHOP, PJ swung around the car, opening the door up for her and taking her hand in his to pull her out with him. She stumbled forward a bit and grunt. "Do you want to call your dad and let him know where you're at?"

"I don't want to call him while he's at work, but I'll let him know." People were actually worrying about her. It was strange, but Grace sent her a text message a little bit ago, saying Kelly called her up after seeing Spencer dragging her around. She had to send Grace a text back to say she was fine, not to worry. She didn't really want to say she was with PJ, not yet anyway, not until she knew for sure what was going to happen with him. "Thank you for bringing me out here, I was actually kind of hungry." She didn't really want to admit she hadn't been eating in the last couple of days, but she had a feeling he could see right through her. He knew her enough.

"Well, I'm sure there'll be plenty to eat here." He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the building. "Though since I was coming here beforehand…I probably would have asked you if you wanted to hit some Italian place." Her eyes lit up with surprise, he actually remembered her favorite cuisine?

"I can't believe you still remember I like Italian." He smirked and looked back at her, gently tapping his left temple.

"You'd be surprised the things I remember. Mind like a steel trap." She chuckled and followed him into the IHOP, letting the waitress lead them all the way to a booth in the far back, at his request. They wound up going up a couple steps and sitting at a booth with no one in the surrounding area, their own private area. She was indeed very comfortable with this. PJ sat in the booth against the wall, and his face out to the restaurant, and she slid in beside him. He ordered their French Vanilla coffee, and she ordered a glass of water.

"So where do we start?" Skyler asked, bowing her head to the table. She was still reluctant, but running wouldn't do her anymore good. "Grace and Stevie were always telling me…well _everyone_ was telling me…that I should just brave it and talk to you. I know you're not a hard person to talk to, I just, I don't know why I was scared." She looked up as PJ put his arm on the top of the booth, stretching it out behind her. He was gazing at her, smiling slightly. He breathed in and lifted his shoulders.

"It's been a few years, I can understand why you'd be nervous about it. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. I came here, I pursued you, and now I found you. I think we have a lot to catch up on, so…how about this? We start from the beginning, you tell me what you've been up to, and we go from there? Being honest with one another."

"Yeah, the beginning." She rubbed her forearm and started struggling against herself, wondering what she should tell him in regards to that pregnancy. It was a big deal, she didn't just want to blurt it out, but she didn't want to omit it. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Momma passed away last year, just a little before I…" She bit her lip and PJ's eyebrows rose gently. He swept his hand down and rubbed her shoulder, comforting her. "The whole reason Dad moved was because he didn't think that you'd be responsible…you wouldn't take care of me, or even…a baby, working at a job that you did." She lifted her head and studied PJ's reaction. His eyes glazed over somewhat and he swallowed hard.

After a minute, he moved his hand back and hunched forward over the table, clasping his hands together and resting them on the surface. "I would have. I would have done anything for you, and...are you trying to tell me…that you were pregnant as well?" Her eyes welled up and she slowly nodded her head. He pressed his lips tight and looked over at her with a frown.

"It was a…I lost the baby, PJ…" She started to sob, then felt his arms around her. She leaned in towards him, resting on the softness of his chest and trying to keep from crying too much. She didn't want to cry any longer. "It was just one thing after another. When we came here, I…I didn't want people to see me, because I thought they'd reject me."

"Why?" She lifted her head from his chest and looked to his eyes. He was so sincere, loving and genuine. She could pour her heart and soul out to him and trust him. "You created Molly Garfunkel, because you didn't want people seeing you?"

"Yeah…I thought if I made someone so opposite of me, so different, then I could hide the scars. My friend, Grace, she was the first to kind of break through that, but I…I have a really hard time. Molly's my shield, I became dependent on her." PJ rubbed his chin and curled his lip into a smirk.

"Well from what I've been hearing about Molly, she's not all that dependable, and sounds like a spoiled brat." Skyler laughed. She could feel in her mind where Molly might be seething, but really, Molly likely didn't exist. "What it sounds like to _me_…" He started to put his arm around her shoulders, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

Molly was screaming inside as Skyler began melting into him. She loved everything about him, from the way his bangs swayed so gently before his strong impassioned gaze, to the way he curled his arm so protectively around her. Molly was burning inside, screaming out in a vicious, virulent rage. _"What are you doing? You don't need him. He's just another person out there that will hurt you in the long one! You don't need him!"_

She cleared her throat and breathed in slowly. PJ searched her soul. His gaze, his touch, the way he loved her, it was like poison to everything that Molly was. _"Shut up Molly. I…I…I don't think I need you right now…"_

_ "What?! No! That's not possible! Ugh, you stupid bitch, you can't let go of me! You're not strong enough! You're not strong enough to stand on your own."_

"PJ, if…if I needed you, would you be there? If I fell…would you help me?"

"Of course I would. You need someone to be there for you, to help you through your tough times, just as I do, and Skyler…I want to be that person. It doesn't sound like you need this 'Molly' image, but what you need…is to cope." She sniffled as he lifted his hand and groomed back her hair. "You need to find a way to move beyond what's in the past. It isn't easy, but I want to be there for you."

"You said you still loved me…you meant it? For sure?"

"I meant every single word. Every time I say it, I mean it. I looked for you, just so I could say it. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Her heart began swelling to an enormous size. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward, gently sweeping his lips against her forehead. His kiss sent shivers down her spine and warmed her body. She could visualize Molly, standing in a burning blaze of fire, screaming in rage as the flames engulfed her.

Maybe PJ was right, maybe she _didn't_ need her. Maybe, just maybe, what she needed was to love and be loved in return. As she opened her eyes, she felt her tears running down her face, having been released from the eyelid cover. She shuddered and moved her arms around him, cuddling close to him. "Hold me…please…"

His arms moved around her. "Okay. I won't let you go." Her eyes fluttered shut and her body shifted to a more comfortable position. Maybe it was time to do as Ivy suggested, and to do as all of her good friends often said. It was time to step off that train, stop feeling sorry for herself, if possible, and maybe _try_ to move ahead.

"Please be patient with me, PJ. I know I'm hurting, I'm really scared, and I don't want to be hurt again."

"I wouldn't hurt you. Besides, if I did screw up, I'd never hear the end of it from my sister." He put his chin to the top of her head. She studied his breathing, listening to each calm, quiet breath, and absorbing how it sounded and felt. It was warm, but smelled nice, and it was very difficult to notice the breathing. "Just take it one day at a time, Skyler. You know I'm here for you."

"I know…I don't know if you really want to get back together with me, I think I'm…I think I'm really broken…a lot of maintenance needed." She smiled weakly and PJ chuckled, leaning forward slightly.

"I'll have you know, I'm a pretty good mechanic. If you're free tomorrow, maybe you'd like to get together?"

"Maybe. I think I'd enjoy that, actually…"

* * *

well hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts ^_^


	32. Internal Struggle, ending

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (Internal Struggle, Ending)

The whole day had been spent sitting at IHOP and talking with one another, but about random stuff mostly. Sometimes they talked a little about their home lives, and the conversation never quite ended. It was amazing to Skyler how comfortable she was with him. While PJ was driving her back home, Skyler noticed her phone had a few texts here and there from Grace, Stevie, Kacey, and some of the others. "You should let them know you're okay. You're with me." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I know, I just had been waiting to see if…anything would really be happening."

"Valid point." She began to send out a mass text to everyone, stating that she was safe, and going home now. If they wanted to know who she was with, she'd tell them all tomorrow, and it was not _Spencer_. Her eyes drifted to the apartment complex, and her stomach started to tighten up. She really hoped Spencer wasn't waiting for her. PJ parked his car in front of her apartment and got out of the car with her. Her dad's car was there, as well as Sonia's. She'd already let them know she was okay, and now she was going to surprise them a little.

She reached over and curled her fingers with PJ's, bouncing a bit in her step. "Come inside?" He agreed to that and followed her into the apartment, where both David and Sonia were sitting on the couch. Joyous tears sprang to her eyes as her father looked up and stared at PJ with a pleasant, shocked expression. "Daddy, meet PJ. PJ, dad." The man walked over, Sonia directly behind, and he shook PJ's hand.

"PJ, it's good to see you again," he replied. PJ thanked him and David looked over to Skyler with a sly grin. "You know Skyler's been thinkin' about you night and day, nonstop." PJ laughed and Skyler's cheeks grew fiery red. "Thanks for getting her home safe and sound." Deciding to let her dad and PJ talk about things, to bond, she took Sonia's hand and began dragging her off to the bedroom. When she looked back, the men had gotten the hint, and were moving over to the dining table where a stack of cards sat on the top.

Once in her room, she teared up and hugged Sonia tight, taking the woman by surprise. She wanted her to know what happened, and how she and PJ actually got to see one another and talk. "Sonia, when you left…Spencer showed up…" Sonia's eyes widened and she quickly led Skyler over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Skyler cuddled close to her and choked on her words. "He tried to kidnap me. He put some sort of gross sack over me and…I don't know where he was taking me…"

"Oh baby…" Sonia held her and rocked with her as Skyler gasped out a sob. The memory of the event was rushing back to her, and her chest was already starting to light up like a match. "I'm so sorry. Your dad told me you weren't home, I didn't know what happened."

"It-It's okay. I guess, guess I needed someone to get me out of the house…" It was one way to look at the situation and try to keep a positive outlook on it. After all, _Spencer_ was the one that brought her and PJ together, albeit unintentionally. Her body shook as the fears of what he might have done to her began rattling her. In Sonia's arms though, she felt a bit of comfort that kept her from going too far over the edge. "As he was taking me, he started passing an intersection where PJ was stopped at." Sonia moved her hand towards her mouth, somewhat delighting in the irony of it. "So PJ swung around, scared off Spencer, and I was safe. We went off to IHOP and spent most of the day talking…"

"I'm glad you two worked it out. Maybe now, you can start letting yourself heal? I know it won't be easy, but you have to look at what's ahead of you, and not what is behind." Sonia was right, she didn't know how she was going to be able to do it, but she had to. She didn't want to be traumatized anymore, she didn't want to be fearful any longer. Happiness, a life, friends, these were the things she craved and desired most of all. Maybe a life with Spencer would equal that. "Will you go to school tomorrow, Skyler?"

"S-School?" She fidgeted and chuckled nervously. Her eyes flicked to the doorway where PJ and her father were standing. They must have been concerned about her, which made sense, considering she hadn't said anything. She looked from them, to Sonia. She was way too frightened to go back to the school. She _would_, but it wasn't going to be easy at all. "I would, but, I don't know. I'm just a little nervous about the whole going back there…besides, people don't know me. I don't know if _I_ know me…Only a handful know 'Molly's' not even real…"

"You need to go to school," PJ stated very simply. He walked over and sat beside her. She whined and he moved his hand over to hers. "It's important for you to go. I know it's scary, but I'm not going to let you fail. I'll take you there myself."

She could hear Molly, wounded, growling at her. Rearing her ugly head and sneering. Trying to tell her she was nothing, trying to tell her nobody would give a damn. _"You go back there. The only thing that will keep people interested in you is for you to be on the Perfs. That's the only way people will like you, bitch."_ When PJ squeezed her hand, comforting her, Molly screamed out in agony and terror. This 'visual', this 'image', had never been loved nor did she know love. She'd never known the trueness of friends, and Skyler _did_ have friends.

"But what if no one likes me? What if…when I go back there…everyone shuns me because of how I've been acting?"

"You cannot hide forever, Skyler. Besides, you have some great friends. You don't _need_ everyone in the school to like you. Hell, outside of the family, Emmett and Ivy are my closest friends, if not some of my only friends. You, Skyler…" He lifted his hand and counted off on his fingers, for effect. "You've got Grace, Stevie, Zander, apparently _Kacey_ now…My sister, Ivy, and you know Emmett would be your friend, he was before. That's six already, could we perhaps count in Gabe, Nelson and Kevin?" She caught her dad and Sonia smirking at her, then slowly closed her hands, squeezing her pants in her palms. "And then…" His fingers slid down further into her palm, tightening his grip. She looked up at him, her brows meshed together and a crease formed along her forehead. "Above all else, you have _me._ That's more people than I can count in my life, that's more people than Teddy can say she's friends with. Then consider this…_how_ did you gain all these friends? _When_ did you gain them?"

"I…" Her eyes started to grow and her hand moved up to her chest as she realized, they were all _her_ friends and not _Molly's_. "When I was being myself…and I told them the truth."

"You have all of us standing there beside you, supporting you. You don't _need_ this Molly in order to stand up. You need to be yourself. You know what? Screw Molly." He lifted his hand and pushed it to the side, as if pushing Molly to the side. Skyler's lips turned up and her heart filled with pride and eagerness. "Molly's not important, she's nothing. Nothing but a _thought_, an _idea_, and a bad one at that. All she does is abuse, am I right?" She nodded her head and PJ brought his hand back around, grasping both her hands. "Then don't you think it's time to just start being yourself? You don't need to be someone you're not, people won't respect you if you pretend to be a person you aren't. They'll respect you more for being yourself. I would rather be with you, than to be with Molly, and I get the feeling I'm not the only person that's been saying that." He smirked coyly and she immediately turned her bashful expression to the side.

"No, a lot of other people have said it too…" Literally everybody she talked to had said the same thing. "I'm just scared, like I said…I'm scared of my shield breaking down. How am I supposed to…" Several times, with several people, she let herself come out and show, and everyone was happy with her. Maybe they were right, maybe there was nothing to be afraid of. She clenched her shirt and laid back on the bed, sighing heavily as the other three in the room watched eagerly. "I don't know what to do."

_"Join the Perfs again,"_ Molly screeched in her mind. Skyler's visualization of her was now that of a bleeding woman, a dying ember. _"Let me out again, I can fix everything! I can fix the entire mess! Just…I promise it'll be fine! Let me out!"_ When had she let Molly go so far as to be another person, and why? _"Don't you say I'm not real, don't say I'm not real, you know I'm as real as the mole on the back of your shoulder."_ Skyler smirked inwardly and closed her eyes. Molly was slipping, that mole on her shoulder had actually been removed a couple years ago. _"Shit, come on Skyler. Remember what we have? Remember? We had everything! Don't listen to him, don't, just-"_

"Shut up Molly," she whispered under her breath. She felt PJ's hand still on hers and slowly looked up at him. When she met his gaze, immediately Molly vanished. Maybe she could get rid of 'Molly', maybe she could 'kill off' Molly. "I'm scared, PJ. I'm really scared. A lot of people know 'Molly', they don't know me, so it's really, _really_ hard to even think that I could just…"

"It'll take time," her dad piped up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. He leaned up against the doorway and gave her a warm smile. "You made the image to hide and run away from your past. So, wouldn't it make sense, the more people that know _you_, the less you feel the required need to bring Molly out?"

She actually had been noticing that, unable to bring Molly out at all around Grace, Stevie, or Zander. "Yeah…" Now all of Gravity 5 knew her. Maybe it was time for her to decide whether she wanted to stop running and come to terms with her past, and get rid of Molly. Or should she keep Molly, and risk losing everything she ever held true in her life?

If she had to think about who the worst influences on her life up to this point were, _Molly_ could be worse than _Spencer_, if she were a true human being. She squeezed her hand around PJ's, and gripped tightly to Sonia's hand with her other. She looked over to PJ and breathed in a sharp inhale. "W-Would you be there for me, if I decided…to come out…"

"You know I would, Sky." She closed her eyes as he gently caressed her cheek, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right there beside you, and I know all of your friends will do the same. Hell, even Emmett will. Because when I take you to school tomorrow, which there is no getting out of, Emmett's going to want to come see you." She chuckled nervously and started to laugh, she knew she wasn't getting out of school. No sense in arguing with him on that.

"Okay then…tomorrow…I'll go back."

* * *

Skyler's ready to make that step, everyone's proud of her I bet. Tell me your thoughts.


	33. Seven Deadliest Sins

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N: This particular chapter may get a _little_ graphic. You'll see why, just be wary of that fact.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Seven Deadliest Sins)

Spencer nursed his bruised stomach while sitting in the motel room, groaning angrily. It was close to eleven o'clock at night, and he was nowhere near ready to go to sleep. Rather, he wanted to go back after Skyler, but the sad thing was, even still he could tell PJ was over at her apartment. He just came back from checking it out, and when he glanced through the apartment window, he saw PJ, Skyler, Mr. Bosca, and Sonia all sitting around the living room, laughing at the television.

On his way back to the room, he had a terrible felling in his gut that _he_ was being watched, but that wasn't possible. No one knew him in this town. Ever since PJ and Skyler took off, however, he couldn't shake the feeling someone was sneaking around, stalking him like a lioness stalks her prey. The strange thing was, when he arrived at his apartment, he found a strange looking voodoo doll that looked almost exactly like him, resting on his bed.

Beside the doll was another doll, only, it had its foot in the place its head should be. Its face was where its abdomen was, a hand had been in place of the foot, and some strange knife had been stabbed into the crotch of the toy. Rather than be freaked out, he threw both dolls out the window of the room. Strangely enough, when the voodoo doll struck the ground, he felt a crushing sensation on his arm, like he'd just struck the pavement himself.

This day was only going from bad to worse for him, and he honestly didn't know what to do about it. If he just slept it off, things would be fine. He started to walk towards the bed when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and hurried over, opening the door for three girls. Suzy, Tiffany, and Rebecca, some of his favorite Perfs girls. He smiled as Suzy entered, holding a giant bottle in her hands. "_Hey_ Spencer! How's it going?" Suzy asked in her bubbly tone. "Tiffany's going to be shooting a movie, we thought you'd like to watch?" His eyebrows rose and he started to wonder if it was at all necessary. He could use something to calm down with, and his head was already pounding.

"I have a headache, really." Suzy and Tiffany walked around him, brushing their hands along his shoulders. His eyebrows arched up and his hands began to grow sweaty. Rebecca pulled some strange looking pills from her pocket and smirked at him.

"This will help take the edge off," Rebecca responded, "They're just Tylenol." She curled her fingers into the palm of her hand and lifted his wrist up. His mind was screaming for him to run, for some reason he didn't quite understand. There was absolutely no danger in this. "So relax, and watch Tiffany dance…all for you." Tiffany laughed and jumped up onto the bed. He hurried his gaze over to her and watched with excitement as she started to slide her hands up along her scantily clad body. All she was wearing was a fiery red lace bra and a red thong, everything else was just full Latina skin.

"Whoa…" His jaw dropped and he slowly pushed the pills into his mouth. Suzy and Rebecca guided him to the chair facing the bed, and tilted him back. Tiffany curled her left leg up, and started to tease him by pulling her right bra strap down her arm His eyes widened and focused strictly on her chest. If this was what the demon of lust looked like, then he didn't care.

He didn't notice Suzy and Rebecca tilting him back, bringing the bottle to his lips. His eyes remained fixated on Tiffany and he started swallowing a strange, alcoholic fluid down his throat. It burned of Tequila, but tasted of Brandy and Vodka. Did someone mix the drinks together? His heart rate started to increase as Tiffany playfully tugged the edges of her thong down her this. He was so enthralled by this lustful figure that he was willingly allowing Rebecca and Suzy to do whatever the hell they wanted to him.

"God you're gorgeous…" He reached out when she stepped off the bed, and she teased him with her finger, telling him he was not allowed to touch. When he looked over to Suzy, the bottle was completely emptied, however long he'd been there, he must have drank it all. A pit of nausea formed in his stomach, as if all the contents inside were swirling about like a hurricane. Unbeknownst to him, his organs _were_ beginning to swell, and soon he would likely experience a vomit-inducing pain.

His vision was beginning to blur, and purple spots were forming about his peripheral vision. A cold shiver ran down his spine as Tiffany slid up against him, pressing her chest against his face. He moved his hands slowly over his lap, groaning with pleasure as she pulled away from him. "Rebecca, how much long do we have to do this?" Tiffany asked, with mild, undetected annoyance in her voice.

"Not much longer." When he thought of the Perfs girls, a random thought occurred in his mind of how these girls resembled the seven deadly sins. Tiffany was the Demon of Lust, without a doubt, but where were the others concerned? It seemed Megan was the lazy one of the group, she never spoke much, never did anything but sleep with her strangely morphed stuffed toys. She was the deadly Sloth.

Chloe and Dakota were Envy and Greed, using witchcraft to get the things they wanted. He knew they practiced witchcraft, he'd seen them with spell books. Every time he saw this, however, they would try to hide it from him. God only knew what went on when he wasn't looking.

Rebecca was always eating, as if she were constantly high on marijuana. Every time he saw her, she had food in her hand, and deadly bloodshot eyes. Gluttony, the over-indulger. Of the seven deadly sins, Wrath and Pride were left, and these two were somewhat harder to think of. Yet at the same time, easy.

It was Suzy that was most argumentative with her fellow Perfs. It was as if she were in a constant stupor of drunkenness. She was vengeful, watchful, and if someone pissed her off, she would let them no in no easy-to-swallow terms. Kelly was the leader, she was the one that saw everything, and she handled things with premeditation. She took pride in all that she did, no matter what it was, and that made her prideful. Yet both girls seemed to fit the bill of both Pride and Wrath. The only thing that divided the two was Kelly's premeditated state, and Suzy's spontaneous drunken rage.

He groaned and swayed to the side, struggling to choke down the bile that was beginning to force its way up his throat. His entire body was on fire, it felt almost as if the skin were melting from him. Spencer's vision was starting to go, and he barely heard Suzy ask if he was okay. He shook his head and held his stomach, hunching forward and trying to tighten his stomach to either belch or vomit. "I feel like I'm dying!" He gasped. The girls stared at him and slowly looked to each other, smirking to themselves.

"I bet Kelly will know how to fix him," Tiffany suggested.

"Probably," Rebecca added while helping him to his feet.

Suzy tossed the bottle onto the ground, laughing wildly. "Let's go to her…"

He gasped for air, widening his gaze as they led him from the motel. Was he dead? Was he in hell? No, not yet. Maybe there was still time to convert, maybe he could be forgiven, but why? He didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

It wasn't long before they were at Kelly's home, and when they entered the door, he was stunned. Aside from being delirious, he could easily tell the house was completely dark. There were candles everywhere, including four floating candles, each with a face above them. "Kelly?" The girls smiled at him and walked over, but he was a bit frightened by their ghastly appearance. They were wearing what appeared to be black cloaks, which seemed to add to the ghostly effect.

Megan walked behind Kelly, while Chloe and Dakota remained back, their eyes closed and mouths moving in a slow and eerie chant. Kelly took his hand in hers, setting the candle down on some table beside him. "Spencer, are you all right? My girls seem a bit concerned." Her angry eyes held an inexplicable sorrow, that same angry sorrow that she always had whenever she messed around with the girls. He still had to wonder, where were her parents at?

"N-No, I feel like I'm going to puke. My insides are all fucked up, and I can't feel my fingers." His body was beginning to go numb, but he wasn't overly concerned at the moment. He was more concerned about the thrashing inside of him, which felt like there was a demon inside with very long claws that were ripping and tearing at every single object within him.

"I think I can help with your 'unfeeling' self." She guided him into a small metal room. The other six girls stood around what appeared to be a seven foot long, metal table. It curved inwards in the middle, forming _almost _a bowl shape. There was a stem attached from the bottom of the table, giving it a funnel-like appearance. Below, the thought he saw some kind of golden vase, which looked remarkably like an urn. "Just lay down on the table…"

"Why? I'm not sure if I should."

"You'll be fine, my girls have helped set it up. I'm…good with massages." So she took pride in working with her hands, okay, there was the small alarm in his head he'd been searching for. He wasn't exactly ready to pay attention to it, on account of, he enjoyed being in the presence of hot chicks. Yet, there were those times he felt maybe it was best to flee, which he would definitely do right _now_, if it weren't for the fact that if he tried to move on his own, he'd pass out from the excruciating pain he was in. "Tell me. Can you walk?"

"Not really…"

"Then allow me to help you. Megan, I need my oils." Megan groaned, but did as ordered the second time Kelly asked her. _Sloth. _ He heard Suzy bark at Megan, telling her she should just do what's told of her right off the bat, and not complain. _Wrath_.

"Can we hurry this along?" Rebecca asked. "I'm getting a little hungry." _Gluttony_. Spencer's eyes widened as Kelly walked him to the table. His heart was beating furiously as the girls began laying him down onto the table. He heard Chloe and Dakota bickering over why it was Kelly that was getting to do this, and why they couldn't. _Greed. Envy. _A lump formed in his throat and his midsection began to sink into the curve of the table.

As Megan handed Kelly the oil and a jar of what _resembled_ grease, Spencer felt a tingling feeling towards his groin. He looked down and saw Tiffany sliding her hand along her thigh. _Lust!_ He tilted his head back and whimpered as Kelly started to walk over, smiling at him.

"Spencer, I promise you, this will be the best massage of your life," Kelly remarked. His eyebrows shot up as Dakota and Chloe strapped his wrists, and Tiffany strapped his feet onto the edges of his table. "Not only will these oils make you feel good, they have a healing touch to them. My parents taught me how to heal, I'm descended from a long line of Indian Tribe Shamans, you know…so I do take great pride in my healing." _Pride! Oh god. _"My father's side, that is. Ironic, considering how much of an asshole my dad was…You're just like my dad and Uncle, just saying." What did that mean, exactly? Just like her father and uncle? "A womanizing prick, but don't mind my words, just let me help you out…"

He felt his clothes being snipped off by the girls, then Kelly poured the oil and grease on him. He peered down at her hands as she sensually smoothed her hands along his body, covering him from head to toe with this oil. He felt a warm, yet cold wind against him, but wasn't certain exactly where this was from. Chloe and Dakota had the remaining girls chanting with them, while Tiffany worked on slow, butterfly kisses along his legs and inner thighs.

Soon, Kelly's hand moved down towards his groin as her lips slowly descended to his, engulfing him in pleasure. He could feel her shivering with disgust, as if this was all just an act to get him to lower his guard. His body lifted up with a moan and his legs burned from Tiffany sliding her painted claws down his leg. Spencer felt Kelly's tongue brushing his lips, demanding they part. As she did this, he was so focused on the intensity of the kiss, the pleasure, that he was able to ignore the beating of his heart and the burning of his organs. He was well aware of how excited he was becoming, however.

Soon the girls stopped chanting, having set their candles down nearby. He opened his eyes and glanced out to the corner, gasping as he saw them carrying what appeared to be a dome, which would attach to the top of the table. Kelly parted lips, gagging, and lifting an object that she'd pulled from the table. This object was then placed against his thigh, it felt like sharp, cold steel. When he looked down, his heart stopped, she was holding a _butcher knife!_ "What the hell?!"

Just as he screamed, blood shot out from his mouth, along with all of his stomach contents, and pieces of organ. Kelly narrowed her eyes at him as he began trying to plead with her. "I would give you last words, but you deserve none," Kelly spat. "This is where we part…You were a womanizer, an adulterer in life, and this is just a glimpse of what you'll be going through in the afterlife, Spencer…"

"N-N-No, please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, just please let me live!" She chuckled and bowed her head, shaking it just a bit.

"You just don't understand, you're all _out_ of chances." Whatever had he done to deserve this? Okay, cheating on the Hawaiian girl, cheating on Teddy and Skyler, stalking Skyler and nearly committing sexual assault sure, but did it really warrant death? Granted, that wouldn't pass in trial. "You tried to mess with my girls, and you tried to bed _me_, Spencer…Now what Rebecca has fed you were two very dangerous drugs that, when mixed with an alcoholic beverage, can quite literally tear up your insides. That's the pain you've _been_ experiencing…"

"Oh god…"

"But I'm afraid, you're going to be experiencing a slow, painful death. First, I'm going to remove that 'weapon' of yours, and then…the girls are putting that steel top above you, to keep the flames inside."

"Flames? Oh god, please don't do this! I'm sorry! I really am! I-I'll change, I can change!" Fear filled his heart as he watched her lift the blade and put the knife against him. He started to scream as a sting shot through his chest, and more blood spilt out from his lips. "No!"

The next morning, Kelly walked with her girls into the local police agency. They'd already planned all the way down to this. To her right, Dakota carried an empty jar with a little bit of ashy residue. To her left, Chloe carried a transparent glass jar, covered by a red cloth. Rebecca, Megan, Suzy, and Tiffany formed a curved line behind her. This had to be done, she already felt the guilt over the murder, she knew she would rather die in prison than to live a life of hell.

The receptionist at the desk peered up from her grandmother style glasses and raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?" Kelly flipped her hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat.

"I would like to confess to a crime. Put me down as Kelly Nukpana." It was not long before they were all led into a room filled with police officers. Standing before her was a police detective in a typical suit and tie with black slacks. He had short hair, and a thick moustache. His arms were crossed and eyes studying the girls.

"What is the crime."

"Crime?" She took the jar from Chloe and set it down on the center of the table before him. One of the officers sitting down, overweight, and hunched over a notepad, started to reach for the cloth. Kelly's eyes drifted towards him, then back to the jar, and she immediately withdrew the cloth. "We killed a man." The whole room was shocked into silence, all staring at a jar with the bloody remains of a man's genitals. The officer sitting down through his hand over his mouth and bent beneath the table, hacking up, while the rest besides the mustachioed officer began to pale. "You don't seem surprised, officer…"

"I've seen a lot of gruesome things in my day. This tops the list." The man took the notepad and pen, then began to move his eyes between the girls. "Names?"

"My girls…Suzy Angra, Rebecca Weor, Tiffany Eros, Chloe Airmait, Dakota Fraener, and Megan Alva. My name is Kelly Nukpana. Last night, about eleven to midnight, we took a man, Spencer Walsh…and cremated him." Dakota set the urn on the table. The officer looked inside and huffed at the residue. "We burned him and let his ashes fall into this jar, in which we poured the majority into Lake Cerberus…" Lake Cerberus was a creepy lake next to an extremely old cemetery, with grave markers ranging from the early 1700s. "I will give you my house, where you will find the evidence that you need for a conviction."

The only reason they were confessing was because they knew in their hearts how evil they were, and as much as they wished they could change, they didn't see anything in the future that could make them whole again. Her own abuse and suffering led her to this very moment, she deserved to rot in prison, and she knew it. Nobody could ever convince her otherwise. They committed a heinous crime, why waste time waiting on an investigation? It was better this way, besides, they'd probably be let out in about twenty years with how the legal system screwed things over. Besides, their lives were miserable enough, they'd probably enjoy prison more.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because…His kind needed to be removed from the streets before he hurt anyone else. Spencer Walsh was a cheat, an adulterer, a liar, and a sociopath. That, and, maybe turning ourselves in will help relieve the hell we already live in. Good riddance."

* * *

Your thoughts?


	34. Erasing Molly Garfunkel

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 34 (Erasing Molly Garfunkel)

The next morning, Skyler was sitting anxiously in the Gravity 5 meeting room. Grace was to her right, Stevie to her left. Kevin and Nelson were standing in front of the drums while _Emmett_ was giving Kevin some tips. Emmett had decided to tag along with PJ and Skyler, having wanted to see her. The reunion was fun, they laughed about old times, and Emmett even joked about some mess-ups that PJ had gone through over the years. And since PJ was focusing on driving, he couldn't smack Emmett upside the head, which he used to his advantage.

Kacey was standing behind the couch as everyone sitting down listened to PJ playing on the guitar. He was just showing Zander some tips, and trying to calm everyone down. This was not only a big day, but Skyler was actually going to try and take the morning announcements and tell the _entire school _who she was. There was not an ounce of calm in her at the moment, and she was fidgeting like crazy.

She wanted to see if Kelly and the Perfs were around to give her some motivation, but ever since she left the group with Grace, they've been pretty much out of her life, and her out of theirs. Even this morning, they couldn't find the girls anywhere, but that wasn't such a big problem. Finding them didn't determine how much, or how less, the terror inside of her would be. She was half expecting PJ to run off because of how scared she was, she just didn't think she had the confidence to do it. Yet, he, and everyone there, had been supporting her in this.

"I'm still really nervous about doing this," she said once PJ set his guitar down. He looked to her and she started to bow her head. "I know everything you guys said, and I just…I'm scared." She'd been having constant doubts, with 'Molly' hurling hate after hate in order to convince her that change wasn't going to do anything. She needed to fight this. "I wouldn't blame you all if you just gave up on me." The others sighed and PJ merely smiled at her, which was truly odd in her mind. "I mean it…"

"None of us will do that to you, and you know I won't." He knelt before her and extended his hand, brushing his fingertips beneath her chin. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes, holding onto her breath. "You can do this, you have the strength, and we're here to support you." He looked back to his guitar and hummed. "Tell you what. I know a song that should help lift you up…maybe give you a boost of confidence." She raised an eyebrow and felt her heart skip a beat. Skyler loved when he would serenade her. "Just a little something to let you know that no matter what…we're all, and especially _me_, are going to stand behind you no matter what happens." He looked back to her and cupped her cheek with his hand, leaning forward to kiss the peak of her upper lip. The touch tickled her, and she slowly leaned forward as he moved back a whisker. "I'll never leave you."

She watched him pick his guitar back up. Everyone turned to look, and the room became tremendously still. The energy inside shifted between her and PJ, as though they were the only ones there, and everyone else had vanished away. She swept her lower lip with the tip of her tongue and closed her eyes as he swung his pick along the strings. "This song, Skyler, is done by a man named Steve Holy, it's called _'Love Don't Run'_." Her cheeks grew red as PJ closed his eyes and started off the song, slow and quiet. _"This is gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt like hell. This is gonna damn near kill me, but sometimes the truth ain't easy._" His eyes opened up and he curled his lips upwards, leaning forward and gazing strongly into her eyes. _"I know you're scared of telling me something I don't wanna hear, but baby believe that I'm not leaving, you couldn't give me one good reason."_

She felt her friends pat her shoulders, and caught Zander looking over to Stevie with a glint in his eyes. PJ raised an eyebrow and put his foot up on the couch beside her, kissing her forehead and winking. "_Love don't run…love don't hide. It won't turn back away or back down from a fight."_ He clicked his tongue and turned his head towards the side, breathing in. Skyler's heart was aflutter. She propped her forearms up on her knees and leaned forward, resting her chin atop her tangled fingers. _"Baby I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough, it won't give up…"_ He moved his hand from the guitar, placing a gentle finger beneath her chin, tilting her gaze up to his. _"'No, not on us, Baby, love don't run. Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night…cause this is gonna make us stronger, it's gonna make forever longer." _ He moved back up and walked around the couch. She twisted to look at him, then turned back around as he leaned forward, resting his head beside hers. He kissed her right temple. She closed her eyes and felt a sense of peace growing inside of her. _"I know it'd be easier walking away, but what we got is real, and I wanna save us. Baby we can do it, baby we'll get through it, cause…"_

He pointed to Zander, then Emmett, both of whom grabbed up their instruments and joined in for the chorus. Skyler was curious to why Stevie was looking a bit anxious with this song, and Zander was always looking at her, but maybe it gave them an idea about their own relationship. Kevin had handed over the drums, and was now standing beside Kacey, his arm around her shoulders. Grace and Nelson had kept consistent eye contact during this song.

_"Love don't run, love don't hide, it won't turn away or back down from a fight. Baby I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere. Love's too tough, it won't give up, no not on us. Baby, love don't run…"_ Nelson walked over to Grace and sat between her and the armrest, putting his arm around her. Zander started to circle the couch with PJ. _"So come over here, lay down in my arms. Baby tell me everything that's on your heart, cause…_" The men stood before their respective lady and knelt down before them. Skyler put her hand to her chest while Stevie leaned forward, gazing into Zander's eyes with a soft smile. _"I won't run, and I won't hide. I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right. Baby I'm right here, and I ain't going anywhere. No, love's too tough and it won't give up. No, not on us, cause Baby, love don't run."_

Skyler's eyes welled up with tears and her hands moved to her face. PJ let his guitar hang with the strap and moved his hands up over hers, cupping them around her cheeks. She was glued to his soft, inviting eyes, melting into him. "I believe in you, I love you, and I always will. I love _you_, Skyler. You don't need anyone else to tell you that." She sniffled and felt her heart jumping from her chest as he leaned close. His eyes closed and his lips met hers, forcing her eyes shut as the taste of his kiss caressed her. Her hands slid from beneath his, and moved around his neck. When he pulled back, his eyelids lifted halfway and her hungry gaze fell upon his parted mouth. A fire had been ignited in her, and she felt truly ready to go out there now, to tell everyone exactly who she was and who she wanted to be. "I'm yours for all time, Sky. You know that."

"I know…" She knew this wasn't going to be easy, she knew the people in the school might have varying opinions, but there was only one thing on her mind now, and Molly couldn't change that. "I have to do this." A tear slipped along the bridge of her nose, and before she could wipe it away, PJ kissed it off the tip. Her cheeks were already as red as they could become, and if her heart continued to beat any harder, she might wind up having a heart attack from all the emotions flooding into it. "PJ, thank you for being here…I don't know what I'd do without you." He was her strength in this time, in this moment. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, hugging his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I love you, so much. If I can give my heart to you, if I can trust you with it, then don't toy with it…don't break it, please." She felt him nod his head, and squeeze her tight.

"I would never. Once you have me, you have me. Now if you're ready, I believe your school's morning announcements are about to begin?" Her eyes shot open and she gasped, suddenly remembering what she needed to do. They had to do this before the announcements ended.

"Right! Let's go…" The longer they waited, the more likely she'd start doubting herself again. Now that she had that fire in her, now that she knew Molly was practically dead, courtesy of PJ, she had to let this out before the fire was gone. "I'm ready to do this."

Skyler walked into the auditorium where the morning announcements were given, her friends followed her towards the person in charge, where Grace started talking to her. On the stage was the desk, with a curly haired student giving waiting for next orders. When directed to get off, so Skyler could talk, he did so.

Her heart was going a mile a minute as she walked towards that desk. Her mouth was starting to become dry, and her muscles tense. She felt PJ beside her, squeezing her hand, and enabling her to relax. She took a slow inhale and looked back to her friends, all watching her and giving silent encouragements. "Right." She closed her hands and stared at the chair and desk, fighting back her nauseating feelings. "I can do this. I will do this. I'm scared as hell, but…" She looked up to PJ, studying his reassuring gaze, and smiled as peace descended into her. She felt a familiar old warm feeling inside of her, and squeezed his hand back. "You'll be right there beside me?"

"Yes." He had to stay out of sight of the camera, however. They didn't want people realizing that PJ was her boyfriend, because she didn't want to deal with people in bands coming up to her and asking if she could convince him to let them in. "So go on, you got this one Sky. No one can stop you, and no one will."

"Thank you…" She heard the teacher say something about how much time they had left, and quickly moved for the desk. When she sat down, she stared boldly at the camera in front of her. PJ sat at the edge of the desk that was out of the camera's sight and reached over, taking her hand in his. She cleared her throat and peered down at the remaining announcements. "I…I'm going to finish the announcements now, Brewster High. Then, if I can have your attention…I want to announce something myself. We'll get to that." She flipped through the remaining announcements with a groan, all that was left were _sports_.

"Okay. So last night our football team won against our rivals, the Seahorses, forty-two to twenty…" After finishing off the sports, which was only about five minutes of material, she looked back to the camera and tried to speak. Her voice cracked, and she felt an insane urge to get up and run. As she sat there, almost dumbstruck, she felt PJ moving his thumb against the top of her hand in a circular motion. When she looked down at it, she became entranced. The motion was slow, soothing, and almost hypnotic to watch. He mouthed 'you can do it', and she slowly returned to the camera. Inside of her, Molly was screaming out at her, angry, pained, and ultimately near death. The fire that sparked inside of her remained strong, flourishing and warming her. "Brewster High…I've been lying to you, to everyone. Molly Garfunkel does not exist, she is not real…but a person I created…because I was afraid to show you…who I really am."

PJ smiled at her, her friends all started to cheer, and inside of her, Molly's anguished cries only increased. She took another deep breath, tears stinging her eyes, and slowly shook her head. Her chest was throbbing, and her arms and legs were beginning to hurt for some reason she didn't know. Perhaps it was just her nerves.

"My name is Skyler. Skyler Bosca." God, what would these students think of her? Would they accept her? Would they hate her? She would find out soon enough, but for now, she just had to fight through this. "I'm Italian, I moved here a year ago and…I live with my father in what is probably…the world's tiniest two bedroom apartment." She chuckled nervously and hurried her finger to catch a stray tear on her cheek. She started to choke up, but continued trying to keep from becoming so emotional that she didn't know what to do. "I created Molly to escape a lot of the stuff I've gone through over the last two years. I won't go into all that, but if you really want to get to know me, then maybe…just…I know it's going to take time."

_"Stop it!" _Molly screamed out, flames engulfing her visualization. Molly had her hands up in the air, screaming as her flesh began to melt, revealing the monster that she was. _"Stop it right now! For God sake, they're all going to hate you. No…how about this? They're all going to laugh at you! They're all going to laugh at you!"_

She closed her eyes and tapped her fingertips on the desk. _"Ignoring the Carrie reference, Molly, shut the hell up. I'm done with you."_ Her eyes flew open and her heartbeat increased. There was a silence, a calm that awaited her, and she wanted to rise and meet it. She truly felt like she had everyone's eyes upon her, and here she was, baring her heart and soul to the entire school. "God this is so hard for me. Anyway…though my best friends…Grace, and Gravity 5, and my boyfriend, I've realized that I guess…maybe I don't need to hide. I just need to start coping with a lot of things. My mom died a year and a half ago, I lost my boyfriend, but he came back to me." She smiled at PJ, then flicked her eyes back to the camera. "I've had a lot of letdowns in life, and I just thought a fresh start was needed…I thought if people saw _me_, then…they wouldn't like me. That I was ugly or something, and…I still think I am, but…I'm done feeling sorry for myself. As my friend, Ivy says, I'm stepping off the 'pity train'." PJ snickered momentarily and Skyler bowed her head, smiling slightly. "I really just want to be friends, but, I don't want to do that anymore by being someone I'm not, so…"

As she lifted her head, she imagined Molly completely melting down to the floor. Her existence was being erased, and after this, she would truly be 'dead'. She could be strong, as long as she had PJ and those who cared about her, she could be strong.

"So let's make a fresh start, again, please? If you want…if you'll accept me…I am Skyler, not 'Molly'. Molly Garfunkel no longer exists…"

* * *

Notice the Stephen King's famous Carrie reference? XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought


	35. Finding Her Way

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (Finding Her Way)

When they left the auditorium, Skyler was amazed and overwhelmed by the amount of students standing around the courtyard. Everyone was watching her, cheering her. She froze and her cheeks shot red and she stepped back anxiously as the crowd slowly silenced. Someone stepped out of the crowd, a tall football player with curly brown hair. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

She shook his hand in response, still feeling just a tad awkward. "I think I speak for most people here when I say, welcome to Brewster, Skyler. Good to meet you." Her eyes dazzled as elation filled her, and piece by piece, her soul may very well be repaired. At this rate, there was no need for 'Molly', or at least, she didn't think it. Her eyes drifted towards the clock, it was break time from classes. She had a lot of work to do in getting her homework and projects that she missed turned in to her teachers. The jock cleared his throat and she quickly scanned the crowd. "It's a good thing what you did, going up there, and we're all willing to give you a chance. Just be honest with everyone, be true to yourself."

"Thank you." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over to PJ with a bright-eyed smile. He smirked at her, and her friends all pat her on the shoulder. She was still just a little uncomfortable with large crowds, and this was not one of the exceptions to that fact. Part of her still felt like running off. The rest of her was too shocked, too amazed, that the students at the school were actually _accepting_ of her. She took PJ's hand and squeezed it gently, placing her head to his shoulder. "I'm ready to start healing, PJ…"

The crowd began to disperse. PJ kissed the top of her head, then glanced over to Kacey. "Kacey, I believe we haven't heard your 're-audition', do you want to run through that real fast?" Skyler lifted her head and smiled at Kacey. The girl frowned and shook her head, then grabbed Skyler's hand.

"I think you should let Skyler, she's the best singer here…" Skyler's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, panic shot through her chest. Kacey raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You don't have any problems with singing."

"It's just that, I don't know if I _want_ that." She also knew PJ couldn't have bias. If she auditioned, she'd have to do so before Mr. Davis, Emmett, _and_ PJ. Skyler wrapped her arms around PJ's and put her head to his shoulder. "I don't know why you'd want to pass up that chance, anyway."

"Because I don't deserve it. I treated you wrong, and it was all because of greed. I almost destroyed you completely because I wanted that to spot, and…well, I don't think it's something that I deserve to have." Skyler bowed her head for a moment. She wasn't angry with Kacey. Sure, she was grateful that Kacey was honest and knew when enough had been enough, but she still didn't think it was good for her to put herself down. She felt a pull and yelped as Kacey dragged her back into the auditorium. The others followed her into the auditorium, all inquiring what she was doing. "I know you can sing, so…I heard this song that was perfect for you, and I think it can inspire you."

She raised an eyebrow and let herself be dragged onto the stage. "What's the song?" Kacey smirked and motioned for some of the band to come up. Skyler watched Gravity 5 move backstage, and return with their respective type of instruments. PJ and Emmett sat in the front row, chuckling at the sight. Skyler was beginning to feel a little more anxious. They _planned_ for this? "What if I don't know the song?" She looked over to Grace, who was happily sitting in the front row with her ankle over her left leg.

"Grace said you know this song. It's _'Find My Way'_ by _Samantha Boscarino_." Skyler's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth, she _did_ know this song. She wasn't sure she wanted to sing it, but she did know it. It was one of the songs that she heard from some movie a few years back that really spoke out to her, and when her mother passed, this was the song she listened to in order to try and move on. "I want to sing this with you, because I think it's perfect for you."

She bit her lip and glanced over to her, shrugging her shoulders. "I can try." She moved her gaze back to PJ and smiled at him. He was watching her with a proud expression. His right leg was resting atop his left, and he was leaning towards the right, with his hand curled against his jaw. She closed her eyes and listened to the band behind them beginning to play. She breathed in and started to sing. _"__How did I end up here? One of the cool kids this year. What a surprise now, 'cause all I feel is kinda weird."_ She looked over to Kacey, who was watching earnestly and tapping her foot on the ground. _"Everyone's lookin' to me, thinking how cool it must be to be popular…"_ Kacey vocalized into her microphone and Skyler hummed, she could feel her breath stirring within her chest. _"But I don't even know what that means. Am I supposed to feel like I've been known? Like I'm the king of the world and could do no wrong? I could just play along, play along." _

She walked towards the center with Kacey, who opened her mouth to sing the chorus with her. _"I-I-I…try to find my way, try to find my place! I-I…Try to find my way, try to find my place"_ Skyler started to bring her hands together in a slow clapping motion as Kacey snapped her fingers in the air, then brought her hand down, facing the audience._ "I'm just as lost as you feel, though hope is kinda surreal. Don't know what comes next, 'cause all this growin' up is kinda weird."_

Skyler's lips curved up as Kacey clapped in the air, now it was her turn to face the audience. _"Am I supposed to feel like I've been known? Like I'm king of the world and can do no wrong? I could just play along, play along."_ Kacey and Skyler faced each other, leaning forward, their faces just inches apart and their eyes glued with each other. Their microphones were raised up, their microphone arms were interlocked with each other. Kacey swayed her head to the right, and Skyler vocalized before singing the chorus with her. _"I-I-I'm tryin' to find my way, tryin' to find my place! I-I-I'm tryin' to find my way, tryin' to find my place!"_ Their voices raised, and their arms separated. Skyler clapped and Kacey put a hand to her waist, raising an eyebrow.

_"I'm just tryin' to find my way, find my place-"_

_"I'm getting' skinned and I wanna fit in…like everyone else, wanna know myself…try to find my way, I'm gonna find my place, yeah…gonna be okay, gonna find a place…"_

PJ had moved up to the stage towards the end, so she leaned back against his chest, vocalizing with Kacey as the song started fading out. She was ecstatic! It never felt so good to belt out a song on the spot like that, and in all honesty, Teddy would probably be jealous knowing she just sang a duet with someone else. She tilted her gaze up as PJ wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocking his fingers on her abdomen. He wagged his eyebrows and she quickly kissed the bottom of his jaw.

Kacey turned to them and smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I have to say, I've never seen anything cuter than that." Skyler blushed furiously and lifted her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to hide her blush. "So what do you think PJ? Your girlfriend can sing her heart out any time she wants!" PJ laughed and Skyler shot Kacey a quick look. He already _knew_ she could sing, he knew it from when they dated in Denver. "So what do you think? Maybe you want to let her on the band? Either way, I'm bowing out…"

"Well that's up to you," PJ replied, "You are a good singer. You need to work on your ego, sure, but you're a decent singer." Kacey nodded. Skyler settled into his chest. "As for Skyler, I've known she could sing since she and my sister worked on a song together a few years back. However, I can't be biased, so if she wants to join the band, she'll have to go through the audition process like everyone else."

Skyler quickly nodded her head, she felt it was fair. "Yeah, and I'm not really wanting to join the band, I mean…I don't know, I'd _like_ to, but I don't know if I'm ready to do something like that right now." She just wanted to relax, really. She needed to finish her homework, rest, and cope with the things that had been happening to her. PJ set his chin to her head and hummed.

"I wouldn't mind having you on the band as our singer though, Sky. You do have a beautiful voice, still."

"Am I better than Teddy, yet?"

"My sister? Yeah, sure, you're better." PJ chuckled and Skyler laughed, she wasn't sure if she really _was_ or not, but leave it to PJ to once more deny his sister's talent. "You know, Teddy's really looking forward to seeing you again. Everyone is. I personally, would love to take you home for Christmas." He smirked with confidence and Skyler cheered inwardly at the thought.

"That would be amazing!" Christmas was just a short time away, and PJ's deadline for having the two new band members, so he was going to have to crack down. He released her and tapped his chin, humming thoughtfully.

"I'm thinking of how cute you'd look in a red bow." A red bow? Christmas? She playfully smacked his arm, not wanting to be turned into a Christmas present. Though the thought of meeting his family again was close to terrifying, even though she'd been talking regularly with them.

"You're not wrapping me up like some Christmas present, and no one's unwrapping me either." He laughed once more, then put his arms around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her. She was caught off guard. Skyler let herself sway into the kiss, moving her arms around his neck. Her right leg slowly lifted off the ground as the emotion of the kiss swept over her.

Everyone else on the stage groaned and began to walk off, laughing at them and telling them to get a room. She couldn't help it if she were so caught up with him. After all these years, she felt like she'd earned a little bit of happiness and love. Who better to give her that, than the man she loved most in the world. Aside from her father, of course.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	36. Pride of an Educator

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (Pride of an Educator)

The school felt different now as she walked through the halls and listened to her favorite teacher's lecture. Mr. Marsh was always the most awesome of the teachers, and he made her feel a lot better about having just come out with her big reveal. Currently he was standing in front of the class, making everyone play a fun 'ice-breaker' game regarding her. She had a bright, nervous smile, and was wondering what PJ would say if he saw what was going on.

On the board were two names, Molly and Skyler, and Mr. Marsh had the students voting on whether they thought she should use her real name or use Molly. Of course, everyone was drawing tally marks underneath 'Skyler', but the point was, each time they came up, they were to ask her a question about who she was. It had to be appropriate, not that the current kid at the board understood appropriate. Andy Bartlett, the always desperate kid who enjoyed asking every pretty girl out was currently asking if she was single. Mr. Marsh was snickering and the other students around her were rolling their eyes. Grace looked ready to smack Andy upside the head, Kacey and the rest of the Gravity 5 troupe were shaking their heads as Andy pleaded his case.

She put her hand to her chest and sighed, a little put off. Nobody really ever took Andy seriously, and he wasn't ever stalker-creepy, just naïve innocence. "I _am_ flattered, really Andy, but I don't think my boyfriend would approve of me going out with another guy at this point." That, and, she did not _want_ anyone but PJ. As far as she was concerned, he was her soul mate through-and-through, there was no getting around it. Andy lowered his arms and raised an eyebrow, his face dropped and his shoulders rose.

"You can't win 'em all," he muttered. He lifted his head and flashed a bright grin. "So who _is_ the lucky fella?" She chuckled sheepishly and lifted her shoulders, respecting PJ's wish to not be known at this point of time. She didn't need or want the added stress of people trying to use her to get on PJ's good side.

"He wants to remain anonymous for now."

"Oh." Andy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. A nervousness fell from his lips and he quickly gazed back at her hopefully. "So if it doesn't work out, you know I'm available." She straightened her posture and frowned, she didn't think it would never work out. If they parted ways, she was pretty sure she'd fall into the same slump she was in, she wouldn't love anyone else. She smiled sadly and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Andy, he's the only guy for me. If you must know, his first name is Peter, but that's all he's allowed mention of." Considering PJ _hated_ going by that name, nobody would guess the connection. "He also doesn't go to this school, he's a college student." Andy's jaw dropped and the rest of the class looked stunned as her smile curled up. Her happiness shone brightly off her, as it always did when she thought of him.

Andy moaned and lifted his hands mournfully in the air. "Why? Why is it _always _a college student?" Skyler hummed and leaned back in her seat, gently tapping her chin.

"You'll find someone Andy, believe me, it takes time…Peter is my soul mate, and well…" She bowed her head and her cheeks began turning red. "I love him." She felt Grace pat her back while the others smiled her way. "Always have, always will, no matter what…I need him in my life, I can't have anyone else." She breathed in slowly and lifted her gaze up to Andy, who was watching with a peaceful smile. She folded her arms on her desk and closed her eyes, imagining herself dancing in PJ's arms. "It'll happen for you one day, maybe you'll be in college and have some high school senior girl at your side who thinks the world of you. Just have patience…" She paused and slowly opened her eyes, moving out of her daze. "It takes time, and if it's real, once they enter your life they won't leave. Even if they do, they'll always come back to you."

"That how it was for you and Peter? Seems strange, you've been here for a year or two now at this school, and not once did you ever mention a boyfriend. At least, not as Molly."

"Sort of…" She crossed her legs and brought her hand to her chest. The class grew silent, all eyes on her. "The truth is I met Peter years ago, dated and fell in love with him. We had a very real and intimate relationship, then, Daddy had to move. Peter tried to follow, but it didn't work out, and then we moved here, I hid myself behind someone I wasn't in order to avoid all the mess that my life had become…All this time, I never thought I'd see him again, and then all of a sudden, there he is…appearing in my life. Seemingly out of nowhere. My time as Molly, the walls that I built, they all just…they're crumbling." Her eyes drifted to the window on the door and her heart skipped a beat when she saw PJ grinning and waving. Class was almost over, the school day was going to end soon, and she was looking forward to the home movie date with PJ. They were going to try and go to his place to catch a movie they rented from the Family Video Store down the road. Her lip curled into a slight smirk and her eyelids slid down. "As much as he likes to keep anonymous, he doesn't do a good job of staying out of sight. He's the sweetest man that I've ever met. I…I don't know where I'd be without him, or well, I _do_ have an idea of where…"

"You can't shake true love," Mr. Marsh interjected happily. "It sounds like you're doing a lot better for yourself, Skyler." She quickly nodded as the teacher leaned against his seat and motioned Andy towards his seat. "You can sit down now Andy, class is almost finished." Andy nodded and moved back to his seat. "I have to admit, I'm enjoying the change, it's good to see who you really are, and not hiding behind someone you aren't. Hope to see more of you and less of Molly."

"Oh, I think Molly's gone for good, Mr. Marsh. No more the leader of the Perfs either. It's just me, another student…" It was good to be among the crowd now, she didn't really like all the attention she got as Molly, now that she thought about it. When she was in New York, she had been more reserved and withdrawn, socially awkward. Somewhat reminiscent of how she was in Denver, though she was more just the shy girl back there. "Molly was completely opposite to me…I was never the type of girl that 'she' would have ever associated with. Shy, insecure, quiet…Molly was loud, powerful and confident."

Mr. Marsh pushed himself from the desk and walked over to pat her shoulder, she smiled at him and listened to his counseling words."It's easy to hide behind a mask, it's easy to pretend to be someone you're not, someone completely opposite to who you really hard. But then, it's harder, scarier to remove that mask and break free to show who you really are. That takes confidence, that takes control, power, and dominance. As yourself, you are still that shy innocent girl that you and your friends appear to claim you to be, but you're _also_ strong and confident enough to remove that mask." He looked back at the class and started walking towards the desk, gripping his wrists behind his back.

Mr. Marsh took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, his back still to the students. "As an educator I am obliged to teach you all that I can, to prepare you the best I can for life outside these walls. I want you to succeed, to be strong and confident as you all go out into the real world, because as you should expect, life is much harder once you've left the classroom." Skyler tilted her head and leaned forward, earnestly absorbing his words. Was this all a part of the lesson for the day? "There are some things that I cannot teach you, things in life that no teacher in this building can teach you." He turned around and spread his arms out like wings, sighing heavily. "Life has lessons that you learn on your own. Skyler has learned a lesson of life that no one in this building could ever teach, obviously she still has to work on things that no one needs to go into. I don't make the point of this lecture to be about her, but about each and every one of you as individuals."

He turned his eyes to Andy, leaning back on the desk and resting his left hand on the edge while pointing his right at the boy. "For instance, you Andy, may have to take time before you learn that finding love takes patience. As an instructor, I can only offer advice, guidance, but I can't teach you that lesson. It's one of those you have to discover for yourself, nobody else can do it for you." Andy meshed his brow together and looked towards his desk, nodding briskly. Mr. Marsh turned to Kacey and smiled subtly as the girl's eyebrows rose up. "You had some things that you've learned about yourself, about your friends, all life lessons that no one could teach you. All things that will benefit you, however, as you grow older and prepare yourself for the real world."

"Friends are important," Kacey agreed, "You can't always step all over everyone to get what you want. It takes teamwork, consideration, and care to get ahead, right?"

"Exactly." Mr. Marsh put his hands to his chest, smirking subtly. "I didn't teach you that. I might have pointed the way when I assigned you guys work to do together, but you learned that lesson on your own. You're still learning, even when you leave these walls, you will _always _be learning. I'm still learning stuff every day, especially those days when life has to grab me by the straps and shake the living hell out of me." He sighed and lowered his hand to the desk, exhaling slowly. "My point is, I'm proud of each and every one of you. I'm proud of you, Kacey, proud of Andy, and especially proud of you, Skyler. You're growing, all of you are, and while I can only do so much as an educator…it is every teacher's dream to be able to watch their students walk away from this building and to say that they believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that their student is going to excel in life and do many great things."

Skyler's heart shot up to her throat, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes and smiled cheerfully as Mr. Marsh swept his thumb across his eye. "I-I think I got something in my eyes, just a second." He rubbed his eye and cleared his throat. "Anyway…I believe that I can truly say that when each of you graduate from this school, it will be one of my proudest moments. Hell, I feel like Mr. Feeney from that old Boy Meets World show!" The class laughed at the joke and Mr. Marsh flashed a toothy grin. "I'm proud of you, all of you. Especially you today, Skyler, for having the courage to stand up and let everyone know who you truly are, to shed that mask you've been living under. As long as you keep working on moving ahead in life, I know you will go to do great things." Her cheeks turned red as the teacher lifted his head and looked towards the rest of the class just as the bell started to ring. "That goes for all of you. Now go on, get out of here and go home, class is dismissed." He waved his hand through the air and the class began making their way outside.

It felt good to hear these things, but strange, considering only half of the year had gone by. Sure, Christmas break would be coming up soon, but they still had several months to go before graduation. She walked up to him and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Mr. Marsh, for your words." She quickly hugged him and he chuckled, patting her back once and letting her move back. He smirked back at her and lifted his eyebrows up.

"Hey the teacher can't let the student have all the attention, right?" She laughed heartily and began hurrying towards the door, anxious to see PJ. Her instructor's words did not fail to strike her though, she never felt surer of her decision to let go of Molly than she did in class today. Maybe she could move on and be happy, maybe she and PJ could be together and she could heal. She was a broken girl, it would take a lot of work to fix the shattered pieces, but perhaps it could be done. It would just take _time_. There couldn't be anything more to fear. She was anxious to see what the future had in store for her as Skyler, and _not_ Molly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There aren't many chapters left, hence the daily updating of this particular story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, your opinions are well appreciated ^_^


	37. Conflicted Hearts

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (Conflicted Hearts)

"There are two very big things going on right now," Stevie began as Skyler walked to her apartment with Grace, Kacey, Stevie, and PJ. He'd parked his car at her apartment and walked to meet her at the school. Emmett wasn't too sure it was wise for him to do that if he wanted to avoid recognition, but Skyler could sense a change in him, a shift of focus. It was almost like he was debating something.

Even now as they walked, his hands were in his pockets and his gaze was glued directly ahead of them and jaw locked into a state of thoughtfulness. As she turned her gaze from him to Stevie, she knew already what she wanted to talk about. The unsettling news had been all over the after school announcements. The Perfs committed _murder_, the Principal was forever closing down that club, and the victim was none other than Skyler's tormentor, Spencer Walsh. When she saw the news, she nearly collapsed on the spot, and even now, her body was incredibly tense thinking about it. Zander himself practically lashed out in anger and guilt. PJ reacted somberly to the news and was still quiet, but his mind really did seem as though it were on other things. She had to wonder how Teddy would react, as apparently the crime was one of the worst crimes to happen in LA.

It couldn't have happened at a worse time too, she not only figured the murder was done because of what happened to her, but it also came at a time when Stevie herself was going through some rough pastures. She had something to tell the group, something to tell Zander, she'd already talked to Skyler about it a day or two ago. She was three weeks pregnant with Zander's baby, and wanted to know how to tell him. It was hard because it was just one time, the emotions built up during a make-out session, and that was all that needed to be said. "How am I supposed to tell him _now_?" Stevie ran her hand through her hair and groaned, stopping the heel of her hand on her forehead. "His cousin was just killed…and he's been at home for the last hour trying to deal with his family. Why? Why did this have to happen _now?!"_ The group stopped at the corner of a street and PJ glanced at Skyler with arched eyebrows.

She knew the words of comfort rested on her shoulders, something she was _not_ used to, but she was the only one that actually knew a bit of what Stevie was going through. "Zander loves you, Stevie." She put a hand to Stevie's shoulder as the girl's eyes drifted up to hers. "I can see that…back before all this, before PJ and I had to separate, the way he looked at me…I knew he loved me then, and I _hope_ he still does." She looked back to him and saw his lip curl up into a smirk as he removed his hand and took hers, squeezing it gently. Her heart swelled in her chest as his loving gaze dug deep into her soul. "Yeah…he does…" Stevie looked to PJ and smiled slightly as Skyler quickly tore her gaze from him and back to her friend. "That's how Zander looks at you. He won't leave you because you're pregnant."

"We told you that before," Kacey admitted, having been down this road with Stevie just days ago. "You're like afraid of how he'll react, but he doesn't seem the type to react badly in any way." Stevie drew in a slow breath and folded her arms across her chest.

"I know, you're right, both of you. It's just…as much as I want to tell him, how can I tell him now in all this pressure?"

PJ cleared his throat and the others glanced his way. "His cousin's death isn't an end all thing, sure he's upset over it, despite being estranged. I don't believe the news of the pregnancy would ever be overshadowed by Spencer's murder. If you wait to tell him…it might end poorly." Skyler rubbed her arm and glanced towards the side, vividly recalling her own pregnancy. She never felt more alone in those months before the miscarriage, and even afterwards it was hell. She caught PJ looking towards her, then turned up a sad smile. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You and Zander can be together, you'll need each other. Throughout the pregnancy, you'll want him to be there for you, and he can be. You both can be there for each other, you need to be…just like no matter what, I'm going to be here for Skyler. Always. Zander would make that same promise to you. Somehow, he seems like that type of person." She almost felt guilty to hear PJ say those words, as elated as they made her feel, she still couldn't shake the feeling that he never _knew_ she was pregnant. Sometimes she blamed herself for that, and no matter how many times anyone told her otherwise, she still thought she could have done something.

"Yeah, he is…"

"Don't leave him hanging Stevie," she reminded the girl and placed a gentle hand to her arm. Stevie's eyebrows rose as Skyler fought back the tears of her own memories. "Believe me, you never know if something will happen, and if something does…you're going to resent yourself for not telling him."

"I guess."

"Don't let the news of Spencer's death keep you from this…even if you have to wait it out for a day or two, he deserves to know. It may be bad timing, but in the end, what's really going to matter is that he loves you and will likely want to be a part of your baby's life. Take it from me, Stevie, I know what it's like to hold back something like that…" Stevie glanced towards the side. Kacey pat her on the back, smiling slightly.

"It's okay if you're scared of how he'll react," Kacey began, "I think I would be too. Telling your boyfriend you're pregnant can't be an easy task, I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it'll be a bit of light among all that's going on. We'll be behind you one hundred percent of the way, Stevie."

"Thanks guys…"

PJ signaled for them to cross the street and began making his way over with Skyler. The others followed closely behind. He gazed at Skyler with pride and adoration, she had been doing so well throughout the day, they finally got through to her. However, he knew she was simply putting on a strong front, she was a broken girl.

He wanted, no, _needed_ to be with her. She met his eyes, a wide smile moved along her face, making his heart skip a beat. He smiled back and squeezed her hand. Two dreams, could he have both? The life of a musician, a rock star, was a tough life. Constant travel, away from home for such an extended period of time, how could he do that to her? The dream of finding her, being with her, it was overpowering.

_More than a dream. She is so much more._

PJ was sure how much she needed him with her, and a life on the road would be stressful. He always said Nickelback was his favorite band, but if he had to list one song that spoke out to him above all over the years, it was _Faithfully_ by _Journey_. As a matter of fact, the song was currently playing his brain like a record. _"I'm forever yours…faithfully…"_

An hour later, they were at his apartment. Skyler was going to sing for Mr. Davis and Emmett, but she didn't seem like she really wanted to. She was standing before them, brushing her hair back and looking towards Stevie and Kacey on the other side of the room. Zander was also there, hoping to hear her sing once more. He rose up from the couch and walked over to Skyler, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "You don't have to audition if you don't want to…"

"No, I want to. I want us to be together, PJ…" He pressed his lips together and looked back at Emmett and Mr. Davis. "Why not pick Kacey as the singer, though?"

"She dropped out…" Skyler moved her hand to her head and started to run her fingers nervously through her hair. PJ lowered his voice and leaned forward, gazing into her soft, loving eyes. "Skyler, I will give anything to be with you. I would give up _everything_ to be with you. I love you, and yes, I want you in my life. You, and nobody else. I know what I want, and if you say the word…I am yours."

"And have you give up your dream for me? I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"You don't have to, it would be my decision. I don't even know if that's an option right now, but Skyler…I can go to college and get into music either way, but I want you with me. I can't…I can't bear to be without you again. You mean more to me than any other dream in this world, I want you to know that. I still love you, I always will." She smiled at him and moved her arms around his body, curling her fingers on his shoulder blades. Her chin set on his right shoulder and her wet cheek touched his.

"I love you, PJ…I need a minute though, I'll sing something, but I don't know what."

"Take as much time as you need." Once they parted, Emmett's hand smacked down on his shoulder. He looked over with a wry smile as his friend's curious eyes burned into him, as though searching him.

"Come with me, man." Before he could protest anything, Emmett was pushing him to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it while PJ moved to the window across the room. "We need to talk man. I'm starting to see what's been on your mind, if you don't want this dream anymore just say it."

"I can't say that, I still want a career in music, but I want to be with Skyler." He crossed his arms and gazed down at the floor, his heavy heart was crushing the bones within,, giving him the desire to collapse and shrink away. He looked up to Emmett, sighing as the confliction stabbed at him. "I need to be with her. She needs someone who will love her, care for her, be there for her. She's been hurt, Emmett. I can't be forever on the road…"

Emmett paused and lowered his arms, heaving a heavy sigh as he crossed the room. "Mr. Davis and I were talking about it, the possibility that you might want to be with Skyler."

"He knows about her?"

"Well he knew you were looking for her, asked who she was, and I told him." His heart stopped and his body began to grow numb. If Mr. Davis knew of Skyler, then what did that mean for him? He wasn't even sure he wanted to give up the idea of fame, but at the same time, it was looking more like it would be one or the other. Especially if Skyler wasn't on the band itself, she wouldn't be able to tour with the band. "He said if you still wanted to pursue a career in music, he would keep funding your stay at the apartment and the college, and would be considering being a mentor to you, teaching you about his job."

"What?" PJ's jaw fell open and his eyes shot open. It was almost too good to hear, and of course, he wasn't sure exactly if he ought to take that offer. He begun to stammer, then silenced, glancing to the door. Even if he did take that offer, he'd have to find another singer for the band. "I'd have to think about it, we're already swamped with guitarists and singers."

"It's up to you man, I'll follow you either way 'cause we're bros, but it's your decision and your life." Emmett moved his hand to the door, clearing his throat. "You see Skyler out there, she doesn't _want_ to be on the band. I know her friends are suggesting it, but you can see it in her eyes."

"I know. I keep telling her she doesn't have to…"

"And she tries anyway because she knows what it entails, man. She just hasn't said it, but eventually you're going to have to choose. You can't have both. She's an emotional wreck, and I don't mean that in a bad way, I mean that to say: The rock life is _not_ the life for her. She'll need a man who can stand beside her and give her the love and attention she needs, though. So essentially, and I hate to put it this way, it _is_ her or the band. I guarantee no matter what you decide, neither she or I will resent you for it. The thing that's important is that you yourself don't have regrets."

"Yeah man, I wouldn't regret it…"

"What would you regret more. The thing is, doing the right thing and doing what's in your heart won't leave you thinking 'what if' or regretting the other option. _I_ know how you've felt since you lost Skyler the first time, because I had to sit there and listen to you for moan for months since she left!" He chuckled and bowed his head, slightly embarrassed. "What would you feel more regret for, being with Skyler like a real man would, loving her, or being out there on the road getting famous and leaving her alone for days at a time?"

"I see your point…give me time to think that through…" Emmett nodded and slowly left the room. PJ moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, clasping his hands together between his knees. He lifted his eyes to the Nickelback poster on the wall in front of him. There were three posters, three songs listed under each of them.

The poster on the left was an image of Chad Kroeger with long blonde, wavy hair and blonde goatee. His fingertips were pressed together before his face, and on the bottom was the title _Rockstar_. The poster on the right was an image of the Chad and his brother, Mike. The title beneath the poster was _Photograph_. These were two of PJ's favorite songs of Nickelback's. However, they were only the second and third, the song he loved most of all that stood out among all others was on a poster in the middle of the two.

This poster had Chad standing in the center of a field and blue sky, his hand was in his jean pocket and his eyes instilled a sense of longing. Under his feet, a line that separated the scene above with a black rectangle and large white words, the title, _Far Away_. This song had always been his song to make him think of Skyler. He looked up at his idol and chuckled as he thought of his desire for fame versus the desire to be with Skyler. He would never ask her to do something that would make her unhappy, and being on that band was _not_ going to make her happy.

He lifted his fingertips to his chin, tapping his fingers together as he studied the poster of his hero.

"What would you do?"

* * *

Well, your thoughts and opinions my dear friends?


	38. A Good Thing

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (A Good Thing)

Skyler sat on the couch, staring at the door PJ left behind, she was anxious to know if he was all right. Emmett had just left the room stating PJ needed a moment, and Mr. Davis appeared concerned as well. "He has a tough decision to make," she heard him say to Mr. Davis. A pang of worry struck her chest as she snapped her gaze in their way. What decision did he have to make? The older man nodded his head and rubbed his chin. "Will that affect things here?"

"No no, I will always be willing to continue through with my promises. No matter what, you and he both will still have this condo and college that I will fund. So long as he decides to remain in the music industry, but that is his choice as well." A wrinkle formed between Skyler's eyebrows and she quickly looked back to the door. Was he thinking of _not_ going through with this? His dream? Was it because of her? She rose to her feet, her eyes wide, concern rushing through her. "Miss Bosca?"

"He isn't giving up his dream because of me, is he?" She didn't want to be the reason he gave up on his only dream! Sure she loved him, but she was willing to do whatever it took to be with him. Emmett folded his elbow on the edge of the recliner chair that Mr. Davis was in and looked towards Skyler with a soft smile. She moved her hand to her chest and dipped her eyes down. Zander, Stevie, Grace, and Kelly all watched with silent, unwavering eyes. "I-I love him, but for him to give up his dream-" Emmett closed his eyes and began chuckling. She narrowed her gaze upon him and closed her hands. "What's so funny, Emmett?"

"You _are_ his dream, Skyler. Not so much a dream as you are what is real to him. He may never make it big as a rock band, not many do, but you are real. The difference between a dream and reality is, reality is a sure thing." She froze, body trembling as his words struck her with the force of a hurricane. Slowly her head turned towards PJ's door while Emmett opened his eyes and spoke with a soft tone. "That man loves you more than he loves his music. Every piece he wrote since you left has been about _you_ and wishing you were back. Hell, the minute he heard your voice and knew you were here, his goal was just to find you."

"But…"

"Skyler look, I'm going to be honest." Emmett moved over to her, she flinched once his hand rested on her shoulder. Their eyes met, his were soft and caring, just as she remembered. "Singing. You're a great singer, but I don't think life on the road is something you would like."

"Why not?" She could get over her insecurities, surely. The thought of traveling across the country _was_ scary to her, she didn't think she could really do it with all that she had going on. She needed her father, a bond was just forming between her and Sonia, then there were the friends she was making. "I could do it. I mean really…" Emmett lifted the corner of his lip and gazed suspiciously at her, shaking his head. She curled her fingers into her pockets and tucked the inside tip of her lower lip beneath her teeth. "You don't believe me."

"Honestly?" He closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his pockets, exhaling softly. "No. Mostly because I know PJ would see right through you and _he_ knows that isn't the life for you. _You_ know it isn't." He lifted his head back up to her, a crease formed along his forehead and his shoulders rose into the air. "The question is more, would you even be happy that way? You have to understand the PJ that we both know, he would do anything to make you happy. You mean more to him than a million adoring fans, because he could have all those people cheering him on at a concert, but none of them would mean anything without you in his life."

She moved her hand over her arm and turned her eyes towards the window to the right. "I guess…" She never really figured she meant that much to him, but it felt good to be that most important thing to PJ, as per what Emmett was telling her. "I don't want him to resent me because he never tried to go for this…"

"Why would I ever resent you?" Gasping, she turned towards the masculine voice behind her. PJ was leaning against his doorframe, hands in his pockets, and loving eyes studying her. She hesitated as he pushed himself from the frame, locking his eyes with hers.

"PJ, I-"

"Don't." He stepped in front of her, towering over her. She felt his curled fingers caress her cheek and swayed towards him, sighing quietly as her eyelids slid down over her eyes. His lips caressed her forehead, his hot breath her forehead. "Skyler, I love you so much that I would choose you over the world. I could never resent you, I could only resent myself for screwing things up with you. Hurting you."

"You couldn't hurt me…"

"Tell me then, would you really be happy traveling across country? You wouldn't, you would want to be with your father. With Sonia and the friends you're making." She smiled sadly and lifted her shoulders. Defeated, she had to admit he was right, she'd just be more miserable than she was already. "Would you also be happy, knowing you might not even get to see me that often? I've been away from you enough, Skyler…I need you in my life." Moreover, she needed him. She was beginning to be happy again, his love for her was helping her to bring out that confidence she lacked so much.

"I trust you, just…don't make a rash decision. Promise me that at least, wouldn't you?"

"Of course…" He smirked slightly and glanced to his family photo on the end table. "Once I finish teasing my little sister about that book Ivy gave her, I'll talk to her and the family about it. I surely wouldn't make a decision without thought." His arms slid around her waist. She moved her hands to his upper arms and grasped the thick muscle under his skin, as he pulled her close, she let her hands slide around him. His head rested beside hers and his voice resonated within her ears. "That's the thing about love, though. It makes the person the most important in the world, and you are that person to me. Emmett's right, having you means more to me than a million fans cheering me on stage."

"I love you, PJ…Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never leave me…"

"I won't leave you, Skyler. I worked too hard to find you back in my life, it's going to be a lot harder to keep me away from you now." Her heart leapt to her throat and a smile curved onto her face. This was euphoria to her, somehow she was confident that she would never lose him. It meant the world to know he still loved her, and she didn't want to mess that up. He moved his hands upwards and cupped her cheeks, then brought his forehead to hers, gazing into her eyes. "I love you." His lips tenderly tapped hers. She began to shudder, releasing a light, tearful whimper. She yearned for more, leaning in and kissing him fully on the lips, ridding herself of inhibitions.

She could hear the others in the background, crooning on for them, but she didn't care. PJ had her tangled into this web he weaved, it was almost shocking how quickly she'd become wrapped around his finger. As the kiss began turning into a passionate one, all the years of longing stripping away from them, she could feel the energy in the room shifting into a more relaxing sensation. Her body meshed against his as he tugged her closer, his strong arms holding her close as though he feared releasing her might mean losing her.

Somewhere along the way, she was almost certain Emmett's annoying finger was tapping them, "Hello you two, can you get a room?" Instantly they pulled away from each other, Skyler's cheeks were burning red and every few seconds she found herself drifting over to PJ. He had his hand on the back of his head and was chuckling nervously, a blush had run across his face as well. Emmett stood before them, hands on hips, and his foot tapping the ground like a drum. "Honestly, slow down, would you?"

"R-Right, sorry about that." She folded her hands over in front of her waist and bowed her head, nervously chuckling. He was right, they needed to go slowly and not rush into anything. "I just, um, I've really missed…you know…" She felt PJ's hand on the small of her back and looked up to him with a broadening smile. He smiled back at her and motioned his head towards the couch.

"Onto other matters, right?" As they walked, PJ glanced over to Stevie and Zander, winking at them. "I believe Stevie's got something to say to Zander." Stevie began to pale as they sat down. Zander looked over to her, raising his eyebrows at her and asking what it was she needed. Skyler covered her mouth, astonished with PJ's smooth recovery. She put her head to his shoulder and moved her right hand to his left, tangling their fingers together. Stevie stared inquisitively at her.

"You can do it Stevie, just be open and honest."

Zander lowered one eyebrow, leaving the other arched high in the air. "What's going on?" He asked. "What is everyone anxious about?" Stevie took a deep breath and stood before him, her pinky finger was cupped by her hand and the corner of her lower lip was curled inwards. Zander reached up, taking her hand in his, squeezing reassuringly. "What's wrong Stevie? You can tell me anything." Stevie's eyes began to mist and Zander quickly hopped up from the couch, still holding onto her hands. "What is it?"

"I'm…" Skyler held her breath as she watched her friend attempt to collect herself. She could only guess the gravity of the situation by the emotions she'd felt when she wanted to tell PJ about her own pregnancy. There truly wasn't anything harder than dealing with that, or so she thought that was the case. After a few seconds of hesitation, Stevie rushed the words from her mouth. "I'm pregnant."

Silence seemed to snap like a whip in the air as Zander's eyes enlarged. He swallowed a gasp and slowly smiled at her, it seemed like an eternity waiting for his response. "It's mine, then? Of course it is…" He seemed to be struggling not to spaz out, as it seemed to Skyler that if he did freak out, Stevie might flip out. The girl whimpered once and cleared her throat as Zander pulled her into a strong hug. "This is great news."

"G-Good news? The timing…"

"I know, I know." He leaned back and put his hands to her arms, smiling into her eyes as a gleam filled his eyes. "Stevie, I love you and I always will. You know that. I-I can't believe I'm actually going to be a _father!_" Skyler was shocked that he was taking it so well, but at the same time, everyone was relieved. This news was great in comparison to the news of Spencer's death. As Zander kissed his girlfriend, Skyler looked up to PJ with a smile and kissed his cheek, bringing pleasant his gaze towards her.

"Always a good thing somewhere I guess, right PJ?"

"Of course, not everything has to be negative or end badly. Trust me, good things come when you least expect it."

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

Your thoughts?


	39. PJ's Choice

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (PJ's Choice)

The next day was a quiet one, PJ sat with Mr. Davis and Emmett while talking with his family over Skype. The computer was on the end table in front of him, and he was seated on the middle cushion with Emmett to his right and Mr. Davis to his left. They were discussing what had been running through his mind ever since he arrived and learned Skyler was here.

On the chat video, Bob was sitting in front of the camera and Teddy was directly beside him, making sure she was getting in the shot. Gabe was on the other side of the couch and Amy was standing behind, holding Toby in her arms. Of course, in Teddy's lap was the book Ivy had given her. Bob cleared his throat and soothed PJ's confusion with a fatherly smile. "My advice has always been and always will be, just follow your heart. You remember I said long ago, if it's real, you two would see each other again. If you believe being with Skyler is better than going on tour, then be with her."

"We'll support you no matter what," Teddy chimed in her cheery voice. "I'm just so happy you two are dating again!" He chuckled at his little sister's perky statement, she'd become a sucker for romance ever since Ivy got her that book. He was thankful that his family would be happy with whatever he decided to do. He already mentioned, it seemed odd giving up his dream for a girl, but everyone had informed him this wasn't just 'some girl', and he knew it wasn't. "What's important is that you be there for Skyler, she needs someone who will be there for her. Love her like she deserves to be loved."

"What I think Teddy's trying to say, PJ…let your heart decide, but use your brain as well. You lost her once and you don't want to lose her again, right?" His stomach knotted up as the thought of being without Skyler taunted his mind. "What are the chances of you actually making it big? Mr. Davis, how many people have you discovered that actually became big names?" The man chuckled and PJ slowly looked over, raising his eyebrows.

"Not as many as people like to claim," Mr. Davis responded. "I help produce hundreds of bands and singers that come to me, only about thirty percent of them actually become big." PJ was surprised by the statistics, but he was already well aware that not many actually made it. The music industry is a competitive world and only a few ever truly make it big. "However I do get a good amount from the bands that _do_ become successful. Most record producers get a percentage of the earnings from the bands they discover."

"Well that's a good thing," Emmett remarked, "What about the ones that don't make it?"

"It's a smaller percentage, but I still get some earnings from their royalties as well. Which, of course, brings me to my next offer that I'd like you boys to consider…" PJ smiled slightly, leaning to the side a bit, waiting for the man to speak up. Mr. Davis glanced around the house, smiled, then looked back to PJ. "If you'd like a career in the music industry still, then come work for me. Be my apprentice while you go to college here."

"Really?" He was speechless at the offer, unsure of what to do. If he took the offer, he really would have a set career for the future. Just what would it entail, though? He always wanted to be in the music industry, no matter what, and here he _still_ had a chance. He felt Emmett rub his shoulder and grinned at his friend. "I uh, I need to think about this. I definitely want to run it by Skyler…" He scratched his head and looked to his family on Skype, all of them appeared thrilled. "Mom? Dad? Sis? What do you guys all think…"

"Do what you want," Amy suggested while still patting Toby's back. "If it makes you happy, that's all that matters. What matters to you, PJ? No one knows what's in the future, but if you had to imagine Skyler being the only woman for you, what would be important?"

"Well…" It wasn't so difficult to imagine what he wanted, and it was no fairy tale. Nothing was ever perfect, he was sure there'd be trouble in the future, but they would have to work through any difficulties. He wasn't ready to think of marriage, but he knew in his heart that Skyler was the one for him. In which case, all he wanted was to be able to provide a life for her. A stable job, a family. His eyes drifted towards his father and his lips curved into a smile. Bob's arm was around his son's shoulders, Teddy was leaning into him, and Amy had one hand over the couch and on his shoulder. It was a picture perfect moment, and one that he could see himself in. Imagining himself there with Skyler, it felt right. "I guess I want what dad has…"

Bob's eyebrows lifted up and Amy moved her arm up and around Toby. "Oh?"

"Yeah. A happy marriage, loving family, a stable job…I want to provide that for Skyler. Where she's at right now…her mentality and anxieties…that's what she needs." She needed a man to stick by her, to help her through the tough times. After having a miscarriage and dealing with what happened with Spencer, the loss of her mother, she couldn't do all that alone. No matter how strong she was, or was becoming, she needed someone to let her know that everything was all right. PJ pat his knees and leaned back, sighing heavily, glancing over at Mr. Davis with a polite smile. "I guess I have some thinking to do."

The man smiled back and pat his left shoulder, "Take the time you need, PJ. If you want, you can have your first band discovery as well."

"Really? What band-" Zander's song popped into his mind and his lip curved into a tiny smirk. Gravity 5 was definitely an inspiring band, one he could see a lot of potential in. "Gravity 5."

"You do know how to spot potential artists. I've seen that through the people you've found for the auditions. So take some time to think. Let me know what you're deciding."

"I'll do that…"

Within the hour, PJ was over at Skyler's apartment talking with David and Sonia at the kitchen table. Skyler was taking a shower and would be out soon. PJ was holding a coffee mug in his hands, seated across from David, who was leaning back in the wooden chair and rubbing his forefinger along the grey stubble on his chin. Sonia was standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder and a pleasant smile on her face. They were still processing the thought PJ had presented towards them, the only sound to be heard was coming from the shower.

"I don't really see a problem with it," David began with a crooked smile, "I think Skyler would be pleased that you'd want to stay around here and be with her. You're a part of the family of course, it's just, are you _sure _it's what you want to do? Giving up your dream of fame?" PJ groaned lightly and glanced down at his coffee mug. It was a Columbian roast with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla creamer. He often preferred hazelnut, but this was just as good.

"The truth of the matter is, fame isn't a realistic dream." His shoulders slumped and he waved his hand in the air as though swatting at a fly. "Emmett and I wanted to become rock stars for the fame, for the girls. I think he wanted it a bit more than I did, but when he started dating Ivy…and then for me, I just couldn't really get interested in the girls I dated, not after Skyler." David hummed and folded his arms, still smiling as PJ lifted his mug to his lips. With a heavy sigh after swallowing the hot liquid, he set the ceramic mug down gently and let his eyes drift towards the doorway. "We stopped really wanting that part of the fame, and essentially stopped really wanting the dream. It was sparked up again when Mr. Davis contacted us. I mean, sure fame sounds nice, I mean who wouldn't love to be famous?"

"Mr. Davis is famous isn't he?"

"He is." There was a thought, to be a famous record producer. The life was better than the life of a rock star, at least in his mind it was. PJ looked back to the man's humble gaze and smiled shyly as he thought of Skyler standing beside him as Sonia was for David. _That_ was life. Even Mr. Davis had that with his own wife of thirty years. "When we got here, when I realized Skyler was here, it just…It-"

"Everything came back to you." David stood up and slowly walked towards PJ, stopping to place a hand on his shoulder. PJ felt a mutual respect from the man and glanced up at him with a nervous smile. "My daughter's happy, PJ. Or at least, she's becoming happier…something I haven't seen in a long time. I've never seen two young people so in love before, and as long as you keep her happy, you know you'll have my support in anything you do."

"Thank you…Mr. Davis offered me a job, or I think it's a job anyway. Kind of like an internship, only, it's an apprenticeship where I'll be getting paid and learning what he does while going to college. Here, of course…"

"So you'll be staying?"

"Yeah, in the apartment he's paying for. He's also paying for me to go through college." PJ glanced over to the doorway, wondering when the water for the shower turned off. When he looked, he saw Skyler watching him with a very thrilled expression on her face. David looked over to his daughter, his lips curving up and eyes squinting happily.

"PJ, is that true?" Skyler moved towards the table, her wet hair sticking to her red shirt that hung loosely around the belt of her purple jeans. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds and the light of the kitchen danced on her body, creating a warm glow that pulled him in. "Mr. Davis is really offering you all that?" PJ rose from his chair, grinning from ear to ear as he spread his arms out as though he were showing off.

"Yep."

"PJ that's amazing!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, catching him off guard. He hugged her waist and pulled his head back as she quickly glanced over to her father and Sonia, biting her lip. A blush ran across her face while her father studied the scene with a playful smirk. "Sorry Daddy. That was disrespectful of me."

"No go ahead," David laughed. "I'm happy that you're happy. PJ wants to stay here apparently, go through college and perhaps be a record producer. There's still a chance of being 'famous', perhaps, but he'll be around to be with you…" PJ glanced over his shoulder as the man pat his shoulder and walked past him towards Sonia. "I think it's more, he's not giving up his dream to be with you, he's choosing to be with his first love. Isn't that right, PJ?"

PJ looked into Skyler's soft gaze and gently kissed her forehead, he never wanted to let her go from his arms. This woman had his heart, and of course, meant more to him than anyone or anything else in this world. "Nothing could keep me away. I wanted to run Mr. Davis's offer by you."

"Oh PJ…" She rested her head on his chest just below his chin, her body leaned in against his, lifting as she exhaled. "Well, have you talked to your family about it?"

"Yes, they said I should do what I feel is right."

"And…do you think it's right?"

"I've never felt more certain of anything in my life." She let out a small hum and lifted her head, gazing into his eyes and melting his heart as she so often did in the past.

"Then whatever you decide, I support it."

"I love you, Skyler."

"I love you too." PJ looked towards David and Sonia, then back to Skyler. This was what it felt like to be accepted, the euphoria it created gave him a feeling that this was indeed where he belonged. He couldn't turn away, not from this.

"I had a thought….how about I treat you, your dad and Sonia to a fancy dinner?" He had in mind an extremely fancy Italian restaurant. Skyler's cheeks began to redden as David's eyebrows started to rise. "One of LA's best Italian diners. Courtesy of my…soon-to-be boss?" Skyler swayed her hips towards the right and glanced back to her dad, who seemed very eager by the invitation.

"You don't think Mr. Davis would mind, do you PJ?"

"Of course not."

"Well then…it's a date!"

* * *

Well, PJ's made his decision, what are your thoughts?


	40. Final Battle of the Bands

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (Final Battle of the Bands)

PJ sat in the auditorium of the school with Skyler to his right, Emmett on his left, and Mr. Davis behind them. Skyler glanced to her right and smiled at Grace. She squeezed PJ's hand and glanced at the bands on the stage. PJ had decided to go a new direction with the auditions, he took the best guitarists and the best singers and told them to grab their bands. The final bands consisted of Gravity 5, and three other bands. The band members were all doe-eyed, no one knew what he was doing. That is, no one but Skyler knew for sure.

"So we're going in a new direction," PJ rose to his feet and began pacing in front of the stage. His figure was tall, his hands neatly clasped behind his back, and his knees hardly bent with his steps. He stopped moving and turned to the bands, smiling gently at them. "My band, PJ and the Vibe is no longer accepting members. We will not take off." Skyler lifted an eyebrow as the people on the stage groaned. Even Kacey looked perturbed with PJ's decision. He merely smirked at them, dragging out the point as though torturing the bands. "Sorry, we've decided to chase another dream."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Someone asked aloud. "Why did you call our bands here if you're just going to tell us you're giving up!"

"I don't know. I had _something_ in mind, I just can't think of what that was." Skyler covered her mouth, attempting to hide her growing smile. PJ began walking once more, sighing heavily as he looked towards her. When their eyes met, he started to smile. "I'd never give up on what I believe in. I'd fight for what I love, until the end of time." The people on the stage began looking about warily with impatient faces. PJ turned his head to them, a serious expression startling the group. "And neither should you. I've been offered a job as an apprentice to Mr. Davis, and as a result, I will discover my first band. That's why I called you all here, to give me your final audition as bands. The one that we feel speaks the most to us will be the one we'll record an album with."

The band members gasped with delight as PJ moved back to his seat. Skyler nudged him with her elbow, "How dare you lead them on." A handsome smirk curled on his face as he wagged his eyebrows at her in his trademark irresistible move.

"Couldn't help myself." He leaned back and tapped his fingertips together. Skyler was fully aware with how much he wanted to get all of this finished, but he took a great deal of passion in his work. It was something she loved about him, he never half-assed anything. He could just name a band and be done with it, but that wouldn't be right. "So blow me away. Neon Tigers, you're up first."

"What kind of name is that?" Grace whispered. Skyler laughed once and leaned towards the right.

"It's better than 'the perfs', don't you think?" Grace laughed and shook her head. The remaining band members moved to the seats on the right of the auditorium, those were the seats reserved for them. The first band consisted of four people who were dressed in vibrant colored jumpsuits with thick black stripes. Skyler winced and quickly looked away. "Okay I get the name. Scratch that they're worse, no pun intended."

Unsurprisingly the song they did consisted mainly of screams and roars. Emmett was waving his hand along his neck, Mr. Davis was rubbing his temples, and PJ was cringing. He quickly rose up, his hand high in the air. "I've heard enough!" The band stopped, their lead guitarist smashed the guitar on the stage and started panting wildly. The leader asked how they did and PJ slowly put his hands to his hips, slowly shaking his head. "Look I'm sorry but we're…not looking for that sound at this time. Don't take this the wrong way, we think the guitarist is great, but uh…he seems to be without a guitar." PJ motioned to the shattered remains of the instrument while the band members gazed at it with mournful eyes. "Yeah…I'm sorry."

It was a pity, PJ had high hopes for the guitarist. Unfortunately the band as a whole _was_ one of his least favorite bands that he'd heard during the essential battle of the bands. With that being said, it was a great shock when the guitarist wound up being one of the best guitar auditions.

As the band walked off, PJ glanced to Skyler, "I hope I wasn't too hard on them." She reached up and took his hand in hers, reassuring him with a kind smile. He was always concerned about hurting people's feelings, but he needn't be. "I hope they do well somewhere. Someone somewhere may want to adopt four cats."

"Yeah who knows?"

The next group wasn't too bad, PJ seemed to enjoy them. They were doing a homage to one of the old time groups known as the platters. PJ wasn't too certain if they were what they were looking for, but they didn't get an immediate rejection. Emmett didn't seem fond of them and Mr. Davis said he wanted to hear a 'newer' sound than The Platters.

The third band was more modern, their song was entertaining, but at the same time it was a bit too generic for them. Finally, the band Skyler had been waiting to hear was up. Kacey, Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin all moved gracefully onto the stage. She thought Stevie was brave to still be a part of the band while pregnant, it might be hard to raise a baby on the road, but that was just her opinion. She wouldn't have the emotional strength to do it, but Stevie could do it.

"I think I'm going to let someone else shine," Kacey said with a subtle smile. She looked to Stevie and lifted her eyebrows. Skyler was surprised to hear these words coming from Kacey, but at the same time, why wouldn't Kacey do a little growing herself? "I've done a lot a self serving, but you know something? We've decided to let Stevie sing this, and I'll do backup." PJ tapped his chin and rolled his head towards the side.

"Are you certain? Have you done that before?"

"Yes, it's just something we've recently been talking about. With everything going on. She's a great singer."

Stevie awed at her friend and ran her thumb along her guitar string. "Aw thank you Kacey." Stevie took a deep breath and glanced towards her base guitar, humming a soft tune. "We usually do this song, but this time we're going to sing it for someone. Skyler." Skyler put her hand to her chest, her eyes shot wide open and her lips separated as the music begun. They were singing their trademark song _Only you can be you. _This was the song that always struck an emotional chord within her.

A tear left her eyes as Stevie and Kacey started singing with one another. Stevie stood on the middle mic, strumming the bass guitar and taking the lead. Kacey was on Stevie's right, providing backup. Zander was to Kacey's left, strumming the main guitar. Kevin beat the drums and Nelson played his usual instrument.

"Aw that's nice of them to devote a song to you, Sky." She felt Grace's palm rub against her shoulder. PJ took her hand in his, squeezing it gently and offering the warmest smile. She half expected Molly to appear out of nowhere and start lashing out at her, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Molly was truly, most positively dead.

The meaning to the song was right, she didn't need _Molly_ to be happy. She'd been learning this in the past few days and weeks. She was happy being herself, and being herself was what brought PJ back to her. With a full heart, she put her head onto his shoulder and cuddled close to him. He switched hands with the one holding hers and moved his other arm around her shoulders, gently kissing her forehead.

"At least you don't have to pretend anymore," he whispered. It was _nice_ to be herself again. She didn't have to be afraid of her insecurities, her friends had her back as they always had and always will. She was a star, no matter what. She was beautiful, cute, and she _could_ be strong. PJ was showing her that much, her friends were telling her she was strong. Strong enough to get rid of Molly, of course.

"Yeah, you're right…maybe I can do this." Only _she_ could be _Skyler_, only Kacey could be Kacey. Though Molly was a rehashed version of Kacey, it felt nice to know that Molly and Kacey were two entirely different people at this point of time.

After the song, PJ deliberated with Emmett and Mr. Davis for several minutes while the bands waited anxiously on the stage. When they'd reached a final verdict, PJ made his way to the edge of the stage and smiled pleasantly at the bands. "I thoroughly enjoyed all of you. We saw some ups, saw some downs, and we have some pointers…"

The band members were sweating so much they looked about ready to faint from dehydration! "We'll be happy with whatever you decide," Zander explained. PJ slowly nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Right, well, Gravity 5…" They gasped in excitement, but also seemed a bit reserved. Skyler caught Grace leaning forward, withholding the urge to burst forth with excitement. She winked at Nelson, who immediately went from a confident pose to a bashful and slumped posture. She raised an eyebrow at her friend and slowly shook her head as PJ continued on. "We really like what you did, we think you have what we're looking for. Actually, it was a lot better than what I heard when I first arrived." Kacey's jaw dropped and Stevie beamed with pride. It _was_ the one difference. PJ snapped his fingers and grinned. "Perhaps, you wouldn't mind making that slight change more frequently? Have Stevie be the lead singer?"

"Well I-" Kacey looked over to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. Stevie's face went red, she looked ready to faint, but was standing strong as possible. Zander put an arm around her waist and quickly nodded at PJ while Kacey answered the question. "I think that would be perfect."

Mr. Davis clapped his hands and quickly hopped up from behind, startling Skyler and Grace. He spoke in a quick, excited tone. "So then, it's decided. Gravity 5, we'd like to you to sign on with us." Kacey and the band couldn't hold back their excitement, all jumping happily at the chance to possibly become a hit.

Skyler couldn't be any happier for them if she tried. Perhaps she could make a celebration for them. She could only hope they would become big, but she didn't have any doubts. They would go _far_ in their career, of that, she was certain.

* * *

So what are your thoughts?


	41. Visit From the Future

Hidden Beneath the Mask

Disclaimer: Well two shows I do not own: "Good Luck Charlie" and "How to Rock", so try not to give me grief, as I'm not claiming them.

A/N: This chapter details the perspective of a character that ties the story to the Chronicles of Sviederbach, the second installment: Hunt for Sviederbach. The very end of that story has a main character requesting something of a magic user. This is that visit. It had to come in the final chapters of Mask.

* * *

Chapter 41 (Visit from the Future)

An older woman in her mid thirties appeared in the middle of a cemetery. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with chiffon laced cuffs that cloaked her hand. In her right hand she held a gold plated book planted flat against her long black jeans. Her hazel eyes drifted towards a large group of people in the distance, a crease mark formed across her brow and frown lines deepened around the corners of her lips. "There they are…my first stop…"

She made her way towards the group, glancing down at the book with a mixture of concern and disgust. If it wasn't for the princess, she wouldn't bother with this magic. However, she wanted to save her best friend, who she remembered, would kill herself in prison. She lifted her left hand up to her long brown hair and slowly brushed it over her shoulder, sighing heavily as her chest tightened. There was no way in hell she could do this, not to mention, she'd left her daughter Quinn all alone. Granted, Princess Aveline Hessenheffer was good at babysitting. The Princess knew what could likely happen, but this was not just to save the life of two people, but to maybe bring love back. However, she wanted to make one stop, to pay her respects for the 'recently' departed.

Years of guilt stung her, more so than she cared for, and being here right now was almost as hellish. She knew time travel was a delicate procedure, so she couldn't give anything away to the wrong people. When she neared the group, she saw a closed casket being dropped into the ground. It was funny, there was likely no physical body in there, but the man had never asked to be cremated.

When she arrived, her presence was acknowledged by a curly haired teen staring at her. He was standing beside a brunette, his arm around her waist. Her lips curved up slightly, it had been so long since she'd seen Zander and Stevie. Granted, she was never really friends with them, not like Skyler and Grace had been. "Can I help you?" Zander asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm just here to pay my respects…" She turned to the casket, tears in her eyes. Kelly had always lived with the guilt of this crime, having committed suicide in prison during 2013. "My friend didn't know any other way…" Spencer Walsh may have deserved punishment for the things he'd done, but death wasn't something deserved. At least, not as grisly as he'd done. "Zander…"

"What? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"That isn't important. What is important, when your father visits Kelly in prison…will your father's assistant, Jonathan be there?"

"I think so, Dad takes that man everywhere."

"Good." It was imperative that Jonathan be there, as the two girls that practiced witchcraft didn't know time travel just yet. Jonathan also practiced black magic, he could teach time travel magic to the girls. Through him, they could send Kelly into the future as suggested by Princess Aveline, to meet Martin Lamont and change his future at the same time. It was the only way. "I wanted you to know, what happened to your cousin…we're all sorry about it. Don't hate him for the things he may have done, hate never solves anything."

"Yeah, well, it's fine." He folded his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll move on with my life. Our band just got chosen to record a song." She knew of this already, and she knew well of PJ Duncan's success. When she got out of prison, she had the opportunity to see how PJ and Skyler were doing in her time, and she was well pleased with what she saw. Zander looked towards his cousin's empty casket and scoffed. "My only regret is, Spencer doesn't get to be buried with his body. No one in my family ever gets cremated…he didn't get a choice."

She winced and closed her eyes, moaning inwardly and moving her hand to her stomach. "I'm sorry." As her fingers ran along the embroidered texture of her spell book, she opened her eyes and grinned in thought. She could fix this problem. It was something she'd learned from the Russo family wizard years into the future, after Alex's brother had done what he did, Alex did everything to help her. She even went so far as to teach her several spells and increase her ability to use her witchcraft spells. "I think I can fix that…" She lifted her hand up and spoke the spell that Alex Russo taught her, freezing time, except for Zander and Stevie. The couple looked astonished and were staring at a bird, frozen in midair.

"What the hell did you just do?" She grinned and moved towards the grave.

"Magic. The same magic that Dakota Fraener and Chloe Airmait practice. Don't tell anyone of this, but I will return your cousin's body to his grave…" Zander raised an eyebrow as she snapped her fingers, opening the casket to reveal a tiny pile of ash. Looking at the couple, she could see skepticism written on their faces. "It's not uncommon to find disbelief in the acts of magic. Truth be told, aside from the Russo family wizard, I am now the strongest wizard of my time."

"Who _are_ you?"

"That, friend, is not crucial knowledge. Just know that I am from the future…2030 to be exact. I've been sent here by the Princess of Sviederbach, Aveline." Zander and Stevie looked at each other, stunned. She walked towards the edge of the grave and peered down at the casket. Before she could begin, Zander tapped her shoulder, causing her to flinch and quickly glance at him, uncomfortable with someone touching her. "Yes?"

"Sviederbach…that country overseas? They just got a new King and Queen. Their daughter, Aveline, has only just been born…"

"I know." These were not the people she needed to explain anything to. What she wanted to do for Spencer, she wanted to do out of her own feelings of righting the wrong that had been done to him. She closed her eyes and began muttering her spell from memory. "The touch of fire turned this body to ash, now take away the fire and return the dust. Craft again the body, to the appearance of man." There were reasons she didn't want to practice magic as often, it was something that could only be done with responsibility. This responsibility was what she tried to teach her daughter as she grew.

A thunderous clap roared in the now darkening sky, wind howled and their hair began to fly in return. From all sides of them, ash was gliding towards, coming together like a tornado above the casket. Zander and Stevie started to scream as the ash dripped into the casket, forming Spencer's body.

The man appeared in the casket, his hands on the middle of his chest and eyes shut as though he were asleep. Magic could never revive the dead, but at the very least, it could return the skin and bones to them. Without another word, she returned the time stream to normal and vanished away, feeling full of pride and happiness at returning what was lost to Spencer. He could now have a proper burial. Whether he deserved it was debatable, but all that mattered was, her conscience was clear.

In the jail cell for the Perfs, Dakota and Chloe sat together on the bench, watching Kelly gazing blankly from the bars of the cell. The girl hadn't said much since they arrived, and soon, they were all going to be separated into separate prisons. What was Kelly going to do when this happened? "I don't know Chloe, I'm worried about Kelly." The girls had their spell books open in their laps and were simply reading for memorization. "We use magic too much."

"Magic's fun," Chloe chimed. Dakota chuckled and lifted her shoulders, it was also a great responsibility she thought. "It gives us a lot of options."

"It also comes with a lot of responsibility, I think. Isn't that a phrase somewhere? Great power comes great responsibility?" Chloe shrugged as Dakota turned her eyes towards Kelly. Her back was facing them, her hands were gripping the bars, and her entire body was slumped. "Poor Kelly…" This was the only thing Kelly could think of to do, kill Spencer and go to jail. The girl never had a good life, hell none of the Perfs had a good life. Their friendship went a long way, though. She and Chloe had known Kelly since kindergarten, they met Tiffany, Suzy, Megan, and Rebecca throughout grade school and junior high. It was Tiffany who helped Kelly sneak away from her uncle many years ago. "I wish there were some way to just…to give her another chance at life, you know?"

"Yeah, but would she even take it? If we could do anything for her, magic wise, would she even _want_ that help?" They'd been trying to find a way to either reduce Kelly's sentencing or even find some way to give her hope, but Kelly was adamantly refusing any help. She clearly wanted to rot in prison, but neither girl could think of allowing it.

"No she wouldn't." A prison guard came walking up to the bars, informing Dakota that she had a visitor. Concerned and curious as to _who_ would be visiting _her_ in prison, she closed her book and moved towards the door of the cell. "Who is it?"

"Some woman, looks like your mother." Dakota lurched back as the guard opened the door. Her _mother_ wouldn't have visited right now, she would be at work. Either way, she followed the guard to the visitation booth. She was led to a window where a woman with long brown hair sat opposite of her. Dakota studied the woman as she slowly took her seat and hesitantly picked up the phone from the wall. The woman's features were similar to her own, and her eyes were just as mystifying.

"W-Who are you?" The woman's eyes were aged with sadness and wisdom. Her hair framed her face and flowed over her broadened shoulders. This woman did look a little like her, but how was this possible? "Seriously though…If you're pretending to be my mother-"

"I'm not your mother. I'm you, from the future." She froze in mid-speech, debating what this woman said to her. _Future?_ She didn't know any time traveling spells. "From the year 2030. I know you probably don't believe me, I've already prepared for that possibility." The woman set her own spell book on the desk in front of her. Dakota's eyes narrowed onto the book, it had the same markings and design as her own book, but the pages looked more worn than her own.

"Where'd you get that? I don't know any time travel…"

"But you _will_. Look, you have two middle names Tyra and Saga. You hate using Tyra as a middle name and even Kelly doesn't know about that name. Your darkest secret is that your mother almost had a forced abortion because her father didn't like her husband." Dakota flinched, her hand began to shake and her eyes started to enlarge. These _were_ secrets that no one knew, not even Kelly. How could this woman possibly know all of this unless she was telling the truth about being _her_. "You also helped your best friend escape her drunken, abusive father with a spell to protect Kelly as their boat burned and sank to the bottom of the ocean."

"Okay enough, enough…" She put her fingers to her left temple, sighing as she attempted to fathom why she'd even come back in time like this. "What do you want? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"To save Kelly's life." Dakota's eyes shot open and her face dropped. "To give her another shot at a second chance, to help her find love and hopefully to save the life of someone else who has been through what she has. To give her hope…"

"Look, if you're really _me_, then you should know-"

"Kelly won't accept help on her own. You have to force it to happen." A lump started to form in Dakota's throat as she glanced over her shoulder. She whined and turned her gaze back to the woman, willing to let her continue onward. "Listen to me. Kelly…is going to kill herself in prison." The words hit her like a ton of bricks, her muscles instantly tensed up and her lungs started swelling as if they were on fire.

"S-She's what? No-why would-"

"We know her more than anyone. You should understand why she's doing this. It's just like Martin Lamont's case, thinking death is the only answer." Who was Martin? She shook her head disbelieving, not wanting to hear that her best friend was really thinking of taking her own life. However, she couldn't deny that it made sense. "Will you listen?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay. Now Martin Lamont, part of the Lamont family. In 2030, his family attempts to overthrow the royal family, forcing him to participate. He's been through abuse after abuse at the hands of his own family and wished death in the end. He got what he asked for, but Princess Aveline wouldn't hear of it. So, she found me and discussed what could work. Naturally, I thought perhaps saving Kelly by sending her to Martin would save them both. I'm prepared to put a bit of an enchantment though to make him notice her and forget everything else, this will only last for a little while but it'll do the job. If he wills himself to love her and if Kelly can fall for him, then maybe…maybe they can have a second chance at a _happier_ life."

"I don't understand, why Ke-" She paused and gazed into the woman's eyes. It wasn't hard to understand, the way she was describing Martin, this man was a perfect match for Kelly. She needed someone who understood what she was going through, while at the same time, she understood him. That way, they could work together through the hells they'd been through.

Tears stung her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, still uncertain with how this could work. "I don't know time travel magic, though. I know that enchantment thing you're talking about, but time travel-"

"There is a man named Jonathan, the assistant of Mr. Walsh. Mr. Walsh will come to visit Kelly in prison, Jonathan will be there. _He_ knows time travel magic and will teach it to you, it is through him that you can send Kelly to the future. It needs to be at an _exact_ moment of time…Of course you have to do it without her approval. Just do it, whether she wants you to or not. Are you willing to do this? To save Kelly?"

She breathed in slowly, choking back a sob at thinking of her friend's death. Either way, she'd have to live without Kelly for years, from the sound of it. She couldn't fathom her best friend dying, so if this was the answer, then so be it. "I guess. I just…"

"Look. In the future, you have more say than Chloe. You come to know the Russo family wizards in some, uh, unpleasant ways…" Dakota raised an eyebrow as the woman shivered and cleared away her throat. "The whole thing that happens is a magic screw up that the Russo boy does, but don't think about that. I can't have you changing anything that affects our particular future…aside from sending Kelly forward."

"I won't change anything else. I promise. What happens to us? What happens to the others?"

"In 2030, Chloe is the last person leaving prison. The others, us included, _do_ have a shot at normal lives. I'll say that much…" The woman folded her hands onto the book and exhaled for a second. "Magic should be used responsibly, aside from Alex Russo, we're the most powerful wizard. At this point, we understand the responsibility of magic, Chloe, not so much. I've had to keep an eye on her, you'll have to."

"Okay." She got that, it was clear Chloe had ideas of 'fun' with magic. Moving back to Kelly, she had to know more in regards to what would happen with her after sending her to the future. "So when we send her to the future, what will we do about it _here_."

"That's when you'll have to have Chloe help out. Make it look the same…Chloe can make a simple sack look exactly like Kelly's body, as far from the prison to the autopsy and then the burial…" Dakota whimpered, thinking of imagining Kelly's deceased body. Even fake, it still bothered her greatly. "It will make the people here believe that she has…really died…"

"And after she's in the future?"

"We'll just have to have faith in what happens to her." Dakota's eyes clenched tight and her hands closed in her palms.

"What happens with…Skyler? Do you know?" The woman hummed at her question, possibly surprised that she would think to ask about them. Of course, she wanted to know if Skyler would be okay after what Spencer had done to her. "Spencer…you know what he did, and then trying to manipulate Kelly and the girls afterwards. Will Skyler be okay? Will she be happy?" The woman smiled calmly and slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. Skyler and PJ will have a very happy life together, full of love and stability…both financially and emotionally. PJ will become a famous record producer, Skyler becomes a great doctor. 'Molly' is not problem, nor are the demons that so cloaked haunted Skyler's past."

"I'm glad." Dakota leaned forward and held her breath. She was thrilled to hear that Skyler would do well for herself, and believed Gravity 5 would be okay. Now the only thing was being strong herself, along with the rest of the girls. With Kelly gone, she'd have to look after them. "Being the most stable, I guess when Kelly's in the future, it'll be up to me to watch after the others?"

"Yeah. Be strong, you'll be fine. Everyone's going to have it rough, sure, but just don't give up. Also…I'm sure Kelly will find you in the future." She started to smile as hope struck Dakota. Now she was more certain of this plan, imagining that one day she _would_ see Kelly again.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Skyler's found her strength again, through the love of her friends and PJ. You _will_ find your strength, our friends will…now it's Kelly's turn to find her strength. Perhaps, if she chooses to let herself fall in love, that love will help _her_ get stronger."

"Only time will tell…right?"

The woman started to smirk, arching an eyebrow high and curling her fingers beneath her palm. "Now you're getting it."

"Dare she and this guy, _Martin_, fall for one another-"

"-Then they'll hopefully start a life with each other, become stronger, and escape the demons of their past."

* * *

This has been the final chapter of Mask! I hope you enjoyed it. You've seen that PJ and Skyler will have a good life of course, and so forth. It's been a long road, and I'm glad you've been along to read. I appreciate it, and thank you ^_^. Enjoy what is to come!


End file.
